


The Rednecks First Love

by Nikki082489



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 110
Words: 138,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki082489/pseuds/Nikki082489
Summary: Daryl Dixon falls in love for the first time after the world ends. He's shy at first sometimes nasty but that's only because he doesn't know what's going on he's never had these types of feelings before. He'll go to the end of the world for her just to make sure she's safe.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Everyone knew the Dixon's. Will Dixon and his two sons Merle Dixon the oldest and Daryl Dixon the youngest boy. Will was an abusive alcoholic asshole with a short fuse. The cops were always at the Dixon's house. Because of the noise from the screaming and banging going on inside the house.

Merle always protected his little brother from their father. Always taking the blows from Will, making sure Daryl ate, and got to school. But as soon as he could leave he did. Leaving Daryl to take the beatings from their father. Until one day Merel came back and got Daryl and took him with him doing nothing in particular just drifting around Georgia's country side. That was when he was 16 years old.

Daryl's now 36 years old and still drifting around with his brother. Merle was always getting in trouble with the law. Selling drugs, starting fights, stealing. And although Daryl was with his brother he never got pressured into doing the same things as Merle no matter how hard he pushed it on Daryl. Merle wasn't any better then Will was always putting Daryl down telling him he was useless, a disappointment that no one would ever care about him but Merle himself.

Daryl never thought about having a family of his own. Getting married having kids. Because of his past he was afraid he would turn into his father or his brother. And with Merle always telling him no one wants him he never tried to ask anyone out. Sure he wasn't a virgin but that was only because Merle would pay girls to come over and sleep with them. Daryl never felt comfortable about doing that. Sleep with someone just because they were paid to do it. But he did it any way to avoid his brother calling him names and insulting him.

Daryl wasn't very talkative. Merle always did the talking for the both of them so it's not like Daryl could speak for himself without being busted on by his brother. Daryl didn't have any friends either, always hanging out with Merle and his drug addict, alcoholic friends. Daryl was smater then most people thought he was. He was an expert at hunting and tracking and knowing how to survive in the wild. He had to learn those things if he wanted to eat. He was also good under the hood of a car or under a bike. He may have dropped out of high school during tenth grade but he wasn't stupid. He may have believed a lot of things Merle told him but being stupid was never one of them.

The one thing that Daryl never expected was for the world to suddenly end. Dead people coming back to life walking around and eating people.

He can remember the first walker he ever seen. Him and Merle were out on a hunting trip deep in the Georgian woods. They were sitting around the fire they had built outside of their tents. Hearing the snapping of sticks and the crunch of the leaves. They both stood weapons in hand looking around for the source of the noise. When someone or yet something came stumbling out of the woods. At first he thought it was just some drunk guy lost wandering around in the woods.

But then the thing lifted it's head and growled at them. Blood all over it's face, down it's neck and white dress shirt. It's tie flung over its shoulder and black dress pants ripped up the left leg showing a nasty brownish reddish bite wound that was oozing reddish black stuff. It slowly limped toward them. Its right arm reached out grabbing at the air, it's teeth comping down, blood dripping out of its mouth while growling and gurgling. Its eyes dull and hazy with no sign of life in them.

They stood there watching this thing limp towards them not knowing what to do. So Merle shot at it. Hitting it in the stomach and chest four times. But to there horrified surprise it kept coming at them. Daryl lifted his crossbow up to his shoulder and firing a bolt into it's heart but that didn't even stop the thing from coming. Finally Merle shot it in the head and it went down instantly.

Daryl stood there shocked for a minute looking back and fourth between his brother and the dead guy on the ground. Not knowing what was going on Daryl freaked out. Yelling at his brother that he just killed someone.

"You just killed that guy Merle Now what the hell we gonna do?" Daryl yelled "Look here baby brother I had no choice to kill that sorry sum of a bitch!" Merle yelled back. "Now the hell we gonna do? I ain't gonna go ta jail cuz of ya dumbass Merle!" Daryl said getting more panicked. "Just calm down. No one will know it was us. We'll just bury him and get the fuck outta here." Merle told his little brother.

And that what they did they dug a hole and throw the guy in it and covered it back up. Then packed up their gear and got out of there. But what was waiting back in town for them would be a huge surprise. With begin out in the woods for weeks the Dixon's boys had no idea the world was in chaos.

  
Once back in town they couldn't believe what they were seeing. People running around screaming trying to get away from those who were trying to take a piece out of their flesh. Bloody hand prints on Windows of store fronts. Windows being shadered to the ground as others raided the little corner store. Cars parked all over the road with doors swung wide open. Houses and other builds on fire. Dead people laying on the street and side walks. They couldn't believe what was going on.

"What the hell has happened here? people have gone crazy!" Merle said to no one.

Then they heard it a voice on the radio telling people to stay calm and to not panic. That no one should open their doors and to stay inside. Not to go near anyone that looked sick. And when it's safe to head to Atlanta. There was food,water and shelter there with protection from the military. That this was a country wide Emergency. That as soon as possible to evaluate to the city.  
  
"We need to get outta here Merle!" Daryl said "I ain't goin ta no damn city to be trapped like a rat in a trap!" Merle yelled. "Well we can't stay here! Look around you Merle people are trying to eat each other!" Daryl frustratedly yelled back. "Ya think I don't know that boy!" Merle said

After calming down a bit the brothers decided that they should do what they always did just drift around. Go find a store and get as much canned goods, water, and anything else they might need and hit the road just drive around Georgia until whatever this was blew over.

  



	2. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter Two

It's been two months since the end of the world, since the dead started walking around eating people. The brothers are now with a group of survivors just outside Atlanta. Back a long winding road at an old quarry. They came across the group while out hunting. Merles plan is to rob them blind one night while everyone's asleep. But Daryl doesn't agree with his brother. There are women and children in the group and he knows him and Merle can't survive in a world like this alone they need other people.

While Merle sat on his ass insulting anyone he could, Daryl would go out hunting to try and bring back fresh meat for the group. It was his way to saying thank you for letting us in. Of course Merle had something to say about it every time Daryl would leave or come back.

"We don't owe these assholes nothing! They need to lean to get their own meat. We caught them there squirrels! Why should we give 'em any?" Merle said. "You didn't do shit Merle! So shut up! I'm the one that caught these squirrels." Daryl yelled "Best watch what you say to me boy! Stop being such a suck up. No one here cares boutcha. Ya just a dumb white trash redneck ta them!" Merle snarled at Daryl. "Whatever Merle piss off." Daryl said while putting his head down and walking away. He knew his brother was right no one here cared about them and only saw them as redneck trash. He exspecially knew Y/N would never want him.

  
Y/N was the most beautiful girl Daryl had ever seen. She had H/L H/C hair, she was about Y/H, B/T figure, S/T skin, the most beautiful E/C eyes hes ever seen. The first time he say her he felt this weird feeling in his stomach and his heart rate picked up. Daryl didn't understand what was going on. It wasn't like she'd ever like him back and she looked only about 21 years old he was 36 years old much to old for her. Plus girls like her don't date guys like him. She was smart and beautiful, got along with everyone in the camp always smiling and saying hello to everyone.

What Daryl didn't know about Y/N was that she was actually usually shy and it caused her a lot of anxiety just to say hello to someone. But she wanted to be as polite as she could. She didn't want to be seen as weak and be kicked out. She would do whatever needed to be done around the. Camp helping who ever she could. Whether it be doing laundry, helping cooking, watching the kids, gather wood whatever needed done she stepped up.

  
Y/N only ever tried to avoid the Dixon brother. She avoided each of them for two totally different reasons tho. Merle Dixon she avoided because he made her feel uncomfortable the most uncomfortable she has ever felt around a person. And as for Daryl Dixon she avoided him because he made her feel things she had never felt and she knew that he didn't like her like that or at all for that matter. Anytime she would try to talk to Daryl she got nerves and all tonuge tied. She could tell in his face and the way he looked at her that it annoyed him beyond anything else. He would get frustrated and yell at her to spit it out or get of his way that she was wasting his time.

"D..Daryl could I talk to y..you for a minute?" Y/N barely got out. "The hell ya want? I ain't got time for ya shit spit it out already!" Daryl grumbled out "I w..was wondering if you could teach me how to skin the game? So then I could help you." Y/N said Daryl just stared her down before saying "Why the would I do that?! You could never handle it! Now move outta my damn way ya wasting my time!"

After that Y/N never went near the brothers. But what she didn't know was how bad Daryl had felt for snapping at her and turning down to help her. But he couldn't help it she made him nerves and fell things he didn't know how to deal with. He thought she just wanted to make fun of him for being a backwoods redneck trash. He didn't actually think that maybe it was her trying to over come her own nervesness and doubts to try and really get to know him.

  
Y/N watched as Daryl stormed off into the woods. That's usually where he spent most of his time. Out in the wood hunting so the group had fresh meat. Y/N found that sweet how he shared what he caught even if there wasn't much. He wasn't selfish like his older brother. He helped out and contributed to the group. He might not have been much of a talker but he did try unlike Merle. Y/N noticed how Merle always put Daryl down always insulting him telling him he was useless and he was just sucking up to these people to try and feel wanted when in fact he really wasn't. This always pissed Y/N off but would never step in in fear of him turning on her exspecially after last time. She built up enough courage to go over to them to try and invite them to join the others at the fire. She'll never forget how Merle looked at her licking his lips the creepy smile on his face. She has chills run down her back an uneasy feeling in her stomache.

" Hello, I just wanted to come over and invite you guys over to sit with the rest of us at the fire." Y/N cheerfully said "Well aren't you a sweet peach. I bet ya taste just as sweet." Merle drawled out making her step back a little folding her arms around herself. She looked shyly over a Daryl but he just ignored her and his brother while poking at their own fire. Y/N just turned around and walked back to the group not saying a word or looking back


	3. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 3

The camp is starting to run out supplies so Glenn decided to take five people along with him into Atlanta to scavenge anything they could find. Andrea, T-Dog, Jacqui, Morales and no other then Merle fucking Dixon volunteered to go along. Daryl went out on a hunting trip a couple days ago to see what he could kick up. Leaving the rest of you to stay and do everything else that needed done.

Currently you were out in the woods with Amy gathering up mushrooms not knowing if they were okay to eat or not. Hopefully Shane or someone would know if it was safe to eat them. After you were done you headed back to camp. "Any luck?" Lori asked. Amy handed Lori the bucket of mushrooms you had gathered. "How do we tell if their poison?" Amy asked "Uh, there's only one sure way I know of." Lori said "Ask Shane when he gets back?" You said "Yeah, you've got it." Lori replied "Thank You." You said as you and Amy walked off to find something else to do.

While playing with Carl and Sophia you noticed Shane come out of the woods shortly followed by Lori. You knew something was going on between them. You wanted to judge Lori for moving on so quick and Shane for going after his best friends wife but you couldn't after the story they told everyone about Loris husband being shot before the virus happened and how Shane tried getting him out but the hospital was bombed and he went to listen for a heart beat and check for a pulse but got nothing. You couldn't imagine how hard that must have been. So in a way you kinda understood why they found comfort in each other. So you just looked away and went about playing tag with the kids.

You were talking to carol when you heard a car alarm in the distance. "Talk to me Dale!" Shane yelled up to Dale who was up on top of the RV. "I can't tell yet." Dale said back. "Is it them? are they back?" Amy asked." " I'll be damned." Dale said "what is it?" Amy asked impatiently. "Stolen car is my guess." Dale said. Then you seen it a red car flying up the dirty path coming to a stop. Gleen stepped out saying hello. "Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" Dale hollered. "I don't know how." Gleen yelled over the blaring. "Pop the hood please. Pop the damn hood please." Shane yelled to Gleen. While Gleen was trying to pop the hood Amy was asking about Andrea and if she was okay and Shane was yelling for him to pop the hood. He popped the hood saying "Yeah, yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much." After the hood was popped Jim disconnected the alarm and the blaring stopped.

Shortly after a box truck pulled up with Andrea jumping out running to her sister followed by T-Dog, Jacqui and Morales. You noticed how Lori crouched down in front of a sad looking Carl it broke your heart to see him so upset. "How'd y'all get out of there?" You heard Shane ask. "New guy... He got us out." Gleen said. "New guy?" Shane said confused. "Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello." Morales said. You seen a man in a sheriffs uniform step out of the drive side of the van. "Guys a cop like you." Morales said to Shane. The next thing you know Carl was running passed you into the arms of the man them falling to the ground and him picking Carl up walking over to hug Lori. You didn't miss the look in Shane eyes the regret but also the pissed off look that his best friend was alive and now he could no longer have Lori.

We were all shit around the fire except for Carol, Sophia and Carols abusive husband Ed. They were by their tent around their own fire. We all listened to Rick Loris long lost husband. "Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion… all those things but… Disoriented comes closest." Rick explained to the group of how he felt after waking up from his coma in the hospital to find no one around. "Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale commented. "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Rick continued. "Mom said you died." Carl said looking up at his father. Rick looked down at him saying "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori said looking down. "Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick told her. "Yeah." Lori whispered. " And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." Rick said "Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane said."I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick told him. Everyone sat around the fire a little while longer before heading to their tents and going to bed.

The next morning you were up helping Carol with the laundry when Rick came walking out of the tent he shared with Lori and Carl. He walked over to Lori and started talking about going back to the city to get Merle. When all of sudden we heard the kids scream. Rick, Dale, Gleen, Shane, Jim and Morales and yourself grab a weapon and started running after Lori, Carol, Amy and Andrea. Unlike the rest of the women you knew how to properly protect yourself. Knew how to properly hold a knife and how to use a gun. You had a gun in a holster on you thigh, knife on you left hip and a machete on your right hip on your belt. You also knew how to throw a punch. You took fighting classes and took a gun course before the world ended. You didn't want to be vulnerable and defenseless while working in the city.

Once you got to where everyone was gathered you could see a deer lying on the ground with a walker on top of it chewing on its neck. The men started beating on it until Dale finally chopped it's head off with an axe. You just stood there rolling your eyes. When you heard a twig snap Shane raised his shotgun up and pointed it towards the noise. When no other then Daryl Dixon comes out. You couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in your stomach. He made you feel like a teenage girl trying to talk to her crush.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy basterd!" Daryl said while kicking the walker. "Calm down son. That's not helping." Dale tells Daryl. "What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "on golden pond"? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" Daryl said. "I would not risk that." You responded. Daryl sighed saying "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel… about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." The walkers head snapped, Amy and Andrea looked at it disgusted and walking back to camp. "Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl said shooting the walkers head with one of his arrows. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" He grumbles out. Then started to walk back to camp with the rest of us following behind.


	4. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 4

Daryl walked back to camp yelling for his brother "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." Everyone just stayed quiet not saying a word until Shane came following him. "Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane called to Daryl. "About what?" Daryl said while turning to look at him. "About Merle. There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta." Shane said "He dead?" Daryl ask quietly. "We're not sure." Shane said. You could see how pissed thst mad Daryl. "He either is or he ain't!" Daryl yelled. "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick cut in. "Who are you?" Daryl eagerly asked. " Rick Grimes." Rick said "Rick Grimes. You got somethin you wanna tell me?." Daryl asked "Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick says "Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" Daryl yells. "Yeah." Rick says. Next thing you know Daryl's goes to attack Rick, but Rick is quick to respond and shoves him off.

"Hey! Watch the knife!" T-Dog shouts. You see Daryl pulls his knife out swinging it at rick. But Shane came up behind him and put him in a chokehold saying "Okay. Okay." "You'd best let me go!" Daryl grumbles "Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane responds back "Choke hold's illegal." Daryl says. Shane just gives a smartass comment saying "You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day." Rick comes up and crouches in front of Daryl saying "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?" "Hmm?"Shane hums. "Mmm. Yeah." Daryl agrees and Shane lets him go.

Daryl stands up moving away looking at rick waiting for him to speak. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick said T-Dog steps in saying "It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." "You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl eagerly asks. "Well, I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog say Daryl scuffs saying "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." "Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof… So the geeks couldn't get at him… With a padlock. It's gotta count for something." T-Dog tells Daryl. "Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him." Daryl said. You could tell this really upset him and it hurt you to know he was hurting Merle was the only family he had. "He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said Rick looked at her and put his head down saying "I'm going back." And Lori walks back into the RV clearly not happy about it.

You had made up your mind before anyone said about going back to get Merle. You were going to go with Daryl to help him. Rick and Shane were arguing about going back for Merle but like you Ricks mind was made up. Glenn was volunteered to go and T-Dog volunteered himself. "I'm going too. I want to go and help." You said. "I don't think that's a good idea." Risk said back. "Why because I'm a girl?! Fuck that I'm going and you can't stop me." And you started walking to the cube van jumping in the back with Daryl.

Daryl looked at you squinting asking "Why?" "Why what?" You said looking back at him. "Why are you going? You hate my brother." "Because he's your family, the only family you have. I know how much he means to you." He just nodded his head looking down. But you thought you also seen a ghost of a smile.

Pulling the van up on the tracks Gleen said "We walk from here." You get up opening the back of the truck jumping out. After T-Dog,Daryl,Rick and Glenn are standing around you, you all start walking. "Merle first or guns?" Rick asks Daryl not having any of it says "Merle! We ain't even having this conversation." " We are. You know the geography. It's your call." Rick bits back "Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first." Glenn says.

You got to the department store Glenn, T-Dog and the others were at. The one Merle was hopefully still handcuffed to the roof of. T-Dog lead the way up the stairs cutting the chain and lock he put on the door to keep the geeks out. Daryl pushed past him and ran onto the roof the rest of us following. "Merle! Merle!" Daryl yells but stops wherehis brother should be handcuffed. He starts yelling and sobbing "NO! NO!" You looked to see a pool of blood and Merles hand laying on the ground. "No!" Daryl yells again "No! No!" turning around pointing his crossbow at T-Dogs head. But Ricks just as fast pulling his python and pointing it at Daryls head. "I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Daryl lowers his crossbow blinking and squinting his eyes asking "You got a do-rag or somethin?" T-Dog hands him one and Daryl goes and picks up Merle's severed hand that is already starting to decay. You look away for a second before looking back. "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs. Ain't that a bitch." Daryl says He walks over and puts the hand in Glenn's backpack. Glenn looking absolutly disgusted. "He must have used a tourniquet… maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't." Daryl says as he notices a blood trail.

The group starts to follow the trail Daryl found. As T-Dog goes to start picking up the tools on the roof. "Merle? You in here?" Daryl yells as the group walks down the stairs into and office where Daryl shot a walker. "Had enough in him to take out these two sumbitches. One handed. Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails." He says. "Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is." You said looking around.

Daryl looked back at you looking you up and down. You just stood there shifting back and forth uncomfortable under his stare. A faint blush rising to your cheeks. He finally looked away and kept walking yelling for his brother. "Merle!" "We're not alone here. Remember?" Rick said Daryl looked at him and said "Screw that. He could be bleeding out. Y/N said so herself."   
  
We came to a kitchen where the stove was still lite. Merle's belt sitting on the top of it. "What's that burned stuff?" Daryl asked "Skin. He cauterized the stump." Rick said "Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." Daryl replied "Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood." You said "Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap." Daryl said going over to a broken window. "He left the building? Why the hell would he do that?" Glenn asked "Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do. Surviving." Daryl says "You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?" You said

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks. You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead basterd." Daryl says getting in Ricks face. "What about 1,000 dead dumb bastards? Different story?" Rick spits back. "Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him." Daryl says trying to walk passed Rick but Rick stops him not letting him go. "Daryl, wait." Rick says "Get your hands off me! You can't stop me." Daryl yells. "I don't blame you. He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head." Rick trys to negotiate. "I could do that." Daryl finally says "Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?" T-Dog says. You agree too "Yeah, sure if we get those guns I'll help look for him too."


	5. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 5

You all went to one of the offices in the building you were in. Glenn was on the floor with Rick beside him, T-Dog was standing against the wall and you and Daryl were sitting on a desk. Your heart was racing and you had butterflies just sitting so close to him. Daryl was feeling the same way but couldn't understand why. He was sure of it that you didn't like him that way and never would.

While Glenn told you his plan on how to get the guns that were in the middle of the street surrounded by walkers. You were having trouble listening more focused on Daryl and how close his hand was to touching your thigh. You tuned back in just as Glenn said "Look. That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl Y/N and I will go" "Why us?" You asked "His crossbow and your machete are quieter than his gun. While Daryl and Y/N wait here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag." Glenn says "you got us some where else?" Rick asks "You and T-Dog, right. You'll be in this ally here." Glenn points to a space he drew on the floor with a dry erase marker. "Why two blocks away?" You asked "I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here." Glenn replied you all nodded your heads. "Hey kid, whatcha do before all this?" Daryl asked "Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn looked up asking.

You,Glenn and Daryl started down the ladder to the ally you were going to wait for Glenn in while he ran to get the guns. Hiding behind a dumpster you looked one way while Daryl looked out towards the street to watch Glenn's back. "You got balls for a chinaman." Daryl drawled out "I'm korean." Glenn said while moving to slid out of the gate into the street to get the guns. "Whatever." You heard Daryl say. You just laughed at that. "What s so funny?" Daryl asked "nothing. Sorry" you said smiling.

You turned around just as some kid came up and grabbed you. "Let go of me! You little fucker" you yelled Daryl turned around crossbow raised eyeing the boy. "Let go! Now!" He yelled he lets go pushing you into Daryl who catches you pushes you behind him raising his crossbow up again. "Whoa. Don't shoot me!" The boy yells "Look for my brother. He's hurt real bad. You seen him?" "Ayúdame!" The kid yells. Daryl pushes him against the wall "shut up you're going to bring the geeks down on us!" You snarled at him. "Answer me!" Daryl yells. "Ayúdame! Ayúdame! Ayúdame!" The boy kept yelling.

T-Dog and Rick came running down the alley you were in. "Help!, Help!" The kid starts yelling "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Daryl yells at him. The Two other Mexican guys come around the corner, along with one of them named Felipe or something like that, also c]  
me they started beating up Daryl. Glenn came back in the alley with the guns and sees what is happening. "That's it. That's the bag, Vato. Take it! Take it!" The one names Felipe said while he starts to run towards him and tries to grab the bag of guns. Daryl shot a bolt in one of the guys asses when they grabbed Glenn and took him to hold him hostage. "Get off me! Get off me! Daryl! Daryl!" Glenn screams. The next thing you know someone is picking you up off the ground and dragging you backwards. "DARYL!" You scream "Y/N!" Daryl yells running after you grabbing you hand but losing grip as you're shoved in the car with Glenn.

  
"Come back here, you sumbitches!" Daryl yells while grabbing the gate and shuts it before any Walkers can get in. " Whoa whoa whoa. Stop it." Rick says "I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl yells to the boy "Let me go." The boy yells "Chill out." T-Dog says "They took Glenn and Y/N. That little basterd and his little basterd homie friends. I'm gonna stomp your ass!" Daryl yells going after the boy but Rick stopped him. "She better not have a streatch on her or you're dead!" Daryl says walking away.

They take the kid up to the office they were in the first time to come up with a plan to get Glenn and Y/N back.   
"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." Rick said looking at the kid "I ain't telling you nothing." The kid says "Jesus, man. What the hell happened back there?" T-Dog asked. "I told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me and Y/N." Daryl said   
"You're the one who jumped me, puto, screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault." The boy says. "The took Glenn and Y/N. Could have taken Merle too." Daryl said "Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle." Daryl goes to kick him but Rick pulls him back saying "Damn it, Daryl! Back off!"

Pulling out Merles hand he throws it in the kids lap saying "this is what happened to the last guy that messed with me! I'll start with the feet this time if she's hurt!" Daryl says. The kid falls to the ground backing up. "The men you were with took our friends. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out." Rick says.


	6. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 6

You were in what looked like to be an old nursing home. Looked like the facility and families just up and left the elderly who lived there. You were trying to help the man that was going into an asthma attack when Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl came in. "Man we thought you were being eatin by dogs!" T-Dog said looking behind you at the tiny little dogs that were barking you turned around just lifting your eyebrows up. Next thing you knew Daryl was grabbing you asking "Did they hurt yoy!? Tell me and I'll kill them!" "No, I'm fine they didn't touch me." You said looking in his eyes.

To you disappointment Daryl let you go and you all started walking out heading back to the cube van. When you got to the tracks the van was gone. "Where's the van?" You ask "we left it right there, who would take it?" Glenn asked "Merle." Rick said. "He's going to be taking some vengeance back to camp." Daryl said. So you all started running back toward the quarry.

You were jogging up the path the quarry when you heard screams and gun fire. Picking up the pace you came to a hault not believing what was happening. Amy was laying on the ground blood pouring down her neck and her arm from bites Andrea kneeling over her. Everyone was shooting around you. You didn't snap out of it until something grabbed the back of your hair and pulled. You screamed trying to get away from it but you got knocked of you feet and the walker fell on you. All you could see out it's yellow blood covered teeth snapping at you blood dripping down on you face and chest as you tried to keep it from ripping onto your face.

All of a sudden the walker went limp with a bolt stick through its head. You pushed it off jumping up and hugging Daryl. He was surprised at first not believing that you were hugging him him. But the anger took over and he pushed you back grabbing your arms. "The hells wrong with ya! Are ya stupid just standing there! You could have got killed!" He screams and regretting it the minute he seen the tears in your eyes. You just nodded whispering sorry and walked off.

How could she be so careless like that Daryl thought. He could have lost her. Maybe she'll learn and never do it again. Daryl was getting more and mote angry the more he thought about her getting hurt or worse him losing her. He couldn't understand the feelings he was having which just added to the anger. She doesn't care about him hell he was sure after yelling at her she hated him. He wanted to apologize but then he'd have to tell you the reason why he did it. And he couldn't do that and you turn him down and laugh in his face.

You couldn't understand what was going on with Daryl. Just a couple hours ago he was grabbing you to make you were hurt threatening to kill who dared to hurt you. And now he's yelling at you and telling you're careless and stupid for being attacked. Okay sure you did just stand there but you were in shock for fuck sake! For you second you thought maybe Daryl felt the same for you but now you were current he just thought you were someone who needed looked after like a child.

Everyone was helping clean the camp up of the dead. There was a pile for your lived ones to be buried and the rest were burned. You were near Jacqui and Jim getting ready to carry a body over when Jacqui said something "Are you bleeding?" "I just got some on me from the bodies." "That blood is fresh. Wereyou bit?" You asked "No. I got scratched during the attack." He said "You got bit." Jacqui said "I'm fine." "Then show us.""Don't tell, please." "A walker got him. A walker bit Jim." Jacqui announces to the group. Jim picks up a shove trying to keep everyone away from him when T-Dog comes up behind him grabbing his arms. Daryl lifted his shirt to show a bit mark in Jim's stomach. He let go of it and came over to stand in front of you almost like he was trying to make sure you wouldn't get hurt if Jim decided to go nuts all if a sudden.

You peaked around Daryl trying to see what was going on. Seeing Jim backing up saying "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Over and over again. He goes over to sit at the back of the RV on an over turned bucket. Everyone was arguing about what to do with him.   
  
"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." Daryl said "is that what you would want?" Shane says to him. "Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl spit back. Dale cut in saying "I hate to say it… I never thought I would… but maybe Daryl's right." Rick took it ask something diffetent respinding to dale vy say "Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." "I'm not suggesting…" Rick cut Dale off "He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" "The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be." Daryl says

"What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure." Rick says "I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane said "What if the C.D.C. is still up and running?" Rick asks "Man, that is a stretch right there." "Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection…" "Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning." Rick and Shane go back and forth until Lori cuts in saying "That's 100 miles in the opposite direction." "That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there." Shane says "The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick continues

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl says picking up a pick axe going after jim. "Hey hey hey!" Shane yells. You made a rash decision and jumped in front of Daryl trusting he'd stop. He looks down at you "The hell ya doin woman?! I coulda killed ya!" He yelled "But you didn't. I trusted you wouldn't hurt me and you didn't. It's not your choice how Jim dies it's his choice how he wants to die." You said softly but forcefully . Craving Daryls arm you started pulling his arms down looking him in the eye. Rick coming over and taking Jim into the RV. Daryl shook you off and stormed off.

You were all sitting around waiting for Andrea to let you take care of Amy but she wouldn't let anyone near her. When you heard growls. Looking over Amy had her fingers in Andreas hair. Everyone stood up getting ready to step in but Andrea shother in the head and Amy fell back down. After finally wrapping Amy in a sheet. You all went up on the hill to bury your lived ones. Andrea not wanting helping saying she could do it. You felt bad for her. After everyone was buried you walked back to camp.


	7. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 7

You were all packing up to head to the C.D.C. Everyone gathered around the cars to listen to Shane tell you what channel to be on and to hit you horn once and that would stop the caravan. The Morales family decided they wanted to try their luck looking for their family. While everyone was saying good bye to them you walked up to Daryl. "Hey." "Hey." "I was wondering if I could ride along with you?" You asked "Why Shane has room and I'm sure there's room in the RV." Daryl said walking to his truck. "Because I'd rather ride with you. Shane mak we me feel uneasy and I can't stand being stuck in the RV." You said. He got in the drives sit looking you up and down finally nodding saying "Get in." You ran over to the passenger side jumping in. "Thank you." You said smiling as you started following the rest of the group down the dirt path.

You kicked your feet out the window, huge smile on your face, H/L hair blowing in the wind. The sun felt amazing on the parts of you skin that showed through the holes in your jeans. You took the thin flannel you had on over top of your tank top off, putting one arm out of the window. Closing your eyes and just enjoyed the ride. You always loved road trips no matter how long or short they were. And it didn't hurt that Daryl Dixon was sitting right beside you.

Daryl looked over when he noticed you kicking your feet up. You had a huge smile on your face and your eyes were closed. He couldn't help think just how beautiful you were. He could get used to this looking at you and that beautiful smile. He started thinking how it would feel for you to behind him on the bike. your arms wrapped tight around his waste, head resting on his back. He smiled and looked away to look back at the road.

You heard a honk and everyon e in front of you and Daryl stop. "Stay here, I'll go see what's going on." Daryl said to you "okay, but you know I can protect myself right?" You said as he walked off. There he goes again being all protective of you. "I swear this man gives me whip lash." You said to yourself. You closed your eyes again and just waited for Daryl to come back to tell you what was going on.

You felt someone put their hand on your leg. Opening your eyes you seen it was Daryl. "The RV broke down. Shane and T-Dog are going up ahead to see if the can find the part it needs at a gas station few miles out. And Jim isn't doing good he just wants to be left here." Daryl said. You didn't know what to say. You knew him wasn't going to survive. Even if you did get to the C.D.C before he turned. "Okay, so that's what's happening? we're just going to leave him here?" You said looking at the hand Daryl still had on you leg. Daryl started rubbing his hand up and down you leg in a soothing was. He could tell you were upset about Jim. "Yeah, it's what he wants." You just nodded and started sitting up. Already missing Daryls touch. Getting out of the truck you and Daryl walked up the hill to where Jim was being sat against a tree. Everyone said their goodbyes and got back into the vehicles.

You got back in the passenger side of Daryls truck slumping down in your seat. You felt numb you had almost forgot how the world was now. "Ya alright?" Daryl asked noticing you weren't as happy as before. "Yeah, I just forgot for a minute that the world isn't like it used to be." You said putting your head down. "This world and the old world isn't much different. People still die everyday, we still have to find a way to survive, people are still threats." Daryl said looking over at you briefly. You looked over at him but didn't say anything turning back around and watching out the window.

You finally pulled up outside the C.D.C. bodies littered the grounds around the building. Flies were all over the rotting flesh of the dead and the smell was unbearable . Get out of the truck you used your flannel to cover your nose and mouth as you walked through the sea of rotting dead flesh. Once you came up to the building Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn covered everyone's backs. Rick pounded on the metal roll down doors thst covered the interior doors. Walkers started limping towards the group the kids crying Shane yelling at Rick that no one was there.

You were all about to return to the cars when Rick started yelling about the camera moving. Then he started yelling at it like he was talking to someone. "You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick started yelling. Everyone was moving towards the cars when the doors opened and a blinding white light appeared.

You all stopped to look before hurrying into the building. Looking around you noticed a man standing not to far from you with a gun pointed at your group. Daryl grabbed you and pulled you behind him. "Anybody infected?" The asked. "One was in our group. He didn't make it." Rick replied " Why are you here? What do you want?" The guy said "A chance." Rick said "That's asking an awful lot these days." "I know." "You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." The guy says "We can do that." Rick agrees "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed." The men went out to get all the stuff Daryl grabbing your bag along with his.

  
"Rick Grimes" Rick introduced himself "Dr. Edwin Jenner" the guy said. We were alk crammed in an elevator. You never liked being in elevators or any kind of small space. Your back was tight up against Daryls chest making you hot and making your head fuzzy. Your anxiety starting to creep up. You slowly reached your hand back slowly grabbing Daryl hand hoping he wouldn't pull away.

Daryl couldn't concentrate with you being slow close to him. He could feel himself getting hard and he was trying to think of anything but your ass pressed against his front. When all of a sudden he felt your small hand grabbing his and squeezing. His first reaction was to pull back but he forced himself to squeeze your hand back. A ghost of a smile on his face. You felt Daryl squeeze your hand back and it erupted butterflies in your stomach helping your anxiety fade away.


	8. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 8

The elevator doors opened and to your disappointment Daryl left go of you hand. Everyone filed out of the elevator following Jenner. "Are we underground?" Carol asked "Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked "A little."Carol replied "Try not to think about it. Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." Jenner said. We were standing in a room full of what looked to be computers with a big screen on one wall and a click on another. You noticed the clock counting down but didn't think anything of it. "Welcome to zone 5." Jenner said "Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" You asked "I'm it. It's just me here." Jenner said "What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori said Jenner spoke "Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them... Welcome." "Hello, guests. Welcome." Said a voice from above "I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." Jenner said

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." Andrea said as she got her blood drawn "I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough." Jenner replied you were up next you sat down and when down you got up feeling light headed.   
"Are you okay?" Jenner asked you as Jacqui came over to help "Mmm." "She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have" Jacqui told Jenner. Jenner looked at all of you and led you to a dinning area.

You were all sitting around the table laughing and having a good time. Eatting good food and drinking. "You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner." Dale said "And in France." You added "Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori said covering Carl's cup "What's it gonna hurt? Come on. Come on." Rick said Lori shrugs giving in and letting Dale pour some wine into Carl's cup. "There you are, young lad."" Eww." Carl says after taking a sip. You all start laughing. "That's my boy. That's my boy. Good boy." Lori said "Yuck. That tastes nasty." Carl says everyone just continues to laugh. "Well, just stick to sour pop there, bud." Shane said "Not you, Glenn." Daryl looks at Glenn "What?" Glenn says chuckling "Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl tells him. Everyone laughs and Rick clicks his glass "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." "He is more than just our host. Hear hear! Here's to you, doc." T-Dog said "Booyah!" Daryl shouts "Booyah!" Everyone joins in "Thank you!" Rick says T-Dog shouts another Booyah! Glasses clink. "So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the... the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, - where are they?" Shane pipes in ruining the mood "We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Rick tells him "Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move... Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we... We found him. Found one man. Why?" Shane says "Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner says "Every last one?" You asked in disbelief "No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." He says "You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asked "I just kept working. Hoping to do some good." Jenner replies "Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man." Glenn says to Shane.

After Shane ruined everyone's fun you all followed Jenner down a hallway. "Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies... If you shower, go easy on the hot water" Jenner said to you while leading you down the hall. "Hot water?" Glenn said "That's what the man said." T-Dog Said with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone found a room and put there stuff in it. You not wanting to be alone decided to take a chance and ask Daryl if you could share. "Daryl?" "Hmmm" you heard him grunt looking up at you. "I was wondering... I don't want to be alone. Could I maybe share a room woth you?" You said quietly afraid of what he'll say. You looked at him from under your lashes. He was looking down biting his thumb nail. He looked up shrugging nodding his head. "You have a shy smile and said "Thanks" putting your stuff down by the door and walking over to the couch where he was sitting holding a bottle of whisky. "You going to drink that whole thing?" "Why you want some?" He said with a smirk. You smiled am d laughed a little "Nah, I don't drink. Never was my thing. Plus someone's gotta make sure you don't go streaking down the hall. Even if that would be a nice view." You flirted he snorted and shook his head his cheeks turning read "Shut up, you're crazy." You both laughed and hiked around some more.

After you called down you decided to go take a shower. "I think I'm going to take advantage of that hot water." You said getting up Daryl just grunted "You could join if you'd like." You said to him walking backwards and winking at him. He chocked on the swig of whisky he took and you couldn't help but laugh at his facely expression. His cheeks up to the tips of his ears were bright red.

Daryl chocked on his whisky when he heard you say to join youin the shower. He could feel his face heating up. He couldn't help the dirty thoughts and the boner he was getting just thinking about you wet and naked. He just shook his head snorting. "You sure you haven't been drinking?" He looked up at you when he heard you snort really loud. "Oh my God!" You started laughing so hard you had tears in your eyes. Daryl started laughing with you finding absolutely adorable. "Go take your shower, crazy girl." And that's what you did you walked to the bathroom laughing.


	9. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 9

After you were done with your shower you came out of the bathroom to see that Daryl set up a lot for you and he was passed out on the couch. You layed down snuggling under the blankets and fell asleep.

When you woke the next morning you noticed Daryl was already gone. You got up and changed then headed to the dinning area. You walked in seeing mostly everyone was already awake. Sitting down T-Dog sat a plate of powdered eggs in front of you. You looked over to Glenn seeing him with his head in his hands groaning and Jacqui rubbing his shoulders. "First hang over there Glenn?" You chuckled "Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." He moaned out.

Everyone was eating and chatting quietly when all of a sudden Shane spoke up. "Hey, doc" "Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing..." Dale says "But you will anyway." Jenner responds "We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea says so you all get up following Jenner into the big room.  
  
"Give me playback of TS-19." Jenner says Vi comes on saying "Playback of TS-19." "Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few." Jenner spoke "Is that a brain?" Carl asks amazed "An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V.." "Enhanced internal view." "What are those lights?" You ask "It's a person's life... experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you... the thing that makes you unique. And human." He replies "You don't make sense ever?" Daryl says while taking a drink from his whisky bottle from last night. "Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death." "Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Lori asks "Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil." "This person died? Who?" You ask "Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected... And volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event." "Scanning to first event." "What is that?" Andrea asks "It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be... Gone."Jenner says

" Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asks Carol "Yes." Carol responds Andrea looked down tears in her eyes. You felt bad for her losing her sister just a xouple days ago. "She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister." Lori tells Jenner "I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is. Scan to the second event." Vi Scaned to the second event. "The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute... Seven seconds." You look at him and say "So what It restarts the brain?" "No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving. But they're not alive? You tell me." You looked back up at the screen "It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." You said "Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part... That doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct." After Jenner stops talking you seen something go through the head of the person. "God. What was that?" Lori says "He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea says

Jenner starts waljing away saying "Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." "You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asks "It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, - fungal." Jenner says "Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui commented "There is that." Jenner says

Everyone was silent for a second. Until Andrea spike up saying "Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere." "There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asks "There may be some. People like me." "But you don't know? How can you not know?" You ask Jenner looks at you and say "Everything went down. Communications, directives... all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." You just looked at him in shock "So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea says "Jesus. Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl says taking a drink of whisky.

Dale walks closer saying " Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but... That clock... It's counting down. What happens at zero?" He says pointing at The clock on the wall. You noticed it counting down when you got here but thought it was nothing. "The basement generators... they run out of fuel." Jenner says sitting down in a chair "And then?" You say "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Lori asks Vi answers by saying "When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." You all look at each other. "Decontamination... What does that mean?" Glenn says "It doesn't sound good whatever it is." You say

After hearing what it meant and finding out the building was going to blow Rick hollord for everyone to get there stuff but as you were getting ready to Jenner closed the door licking you in.

"He just fucking locked us in here! Open the fucking door! Now!" You yelled Daryl started going at the door with an axe while Rick and the others tried talking and threatening Jenner into opening the doors. "Those doors are made to with stand a rocket luncher" Jenner said "Yeah, your head aint!" Daryl days running toward Jenner with the axe but Rick and Shane stop him.

Eventually Jenner opens the door and you all rum outgrabbing your stuff and goung up stairs. But when you get there you can't break the glass. Shane tried shooting at it but it didn't do anything to it. "Rick, I have something that might help." Carol says digging in he r purse. "I don't thing a nail files going to do it Carol." Shane says and you just roll your eyes. Carol walks over to Rick handing him a grenade. Rick took it and put it by the window telling everyone to get down. The Grenade blew out the window and you all jumped out the window getting to the cars just in time.

Daryl throw his body over yours as the building blew up. After a couple minutes he sat up asking if you were okay. You nodded your head. And then the caravan started driving away with out a clue where to go from there.


	10. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 10

After driving for a couple hours you pulled over at an old church to camp for the night. "Get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Daryl told you opening the truck door. "Wait! Please stay I don't want to be alone." You say. After what had just happened you didn't feel comfortable staying alone. Almost being blew up kinda messed you up a bit. "Yeah, okay. I'll stay right here." Daryl said getting back in the truck and shouting the door. You laid down putting your head in his lap and falling asleep easier then you thought you would.

Daryl didn't know what to do when you laid down with your head on his lap. He couldn't help but stiffen up at first but after a little bit he loosened back up and relaxed. He tentively started running his fingers through you H/L H/C. He started having that weird feeling again in his stomach and his pulse was picking up. He could stay like this forever.

Morning finally came and you woke up. Noticing again Daryl was gone. You sat up to see he was outside talking to Rick and Glenn. They looked to be looking over a map you guessed trying to figure out which way to go. It had been decided to try for Fort Benning. You weren't really sold on that plan either. If the military couldn't protect the CDC or the city then you doubted there was anyone left at Fort Benning either.

You got out of the truck stretching your limbs. "You sleep okay?" Daryl walked over to you and asked "As best I could on the seat of a truck." You said smiling a little humor in your voice "Did you stay up all night?" You asked him "Nah, I got a little bit of sleep. I didn't want to wake you tho." Daryl said. "You could have. I wouldn't have minded. So what's the plan?" "We're going to down size only take the RV, Carols Cherokee and The bike. And try for the highway to Fort Benning." "Okay, am I still allowed to ride with you?" "If ya want. Ya ever even been on a bike before?" "No, but I'd rather ride with you then be stuck in the RV. All I gotta do is hold on tight and follow your lead right?" You said smiling. "Mmm hmm." Daryl hummed he couldn't believe he was going to get to feel you with your arms around him.

Once the gas was siphoned from any cars that weren't being used. You put your bag in the RV and got on the back of Daryls bike. "You'll want to hold on tight." Daryl told you. "I plan on it." You whispered.

Daryl felt you wrap your arms around high waist leaning forward a little to put your chin on his shoulder whispering in his ear "Ready" he started getting that weird feeling in his stomach again and his heart rate picked up. He could feel himself getting hard too. He couldn't help it the thought aline made him hard but now it's actually happening and you actually are behind him holding on to him. What did it in for him was when you laid your head on his back at first he stiffened but forced himself to relax. "Maybe she does feel the same way." He thought

You were enjoying the view fly by and the wind in your hair and you held onto Daryl as you flew down the road. It was almost freeing and you could almost forget the world had gone to complete shit. But that all went out the window when you came to a huge traffic jam on the highway. There were cars and trucks everywhere and a big tractor trailer turned over. You could see dead bodies still in the cars. Doors swang wide open, personal items all over the place. It just brought back the memories of the very beginning.

Daryl turned the bike around pulling up along the drivers side of the RV. "Do you see a way through?" Dale yelled out the window. Daryl nodded his head gesturing to follow him. You were weaving in and out of cats when you heard the RV break down. You tapped Daryl on the shoulder to let him know and he stopped. You got off the bike to see smoke pouring out of the RV. Dale, Glenn, Shane, and Andrea got out coming around to the front along with the rest of the group. "I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water." Dale said. "Problem Dale?" Shane asked walking over to Dale. "Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-- Okay, that was dumb." Dale said "If we can't find a radiator hose here..." "there's a bunch of stuff we can find hete." Daryl said going through the back of one of the cars. "I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog said "Maybe some water." Carol says "Or food." You said "This is a graveyard. I don't know how I feel about this." Lori said you All looked at her. You just rolled your eyes and started walking towards one of the cars to see what you could find. "Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can." You heard T-Dog say.

You were going through a car when you felt someone wrap there arm around you waist and a hand over your mouth. You started panicking until you heard that voice that made you tingle all over. "Stay quiet, there's a herd of walkers get in the car on the floor lock the doors and don't say anything." You got in the car laying on the floor locking the door. Daryl made sure the other doors were shut and locked before going off somewhere else. You could tell your anxiety going up. It felt like hours had passed before Daryl knocked on the window. You unlocked it and let him help you out.

Once you got back to the RV where everyone else was you noticed that T-Dog was bleeding and Carol was crying. "What happened?"you asked Daryl. "The little girl, she got chased into the woods by two walkers. Rick went after her." "That horrible!" You said. You could only hope that Sophia returned safe and sound.

> 


	11. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 11

You sat in the RV at the table with T-Dog beside you. You were cleaning and wrapping his arm up. He had cut himself pretty bad. "There that should do for now. Hopefully we can find some antibiotics in one of these cars." You told him. "Thanks." He said walking back outside. You walked out shortly after him. Walking over to Daryl you said "I hope she's alright and that Rick got to her in time." Just has he was going to reply Rick came up the hill. "She's not back?" He asked Carol started crying liking at Rick and saying "How could you have left her? She a child!" After seeing Sophia wasn't back Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Shane went back out into the woods where Rick had left her to see if they could find her.

"I'm sure they'll find her Carol. Rick would never just leave without her." You told her. She just kept looking out into the woods not saying a word. You seen Shane and Glenn walking back towards you. "Rick and Daryl are still out there searching. they have her trail." Shane said. "In the mean time while we wait for them to get back let's gather up as much as we can and try moving some of these cars out of the way."

You were helping move a truck out of the way so it would be easier to drive the RV through when Carol came up to Shane. "Why aren't we all out there looking? Why are we moving cars?" "We need to make room so the RV can get through." You told her.   
"Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged on the map." Shane said "Going back's going to be easier than trying to get through this mess." You said looking at the traffic jam in front of you. "We're not going anywhere till my daughter gets back." Carol said "Hey, that goes without saying." Lori told her. "Yeah, Rick and Daryl, they're on it, okay?" You said putting your hand on her shoulder. "Just a matter of time." Shane said "Can't be soon enough for me. I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it." Andrea said "Yeah, what was that? All of them just marching along like that." You asked you were still freaked out by it too. "A herd. That sounds about right." Shane said.

It was getting dark and you were starting to worry a little. Rick and Daryl still weren't back. What if something happened? What if one of them got bit? What if that heard found them and tore them apart? You couldn't help all the bad thoughts going through your head. You were just about to tell Shane that you should go out looking for them when you seen Daryl and Rick walking up the hill. You took a breath and on a rash decision ran over and threw yourself at Daryl wrapping your arms around his neck.

Daryl stiffened when you throw your arms around him not understand what was going on. He jyst stood there and waited until you were done. "I'm sorry" you said when you realized he wasn't hugging you back and you turned around and walked away embarrassed. You must have been wrong about Daryl liking you like that. You held back tears as you walked up into the RV. Daryl felt bad after he heard how small your voice was he didn't mean to stiffen up he wanted to hug you back but he didn't know how to deal with these kinds of things.

  
The next day everyone was gearing up to go out and look for Sophia. Except for Dale and T-dog they were going to stay behind with the RV. "Everybody takes a weapon." Shane says and of course Andrea not liking it just had to open her mouth "These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" "We've been over that. Daryl, Rick, Y/N and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane tells her "It's not the trees I'm worried about." After that you had had enough "Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." You tell her.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl tells everyone. "Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Rick instructed "Everybody assemble your packs. Keep on those repairs. We've got to get this R.V. ready to move." Shane says "We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there." Dale tells him "Bring Sophia back." After everyone was ready Daryl lead you into the woods.

You got to a tent that was in the middle of the forest so Daryl went to check it with Shane and Rick to back him up. Rick had Carol call softly out for Sophia but to no avail no one came out. Daryl went in checking it out. When he came out you all looked at him with a question on your faces. "Just some guy." "Is he dead?" "Yeah, he did what Jenner said. Opted out." Daryl said walking away. You were walking when you heard bells going off. "What is that? Are those church bells?" You asked.

You all took after the bells running through the woods. When you came out of the trees in front of you was a small graveyard and a church. But I could be the church the bells were coming from. "Thetes no steeple, this can't be where the bells ate coming from." You breathed out. Rick ran into the church anyway you and everyone else closed behind. You ran in after Rick followed by Daryl. You paused for a seconded seeing there were four walkers. You pulled you machete out taking out the closes one to you. Rick and Daryl doing the same. When you heard the bells again. You ran outside around the building to a box. You opened it and cut the wires. "It was on a timer." You said

You all gathered out by the tree in the graveyard where you had seen Shane and Andrea at. It looked like they were having a heated agreement. It was decided that Rick and Shane would stay out and search the area a little bit longer and catch up to the rest of you. "I want to go, she's my friend." Carl said "when did you start growing up?" Lori kissed the top of his head. Rick came over handing Lori his gun. "Remember how to use it?" "I'm not taking your gun, leaving you unarmed." "Here I got an extra one." Daryl says pulling a gun from the back of his pants and handing it to her. You noticed Andrea scuffing and rolling her eyes clearly not happy she's not the one with the gun. "You know jealous is ugly on you my dear." You whispered in her ear and walked off smirking. You all said your goodbyes and started heading back to the highway. Shane, Rick and Carl headed the other way planning on catching up with us after an hour.


	12. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 12

Daryl was leading the rest of you back to the highway.   
"So this is it? This the whole plan?" Carol asked. "I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." Daryl said "Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun." Andrea said looking at Lori. "Oh my god!" You whispered under your breathe. "Why, you want it? Here, take it. Lori said handing the gun to Andrea. "I'm sick of the looks you're giving me. All of you. Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody? Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you." She continued. "We should keep moving." You said and started walking again.

  
After a while Lori stopped looking back the way we came. "You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked "It was a gunshot." Lori said "We all heard it." You said "Why one-- Why just one gunshot?" She asked "Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl told her "Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane." Lori said you rolled your eyes getting antsy. "Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked "There's nothing we can do about it, anyway." You said "Can't run around these woods chasing echoes." Daryl pitched in. "So, what do we do?" "Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway." Daryl said "I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea said "I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel." Andrea told Carol "I suppose you do-- Thank you." "The thought of her, out here by herself... It's the not knowing that's killin' me. I just keep hopin' and prayin' she doesn't wind up like Amy." "Oh, God! That's the worst thing I ever said." Carol said Andrea looked down you could see how she was still really hurting and felt bad for her. "We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth." Andrea told Carol Daryl walked ove r to them and said "I'll tell ya what it's worth-- Not a damn thing. It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'." "We're gonna locate that little girl. She's gonna be just fine." Daryl told Carol "Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord." "A-fucking-men to that!" You said following Daryl.

  
"Where the hell are they? How much farther?" Andrea complained "Not much... Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies." Daryl told her "Too bad we're not crows." You said "As the crow flies, my ass." Andrea said . You heard Andrea screaming and seen her on the ground trying to get away from a walker. "Dumb Bitch." You whispered. "Andrea?" Carol saod "No-no-- Oh, no!" Andrea screamed. Out of no where some girl on a horse appeared hitting the walker with a baseball bat. "Lori? Lori grimes? Whoa!" The girl said "I'm Lori." "Rick sent me-- You've got to come now. What? There's been an accident-- Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've gotta come now. Rick needs you-- Just come!" She said "Whoa-whoa-whoa! We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse." Daryl protested while Lori took of the backpack she had on. "Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" The girl asked "Uh-huh." Glenn said still stunned. "Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox-- Name's Greene--" "Hi-yah!" And she was riding off woth Lori. " the hell was that?" You said. You looked over to see the walker she hit sitting up. Daryl aimed his crossbow at it shooting s bolt into it's head. "Shut up." He said. "Omg!" You said laughing walking after him.

  
The time you got back to the highway the sun was just starting to set. You climbed over the railing when Dale asked "Was that screaming I heard?" "Yeah, Andrea tripped and got attacked by a walker." You said "Are you okay?" He asked Andre a but she just gave him a look and walked into the RV. "Where's Lori?" "Carl was shot." Glenn said. Daryl was climbing over the railing when Dale asked "Shot! What do you mean shot!" "I don't man man, climb up out of my asshole!" Daryl shot back. "Don't you like things in your asshole?" You said smirking. Daryl tried keeping a hard pissed off look on his face but you could see the donors of his mouth twitch into a smirk. "Shit up, smartass." He said to you bumping you with his shoulder.

"So apparently just down the road is these peoples driveway, where Carl is." You told Dale. "I'm not leaving, what if Sophia finds her way back and we're not here?" Carol said. "That would be awful." Andrea spoke. "Well stay til mornin. Give us time to gather supplies and rig a big sign for her just in case." Daryl said. "Well if the RV is staying so am I." Dale says. Andrea, Carol, Daryl and you decided to also stay. "I'm staying too." Glenn said. "No, you're not. You need to get T-dog to that place. He has a serious infection." You told him. "Take Carols Cherokee." Dale told him. Glenn helped T in the car and headed back down the highway. The rest of you went into the RV to rest Dale on top keeping watch.

You sat at the table helping Andrea load the clips for the guns. Daryl lay on the floor and Carol was in the back. Carol was crying and Daryl decided since he couldn't sleep he'd go walk the road see if he could see anything. "I'll need my clip no." He told Andrea who finished loading it and handed it to him. "I'll go with you." She said. Daryl looked at you silently asking if you were going too. "I think I'll stay here with Carol. Be safe." And they left. You walked out after them watching as they went down the road. You climbed the ladder up to the roof with Dale, Carol following shortly after. "You don't need to worry. She's with Daryl." You said "If something happens he can protect her. You hear what I'm saying?" Dale said "Sorry, all I heard was if something happens." Carol said.

"Could you keep watch?" Dale said handing you him gun. "Yeah sure." "I won't be long." He said. "I know you don't want to hear this but, if anyone can find her It's Daryl." You told Carol. She just looked at you nodding her head. "Thank you." You looked out at the road seeing Daryl and Andrea coming back out of the woods. Carol ran back down and into the RV clearly upset that Sophia wasn't with them. You climbed down meeting Daryl. "No luck?" You asked he just shook his head. "You'll find her I know you will." You headed back in the RV to see if Carol was alright.


	13. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 13

The next morning you gathered supplies and made a sign on the window of a yellow mustang for Sophia in case she came back. You got on the back of Daryl's bike wrapping your arms around him. You got to the Greene's driveway hopping off the bike you went over and opened the gate waiting for everyone to drive through and closing it again.

  
Pulling up to the house you see Rick and Lori coming out of the door Gleen and T along with others you didn't know following. "How is he?" Carol asked talking about Carl. "He's going to be fine, thanks to Hershel and his people," Lori said everyone hugged each other and went about introducing themselves.

  
We were all gathered around for a service for the woman named Patricia whose husband died risking his life to save Carl. Shane told a story that sounds like a load of shit to you. You never trusted Shane he could be a hot head and more so now that Rick was back and he couldn't have Lori. After everything was said we all went our separate ways. Your group set up your camp under the trees.

  
"Hey Daryl, do you think maybe I could share a tent with you?" You asked. "Why? Don't want to be alone?" He asked you. "Yeah, and I feel safer with you." You said looking down biting your lip. You looked up at him through your lashes waiting for his answer. Daryl felt that feeling in his stomach when you told him he made you feel safe. He knew he shouldn't let things keeping going the way they were. The casual flirting here and there. He wasn't good enough for you. He was just a redneck nobody who had always followed around his older brother just drifting around Georgia and did whatever Merle told him. But at the same time, he wanted to know what it felt like for someone to love him and care about him. So he agreed to let you stay in his tent what harm could it do.

  
You were huddled around the car with Rick, Shane, Daryl, Hershel and Hershel's daughter Maggie. Looking at a map so you could properly get the search for Sophia underway. "Alright now we can do this search right. " Rick said. "Not you. You just gave 2 units of blood. You wouldn't last five minutes in this heat. You either. With the way your ankle is you push you'll be laid up for weeks." Hershel said. "Looks like that leaves me." Daryl said, "I'll go with you." You told him. "Nah, I'm better on my own." He came over to you pulling you to the side "Stay here keep Carol company." "Yeah sure. Whatever." You said trying not to get to upset that you were put on babysitter duty. But you could understand why.

  
You were sitting in the RV with Carol watching her sew and casually talking. You had helped her clean the RV up she said she wanted it to look nice for Sophia. You were talking when you heard someone coming in the RV. You looked up to see Daryl walking to the back where you and Carol were at carrying an old beer bottle with a white flower in it. He set it down on the self saying "it looks nice in here. Almost thought I was in the wrong place." "I wanted it to look nice for Sophia," Carol said. "A flower?" "It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they, uh, said a prayer. Asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day, this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell." Daryl told you. "I ain't fool enough to believe there are any flowers bloomin' for my brother. But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl"

  
You walked out of the RV with Daryl. "That was really sweet of you. You're keeping her hope alive." You told him. "It was nothing." He said. His face turning a light pink. "It was more then you think." You stepped closer to him taking his hand. Daryl tensed up when he felt you grab his hand and before he could think or stop himself he pulled his hand away. "Sorry... i-i didn't  
mean...." You just shook your head and walked away. Daryl felt bad he didn't mean to pull away like that. He wasn't used to these kinds of feelings. Wasn't used to people caring about him. He wanted to go after you but he was afraid he made you mad.

You headed over to sit by the fire sitting in one of the chairs. You weren't going to lie you were upset, embarrassed, confused all in one. You knew Daryl wasn't one to talk a lot or be touchy-feely with people. He was a reserved person always kept to himself. But you knew he was a kind and gentle man he cared about everyone in the group whether he would admit it or not. He had a kind heart and him looking for Sophia as much as he is and bringing Carol that flower proved that. Maybe with some time, you could get him to warm up to you more to the point he doesn't pull away from you.

  
Daryl watched you walk over to the fire and sit down on one of the chairs. You seemed to be deep in thought. Daryl wondered if you were thinking about him. He just stood there staring at you. Admiring how beautiful you were. The way your H/L H/C hair blew lightly in the breeze, you S/C skin seemed to glow in the sun. He especially liked you E/C eyes sparkled when the light hit them or how they brightened when you smiled. And you smile you gave him every time you looked at him or would joke around with him. That smile did things to him, made him feel things he's never felt before. He got a weird feeling in his stomach, his heart rate picked up, he felt tingly all over, it was a bolt of electricity was going through him. He saw you getting up stretching your shirt riding up just enough to see a little skin and the shorts you were wearing hugged you just right. Daryl started fidgeting trying to not think about how good it would feel for your body to press against his as his hand ran down your sides to your ass. How good it feels to have your lips on his skin and your nails scratching down his back. Daryl felt himself get even harder if that was even possible. He couldn't take it anymore and went off into the woods to take care of things before anyone noticed.

Once Daryl got back it was already dark. Walking to his tent he unzipped it and walked in zipping it back up. He turned around to see you asleep on you cot on the other side opposite of his cot. At least he thought you were asleep. He went and sat down on his cot taking his shoes off and laying down. He was looking up his mind wandering to places he couldn't help think about. It was frustrating him every time he was around you he couldn't think straight couldn't help the dirty downright nasty thoughts he had about you. He was getting hard again and absent-mindedly started rubbing himself through his jeans. "Daryl?" He heard you calling making him jump up. Clearing his throat he said, "Yeah, it's just me sorry I didn't mean to wake ya." "Where were you? You just disappeared." You said turning to face him. There it was that look, the look of innocence your big E/C eyes looking up at him slightly wide with confusion, and concern in them. "I went back out for a little see if I could find anything else." He told you. "You're such a sweetheart Daryl Dixon. Looking for that little girl." Daryl scoffed looking down his cheeks heating up. "Go back to sleep." "Okay, goodnight Daryl." "Night Y/N."

* * *


	14. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 14

The next morning you awoke and like usual Daryl was already up and gone. You got up and got dressed putting your boots on and walking out of the tent. You walked over to Glenn taking a peach and some jerky. You saw Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Andrea and that kid that hung around Hershel's youngest daughter Jimmy. You walked over to see what the plan was.

"All right, everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far." Rick said "I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well and stuff." Jimmy said, "Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked "Yeah yeah. He said I should ask you." The kid said you knew he was lying you could see it. "All right then." Rick told him "Thanks." "Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse." Shane said. And if course that just pissed you off. "Anybody includes her, right?" You spat at him. "Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high," Daryl said you could tell he was irritated by Shane too. "It's a good lead." You said, "Maybe we'll pick up her trail again."Rick said "No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her." Daryl told Rick pointing at the map. "Good idea. I'll go with you." "Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too." T-dog said "Chupacabra?" Rick asked "You never heard this? Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra." You said, "What are you braying at, jackass?" Daryl spat towards the kid. "You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" He said, "Do you believe dead people walking around?" Daryl came back at him. The kid started going for the rifle that was on the hood. "Hey hey. Ever fire one before?" Rick asked, "Well if I'm going out, I want one." Jimmy said "Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpees." Daryl said and you snorted bumping Daryl with your hip. "Why don't you come train tomorrow? If you're serious, I'm a certified instructor." Shane told him. "For now he can come with us." Andrea said, "He's yours to babysit then." Shane told her.

You and Daryl went to the stables to borrow a horse. "Do you know how to ride? Maybe we should only take one." You said "It ain't brain surgery. You'll be fine." Daryl saddled two horses and helped you up on yours. Once he was settled on his horse you took off into the woods. "This is nice peaceful. Ya know. Sometimes it's easy to forget about what world we're living in now. Especially when it's quiet and calm like it is now." You started talking it's not that the silence between you was awkward you just liked hearing Daryl's voice. It did things to you. "Yeah, I guess. I always liked bein' out in the woods. It was always my way to just get away from everything." Daryl told you. "Yeah, I used to go camping with my dad. We would go so far out that there was no way for anyone to get a hold of us." You missed him your father he was your best friend he had raised you since you were just a little girl. Daryl looked back at you to see the sad look on your face and the tears. "I'm sorry." You heard Daryl say. You looked up at him gave him a sad smile. "It's okay. He passed before the world went to shit."

You were looking down a steep hill down into the stream when you noticed something. "Hey, what's that down there by that log?" You asked. Daryl looked where you were pointing and seen what looked like a doll. "That looks like Sophias doll." He said getting off his horse. "What're you doing?" "Going down there to get it. You stay here to keep an eye out." He started heading down the steep slope. Once he was down there he picked up the doll looking around "Sophia!" He yelled then headed back up. Once he was up he climbed back on his horse and you started riding off. But something had spooked his horse and she threw him off. "Daryl!" You screamed getting off your horse.  
Chasing after him. "Daryl! Daryl!" You ran into the water where he was. "Son of a bitch!" He said standing up. "Oh my God! You have an arrow in your side!." You were freaking out and didn't know what to do. You walked out of the water trying to get Daryl to stand still. But he picked up a thick stick and went back in the water poking around. You didn't know what he was doing until he started reaching down. He picked his crossbow up and walked back towards you.

"Daryl we gotta get that arrow out of your side." "I got it!" He growled. He ripped the sleeves off his flannel he was wearing and tied them together tying it around his waist. "Daryl, we need to pull that out you can bind it better." "I know what I'm doing! No one asked for ya help!" He yelled starting to climb up the slope. You followed him. You were halfway up when Daryl slipped and fell down the sloop again. "Daryl!" You screamed. Scrambling down the sloop you found him laying on his back in the dirt. "Daryl? Hey! Are you with me?" You asked him. "Lost a little girl." "What?" "It ain't like that bro." You didn't know what he was talking about but you knew you needed to get him back to Hershel. You heard walkers coming towards you so you quickly dispatched one. The other one had found it's way over to Daryl trying to chew on his boot which woke him up. He got up killed the walker and stared at you.

You eventually got back up the sloop you figured out Daryl must have been hallucinating Merle. You just ignored it and kept moving. You came out of the woods into a field barely holding him up. You saw Rick running towards you. "Y/N? Is everything okay?" "He needs help. Don't just stand there he's heavy!" Shane and Rick went to grab him when a shot rang out and Daryl went down. "Daryl! What the fuck! DARYL!!" You couldn't take anymore your anxiety was going up and you crashed falling to the ground crying. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Is he alive?" You heard Andrea say. Glenn helped you up and you instantly walked over to Andrea and decked her. "You fucking bitch! The fuck is wrong with you?!" She just looked at you stunned. T-Dog came over grabbing your arm and following Shane and Rick who had Daryl.


	15. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 15  
  
Hershel was stitching up Daryl's side while he laid there with a map spread out in front of him, showing Rick where we had been when we found Sophia doll. "We found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere." Daryl told Rick "Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said, "Yeah, you're welcome." Daryl says "How's he looking?" You asked Hershel. "I had no idea we'd be going through the antibiotics so quickly. Any idea what happened to my horse?" "Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country." Daryl spat "We call that one Nelly, as in nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long." Hershel said while washed his hands. "He'll be all right." He told you. You gave him a sad smile saying Thank You.

You were standing over by the window looking out at the farm as everyone left the room leaving you and Daryl alone. You couldn't help the tears that were falling down your cheeks. Daryl looked at you. He could hear you sniffling and he started feeling bad. "Y/N, hey I'm alright." He said softly. But you didn't move and he started getting scared that maybe you were mad at him. "You are not alright Daryl! For fuck sake, you fell down a fucking incline and impaled yourself with your own damn arrow, climbed halfway back up with that incline with the arrow in your side and fell again! Then while I was carrying your heavy ass back to camp that stupid ass bitch Andrea shot at you almost fucking killing you so now not only do you have stitches in your side but you have them in your head! So no, you're not fucking fine! You turned around and yelled while tears continued to run down your face. "I'm sorry. Come here." Daryl said holding his hand out for you. He started getting nerves thinking what if she doesn't? But then he thought what if she does? When you did he forced himself not to flinch guiding you to lay down beside him. His heart rate picked up when you laid down cuddling against his side and putting for face in the crook of his neck. He covered up wrapping his arm around you tentatively.  
Daryl noticed after about 10 minutes you fell asleep. He thought to himself how peaceful you looked. He was startled when the door opened. He covered himself up more and looked over to see Carol. "How are you feeling?" She asked noticing you were sleeping cuddled up to Daryl and she softly smiled. "As good as I look." Daryl said "I brought you some dinner. You must be starving." She said sitting down the tray. Carol stood there seeming in thought and then walked over to him and leaned down giving him a kiss on the head. "Watch out, I got stitches."Daryl whispered flinching away a little. "You need to know something. You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in her whole life." Carol told him "I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done." Daryl said not feel comfortable with this conversation. "I know. You're every bit as good as them. Every bit." Carol told him and he didn't know what to say. Carol walked out closing the door behind her.

"She's right ya know." Daryl heard you say startling him. "Thought you were sleeping. Carol brought food." He said. You sat up looking at him placing your hand on his cheek. Daryl tried to not flinch and forced himself to nozzle into your hand. "Daryl?" "Hmmm" "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." You whispered to him. Daryl felt his stomach flip flop, his heart racing and he started shaking a little. What he was going to do would change everything and he hoped that you wouldn't reject him. He has never had these kind of feelings, has never been with a girl that Merle didn't pay to be with him. Daryl has never even been in a relationship never even tried to be that guy who just went up to a girl and started hitting on her. But with Y/N It was different. She didn't make him feel like he was worthless or a nobody. She seemed to really care about him. Daryl lifted his hand and brush a strand of hair behind your ear then placing it on your neck with his thumb stroking your cheek. You'll admit it surprised you and excited you at the same time. He gulped forcing himself to look you in those beautiful E/C eyes of yours. "Daryl?" He heard you whisper then he leaned in and kissed you lightly on the lips. When he noticed you didn't kiss him back he started pulled away feeling stupid and embarrassed, then he slowly started to get pissed off. He looked at you and you still had your eyes closed.

You were looking at Daryl his hand on your neck and his thumb stroking your cheek. You saw him gulp and then lean in. When you felt his lips softly touch yours you froze you were shocked. You never thought Daryl would ever make the first move. You were so shocked that you forgot to kiss back and regret it as soon as you felt him pull away. You slowly opened your eyes seeing him looking at you. His cheeked red and the way to the tip of his ears and he looked a little mad. You looked at him your heart racing your hands slightly shaking and those damn butterflies erupted in your stomach. A huge smile spread across your face.

Daryl seen you smile at him making the anger fade but he was still embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't..." "NO! No. It's okay Daryl I'm just a little shocked, but I liked it. Do you think we could try that again? I promise I'll kiss you back this time." Daryl chewed on his lip nodding. You leaned forward and put your lips on his. He instantly kissed you back. It wasn't hungry or full-blown making out like horny teenagers. It was soft and sweet like he was trying to be gentle with you. You knew he was nervous and probably not used to any of this. Daryl wasn't that kind of person to just grab a girl, push her up against a tree, and have his way with her. You wouldn't be afraid to but he had never even ever been in a relationship before. You both pulled away blushing. "We better eat before Carol comes back in here and feeds us herself," Daryl said. You smiled and laughed getting up and walking around the bed.

Daryl could get used to that laugh and he wanted to. You handed him plate when he sat up and then sat in the chair beside the bed. "Stop  
staring at me and eat." You laughed blushing. Daryl smiled and decided to be brave. He was deciding to be brave a lot around you, you made him feel like he could without being judged. "Maybe I'd rather eat you." He said with a smirk winking at you. "Oh my God Daryl! You dirty dirty man." You said laughing. Daryl just laughed with you. "Where is all this conference coming from? Not that I'm complaining." Daryl just shrugged "don't know just feel comfortable around ya. Ya make me feel different." He confessed looking down at his plate. You smiled "Well that's good." You said. You both continued to eat with a comfortable silence between you.


	16. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 16

Hershel had deemed Daryl well enough that he could move back out to the tent you shared. He was laying on his cot with you sitting on the edge of it next to him. "Will you stop poking holes in that. I don't want to get ate alive by bugs." "Better then being ate alive by walkers." Daryl said smirking "Alright smartass." You chuckled. But he continued so you leaned over him trying to grab the arrow. Daryl grab you pulling you down on top of him with one arm holding the arrow over his head away from you. You were both laughing when Andrea can in clearing her throat. And you sat up standing beside the cot. "Hey. This is not that great, but..." she said handing a book to Daryl. "What, no pictures?" He said flipping through the book. "I'm so sorry. I feel like shit." "Yeah, you and me both." "I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do..." You just scoffed at that. "You were trying to protect the group. We're good." She just smiled and starting walking out of the tent. "But hey, shoot me again, and you'd best pray I'm dead." Daryl called after her. She chuckled and turned but before she could leave you walked closer to her. "And if he is dead you best kill me after before I kill you." You whispered to her. She just stared at you with wide eyes and walked away.

You were gathered around the car with Rick and Shane looking at the map and getting ready to take everyone somewhere for gun practice. "The creek flows south, past that farmhouse Daryl found. Maybe Sophia dropped the doll there, the current brought it downstream." You said "So what, you think she took this road here and then she went north?" Rick asked "Yeah maybe." "What's up that way?" "A housing development. It went in maybe 10 years ago." Shane said "Take a run up there after gun practice. I'll hold down the fort here, but take backup." Rick told him. "After what went down with Daryl, I don't want anyone going out alone. We stay in pairs. He was lucky Y/N was there with him." He continued

Glenn came over with a crate of peaches and some jerky. Everyone took some of each. "Thanks." You said. "My binoculars." Shane asked. "Yeah yeah." Glenn said handing them to Shane. "Okay, bye." Shane told him. "What an ass." You thought. "We'd like to join you for gun training today." Hershels youngest daughter Beth said walking up to you all. "Hershel's been very clear. I can't involve any of you in what we do without his okay." Rick told her. "He doesn't like it, but he consented." She told him. "Otis was the only one who knew guns. Now that he's gone, we gotta learn to protect ourselves. Her father saw the sense in that." Patricia said. "No offense, but I'll ask Hershel myself." Rick told them.

You were waiting for everyone to get ready to go to where You had decided to go for gun practice. Looking at Glenn you asked "You coming?" "I gotta help Dale clean the spark plugs on the RV. He said he's gonna teach me mechanics. I should probably go look for him." He told you. "You found me." Dale said standing behind Glenn. "Alright see you guys when we get back."   
"He's a good learner." Dale told you. You just nodded your head and walked away getting in one of the cars.

You got to the field setting up cans and bottles as targets on the little fence that was there. Since you already knew how to shoot you helped the ones who didn't. You were standing with T-Dog helping Jimmy, Beth and Patricia. "Hey, come on, man. Don't give me that gangsta shit." T-Dog told Jimmy who was holding the gun sideways. You assumed he was just trying to look cool in front of Beth. "Good work." You said when he hit the target. You seen Rick and Shane talking to Andrea it looked like she was actually doing a good job. After a while you all went back to the farm. You got out of the car and going to look for Daryl you missed him. You found him still in the tent resting and trying to read the book Andrea gave him. "Any good?" You said walking in and sitting down on the edge of his cot. "Nah, it fuckin sucks. How was practice.?" "Not to bad. Every one did pretty well. But I missed you." Daryls face flushed and the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile. "Missed ya too." He said quietly. You leaned down connecting you lips. You felt his hand on the back of ypur neck pulling you closer. You pulled away looking at him smiling then leaning back in whispering in his ear "I suck too just so you know." Pulling back you smiled and laughed seeing his wide eyes and beat red face. "Get outta here." He pushed you. You both just laughed.

The next morning everyone was sitting around the camp fire eatting breakfast. Carol and T-Dog were making the eggs and meat. You were sitting beside Daryl. You were eating your eggs when Glenn started to talk. "Um, guys." He said and everyone looked up giving him your attention. "So... The barn is full of walkers." He said. Everyone stopped doing what they doing and looked at him in shock.

You were all down at the barn checking it out. And there was indeed walkers in the barn. "What the fuck! Is Hershel fucking crazy? You said standing beside Daryl. "You cannot tell me you're all right with this." Shane said to Rick. "No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick said "This is our lives!" Shane yelled. "Lower your voice." Glenn said guessing he was worried about Maggie finding out he said something. Andrea decided to pipe in saying "We can't just sweep this under the rug." "It ain't right. Not remotely. Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about fort Benning for a long time." Shane said "We can't go." Rick said "Why, Rick? Why?" Shane asked clearly frustrated with his best friend. "Because my daughter is still out there." Carol stepped forward saying. "Okay. Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility." Shane said "We're not leaving Sophia behind." You told him. "I'm close to finding this girl. Me and Y/N just found her damn doll two days ago." Daryl growled "You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane said to Daryl. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about." You and Daryl said at the same time. You were getting sick of Shane shit. "I'm just saying what needs to be said. You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours." Shane continued to be an asshole. "Shane, stop." Rick warned him but he kept going. "Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction." Shane said to Daryl. Daryl went after him pushing him.

Every one started shouting at them to knock it off. You had had enough and punch Shane swore in the jaw. Daryl grabbed up picking you up by the waste carry you backwards. Lori going over to Shane putting her hands on his chest to stop him "Back off!" She yelled at him "Keep your hands off me." Shane told her. "Keep ypu bitch on a lesh." Shane pointed at Daryl. "Oh fuck you asshole. I'm sick of your fucking shit. Trying to be the alpha male." You spat at him trying to get out of Daryls grasp. "Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out." Rick said. "What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane yelled at him. "If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." "Hershel sees those things in there as people... Sick people... His wife, his stepson." Dale stepped in. "You knew?" Shane said. "Yesterday I talked to Hershel." Dale told him. "And you waited the night?" "I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one." Dale told him "The man is crazy, Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or not." Shane said. The doors on the barn rattled and you heard the growls from the walkers. Everyone backed away from the barn.


	17. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 17

Daryl took you back to your shared tent making sure you didn't go back after Shane. "Stay here cool down." He told you. "I'm sorry. He just pissed me off so bad. He's crazy Daryl. Jealous he can't have Lori." " It's fine. Pretty fucking hot." Daryl said smirking. He wanted to see that smile and hear that laugh. You tried not to smile but you couldn't help it. "Shut up." You said chuckling. "I'm gonna go out look for Sophia." "What? No! Daryl you can't do that. You'll pop those stitches. You need to rest." You had authority in your voice. You never told anyone what you did before the world ended just said you worked in the city. You didn't say where in the city or what your job was. The truth was you worked at the hospital as a registered nurse. You didn't want to say anything to anyone, not wanting that to be your only job in the group and being treated like you couldn't do anything or protect yourself. "I'm fine. I'll be back before dark." Daryl said and he left before you could say another word.

Daryl walked down to the stables after asking which horse he could borrow. As he was getting the horse ready he noticed Carol walking in. "You can't." She told him. "I'm fine." "Hershel said you need to heal." He was getting irritated tired of being told what to do. "Yeah, I don't care." "Well, I do. Rick's going out later to follow the trail." "Yeah well, I ain't gonna sit around and do nothing." He spat at her. "No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse. We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl. We don't. I don't." Carol told him which just pissed him off even more. "What?" "Can't lose you too." She whispeted. Daryl tried throwing the saddle pissed off but when he did it hurt his side. "Are you all right?" Carol asked worried trying to help him. But Daryl pushed her away and snapped at her. "Just leave me be." He started to walk out of the stable saying "Stupid bitch."

You were walking down to the stables when you seen Carol walking up tears running down her cheeks. You stopped her saying "Hey what's wrong?" "Daryl he was trying to get one of the horses ready to go out looking for Sophia and I told him he shouldn't because of him being hurt then I told him.... I told him I'm not sure Sophias even alive anymore. He got mad yelling at me am d calling me a stupid bitch before walking off." She told you. You hugged her pissed off Daryl would say that to her. "I'll find him and have a talk with him.

You found Daryl in your tent. Daryl looked up at you as you walked in the tent. "Hey, I was wondering where you went off to." He said. "Follow me." "Why? What s wrong? You okay?." "I'm fine. I just want to talk to you away from everyone." You both walked out of the tent and you lead the way. You walked to the pond, walking down the deck, taking your shoes off and sitting down sticking your feet in the water. "Come on sit down." Daryl took his boots off sitting beside you. " I seen Carol she was crying. She told me what you said to her." "I'm sorry. I got pissed when she told me about Sophia saying she doesn't think she's alive. I'm also sick of people telling me to rest." "I know Daryl but you gotta understand she upset and scared and she's worried about you, so are the rest of us." He was silent and had his head down. "I'll apologise to her when I see her." Just as he said that you heard foot steps on the deck seeing it was Carol. "Now's your chance."

Daryl stood up and walked over to Carol taking and walking her over where he'd seen some cherokee roses. "You see it?" He said "See what?" Carol asked. "I'll find her." Daryl said pointing to the flowers. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened this morning." He said."You wanted to look for her. Why? This whole time I've wanted to ask you." She said. "'Cause I think she's still out there. Truth is, what else I got to do?" Daryl admitted. "We'll find her. We will. I see it." Carol told him smiling. You stood there watching them smiling to yourself.

You and Daryl were walking back when you seen everyone standing by the house. You heard "We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago." "Yeah you were. What the hell?" Daryl said as you both walked closer. "Rick told us he was going out." "Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail. Oh, here we go. What's all this?" Daryl said "You with me, man?" Shane said handing Daryl a gun. "Yeah." He said taking the gun from him. "Time to grow up." Shane said. "You already got yours?" He asked Andrea. "Yeah. Where's Dale?" She asked "He's on his way." "Thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog said. "We can't." You said. "We can and we have to." Shane said handing you your gun. "Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" Shane said as he handed Glenn a gun. "That's it." Maggie said coming down the steps. "Can you shoot?" "Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie told Shane. "We have to stay, Shane." Carl said "What is this?" Lori said "We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He... Well, he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right? Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it." Shane said kneeling down in front of Carl. "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make." Lori told Shane as she pushed Carl behind her and taking the gun from him. "Oh shit!" You heard T-Dog say. Looking to see what he was talking about, you seen Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy with walkers on lead poles.


	18. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 18

"What is that? What is that?" Shane said running towards the barn. Lori yelled for him as the rest of you tan after him."Shane!" "What the hell are you doing?" Shane said to Rick. "Shane, just back off." Rick said as he guided the walker towards the barn. "Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked. "Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane said even more pissed off. "I see who I'm holding onto." "No, man, you don't." "Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick said "What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us." Shane yelled. "Shane, shut up!" You yelled at him. "Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane said as he shot the walker Hershel was holding onto. "No! Stop it!" Rick hollered. "That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" Shane said shooting the walker again "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" More shooting. "Shane, enough." Rick yelled. "Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shane said shooting the walker in the head. "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now."

"Take the snare pole. Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now. Hershel! Take it!" Rick yelled at Hershel but he was just standing thete looking at the dead walker at his feet. "No, Shane. Do not do this, brother. Wait! Don't do it!" Rick said to shane. "Rick!" Lori yelled. "Please! Come on. Come on, we're out here. This is not the way! Please!" Rick said "Get behind me." Lori told Carl. 

Shane went over to the barn taking a pick axe to the lock and busting it open. He stepped back and walkers starting [co.ing](http://co.ing) out. Shane started shooting followed by everyone else. "Maggie." Glenn said "It's okay." She said as she went to her father. "Stay back!" You said. You went up beside Daryl and starting shooting. After they were all dead you all just stood there. The next thing you know one more walker came out. What you weren't expecting was it to be Sophia. "Oh my god." You gasped. "Sophia? Sophia!" Carol cried running towards her but Daryl grabbed her falling to the ground. "Oh no. Sophia. Sophia. No." Carol cried. "Sophia." You whispered. "Don't watch." Lori told Carl who was on the ground. Rick came forward and pointing his python at Sophia and pulling the trigger. Sophia small body fell to the ground. "Sophia!" Carol yelled "Don't look. Don't look." Daryl told her but she hit him getting out of his grasp and running towards the house.

Daryl came over to you wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest. You were crying just staring at Sophia. Beth pulled out of Jimmys hold and started walking over towards the walkers. "Ma..." She said crying as she knelt down turning over one of the walkers. The walker grab a hold of one of Beth's braids and she screamed. Everyone ran over trying to get her away from it. "Come on! Pull her away, pull her away!" Andrea was able to kill it and Hershel held on to Beth.

You and Daryl walked back up to the camp finding Carol in the RV. You both went in, you sitting across from her and Daryl sitting on the counter. You sat there in silence until Lori came to tell you that everything was ready for the services. "We'reready. Come on it'll give you some peace." She said "I'm not going." Carol told her. "Why? That's your little girl." Daryl asked her. "That's not my Sophia. My Sophia died along time ago. She didn't go hungry, she wasn't cold and alone, she wasn't scared." Carol said. You were shocked but you could understand she was grieving.   
Daryl hopped down off the counter holding his hand out for you. You took his hand and headed out the door to the services. After that you and Daryl went back to your tent.

Daryl started packing everything up intending on moving away from the house and from everyone. "What're you doing." Y/N asked him. He just kept packing up everything moving it out if the tent. "Daryl?" He could here the tears in her voice but he could here anger too. "Moving away from here, from everyone." He said angrily. "So you're just gonna leave me alone?" He didn't answer her just broke down the tent. He had to distance himself from everyone including her. "Can I go with You? Daryl please!" Y/N pleaded but Daryl was upset he couldn't take it and he snapped. "No! What part a I'm moving away from everyone don't ya understand! I don't want ya around always clinging to me! You're so fucking needy." He yelled at her. She was shaking, tears streaming down her face, arms wrapped around herself. She just nodded her head and whispered "okay... I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." She picked her stuff up and walked away.

Daryl moved his tent and all his stuff out by an old stone structure it was far away from the farm but not to far Daryl could still see the house and barns. He set his tent up and everything else, hanging up a rope from one tree to another so he could hang whatever he needed up. And he even had his bike up there. He built a fire so he could cook up the squirrels he caught. He started to think about what he said to Y/N how he yelled at her. He couldn't stand to see her cry or hurt like that. He was an asshole but he was certain she wouldn't forgive him.

You were setting up a tent just a few feet from the group you wanted some space but still wanted to be closer not liking to be alone. You were feeling stupid for believe Daryl liked you the same way. It was so real but you were thinking maybe he just didn't want to be alone either at the time. He had never yelled at you like that not even at the quarry. You never realized you were being so clingy, he could of said something and you would have backed off. Maybe if you have him a few days he'll cool down and you could talk. 


	19. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 19

Daryl was sitting against the stone wall that was part of some kind of structure at some point when Lori came running up to him. "Move to the suburbs." "Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel." "Yeah. So what?" "So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him ,Rick, Glenn, and Y/N back." "Daryl?" Daryl stood up after hearing you went with them. "The fuck you mean Y/N went with them!" "She said she wanted to help. She didn't give them a choice." "Your bitch went window shopping. You can fetch him yourself." "How can you be so selfish." Lori said. "Listen here olive oyl. I was out there everyday lookin for that little girl. I took an arrow and a bullet in the process. Don't you tell me about me getting my hands dirty!" "You want those three idiots? Have a nice ride." "I'm done looking for people." "And what about Y/N?" "She can do what she wants I ain't her keeper."

  
You decided to go with Rick and Glenn to get Hershel from the bar in town. Beth was in cationic shock and need Hershel. "What're you doing?" Rick asked As you got in the back of the car. "I'm going with you to get Hershel. There's no use in arguing with me about it." You said. Rick got in the driver's sit with Glenn in the passengers seat. You just stared out the window blocking them out. When you pulled up in town y'all got out and headed into the bar finding Hershel sitting at the counter with a bottle of whisky. Rick was talking to Hershel trying to get him to come back. When two guys came in. "Holy shit they're alive." The one said. You moved behind the bar not wanting to be near them. You just tuned everything out like you used to do in the past and watched to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. The fat one kept looking at you in an uncomfortable way. The other was no behind the counter.

Next thing you knew Rick shot both men dead. When you were getting ready to walk outside you heard others hollering for their friends. You ducked behind the door. Rick started talking to them causing them to start shooting. You and Glenn ran to the back Hershel following after. You opened the door and stepped out buy go shot at. You and Glenn hid behind a dumpster. Rick and Hershel took care of the others. When they pulled up the one on the roof tried to jump but ended up falling and impaling his leg with a metal steak. "Rick we can't save him. There's no way we can get him off that without causing a lit of damage." But Rick being Rick didn't listen and he pulled the kids leg off the metal steak. As you were going to the car another gunshot rang out. You paused just staring ahead of you bringing your hands to you stomach. "R-R-Rick." You said you started to shake holding you hand of the wound. "Rick looked back at you. You looked up bringing a shake hand up to see blood. You looked a Rick and dropped to your knees. "Y/N! Help me get in the car. Glenn put pressure on the wound."

Carol had came up to Daryl new camp asking if he had seen Lori and he told her about their encounter. She ended up talking about Sophia and him isolating himself. It only pissed him off and he snapped at her tell her he didn't want here there. "Y/N out there and you don't care? I don't believe that. You care a lot about that girl." And she walked away. The next morning Daryl decided to help go look for Rick and them. Just as they were getting ready Rick flew up the lane.

Rick and Hershel jumped out of the car. " Patricia get one of the rooms ready." Rick went over opening the back door pulling Y/N out carrying her Bridal Style. Daryl locked eyes with you limp body in ricks arms and lost it. "The fuck happened! You let her get shot! You shouldn't have let her fucking go!" "Calm do an Daryl. We'll talk later but right now Y/N going to need you." Rick walked up the porch steps into the house. Laying you down on the same bed Carl was on when he was shot. Hershel came in checking Y/N out. "Everyone needs to leave whole me an Patricia work on her." Hershel said. "Like hell I'm leavin her!" "Daryl she's in good hands." Rick told him. And walked him out of the room.

Daryl paced outside the door. His hands shaky, he was nerves and feeling guilty for what he had said to you. He had to let you know he didn't mean any of it. He couldn't lose you. Just then the door opened and Hershel stepped out. "She's going to be just fine. She'll need to be on bed rest for awhile. But she'll be fine." "Can I go in?" Daryl asked "Yes, but she's still sleeping." Daryl walked in the room seeing your frame laying there, eyes closed, skin pale. He said down in the chair beside the bed, taking you hand in his and rubbing you knuckles with his thumb. Daryl doesn't know how long he was sit to g there until he felt your hand on the back of his head playing with his hair. He jumped up looking at you with wide watery eyes. "Hey." He heard you whisper. "Hey." "What the hell were you thinking Y/N/N? I-I coulda lost ya." "Hey, I'm right here okay I'm not going no where." You said grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry for what I said ta ya. I didn't mean any of it. I really like ya Y/N I'm just not used to feeling like this." Daryl told you. "You're forgiven. But promise you'll talk to me if something is bothering you." Daryl nodded leaning over and giving you a kiss. "Lay with me?" So he did taking his boots off and laying down beside you letting you wrap your arms around him.


	20. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 20

Y/N L/N was the only child of her parents M/N and F/N two very big we'll known lawyers. Both her parents were criminal lawyers so they worked a lot. Always in court working with dangerous criminals. Y/N often found herself alone in their big house. They lived in a small town in Georgia. Y/N was top of her class in high school graduating with a 4.0 GPA. Her parents wanted her to go to law school like they did. But Y/N didn't want that she wanted to just go to Community College and be a registered nurse. She was always fascinated with the human body and always wanted to help people. She graduated top of her class in college too. After she graduated she moved away from her parents. Buying a small little cottage in the middle of no where in the country. She was able to get a job in the city at one of the hospitals working in the Emergency Department. It was a long drive but she didn't mind.

During the outbreak Y/N was at the hospital during her regular shift. They were busier then normal. People coming in with bite wounds that resulted in temperatures over 100 dergrees, delusions, cold sweats. The skin would give off heat like a furnace. It seems after a few hours of this people would be come violent. One patient tried biting her while trying to restrain them. Y/N could remember that first night like it was yesterday. People were dying and coming back to life attacking people. She saw people she worked with be attacked and eaten alive. The military came in an shot the hospital up when he have over run. Y/N just ran as fast as she could getting out just in time getting in her car and got out of the city before they bomded it.

She got back to get little cottage locking all the doors and boarding the windows. She stayed there for a about a month before she ran out of food. Grabbing her duffle she gathered some clothes and a couple personal items she couldn't part with. She then grabbed her backpack putting an foi d am d water she had left in it along with her ammo for her gun and her sharing block and anything else she'd need to survive. She then laced her boots up tights putting her theigh holster on with her gun and spare clips, and put her knife and machete on her belt. She took a deep breath and checked to make sure it was clear. She opened her door going to her car and putting her bags in the back. She went around back to the shed grabbing any gas she had and putting it in her trunk. Then hopping in the drives seat leaving to find a hopefully safer place maybe she could find a group.

You had been out on the road for almost two months. Sleeping in your car when you could sleep. You ran out of gas though a few weeks ago. So you have been walking around aimlessly trying to avoid the dead. You were looking somewhere to hold up for the night. You had found a sporting goods store a while back so you picked up some survival gear. A tent, fire starter, rope, flash light with any battiers you could find, sleeping bags. You came along a gas station and decided to check it out. You knocked on the window to make sure there were no walkers. After waiting a few minutes and nothing came to the windows you slowly opened the door and walked in. There was still some stuff on the selves but not much. You filled your bag and then went to the store room. First making sure nothing was in there once you seen it was clear you walked in shut the door and barricaded it. You pulled out you sleeping bags and layed one on the floor to sleep on the other to cover up with and used you duffle as a pillow. You laid down and fall asleep.

The next morning you woke up, sitting up and grabbing a bottle of water and a granola bar. Once you were finished you packed everything up and headed out. You had decided to head into the woods for awhile out of sit. You were walking in the woods when you heard voices. You walked towards them coming to a camp. "Who are you?" A man said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude I'll leave." "Wait! Shane she looks to be alone. Don't let her go out there by herself." A woman said. "What s your name sweetie?" The woman asked "Y/N, and I am alone. I have been since the start." After you were asked questions they decided to let you stay. And you have been with the same group ever since.


	21. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 21

You were laying in bed resting as Hershel told you. You were thinking about your life before the outbreak, about your parents and back to the start of the breakout when the hospital got overrun, how you had come along the group. You didn't hear the door open or Daryl call your name. "Y/N. Hey Y/N." Daryl called coming over touching your shoulder. You jumped a little looking up at him. "Hey, sorry. I was thinking." "Thinking about what?" "Before the world ended and the start of it." "Ya wanna talk about it?" "Promise you won't judge me? And to keep all of this to yourself I don't want everyone knowing yet." "Mmmhmm," Daryl said nodding his head.

"Well before the world end I had lawyers for parents and graduated top of my class in both high school and college. I lived in a small town before moving to the country in the middle of nowhere. Lived in a small cottage and traveled to the city for work. I worked at one of the hospitals in the Emergency Department as a registered nurse." You paused looking at Daryl who was looking back at you nodding for you to continue so you did. "At first it was a couple of people coming in with high fevers, chills, delusional from bite wounds. Then people started dying and coming back to life attacking people. I seen a people I worked with get eaten alive. The place got overrun the military came in and just started shooting. I got out just in time before they boarded the city." You took a deep breath. "I held up in my cottage for about a month until I was to low on food. I packed up and drove until I ran out of gas then just wandered around for about 2 months. Then I found the quarry and you guys."

It was silent for while uuntDaryl spoke one. "I'm sorry ya had ta go through that alone." "It's fine I was always used to being alone." Daryl took your hand lacing your fingers together. "I was with Merel out in the woods on a hunting trip when I saw my first walker. We didn't know anything about the outbreak. Not until we headed back to town. After that, we just drifted around like we always did until we came across the group. Merles plan was to rob it blind while Everyone was asleep." You were surprised Daryl had told you all this but also happy he trusted you enough to do so. "I'm sorry about Merle. I know you miss him." You said. Daryl just nodded his head looking down so you squeezed his hand. "I'm glad I met you, Daryl Dixon." You said smiling at him. "Me too." He said kissing your forehead.

After a couple of days, Hershel said it was okay to get up and walk around so Daryl carefully helped you up and helped you walk outside. "Careful, take your time." You slowly walked down the porch steps walking towards the camp where everyone else was. "What s going on?" You asked Daryl. "Try to figure out what to do with that kid Randall." He told you. You in all honestly forgot about him. "Hershel fixed his leg. Shane wants to kill him. But Rick is thinking about just taking him so far out and leaving him." Daryl continued. "Ricks kinda right. Shane is just crazy. But sending him out there and just leaving him is like a death sentence too."

"Y/N! Hey, it's so good to see you up moving around." Carol said going to hug you. "This one's been very worried about you." She told you pointing to Daryl. You smiled noticing his cheeks heating up. "Well, he's been taking very good care of me." You told her. You walked over to the rest of the group receiving a few more hugs. "Now you, me and dad all have something in common and I guess Daryl too," Carl said to you. Yo y laughed "yeah, I guess we do." You told him ruffling his hair. You leaned up against Daryl feeling tired after walking out there. He wrapped his arms around you loosely careful not to hurt you. "Ya tired? I can carry ya back to the house." "No, I'm okay." Daryl lead you over to one of the chairs, he sat down and pulled up onto his lap. You leaned your head on his shoulder completely content. "We've decided to take Randall out 18 miles and leaving him." Rick began to talk. "Well leave tomorrow me and Shane. Daryl had helped you back inside to lay down your body was exhausted.

The next morning Shane and Rick put Randall in the back of the car and left to take him out 18 miles and leave him. You could only hope he didn't know where the farm was. You had decided to move out to Daryl's camp up away from the house. He had moved all your stuff up there anyway. You were sitting by the fire talking to Carol when the car pulled back up. Rick and Shane got out going around to the back. Shane opened the hatch and pulled the boy out walking him back to the shed. Rick walked over telling everyone to meet in the house.

Everyone was gathered in the Greene's house ready to hear why they brought Randall back. You were leaning against Daryl who was standing by the door. "So, why is he back?" You asked, "He said he went to school with Maggie." Rick said Maggie looked confused saying "I don't remember him." "So what are we going to do about him then?" You said. "Keep him locked up for now. Find out as much as we can about his group." Rick said. "We should just kill him a man." Shane pipes in. "That's always your solution Shane. Kill 'em that'll solve everything." You spat at him. You turned around walking outside. Daryl and everyone else following behind. You started to walk back to Daryl's camp when you heard your name being called "Y/N!" You stopped and turned around to see Daryl running after you. "Hey, ya ok?" "Yeah, I just don't want any part of this is all." "Alright. Let's go I'll cook up those squirrels I caught earlier." He grabbed your hand and you walked to the camp. 


	22. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 22

The next day we were down with Everyone at the camp. Rick asked Daryl to see if he could get anything out of Randall, you didn't like him being in there with him but you couldn't stop him. "Is there a plan? We gonna keep him here?" Lori asked. "We'll know soon enough," Rick told her pointing to Daryl who was walking towards you. You got up going over to him taking his hands and looking at them as he spoke. "Boy, there's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna-- They're gonna wish they were." "What did you do?" Carol said seeing his knuckles broken open am d bleeding "Had a little chat." He said and she walked away. "No one goes near this guy," Rick said. "Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori asked. "We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat." He said, "You're just gonna kill him?" Dale said shocked. "It's settled. I'll do it today." Rick said as he walked off Dale following him.

You lead Daryl away from everyone finding a spot behind the house. You went and grab a wet cloth to clean up his knuckles. "Here let me clean your hands." You said as you sat down on the log beside him. Daryl looked at you as you gently cleaned off the blood checking to make sure nothing was broken. "I'm alright." He said, "I know." You told him still looking at his hands. "I ain't gonna let anything happen ta ya. I'll always protect ya." You looked up at him giving him a sad smile. "It's not me I worry about. It's you I'm worried about. I can't lose you." "Ya ain't gonna lose me." Daryl stood up and held his hand out for you, you took it and you headed back to your guys camp.

You and Daryl were up at your camp for about an hour before Dale walked up to you."The whole point of us coming up here is to get away from you people." Daryl told him. "Gonna take more than that." "Carol send you?" You asked. "Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you, your new role in the group." Dale started. "Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk," Daryl said. "This group's broken. I'm better off fending for myself." "You act like you don't care." "Yeah, it's 'cause I don't." "So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" "Nope." "Y/N don't you care?" "Honestly Dale I don't know. All I do know is he's a threat we can't trust him." "Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?" "Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch," Daryl said to him. "Your opinion makes a difference." "Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothing." "Carol is, Y/N is, and I am. Right now. And you obviously-- You have Rick's ear." "Rick just looks to Shane. Let him." "You cared about what happened to Sofia. Cared what it meant to the group. Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man. So is Rick. Shane-- He's different." "Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?" "He tell you that?" "He told some story-- How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. It's like I said-- Group's broken." Daryl said walking off into the woods to go hunting.

You and Daryl walked down to the house for the group meeting to debate on if we should kill Randall or not. You walked in the door standing towards the back. Nither you or Daryl had an opinion on what happens. If they decided to kill him fine if not then that's fine too. You honestly wanted no part in it. Dale was trying to talk them out of killing Randall but was unsuccessful walking passed you and Daryl stopping and putting his and on Daryls shoulder saying "you're right this group is broken."

You were waiting with everyone by the fire for Rick, Shane, and Daryl. They had taken Randall to the barn to kill him. You were sitting there when you saw them coming back. "We're keeping him in custody, for now," Rick said. You stood up going to Daryl wrapping your arms around him. "I'm gonna find Dale," Andrea said walking off.   
  
You heard someone scream Daryl running off into the field you following close behind. Daryl tackled a walker off of Dale plunging his knife in its head. "Help! Over here! Help! Run! Hang in there, buddy." Daryl said Dale was lying on the ground with his stomach ripped open. " Who is it? Oh, my God. Oh, God." Andrea said dropping down beside Dale. -"Rick!" " All right, just listen to my voice. Listen to me, all right? Just listen to me. Okay, hold on now. Get Hershel! He needs blood. We gotta operate now." Rick said. "Hang on, Dale. Hang on. Listen to me. Come on-- Okay, just listen to my voice." You told Dale. "All right, please. Hershel! We need Hershel! Look at me. Dale, we're gonna help. We're here. Just hold on-- hold on." Rick said. "What happened?" Hershel asked. "What can we do?" Rick asked, "Dale, it's gonna be okay." Andrea told him "Can we move him?" Rick asked, "He won't make the trip." "You have to do the operation here. Glenn, get back to the house." "Rick. No!" Hershel said "Oh, God. He's suffering. Do something!" Rick pulled his gun out pointing at Dale but he couldn't do it so Daryl took them from him. "Oh, God." You said crying. Daryl knelt down putting the gun to dales head saying "I'm a sorry brother." Before pulling the trigger.


	23. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 23

You woke up to Daryl behind you with his arm around you waist usually he was up and gone by now. Last night Dale had died and today you were having the service for him. You slowly turned around to face Daryl and kissing him. He slowly opened his eyes and ghost of a smile on his face. "Morning, we gotta get up and head back down to the house for Dales service." "Hmmmm. Just a little longer." Daryl whispered to you. Five more minutes."

You were all standing around Dales grave, Daryls arm around your shoulder while Rick spoke. "Dale could-- could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us-- The truth... Who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, st feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives... Our safety... ...our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on... We're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale. "

After Ricks speech everyone started breaking the camp down packing things up to move into Hershels house. You and Daryl going and breaking your camp down and bringing it back to the house. "It'll be tight, 14 people in one house." Rick said to Hershel. "Don't worry about that. With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up..." Hershel began "With 50 head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell." Maggie fonished "She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago." Hershel told him. "All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out toward the road." Rick told everyone. "What about the RV?" You asked "Just leave it there." "We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines both sides of the property." Rick said."T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house. Keep track of everyone coming and going." "What about standing guard?" You asked "I need you and Daryl on double duty." Rick stold you."Gotcha." "I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive there a few days if need be." Hershel said. "What about patrols?" "Let's get this area locked down first. After that, Shane'll assign shifts while me and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose." Rick said. "We're back to that now?" Shane said. "It was the right plan first time around. Poor execution." "That's a slight understatement you don't agree, but this what's happening." Shane continued to be the ass he is. "Swallow it-- Move on." Rick growled. "You know that Dale's death and the prisoner-- that's two separate things, right? You wanna take Daryl as your wingman, be my guest." "Thank you." "You got it." Shane said walking way.

You were talking to Daryl saying goodbye and to he safe before him and Rick left to take Randall out. "Be safe out there pkay and come back." You told Daryl. "I always come back." He told you. "Well don't come back with an arrow in ypur side." You said smirking at him. "Can't promise anything." He said smirking back at you leaning down and kissing you you wrapped your arms around his waist wishing he didn't have to go.

Rick asked T to go get Randall so they could leave. T-dog ran back towards the three of you yelling that Randall was gone. "What's wrong?" You asked "Randall's missing." He said "Missing? How." Rick said. We all ran to the shed where Randall was locked up. "How long's he been gone?" You asked "What's goin' on?" Someone asked but you didn't look to see who. "It's hard to say. The cuffs are still hooked. He must' slipped 'em." Rick answered. "Is that possible?" Carol asked "It is if you've got nothing to lose." You said. "The door was secured from the outside." Rick said "Rick! Rick!" You heard Shane yell as he walked out of the woods.

"What happened?" Rick asked "He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane told him. "Are you okay?" Carl asked "I'm fine. Little basterd just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face." "All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us." Rick instructed. "T, I'm gonna need that gun." Shane said reaching out to take it. -"Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?" Carol said. "The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun." Rick said. "Don't go out there." You said more to Daryl then anyone. "Ya'll know what can happen." Rick said. "Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!" "Go in the house Y/N." "No! You can't go out there." "Carol take her with you." He said kissing your forehead and walking off woth Rick,Shane and Glenn.

You were in the house pacing back and forth worried about Daryl. "Y/N sweetie how about you come sit down," Carol said to you. "I can't sit I'm too worried," you told her. "Daryl is going to be fine." "You don't know..." just as you were finishing your sentence Daryl and Glenn walked in the house. "Daryl!" You said running to him and wrapping your arms around him. " told ya I'd always come back." He told you. "Rick and Shane ain't back?" He asked "No." You told him. "We heard a shot." "Maybe they found Randall." Lori said. "We found him." -"Is he back in the shed?" You asked. "He's a walker." Glenn said. "Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked "No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit. His neck was broke." Daryl said. "So he fought back." Lori said. "The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Daryl told her. "Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" She asked. "You got it." "Thank you." "What! No! Are you crazy?" He said nothing walking out on the porch.


	24. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 24

You Daryl out on the porch along with the others. You wereabout to start arguing with him about going out there again until you looked up seeing a huge herd of walkers flooding the farm. You gasped whispering "Oh my god" "Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel said she went in the house and turned the lights off. "I'll get the guns." Andrea said. "Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" T said. "Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down." Daryl told him. Lori came outside in a panic "Carl's gone." She said. "What?" Carol asked "He... he was upstairs. I can't find him any where." "Maybe he's hiding." Carol told her "He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy." Lori said. -"We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him." Carols told her walking in the house woth her to look for Carol again. Maggie grabbed a gun everyone looking at her. "You know how to shot that thing?" You asked her. "You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two." She told you. "I got the number... It's no use. You can go if you want." Hershel said "You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl asked "We have guns. We have cars." You said "Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Andrea said "Are you serious?" Daryl asked "This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel told him. "All right. It's as good a night as any." Daryl said jumping over the railing.

You jumped in the car with Glenn and Maggie. Rolling down the back window you leaned out shooting at the walkers Glenn doing the same while Maggie drove. "There are to many of them. We cant kill them all we gotta leave." You told them. "Maggie, we gotta go." Glenn said. " we can't. What about the others." "We have to the farm is lost. The others are fine." Glenn told her. You were hoping Daryl was alright. Maggie backed up, walkers hitting the car as the surrounded you but she was able to get out speeding down the road. After you got farm enough away from the farm Maggie stopped the car. "We have to go back." " we cant." You told her "What about my dad, Beth what about the others we need to go back." "Maggie, we can't. They're fine we gotta get to the highway that's were they'll be. I love you Maggie." Glenn said. They kissed and switched seats so Glenn was driving.

Glenn headed to the highway where you first broke down. You were looking out of the window when you heard a motorcycle. You looked through the windshield seeing Daryls bike a little ahead of you with Carol on the back. Glenn drove through the grass pulling behind Daryls bike. You sat there for a little while everyone got out of the cars and gathered around talking. You couldn't believe the farm was gone you thought you'd be safe there. You slowly got out of the car walking towards everyone. "Where'd you find everyone?" You heard Rick ask. "Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road... figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." Daryl said trying to lighten the mood. "Good one." Glenn said. "Where's the rest of us?" "We're the only ones who made it so far." "Shane?" Lori asked "Andrea?" "She saved me, then I lost her." Carol said "We saw her go down." T said. "Patricia?" Hershel asked "They got her, too. Took her right in front of me. I was... I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just..." Beth said. "what about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" Beth asked "He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick told her. "You definitely saw Andrea?" Rick asked. "There were walkers everywhere." Carol said. "Did you see her?" "I'm gonna go back." Daryl said. "No!" You yelled Daryl looked at you aline with everyone else. "No You can't do that." "We can't just leave her." Daryl said "We don't even know if she's there." You told him. "She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her." Rick told him. "So we're not even gonna look for her?" "We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here." Rick said. Daryl nodded saying "I say head east. Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, mo assholes like this one. I got him."

Daryl came over to you grabbing your arm before you could walk away from him. "Y/N wait." "What? We need to go." "You're coming with me then so I know you're safe." He pulled you to him wrapping his arms around you. "Come on." He said pulling you to his bike, you got on behind him am d followed the others, wrapping your arms around him tight laying your head on his back.

You weren't sure how long you were driving when someone honked their horn. Daryl pulled over turning the bike off and putting the kick stand down. You put your hands on his shoulders and got off the bike him following shortly after. "What's wrong?" Daryl asked As Rick and everyone walked towards you. "We've been riding red for the past hour. Better make sure we don't get forgot." Rick said. "You out?" Daryl asked. "Running on fumes." "We can't stay here." You said. "We can't all fit in one car. We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning. Spend the night here?" "I'm freezing." Carl told his father. "We'll build a fire, yeah?" Rick told him. "You go out looking for firewood, stay close." Rick told Daryl. "Only got so many arrows. How you doing on ammo?" Daryl asked. "Not enough." "We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie said. "Watch your mouth." Hershel told her. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick." "All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on." Rick told everyone. "Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas." Maggie said. "No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car." Rick said.

"Rick, we're stranded now." You said "I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure... I really wasn't... but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place." Rick said. "Rick, look around. Okay? There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something." Glenn said. "There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it." Rick said "Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe." Maggie said. "We won't make that mistake again. We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." Rick said.

  
Does this feel right to you?" You asked Daryl "What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Carol said. "You know I found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit." Daryl told Rick. Rick looked at him a shocked look on his face. "How's that possible?" Glenn asked "Rick, what the hell happened? Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to. And then the herd got him?" Lori asked Rick. "we're all infected." Rick said all if a sudden. "What?" You asked not sure you heard him right. "At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." Rick said. "And you never said anything?" Carol said "Would it have made a difference? You knew this whole time? How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo..." Rick began. "That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Glenn cut him off. "Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." Rick said walking off.

  



	25. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 25

You were all sitting around a fire in the middle of an old brick build that was falling apart. You were huddled up to Daryl with his arms around you. You were so cold and shivering like crazy so Daryl stood up and took his jacket off putting it around you and sitting back down wrapping his arms around you again. "You'll get cold" you said trying to give him his jacket back but her refused. "Thank you." You whispered in his ear kissing him on the cheek. He tightened his grip on you and kissed the top of your head. Carol was sitting beside you she leaned towards you and Daryl saying. "We're not safe with him... Keeping something like that from us." "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down." She asked Daryl. "No. Rick's done all right by me." Daryl told her. "You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better." She said." What do you want?" You asked her. "A man of honor." "Rick has honor." Daryl said.

Next you was Maggie, Glenn, Beth and Hershel. "I think we should take our chances." Maggie said. "Don't be foolish. There's no food, no fuel, no ammo." Hershel told her when you heard something move in the woods. "What was that?" You asked "Could be anything. Could be a raccoon, could be a possum." Daryl said. "Walker." You told him. "We need to leave. I mean what are we waiting for?" Maggie said. "Which way?" "It came from over there." "Back from where we came." Glenn said "Yeah." Maggie said. "The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot. Don't panic." Rick said "I'm not... I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now." Maggie said. "No one is going anywhere." Rick said. You could tell he was getting mad. " Do something." Carol told him.

Rick finally snapped standing up in part of the wall looking down at everyone. "I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!" Rick whispered yelled. There were gasps from everyone shocked that Rick would do that. "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean." He said. "Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe... maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe... maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you... Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight... you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore. Rick finished looking everyone over but no one said anything.

The next day Glenn and Maggie along with you and Daryl went out to get gas and anything else you might find. You pulled into an old gas station and parked along side the building Glenn pulling up behind you. "Alright me and Y/N will go see what we can find inside you and Maggie see if you can get any gas we'll meet back here in 20 minutes." Daryl said. Maggie and Glenn went off with the gas cans and you and Daryl went to the door of the store. Daryl banged on the window a couples times and you waited to see if an walkers came to the windows. You stood there for a couple minutes before a few walkers came banging on the windows. "Looks like four of 'em. You open the door and I'll shoot them as they come put." Daryl said.

After killing the walkers you walked in to see what you could find. You found a couple bottles of water and some canned beans. "Find anything?" You asked Daryl "yeah, found some canned fruit and spaghetti-Os. What about you." You showed him what you found and you both walked to the back of the store. "You hear that?" You asked him. "Yeah sounds like there's one stuck some where." He said. You walked closer to the back when you came to a door. You knocked on it and with in seconds something was banging on it from the other side making you jump back bumping into Daryl who just chuckled. "You open it I'll kill it." He said you stuck your tonuge out at him grabbing the handle of the door. "Ready?" You asked. Daryl nodded his crossbow up aiming at the door. You opened it and a big over weight walker came stumbling out. Daryl shot a bolt in its head and it fell to the floor with a big wet slap of rotting flesh. "Oh god, that was that nastiest thing I've ever heard." You said walking over the walker am d into the storage room. "Well look here toliet paper I'm sure everyone will love this." You said wiggling you eyebrows at Daryl. "You're so weird woman." "You like it Dixon don't lie." He chuckled and grab what he could fit in his bag and you both walked out to meet Glenn and Maggie.

"Any luck with gas?" You asked them. "Yeah, we were able to psiphon it out of the cars." Maggie told you. "You guys do okay? Find any food?" Glenn asked. "Hmm, and some water." Daryl said "the best part is we found toliet paper!" You said everyone laughed. You put ypur stuff in the back of the car and went over to the bike. "Alright let's head back to every one else so we can get moving." Daryl said walking over to you and getting on the bike. You got on behind him wrapping your arms around his waist Glenn and Maggie getting in the car. You pulled out and headed back to the others.


	26. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 26  
  
You made it back to the group putting gas in the cars and making a plan. You drove for about half an hour when you spotted a house in the woods. You tapped Daryl on the shoulder pointing towards the cabin so he pulled over everyone else doing the same. You off the bike walking towards Rick. "There's a house maybe we can make camp in for the night if it's clear." You told him. "Alright let's go check it out. T you stay here keep watch Maggie, Glenn come with us." The five of you headed through the woods taking the path that lead to the cabin. "Maggie and Glenn and I will check the outside, you and Y/N check the inside." Rick said.

You and Daryl went to the front door of the cabin. Daryl went up the 4 steps to a deck that lead to the door. You stood at the bottom with your machete ready since you didn't have a silencer for your gun you didn't want to use it and you were low on ammo. "Ready?" Daryl asked you nodded and he swung the door open but nothing came out. Daryl banged on the door frame and you listened but still nothing came out. You walked up the steps and through the door after Daryl. Walking into a kitchen seeing a door leading to a basement. You walked through the kitchen into a living room seeing a door that lead to what looked like was used as a study but found nothing. "You think they could be stuck some where up stairs?" You asked "Could be. Come one we'll start up stairs and work our way down to the basement." He told you.

You walked up the stairs case and seen there was a room on the left and two rooms on the right with a bathroom at the end of the hall and another room around the corner with a door leading to an attic. All the doors to the rooms and bathroom were open. You went over to the attic door banging on it. You waited a few minutes before banging on it again. When you didn't hear anything you opened the door and slowly walking up the stairs. You and Daryl turned on your flash lights looking around but there was nothing but old junk. You headed diwn stairs through the living room and into the kitchen to the basement door. You repeated the process banging on the door and waiting first before opening the door and walking down the steps. Once you got to the bottom there was a room to the right that had a washer and dryer and a bunch of jars on selves to the left lead to another door. Once you checked to make sure there were no walkers you went to the last door. You knocked and waited but got nothing you opened the door to find an empty garage. "Guess who ever lived here got out early." You said.

You walked back up stairs and to the front door meeting Rick,Glenn and Maggie. "Everything's clear inside. Whoever lived here musta got out early." Daryl said. "Yeah everything is clear outside. Let's go get everyone else." Rick said. You started walking back up the path to the road to let the rest of the group know that everything was clear. You got on the back of Daryls bike and drove down the path with the others following. Everyone got out of the cars and walked up the steps onto the deck. Once everyone was there you walked in. "Everything's clear?" Lori asked. "Yes. We checked everything." You told her. No one wanted to be alone so you all set up in the living room.

"I'll take first watch T you're with me. Maggie and Glenn will take second watch and Y/N and Daryl take third." Rick instructed. You and Daryl took up a place in the corner. Daryl sat down gesturing for you to sit down with him. You sat down laying your head on his chest. Daryl kissed the top of your head saying "get some sleep." "You too." You told him looking up at him kissing him. "Mmmhmm " he hummed. You closed your eyes and fell asleep right away. The next thing you know someone is shaking you. "Y/N wake up. It's our turn to keep watch" Daryl said. "Okay." You mumbled slowly opening your eyes and standing up stretching.

You and Daryl walked outside into the deck. "You think we could stay here for awhile?" You asked out of the blue. Daryl looked at you shrugging his shoulders "I don't know Y/N/N. That herd will eventually catch up to us." "Yeah, I guess. I'm just trying to think of Lori. She's going to need a place to have the baby when it comes that time." "That's like 8 months from now." "Yeah I know but still she can't have the baby while we're in the road. We need to find a place."

\----------------TIME SKIP-----------------

It's been 8 months since you found that house hidden in the woods. You've been jumping from place to place, staying out in the open when you couldn't find a house or some kind of building to stay in. Lori was almost due and you haven't found a place you could stay at permanently. You had pulled over so you could see where you were and where you haven't been yet. You spread a map out on top of one of the cars hoods and gathered around.

  
"We’ve got no place left to go." T said. "When this herd meets up with this one, we’ll be cut off, we’ll never make it south." Maggie says pointing at The map. "What do you say, it’s about 150 head?" Daryl asked. Glenn looks at him and says "That was last week, could be twice that now." Pointing at the map Hershel says "This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through this." "Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way." You told him. "So we’re blocked." Maggie asked. "Only thing to do is double back at 27th and swing towards Greenville." Rick says. "We picked through that already, it’s like we spent the winter going in circles." T said. "Yeah, I know. I know. At Newnan we’ll push west. Haven’t been through the area. We can’t keep going house to house. He looks at Lori in the car We need to find some place to hold up for a few weeks." Rick tells him. T-Dog nodded asking "Alright. Is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out? It won’t take long. We gotta fill up on water, we can boil it"

You and Daryl stood to the side waiting for Rick and Hershel to stop talking. Rick walked over to the both of you. "Hey, while everyone's washing their panties let's go hunt." Daryl said "Yeah that owl didn't exactly hit the spot." You said. You, Daryl and Rick walked into the woods. You were following a set of old rail road tracks talking. "Think we'll find a place that we can stay longer then a night?" You asked. Rick stopped "yeah, Yeah and I think we just found it." You turned to see what he was looking at. "The prison? It looks like it fell early on with all those walkers" "That's a damn shame." Daryl said "Let's get back to the others." Rick said.


	27. The Rednecks First Love

* * *

Chapter 27

You were keeping watch for walkers while Rick cut a hole in the fence so you could get inside the prison. "Come on lets go" rick said everyone climbing through the hole. Once everyone was in Glenn took a cird and weaved it through to keep it closed so the walkers couldnt get in. You started running through the guard run to the front gate. "So how do we close the gate?" Hershel asked. "I'll do it, you guys cover me," Glenn said "No it's a suicide run," Maggie told him. "I'm the fastest" he said. "No. You, Maggie and Beth draw as many as you can over there, pop them through the fence." Rick said pointing over to the other side if the guard run. "Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you’ve become a pretty good shot, take your time, we don’t have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you and Carl, take this tower," Rick told them. "Alright." Carl says going to the tower with Hershel. "I’ll run for the gate," Rick say. "I'll go with you and back you up. Don't even try to argue Rick I won't work." You said smiling at him. Lori stayed behind to shut the gatebehind you.

Daryl looked down from the tower he was in with Carol to see you running for the gate with Rick. He could feel the anger boil up in him. "Is she fucking crazy?! She tryin to get herselfkilled?!" He asked himself. He shot a bolt in the head of one of the walkers that was getting to close to Y/N. Carol looked over at him seeing how red his face was, how he tightened his jaw, and how his knuckles white from how tight he was gripping his crossbow. "She'll be fine. Y/N smart and she can protect herself." Carol told him. She took a shot at,a walker but missed hitting the ground in front of Ricks feet. Rick and Y/N looked up at her "Sorry!" She yelled down and the continued running. "She's fucking stupid for runnin to that gate. She's gonna get 'er self killed." Daryl snapped at her.

You were killing any walker that got to close to Rick or you. You had you machete out as usual not wanting to waist bullets you didn't have. You finally made it to the gate killing a walker that was right by it so Rick could close it. After he closed it you both went to the guard tower. He opened the door shooting the walkers that were inside and you ran up the steps. You laughed once you got to the top a little out of breath. "That was fun, huh Grimes?" Rick looked over at you shaking his head with a smile on his face. You heard Daryl yell "light 'em up!" And everyone began shooting the rest of the walkers that were in the yard. You stood there watching as the last walker fell. "Now what?" You asked "Now we male camp for the night." He said and the two of you walked down the steps and out of the guard tower.

You walked back over to the front gate grabbing your stuff before following Carol. "We haven't had this much space since the farm," she said. You laughed running around with her. "This is kinda amazing isn't it?" You said. The group found a spot to settle for the night. Daryl set his stuff down saying "I'm gonna go huntin see what I can get." "I'll come with you," you told him walking up to him. "Nah, I'm better on my own. Don't need ya chasin the game away," he said a little harsh. "Oh, ummm okay. Yeah sure," you said looking down. "Had you done something or said something?" You thought to yourself. You went back over to the group. T had started a fire and everyone was sitting around relaxing. Rick was walking around checking the fence to make sure there wasn't any holes and everything was secure.

Daryl had came back with a couple squirrels he had already skinned and gutted them so they just needed cooked. He gave them to Carol and walked over to the over turned bus to take watch. You sat just a little a ways from the group not feeling to social. You were sitting there in deep thought when Carl came over. "Here you go Y/N, it's not much but it's something." He said. "Thank you," you said taking the bowl. You ate and watched Daryl. You seen Carol walking over to him getting on top of the bus. He started rubbing her shoulder which you weren't going to lie made you a little jealous. "Had he decided he liked her more than you?" You thought. You shook your head. You knew the were friends they had a lot in common and Daryl had helped Carol. You seen them walking back over to the group.

Beth started singing and everyone sat around listening to her and Maggie. You still sat by yourself watching everyone well more like watching Daryl. You debated whether or not you wanted to go over and ask Daryl if you two could talk. You were about to get up until you heard Rick say "Everyone get some rest. Tomorrow were going to push through. They have to have an infirmary, cafeteria this place could be a gold mine." " An Armory?" Daryl asked. "Yeah, wouldn't be in the prison it's self but in a build not to far off site." Rick said. He got up and walked off to go keep watch Lori following him. You laid down on your side hoping that eventually Daryl would come lay beside you and wrap his arms around you.

The next morning you woke up feeling cold, you sat up looking around seeing everyone was slowly waking up. Once everyone was awake Rick told you the plan. Him, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and T would all go in and clear the courtyard. "I can help too." You said "No, you're staying out here with the rest and don't try arguing with me cuz we ain't having the discussion it's already decided," Daryl said to you his eyes harsh and has clenched. You looked down, clenching your jaw. You wanted to say something but didn't want to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone. So you let it go for now. But you were going to find out what the hell was up Dixon's ass.


	28. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 28

Rick,Daryl,Maggie,Glenn and T all went into the court yard to take care of the walkers and close another gate. You watched as they took the walkers down until they came to the ones in full riot gear. Daryl shot an arrow at ones head but it just bounced off. You moved along the fence to keep an eye on them. You seen Maggie grab one of the walkers in riot gear as she shoved her knife up through it's chin killing it. You had to admit Maggie was one badass chick. They got the gate closed and killed all the walkers. You were confused when they started walking into the prison. "What're they doing?" You asked not expecting an answer.

Daryl along with Rick,Glenn,Maggie and T walked into the prison. They needed to make sure it wasn't over run inside. "There's two up here." Daryl said. Him and Rick taking care of the two walkers still in their cells. After they made sure the cell block was secure Glenn went out to get the rest of the group.

We all walked in to the cell block looking around. The one place you thought you'd never end up at and h ete you were. "What do you think? Rick asked everyone. "Home sweet home." Glenn said. "For the time being." Rick told him. "It’s secure?" Lori asked looking around. Rick smiled saying "This cell block is." "What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked. "In the morning, we’ll find the cafeteria, and the infirmary." Rick told everyone. Beth came in asking "We’ll sleep in the cells?" "I found the keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too." Rick told her. You went up stairs going to the farthest cell at the end you were expecting daryl to join you until you heard him say "I ain’t sleeping in no cage. I’ll take the perch." He grab a mattress from one of the cells and laid down at the top of the steps. You walked back in your cell and sat down.

Later that night you couldn't sleep so you went out to find Daryl still awake looking up at the ceiling. You walked up to him standing in front of him. "Can we talk?" You asked him. "It's kinda late to be havin a chat don't ya think? Go back to bed Y/N." "No! Now follow me we need to talk now!" You whispered yelled at him walking down the steps. You walked outside the cool air hitting your skin making you shiver slightly. "What ya want ta talk about?" "What the fuck have I done to make you treat me like you are? Did I say something? Are you just not into me like you thought you were? Just tell me Daryl because I can't handle just being ignored." You told him. You looked at him but he was looking at the ground. "Daryl Damnit!" "It's cuz you went off runnin for that damn gate with Rick! The fuck were ya thinkin Y/N? Ya tryin ta get ya self killed? I swear ya don't fuckin think!" Daryl snapped at you. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I know how to protect my damn self Dixon!" You yelled and walked off. "Y/N! Where the fuck ya goin? Come back here!"

You walked around the build sliding down the wall and sitting on the ground. "Who was he to yell at you like that, to tell you what to do?" You said to yourself. You sat there for about an hour before you decided to go back inside. You walked through the cell block up you were about to set up the stairs when you seen Daryl pacing back and forth at the top. You rolled your eyes and walked up the steps you went to walk passed Daryl but he grab your wrist. "Let go dar.." He cut you off by pulling you to him and kissing you. "Ya right. Ya can protect yourself. I just hate the thought of losin ya. I'm sorry." He said. "Daryl, you are not going to lose me." You told him putting you hand on his cheek. He pulled you down on the mattress and you cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

The next morning you gathered up any riot gear you could putting it on a table. You, Daryl, Rick, Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog, and Hershel were going to go see if you could find the cafeteria or infirmary. "Not bad." Daryl daid. Rick looked over it saying "Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers. Not sure how they’d work on walkers, but we’ll take them." "I am not wearing any of this shit." You said. Daryl picked up a helmet and turned it upside down, a bunch of liquefied body fat and flesh fell out of it. "I ain’t wearing this shit." Daryl said. T-Dog picked up a glove and goo fell out."We could boil them." T said. "Ain’t enough firewood in a whole forest, no! Besides, we’ve made it this far without them right?" Daryl said. It's a good thing nothing bothered you any more or you probably would have thrown up seeing what fell out of that gear. Carol came over calling for Hershel. "Everything alright?" Rick asked "Yeah, nothing to worry about," she told him and her and Hershel walked off.

Carl picked up a helmet putting it on. Rick took it back off of him. "You won't need that. I need you to stay put." Rick told him "You're kidding!" Carl said not happy about not going with us. "We don’t know what’s in there. If something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here." Rick said. Carl nodded "Sure" he said agreeing. "Great. Lets go," Rick told you. You all walk out of the cell area and Carl closes the door locking it behind you. You walked into the halls of the prison. It was like a tomb in there. As you went along Glenn spray painted arrows in the direction you came so you knew which way to go to get back to the cell block.


	29. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 29

We were walking through the halls Rick in front he turned a corner but turned back around waving for you to go back. "Go back, go back! Go back, move! This way!" Rick told all of you as you all ran back the other way. Glenn and Maggie got blocked off by walkers forcing them to go another way and get separated. Daryl grabbed you saying "Come on, this way!" "Where’s Glenn and Maggie?" You asked. "We have to go back!" Hershel said. "But which way" Daryl asked.   
You opened a door nearby very carefully and you, Daryl Rick and Hershel start searching for Glenn and Maggie. "Maggie? Glenn?" Hershel whispered. "Rick?" You hear someone say followed by "dad? Dad?" It sounded like Maggie. "Mags? Mags?" Hershel says back.   
Hershel walks forward, stepping over a walker but the walker sitting on the floor isn't dead like he thought. The walker grabbed Hershels leg making him fall and took a bit iut of him calf. You heard Hershel scream, when you get to him you gasp, Rick shoots the walker. Maggie and Glenn arrive shortly after you. "No! No Daddy no!" Maggie cries.

The cries attracted walkers, and they start coming, on both sides. Rick and Glenn take Hershel and start running while supporting him. "Daryl!" Rick calls and Daryl puts a bolt in the head of a walkers. "Run!" T says. "We’re blocked!" You yell once you get to a door thats handcuffed shut. "Get back, get back!" T says as he uses his fire poker to break the handcuffs off. "God! Oh, god! Oh, god!" Hershel mumbles scared. "Go, go!" Rick says as you all flood in. "Get in, get in!" Daryl says. "Oh, god! Oh god!" Hershel says more panicked. "Rick and Glenn lie Hershel down on the floor. "Shut the door!" Rick yells. Daryl and T-Dog close the door with difficulty trying to keep the walkers out. Hershel continues to scream, Rick is trying to save him.

Daryl comes iver to you once T has cintrol of the doir. "You need to say something, you know what to do, youve dealt with shit like this" he was right you gad to tell them. Rick took his belt off putting it around Hershel’s leg to stop the bleeding, "Hold him down! Alright. Only one way to keep him alive!" Rick yells. "Rick! Wait!" You yell. Rick looks at you anger on his face. "I haven't told you guys this but I worked at the hospital in the city I was a registered nurse in the emergency department I dealt with trauma." They all looked at you in disbelief. "I'll explain later but let me do it please. Rick takes an axe, and hands it to you helping Glenn amd Naggie hold hersel down. You took the axe an start to cut off Hershel’s leg, Hershel passes out from the pain. "It's alright he just passed out from the pain." You said when you seen Maggie's face. Rick is disgusted by the sight of the leg, but you continue until you manages to cut off Hershel’s leg. "Oh… He’s bleeding out." Rick said "We need to get him back now!" You yelled.

"Duck" Daryl whispers standing up aiming his crossbow at four men standing behind the wall. "Holy shit." You heard one of them say. "We need to get him back I can't stop the bleeding here." You say. Glenn gets up running into the kitchen where the four men are and beings out a steal table on wheels. Rick, you, Gleen, and T lift Hershel up putting him in the table. "Lets go now!" You said. T goes over to the door opening it and killing any walkers as you rush down the halls with Hershel. "Daryl!" You heard Rick yell. Daryl came running up behind you. "Rick, we got company." Daryl says. Looking you notice the men are following you. You get back to the cell block yelling for them to open the door. "Carl open the door hurry!" You yelled. Carl cane iver unlocking the door and opening. You pushed the table in and you,Glenn, Maggie and Carol carried Hershel to the bottom bunk. "What happened?" Carol said. "He was bit. Had to cut off his let to save him." You said .

I need towels sheets anything I can use to stop the bleeding and I need pillows to prop his leg up with. "How do you know this stuff? Did Hershel teach you too?" Carol asked. "No I was a registered nurse I worked at from the hospital Sun City and the emergency department i dealt with trauma a lot." You said. "You're a nurse and never said anything! Why!" Lori said. "We don't have time for that right now I'll explain later. Right now I need to save Hershel." You told her.

Beth and Carl went to get towels and sheets and pillows. You proped Hershels leg up on a couple pillows and wrapped his leg in towels. "I need bandages, antiseptic or he's going to get an infection." You said "we used the last if ours," T said. "Take my cuffs," you heard Rick say. Glenn came in cuffing one of Hershels hands to the bed. "Just a precaution," he said. "Y/N Ya alright?" Daryl asked kneeling down at the end of the bunk beside you. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I've got this it's my my job" you said giving him a small smile. "K, Rick l, T and I are gonna go help get these prisoners to another cell block and bring back some food. I'll be back." He told you "okay be safe please." You told him "Always" he said kissing your forehead and leaving.

You were changing the towels out when Carol asked you "So how long have you been a nurse?" "Umm.... about 2 years before the world went to shit." You told her. "I had a feeling you heloed people in some way. With how caring and how calm you can be," Carol said. You smiled at her unwrapping Hershels leg. "The bleeding has slowed down " You said. "Well need to find the infirmary soon." You told no one in particular. You heard the door shutand Carl came in dropping a bag. "Look what I found." 

* * *


	30. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 30

You loolrd down to see a bag full of medical supplies. You grab one of the packs of bandages and started wrapping Hershels leg. "These bandages will keep the infection away." You said. "Where did you get all this?" Carol asked. "I found the infirmary," Carl told her. "You went aline?" Lori asked him shocked. "Yeah, I killed two walkers," Carl told her as if it was nothing. "Okay, you see this? This happened with the whole group." Lori him. "We needed the bandages," Carl told her." Look I appreciate your trying to help but.." "Then get off my back!" Carl cut her off. "Carl! You can't talk to her like thst she's your mother." Beth told him and Carl just walked off.

You stood up and walked out to the court yard. You needed air after what all just happened it's been almost a year since you had been in that mindset. You had a good feeling Hershel would be ok. In your experience anyone who had gotten bitten started running a fever with in 20 minutes of the bite. Hershel didn't have one so you're confident that you cut the leg off just in time. You sat down on the metal bench, putting your arms on your knees, you looked at your hands, st the red thst was staining them. "Ya ok?" Daryl said making you jump. "Yeah, I'm fine." You told him. "Come on," he said. "Where we going?" You asked "I shouldn't go to far." "Daryl!" "Damnit woman would ya shut up and follow me!"

You followed him out of the gate and up the one guard tower where there was a couple sleeping bags laid out over two mattress from the cells. "What's all this?" "Figured ya need a place to just relax walk away from it all." Daryl told you. "You did this for me? Daryl Dixon the toughest asshole in the apocalypse did something sweet for little old me?" You said batting your eyelashes at him. Daryl shifted uncomfortably "mmmhmm" he said. You walked over to him wrapping your arms around his waist Daryl stiffened but loosened up and wrapped his arms around you. "Thank you" you whispered.

You walked back inside to see how things were going. "How's he doing?" You asked Carl looked at you and said "He stopped breathing but mom saved him." "Why didn't anyone cine get me?" You said. Lori stood up and walked over to you "Daryl told us why you never said anything about being a nurse. We want you to know we will never treat you like you can't do more in this group then just being a nurse." "That's is the biggest reason why I didn't say anything. But I also didn't say anything because it reminds me of the everything went go shit. I seen things horrible things. It was complete chaos, innocent people being killed, the military just shot patients, doctors, nurses, anyone who they seen, there was so much blood, our Emergency Department was full exceeded the capacity of how many patients we could have. I got out of there just in time." You told them staring off into space.

You checked to make sure Hershel pulse was normal and that he wasn't running a fever before saying "If anything happens or anyone needs me please do not hesitate to come get me I'll be in the first guard tower to the right." And then you walked off outside and to the tower. You walked up the steps and through the door of the tower. You crawled up and sat down on the mattress. You sighed flopping back on the mattress closing your eyes. Everything from that day came flooding back. The screams, the growls, the gun shots, all the blood, you could smell the air it was a mix of blood and gun powder and smell you would never forget just like the screams of those who were being eaten alive. You could even still hear the bombs hitting the city as you drove away seeing the fires and dust and smoke in your review mirror. Your eyes flew open and you sat straight up breathing heavily tears running down your face, you let out a strangled sob. You couldn't hold it in any longer it was all to much.

The door swang open Daryl coming up and in the tower. As soon as he seen you he rushed over grabbing you and pulling you to his chest. "What happened? Are you hurt? Did someone do something?" He asked. But all you could do was shake your head. You grab a hold of him not wanting to let go. He rubbed your back not sure what to do or what to say. Once you calmed down you explained to him what was wrong. How you just bottled everything up until it became to much. He just kissed your forehead and pulled you down to lay on the mattress. You fell asleep right away not realizing just how tired you were.

A couple hours later Rick was coming up the steps to the tower and knocking on the door. Daryl got up and opened it for him. "Hershels awake." He said. You rubbed your eyes and stretched sitting up. "I'll be down in a minute make sure he doesn't move." You told him. You stood up and put your boots back on which you do t even remember taking them off. You walked down the steps meeting Daryl am d Rick and walking back into the prison. You walked into the cell where Hershel was smiling. "Good to see you're awake. How do you feel?" You said checking his pulse. "I'm alive because of you and Rick. I thank you both for that." He said. "It's my job. Get some rest you lost a lot of blood." You told him. You walked out of the cell watching Beth sit down beside him. Maggie came over to you and hugged you "Thank You Y/N." You hugged he back whispering "You're Welcome." And she pulled back giving you a smile and waking into the cell sitting next to her sister taking her father's hand.

You watched them for a little before Daryl came up to you wrapping his arms around you. "You are one amazing woman." He whispered making you smile. You turned around looking at him saying "In a small way this helps, being able to save someone like that again. Those girls get to have a more time with their father and that's the reason I became a nurse. This helped remind me of that." You leaned up and kissed him and took his hand and walked back out to the tower. 

* * *


	31. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 31

You were sitting at one of the tables eating a bowl of oatmeal Carol had put in front of you. Maggie was across from you. "Daddy's doing better, we thought since we found crutches he could get up and go outside." She said to you. "Yeah, that sounds like a goid idea. Let's go help get him up." You told her. You both walked in the cell with Lori and Beth who were helping Hershel up. "Slowly. You don't want to go to fadt," you told him. "I think I got it," he said smiling. You, Maggie, Beth, Lori and Carl all walked with Hershel outside. Lori put her hand on his chest to steady him while going down the steps. Walking into the court yard Carl said "Ready to race Hershel?" "Give me a few more days and you're on." He said. You smiled at that looking down to the guard run where Rick, Glenn and Daryl were.

You were watching Daryl when you heard Carl yell. "Walkers!" You turned around to see a small herd of walkers come towards you. Carl started shooting at the walkers while Beth got Hershel to safety. You heard Rick yelling "Lori!" As him and the other ran towards you. "Y/N!" Daryl yelled. You pulled you gun and started shooting. Maggie yelled for you "Y/N! Over here!" You ran towards her, Lori, and Carl running into the cell block. You ran to where the cells were but got cut off by walkers and ran through the other door into the halls. You got cut off by walkers at every corner. "In here!" Carl said. "I think the baby's coming." Lori said.

You noticed you were in a boiler room or some kind of maintenance room. "Lori how far apart are they contractions?" You asked. "I don't know. But I need to push." She said. Maggie helped her lay down and took her pants off. Lori stood back up grabbing a hold of a pipe. You heard alarms blaring. "What're those alarms?" Lori asked. "Lori are you sure you're alright?" You asked "Yeah. I need to push now." "Alright ready? Push!" You told her. She pushed Maggie helping her whole Carl kept watch. "Ahhhhh!" Lori screamed. "Lori you need to stop! Something's wrong!" You told her bringing your head up to see it was covered in blood. You looked at Maggie. You knew you wete going to need to do a C-section. "Lori I need you to lay down." You told her. Maggie helped her down on the floor.

As Lori layed down she looked at you and said. "I have an old C-Section scar from when I had Carl. Please save my baby." You just nodded at her, you knew you couldn't save her and the baby. There was no way to stop her from bleeding out or help her with the pain. You let the tears run down your face. You knelt down in between her legs. "I don't have my knife." You said "Carl has one." She said. Carl pulled his knife out and handed it to you. "Maggie I'll need your help." You told her. She came over kneeling beside you crying.

Carl knelt down beside his mother grabbing her hand. "Carl? Baby, I don't want you to be scared, okay? This is what I want. This is right. Now you-- you take care of your daddy for me, all right? And your little brother or sister, you take care…" Lori began "You don't have to do this." Carl said crying. "You're gonna be fine… You are gonna beat this world, I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave! And I love you." Lori said "I live you too" Carl told her. "You gotta do what's right, baby. You promise me, you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So don't… so if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right? If it feels easy don't do it. Don't let the world spoil you. You're so good! You're my sweet boy! The best thing I ever did! I love you! I love you. You're my sweet, sweet boy, I love you. Okay… okay, now. Okay. Maggie Y/N, when this is over, you're gonna have to…" "shhh" Maggie says. "No, you have to do it, it can’t be Rick. Alright, alright, it’s alright. It’s alright… Goodnight, love." She said looking at Carl. "I'm sorry." You say cutting Lori whete her scar was as Lori screams. Carl yells at you "What are you doing to her?" She stops as her head falls to the side and her eyes close for the last time.

You get the baby out with Maggie's help. You rub her back until she cries and wrap her in Carl's shirt handing her to Maggie. She stands up along with you and Carl. "Carl." You say. "No she's my mom." He says. So you and Maggie walk to the door but there's still walkers in the hall. You hear the gun shot making you jump a little. Carl comes around the corner walking passed you and Maggie and put the door. You follow him walking through the halls into the cell block and outside. Walking behind Maggie and Carl who walk down the steps and out into the court yard. Every one looks at you when they hear the baby cry. You stood the covered in Loris blood. It was up to your elbows and soaked your shirt.

"Where is She? Where is she?" Rick asked walking passed Maggie to Carl. Bending down he looked at his son and started crying "No, no,no" was all he said falling to the ground. Glenn went to Maggie as she handed Hershel the baby. Daryl looked at you. You looked so broken he thought. He walked over to you grabbing your shoulders. "Hey, Y/N. Ya alright?" "Yeah" you said. He kissed your forehead. We got anything a baby can eat?" "We need formula, bottles, dipers, wipes." You said not looking up. "She's healthy but she'll need to eat soon or she won't survive." Hershel said "Nag, not her. I'm going re go on a run." Daryl said. "We know a place we'll come with you," Glenn said "Car won't get through there." Maggie said. "I'll take my bike one of you can come aling." Daryl said. "I'll go! I have to.. I have to do this please." You got on the back of Daryls bike holding on to him as he drove off and down the lane out the gate.


	32. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 32

Daryl took one hand off the handle bars grabbing your hands and taking one to bring it to his lips. He kissed your hand and put it back around his waist squeezing it before putting his back on the handle bar. You just wrapped your arms around him tighter laying your head on his back and closing your eyes for a few minutes. You felt horrible about what had happened to Lori. You tried to think of a million ways you could have saved both her and the baby. But you knew with the situation you were given that there was no way you could have saved both. Lori sacrificed herself for her child like any mother would do. Lori might have made a lit of mistakes but she did always protect her children.

Daryl pulled into a convenient store. "Thought we could check it out real quick," he said. You got off the bike going over to the door and banging on it to make sure no walkers were in there. When none came you opened the door and slowly walked in after Daryl who had his crossbow up. You walked to the isle where the baby stuff was. But only found a pack of wipes, you grab them throwing them in your bag. You and Daryl quickly went back outside and got back on the bike and headed down the road again.

Daryl drove a few miles down the road pulling into a driveway and coming up to a fence and stopping. You looked around seeing a small playground and a building it looked to be a daycare. You went to one of the windows and climbed through Daryl following you. You had you machete up Daryl had his crossbow up. You looked through each room. You found a half pack of diapers on a counter in one room. They weren't newborn but they would do, you through them in your bag and walked to the next room. "Find anything?" You asked Daryl "just this doll."He said holding up a small doll with a pink dress and blonde hair. You smiled walking over to him and kissing him. You both walked into what looked like a small storage room. You opened one of the cupboards finding some formula and a I'm open pack of bottles. You through them in you bag bending down and opening up the bottom cupboards finding another pack of diapers.

You were standing up when you heard a noise in the closet behind you. You turned around and looked at Daryl. He brought his bow up to his shoulder and gave you a nod. Walking over you grab the handle to the doors and pulled them open jumping back. A opossum backed into a corner and hissed at you but Daryl pulled the trigger putting a bolt in it killing it. "I am not putting that in my bag," you told him. He just smiled at you and grabbed it by the tail. You checked the rest of the place out. Grabbing a couple clean blankets and baby clothes from the dryer. You and Daryl went back out to the bike and got on. He started it up and took off down the path to the road and back to the prison.

You pulled back in the gate and parked. You got off the bike and headed inside putting you bag down on the table you handed Beth the bottles and formula. Daryl came in sitting his stuff down going over and taking the baby into his arms. He rocked her in his arms "shhh" he said and she stopped crying. You had to admit seeing Daryl with that baby in his arms did things to you, he was sexy. "She got a name yet?" He asked Carl. "I was thinking maybe Sophia, then there's Carol too." You didn't even realize it til now looking around T and Carol weren't there. "And.. Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Or... Lori. I don't know." Carl said. "You like that? Huh? Little Asskicker," Daryl said talking to the baby. "Right? That's a good name, right? Little ass-kicker." Daryl said to the group, you smiled at him walking over to him and standing beside him as he feed her. "You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart? Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh?" He talked to the baby. After the baby finished the bottle Daryl handed her to Beth who burped her.

You had walked back outside sitting down at one of the tables. You looked down noticing you were still covered in Loris blood. You started crying thinking about how Carl and his new little sister would have to grow up without their mother. Daryl seen you sitting at the table looking at your hands. He walked closer and sat down beside you. "Hey, how ya holdin up?" He asked. You just shook your head looking down. "I keep trying to think of any way I could have saved both of them," you told him. "But ya couldn't have. Ya know that. Lori wouldn't have wanted you to save her if it put everyone in danger." He told you. You gave him a sad smile and said "Yeah, I know. "What happened to T and Carol?" You asked him. He looked down at his hands "We found T-Dogs body he was attacked by walkers, Carols scarf was on the floor by the one door but we couldn't find her." He said. You noticed his eyes getting watery as he blinked a few times from keeping himself from crying. "Rick has gone crazy or sumthin. He won't come out of the tombs." He told you.

That was to expected though. When someone lost a loved one like that some people broke and list their minds. You've seen it so many times when you would stand beside the doctor as he told a husband he had list his wife or a wife she had list her husband or even parents thst their child didn't survive. You thought you'd get used to it one day the heart break you felt Every time but you realized you never would, it would always hurt Every time seeing the pain and heartache in someone else after being told you could save their husband,wife,mituer,father,sister,brother, or child. That's the thing about this world and the old world you would always lose people, people would always die no matter if it was the end of the world or not.


	33. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 33

The next day everyone was up early. We were all sitting in the area with the tables eating and talking. Rick came through the door from the hall. "Just wanted to check on Carl," he said. "You have a beautiful healthy little girl, Rick." You said but he just looked down. "What have you been doing in thete?" Glenn asked him. "Killing walkers. Killed about two dozen of them." He said. "We can help ya with that." Daryl told. "No. I'm good on my own. I gotta go back." Rick said turning around and going back into the tombs.

Carl, you, Daryl and Oscar the one prisoner that survived went into the tombs opposite of Rick. You were walking looking in the cells am d checking to mak e sure the body's on the floor were dead dead and not just undead. You were walking behind Daryl and Carl when you heard Daryl start talking to Carl you didn't want to listen in but you cpul dnt help it, you didn't know much about Daryls past. "You know, my mom, she liked her wine. She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia Slims. I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood. I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't. We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, you know, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends looking at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me. Fire trucks everywhere. People from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. It was my mom in bed burnt down to nothing." You wanted to hug him and tell him you were sorry but kept looking in the cells as he continued. "That was the hard part. You know, she was just gone. Erased. Nothing left of her. People said it was better that way. I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?" Daryl told Carl. Carl looked at Daryl and said "I shot my mom. She was out. Hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real." Daryl looked at him. "Sorry about your mom." Carl said. "Sorry bout yours," Daryl said. You walked up to them putting your hand on Daryls shoulder saying "Come on."

You were walking by a cell when you heard Oscar say "Oh, that's what I'm talking about. Yeah, buddy." As he walked into the cell picking up a pair of blue slippers. "What the hell you need slippers for?" Daryl asked. "You know, end of the day, relaxing." Oscar said. You giggled shaking your head." You were walking down the hall when you seen a walker in front of a storage door. "That's Carol's knife." Daryl said pulling it out of the walkers neck. "You guys go head back, I'll catch up I just need sumtime to m'self" Daryl said. Oscar and Carl started walking back but you stood there waiting. You didn't want to leave him alone you needed to make sure he was alright first. "Daryl? You alright?" You said walking over to him. He turned away from you when you walked up to him, you went to grabhis hand and he pulled away turning around yelling at you "I said leave me alone! I don't want ya hear! Now leave!" You stepped back looking down and just nodded walking away and going back to the cell block.

You were outside talking to Rick. "Was it quick?" He asked you. You looked over at him and nodded "Yeah, she made promise to save the baby. I'm so sorry Rick," you told him tears brimming your eyes. "He put his arm around your shoulder pulling you his side. "You did what you had too Y/N and I thank you for saving my daighter." You gave him a sad smile. You looked out to the fence and noticed a women walking up to the fence with a basket. "Rick look," you said pointing to the fence. Carl was standing beside you looking down too. "Should we help her?" You asked As you started running down the path to the front gate. "Carl!" Rick yelled. "shit." You said as walkers started surrounding you. "Is she bit?" Carl asked As he helped take out the walkers and licked up the basket that was full of formula. "Gunshot." Rick said. The women had passed out so Rick picked her up putting he on his shoulder and you walked back to the cell block.

"Carl, get a blanket. Beth, water and a towel." You said. "She's not coming in the cell blocks" Rick said. The women went to grab for her sword but Rick was faster. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Steady now. All right. All right. Thank you. Shh. It's all right. It's all right. Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me. Who are you? Hey, it's all right. Hey. Hey. No. We're not going to hurt you unless you try something stupid first, all right?" Rick told her. "Rick. Who the hell is this?" Daryl said coming in the room pointing to the woman on the floor. "You wanna tell us your name? You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked but the woman just looked at him with a untrusting look. "Y'all come on in here." Daryl said "Everything all right?" Rick asked "You're gonna wanna see this." Daryl told him. "Go ahead. Carl, get the bag. We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. And we can treat that." Rick told her. "I didn't ask for your help." She spat. "Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave." Rick said walking into the cell block. "Either Hershel or I will be back to clean that wound for you." You told her and walked in the cell block closing the door. "Oh, God. Thank God. Thank God. Thank God. How?" Rick said you could see who it was as you stood in the back. "Solitary. Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must have passed out. Dehydrated." Daryl said. Beth brought the baby in and you heard the person say "I'm sorry. Oh, God."

You moved forward to see it was Carol and she had the baby in her arms. You smiled at her and nodded your head. You, Daryl, Rick, and Hershel walked back in where the woman was. She had her sword up ready to attack if need be. "We can help you but you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula." Rick said. "The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl." She told you. "What happened? Were they attacked?" You asked. "They were taken." She said. "Taken? By who?" Rick daid. "By the same son of a bitch who shot me." She hissed. "Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened now!" Rick said kneeling down grabbing her wounded leg. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She said. "You'd better start talking. You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound." Daryl said point his crossbow at her. "Find 'em yourself." She said. "Hey, shh, shh, shh. Put it down." Rick said. Daryl put his crossbow down and she put her sword down.

"You came here for a reason." He told her. She looked at you and said "Thank You." You nodded and gave her a small smile. Standing up and walking to one of the tables and sitting down Daryl still hasn't said anything to you. "There's a town. Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there." "A whole town?" Rick asked. "It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor-- pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She told him. "He got muscle?" Daryl asked. "Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall." "You know a way in?" Rick asked her. "The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through." She said. "How'd you know how to get here?" You asked her. "They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot." She said. "This is Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken. And this is Y/N. They'll patch you up." Rick said.


	34. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 34

"How do you know we can trust her?" You asked. "This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Hershel said. "We ain't. I'll go after them." Rick said. "Well, this place sounds pretty secure." Daryl told him. "You can't go alone. I'll go." You said. "Me, too." Daryl said. "I'm in." Oscar said. "I got the flash bangs and I got the tear gas. You never know what you're gonna need." Rick said. "Hey. Hey, don't you worry about your old man. I'm gonna keep my eye on him." Daryl told Carl. You got in the car and sitting in the back with michonne and Oscar. You waited for Rick to get in the car after he was done talking to Carl so you could go. You were sitting behind the drivers seat so you could see Daryl looking at you from the corner if your eye. "God what? Why do you keep staring at me?" You said defeatedly. "Ya shouldn't be goin." He said "Daryl..." "I know ya can protect ya self. I just can't have ya shot again." Daryl told you. You looked at him and said "You'll be there this time Daryl, I know you won't let anything happen to me." You reached your hand out and he took it and kissed it but you could see his cheeks turning red along with the tips of his ears. Rick got in the car and we headed down the path and out the gate.   
  
We pulled over and parked the car along the road. "They have patrols. We're better off on foot."Michonne told us. "How far? Night's coming." Rick asked. "It's a mile, maybe two." She said. You all go out of the car walking across yhe street and into the woods. We were walking when you heard Rick speak, "know, what you did for me, for my baby, while I was... working things out-- thank you." He said "It's what we do." Daryl told him. "Rick." You said nodding your head towards the walkers. "Down. Get in formation. No gunfire." Rick told everyone. "Oscar." Rick said. Oscar turned around killing the walker that got to close. "There's too many of them." You said. "This way." Rick said. You all ran until you came to a small cabin.

"Through there." Rick said. Daryl jumped up on the steps pushing the door open. "Come on." Rick yelled to the rest of us. We all filed into the cabin. "Get the door." Rick said Michonne closing it. "Keep it down. Keep it down." Rick told everyone. There was a smell like something was rotting. "The smell, it's loud." Daryl said. "What the hell is that?" You asked walking over to a lump on the floor. "It's got to be a fox or what's left of one." Rick said. Daryl walked closer to look "I guess Lassie went home." Daryl said.

You were standing with your back yo the bed that was in a corner when you heard someone jump up grabbing you. "Ah! Who the hell are you?" He said pointing a gun at Every one else. Daryl had his crossbow up right away pointing at the guys head. "We don't mean any harm." Rick said holding his hands up. "You best let her go!" Daryl growled at the guy who had you. "Get outta my house!" He yelled. "Okay, okay, okay. We will, but we can't right now." Rick told him. You stood still looking at Daryl. "Now!" The guy screamed. "Shut him up." Michonne said looking out the window of the door. "Get out right now!" The guy yelled. "There are walkers outside." You told him. "I'll call the cops!" He telled. "I am a cop. Now I need you to lower the gun." Rick said. "Don't do anything rash." Daryl growled at him. "Everything's fine. Let's just-- let's just take this nice and slow, okay?" Rick told him as the guy moved you and him around to the door, he looked outside. "Look at me. Hey, hey." Rick said.

"Show me your badge." The guy said. "All right. It's in my pocket. It's in my pocket. Now, I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow." Rick told the guy acting as if he was reaching in his pocket instead ran towards him grabbing the man. Daryl grabbed you pulling you towards him. "Let go! Let go of me! I'll kill you, you-- let go of me!" The guy screamed. "Shut up! Shut up!" Rick told him letting go. "Ah! Help! They found me! Help me!" The guy yelled. "Don't open that door." Rick hissed. "Hel.." the guy went to yell but Michonne put her sword through the guy shutting him up. "Remember the Alamo?" She said. "Help me with the door." Rick said. "You've gotta be kidding." Oscar said. "He's dead." You told him. "Check the back." Rick said. You went to the back door checking to make sure it was clear. "It's clear" you told him. They opened the door and pushed the guy out the walkers grabbing him. You opened the back door and ran out Michonne taking the lead.

You walked another mile before coming to the gates of Woodbury. Michonne lifted a panel of sheet metal up and crawled through the rest of you following. You were walking along the building when you heard someone yelling at you. "Hey! Hey!" The guy yelled. "Damn it" Rick said. You ran into the closest building and hid. "This is where you were held?" Rick asked Michinne "I was questioned." He said. "Any idea where else they could be?" You asked. But you got no answers. "I thought you said there was a curfew." Rick said. "The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." Michonne told him. "If anyone comes in here, we're sitting ducks." Daryl said. "We gotta move." Rick said. "They could be in his apartment." Michonne told him. "Yeah? What if they ain't?" Rick asked "Then we'll look somewhere else." Michonne told him. "You said you could help us." Rick spat at her. "I'm doing what I can." She said. "Then where in the hell are they?" Rick whisper yelled. "Hey. If this goes south, we're cutting her loose." Daryl whispered to Rick. "You think she's leading us into a trap?" You asked. "Right now it's the blind leading the blind." Daryl said. "Let's split up." Rick said.  
  
You heard the door opening so you all hid. "I know you're in here. I saw you moving from outside." A guy said. "All right, now. You're not supposed to be in here and you know it. Who's in here?" He continued. Rick and Daryl jumped out and grabbed the guy. "Shut up." Daryl told him. "Get on your knees. Hands behind your back." Rick said. "Zip tie him." Rick told Daryl. Rick knwlt down in front of the guy asking him "Where are our people?" "I don't know." The guy told him shaking a little. "You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?" Daryl yelled. "I don't know." The guy said again. Rick got a rag and went back over to the guy "Open your mouth." He said. The guy opened his mouth and Rick shoved the rag in his mouth and then Daryl knocked him out.


	35. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 35

You heard gunshots and people yelling from outside. Rick went over to the door and opened it. You walked out following him into another building. You hid behind a wall waiting for the people who had Maggie and Glenn. Daryl and Rick grabbed smoke bombs out of the bag and through them. Once the smoke was all over they grabbed Glenn and Maggie and you ran. You came out of the door running down the street until you came to a building. Daryl opened the door and you all ran inside but she didn't come in after you just shut the door and took off.

"Ain't no way out back here." Daryl yelled. "Rick, how did you find us?" Maggie asked. You knelt down in front of Glenn checking him out. "How bad are you hurt?" You asked him. "I'll be all right." He said. "Where's that woman?" Maggie asked. You all looked around but Michonne wasn't there. "She was right behind us." Rick said looking out the window. "Maybe she was spotted." Oscar said. "Want me to go look for her?" Daryl said and you turned around looking at him. "No. We gotta get them out of here. She's on her own." Rick told him. "Daryl, this was Merle. It was. He did this." Glenn said. You looked at him then at Daryl in shock. "You saw him? " Daryl asked Glenn.-"Face to face. Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us." Glenn told him. "S-So my brother's this governor?" Daryl stuttered out. "No, it's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something." Maggie told. "Of course," you whidpered. "Does he know I'm still with you?" Daryl asked. You didn't like that, what if He finds him and stays with him. "He does now. Rick, I'm sorry. We told him wherthe prison was. We couldn't hold out." Glenn said. "Don't. No need to apologize." Rick knelt diwn in front if Glenn squeezing his arm. "They're gonna be looking for us." Maggie said. "We have to get back." Rick said. You went to Glenn asking "Can you walk?" " We got a car a few miles out." Rick told him. "I'm good." Glenn said while Maggie and Rick helped him up. "Easy take your time." You told him.

"All right. Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him." Daryl said. You spun around glaring at him you were about to day something until Rick started talking seeing the Look on your face. "Not now. We're in hostile territory." He told Daryl. "He's my brother. I ain't--" Daryl started but you cut him off pointing to Glenn "Look at what he did!" "Look, we gotta-- we gotta get out of here now." Rick told him. "Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out." Daryl said. "No, no, no. You're not thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt." Rick said. "Glenn can barely walk." You told him. "How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? I need you. Are you with me?" Rick asked him looking him in the eye. "Yeah." Daryl said he looked at you but you just looked away helping Maggie with Glenn.

Daryl knelt down with a smoke bomb in his hand, he pulled the pin and waited for Rick to open the door. "On three. Stay tight," Rick told you. "One, two, three." Rick opened the door and Daryl throw the smoke bomb out into the street. The bomb went off filling the street with smoke. "Let's go!" Rick said And you all walked out of the door guns up Daryl had his crossbow up "There they are!" You heard someone say and you started shooting the people on top of the wall. " Behind you!" Daryl yelled and he came running at you shooting at the people behind you. You turned around running and shooting. "Go! Get cover! Get there. Go, go, go!" Rick said. You ran and took cover by one of the buildings to reload and check your surroundings. "How many? - I didn't see." Rick asked. "Don't matter. There's gonna be more of them." Daryl said.

"Any grenades left?" Rick asked Daryl. "Uh-huh." Daryl said getting them out. "Get 'em ready. We gotta gun into the wall." Rick said. Maggie looked around the corner shooting at the people in the street. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna lay down some cover fire." Daryl said. "No!" You told him. "No, we gotta stay together." Maggie said. "Too hairy." Rick said. "I'll be right behind you." Daryl said more to you then anyone. Maggie shot around the corner and Daryl through a bomb into the streets. As the street filled with smoke you got Ready to run again. "Ready? Move! Let's get out of here! Come on! Keep going! This way!" Rick said. You all ran towards the bus as Daryl covered you. You stopped looking back. "Daryl! Daryl!" You yelled. "Y/N go I'll be right behind ya. Go!" He yelled. You But ran to the bus and climbed up Rick helping you. Oscar was shot so Maggie shot him in the head so he wouldn't turn and climbed up on the bus. "Daryl!" You yelled "Go!" He yelled back. You jumped diwn hiding behind the broken down jeep. "Come Daryl." Rick said reloading his gun.

You heard a noise behind you. Turning around you seen Michonne crawling out from under the wall. Rick went over to her pointing his gun at her. "Where the hell were you?" He asked her. She stood up looking at him. "Put your hands up." He said she put her hands up half way. He told her to turn around and as she did he took her sword. She backed up against the wall and Rick looked at her asking her "Get what you came for?" "Where are the rest of your peoole?" She asked. "They got Oscar" Glenn said pointing his gun at her. "Daryl is missing, you didn't see him?" You asked worried. "If anything happens to him..." Rick began. "I brought you here to save them." Michonne said. "Thanks for the help." Rick told her. "You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Daryl. Either way, you need me." She said. "Rick We have to go back for Daryl." You said Rick looked at her heaving a sigh.

  
"Take Glenn back to the car with Michonne," Rick told you. "What? No! I'm going with you!" You said. "He needs you Y/N!" Rick said. Maggie came over to you putting her hand on your shoulder "We'll bring him back I promise." She told you. "Please help Glenn." You nodded "okay, yeah fine." You said. Her and Rick ran off and Michonne helped you get Glenn back to the car.


	36. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 36

Daryl felt someone grab a hold of him wrestling him to the ground trying his hands behind his back, he looked up to see Rick getting Y/N over the wall before a sac was put over his head. Daryl didn't know where he was all he could here were people cheering. Then he heard a voice say "It's not up to me anymore. The people have spoken. I asked you where your loyalties lie. You said here. Well, prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother. Winner goes free. Fight to the death." The the sac was pulled off and Merle was standing in front of him.

Daryl looked at Merel as he turned around talking to the crowed "Y'all know me. I'm gonna do whatever I got to do to prove... that my loyalty is to this town," he said. Daryl couldn't believe what his brother was saying. Merel punched Daryl making him fall to the ground then he kicked him. Daryl just layed there as Merel kicked him. Merel stood over him Daryl looking up at him. Daryl reached up and swang at Merle punching him in the jaw making Merel spin around. Daryl got up grabbing his brother but Merel knocked him back down.

Daryl had Merle my the throat "You really think this assholes goin re let ya go?" Daryl asked his brother. Merle looked at him holding him by the vest. "Just follow my lead little brother. We're getting outta this" Merle told him. "Right now!" Merle said and they both stood up going back to back fighting off the walkers they had on lead poles. Next thing Daryl knows there were gun shots and the walkers went down. There was screaming am d Every one went into a panic. The arena filled with smoke giving them an advantage to get out. "Merel come on." Daryl said and ran towards a guy that had his crossbow punching him and taking it back running off.

He found Rick. "Daryl" Rick says "let's go." And they ran. They ran to the wall "they're all the the arena. This way." Merle said. "You're not going anywhere with us." Rick told him. "You really want to do this now?" Merle said kicking one of the metal sheets free making a way to get out. "Rick Come on we gotta go." Daryl said running after his brother. Rick and Maggie following behind. Merle was beating a walker outside with his metal arm saying "A little help would be nice!" Daryl makes sure Rick and Maggie are behind him the comes up and shoots a bolt in the head of a walker. "We don't have time for this!" Merle yells. "Lets go." Daryl says looking at Maggie and Rick then runs off after his brother. Maggie and Rick look at each other before running after them. All Daryl wanted to do was get back to you and make sure you were alright.

They finally came out of the woods were the car was. "Glenn." You heard someone say. You looked up to see Rick, Maggie, Daryl and no other the Merle fucking Dixon. Glenn ran over "Rick. Rick. Rick thank god." "Now we have a problem here I need you to back up." Rick said. "What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn said pointing his gun at Merle. Glenn and Michonne ran towards Merle. "Hey,hey hey" Rick said "Put it down!" Daryl yelled. "He tried to kill me!" Michonne yelled. "If it wasn't for him" Glenn started "He helped us get out of there." Daryl said "Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you." Rick said. Merle backed up against the tree saying "Hey, we both took our licks, man." "Jackass." Daryl said turning and looking at him. "Hey, shut up." Merle told him. "Enough!" "Hey, hey, relax! Put that down now!" Rick said. "Get that thing out of my face!" Daryl told Glenn.

"Daryl?" You said stepping out from behind everyone. He came over to you. "Y/N! Hey ya alright? Ya hurt?" Je asked checking over you. "No im okay. Look at you. Look what he did to you Daryl." You said looking at his face. "M'fine," he said. You wrapped you arms around his waist him hesitantly wrapping his around you. "Man, look like you've gone native, brother." Merle said. Daryl stepped back from you going over to his brother saying "No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there." "Oh, yeah, man. He is a charmer, I got to tell you that. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time, baby." Merle said. "What? Andrea's in Woodbury?" You said. "Right next to the Governor." Daryl said. I told you to drop that!" Rick yelled at Michonne. "You know Andrea? Hey, do you know Andrea?" Rick asked her. "Yep, she does. Her and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. Mm-mmm-mmm. Yeah. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it." Merle said "Shut up, bro." Daryl said. "Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying." Merle told him. "Is that why she's with him?" You asked not believing this. "Yeah. Snug as two little bugs. So what you gonna do now, Sheriff, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards." Merle said. "Shut up!" Rick told him. "Oh, man, look at this. Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in them." Merle said. "Merle, shut up!" Daryl yelled getting in his face. "Shut up yourself! Bunch of pussies you roll..." Merle began but Rick hit him over the head with his gun knocking him out. Daryl just looked at Rick nodding his head. "Asshole." You said.

You,Rick,Daryl,Maggie and Gleen stood in the middle of the road. "It won't work." Rick said. "It's gotta." Daryl told him. "It'll stir things up." Rick said. "Look, the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle." Daryl told Rick. "I'm not having him at the prison." Maggie said. "Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol, Beth or Y/N?" Glenn asked. "He ain't a rapist." Daryl said. "Well, his buddy is." Gkenn said. You snapped your head to Maggie who looked away you could tell she was pissed that Glenn said that. "They ain't buddies no more. Not after last night." Daryl said. "There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats." Rick told Daryl. "So you're gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us?" Daryl asked. "She's not coming back." Rick said. "She's not in a state to be on her own." You told him. "She did bring you guys to us." Glenn said. "And then ditched us." Rick said. "At least let my dad stitch her up." Maggie said. "She's too unpredictable." Rick said as you all looked at her. "That's right. We don't know who she is. But Merle, Merle's blood." Daryl said. "No, Merle is your blood. My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison." Glenn said. "And you're part of that family." You told Daryl. "But he's not. He's not." Rick said.

"Man, y'all don't know. Fine. We'll fend for ourselves." Daryl said. You looked at him with wide eyes he couldn't be serious could he? You thought. "That's not what I was saying." Rick told him. "No him, no me." Daryl said. You started shaking l, your breathing getting heavy, tears were stinging your eyes. "Daryl, you don't have to do that." Maggie said seeing your state. "It was always Merle and I before this." Daryl said. "Don't." Maggie said. "You serious?" Glenn asked. "You're just gonna leave like that?" You asked him. "You'd do the same thing." He said "No! No I would fucking not. Not if my sibling treated me like he does you!" You yelled. "What do you want us to tell Carol?" Rick said. "She'll understand. Say good-bye to your pop for me." Daryl said.

Daryl started walking away. You just stood there for a minute before you ran after him. "Daryl, are you serious? Daryl! Hey. Hey. There's got to be another way." You said stepping in front of him. "Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once." Daryl said. "We started something last night. You realize that, huh?" Rick said. "No him, no me. That's all I can say. Take care of yourself. Take care of lil ass-kicker. Carl. He's one tough kid." Daryl said walking towards Merle. You ran after him again "Daryl! Will you please jyst stop!" You yelled. He stopped turned around and walked up to you kissing you your forehead. "M'sorry. I can't leave him. Ya better off anyway." He told you and walked off into the woods with Merle. "Daryl!" You screamed falling to the ground crying. Maggie came over to you hel0ing you up and walking you back to the car.


	37. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 37

You were sitting in the car with your head against the window waiting for Rick, Glenn, and Maggie to move the tree and truck that were blocking the road. You were having a hard time trying to grip the fact that Daryl just left you. Maggie, Glenn and Rick got back in the car and you headed down the road to the prison. Once you got there Carol and Carl opened the gate and you drove through. You all got out and Carol came over asking were Daryl was "He left" you said walking up to the prison. "What does she mean he left?" "He's alive he left with his brother." Rick said. You got up to the prison walking inside to see there were people there you didn't know. You ignored them and walked to your cell throwing your bag down and laying down on the mattress.

You heard Rick yelling so you went out to see what was going on. It looks like he went crazy again. "No, no, no, no, no. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" He was saying looking at the landing above us. "Dad?" Carl asked. The new people were looking at him. "Why are you-- no. I can't help you. Get out!" Rick yelled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." The one guy said. "Get-- get out!" Rick yelled. "Hey, come on. Whoa, it's all good." Glenn said. "What are you doing?" You asked him. "Hey, easy, Rick." Glenn said. "There's no need to..." the new giy said. "You don't belong here! Get out!" Rick yelled. "Please! Relax, brother. Relax." The guy told him. "Get out! Get out!" Rick yelled. "We'll leave. We're going. Okay? Ain't nobody got to get shot here. We're going." The guy told Rick. "What are you doing here?!" Rick continued to yell. "Okay, we're going." "Just go! Go! Go!" Glenn told them. "Come on, come on." They guy said as he and his group left.

Daryl was walking ahead of Merle. He felt guilty leaving you like that. But he couldn't leave Merle not again and he hoped one day you'd understand. He would have brought you along but he knew you would go with him bot with Merle being there. "There ain't nothin out here but mosquitoes and ants," Daryl said. "Patience, little brother. Sooner or later, a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path." Merle told him. "Even so, that ain't much food. More than nothing. I'd have better luck going through one of them houses we passed back on the turnoff." Daryl told him. "Is that what your new friends taught you? Hmm? How to loot for booty?" Merle said. "We've been at it for hours. Why don't we find a stream, try to look for some fish?" Daryl said. "I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road, man. Get me over to that prison." Merle said to him. He wasn't wrong Daryl wanted to go back to you but he would tell his brother that. "They got shelter. Food. A pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea." Daryl said. "For you, maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me." Merle said. Merle knew Daryl didn't want to leave that girl. "Everyone will get used to each other." Daryl mumbled as he walked through the woods. "They're all dead. Makes no difference." Merle said. Hearing that made Daryls heart stop he couldn't bare the thought if you being hurt and him not thete to protect you. "How can you be so sure?" He asked. "Right about now he's probably hosting a housewarming party where's he gonna bury what's left of your pals. He'll save your girl for last. Let's hook some fish." Merle said walking ahead of Daryl.

Daryl had to get back to the prison he had to make sure you were alright, had to apologize get you to forgive him. He walked after his brother. "Smells to me like the Sawhatchee Creek." Merle said. "We didn't go west enough. There's a river down there, it's got to be the Yellow Jacket." Daryl said. "You have a stroke, boy? We ain't never even come close to Yellow Jacket. We didn't go west. Just a little bit south. That's what I think. Know what I think? I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction." Merle said. "Yeah, we'll see." Daryl told him. "What do you want to bet?" Merle asked. "I don't want to bet nothing. It's just a body of water. Why's everything got to be a competition with you?" You said getting pissed. "Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, little brother. Just trying to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties all in a bundle." Merle told him "You hear that?" Daryl asked. "Yeah, wild animals getting wild." Merle said. "No, it's a baby." "Oh, come on. Why don't you just piss in my ear and tell me it's raining, too? That there's the sound of a couple of coons making love, sweet love. Know what I mean?" Merle said. Daryl ran ahead coming to a bridge to see people trapped by walkers. Him and Merle went to helo them and then Daryl walked off back towards the prison.

You were up in your guard tower sitting on the mattress up against the wall when you heard gun fire. You grab the gun that was kept up there opening the door to the outside laying down and looking through the scope. You scanned the area to see the governor and his men. You started shooting at them. You seen Hershel drop to the ground and seen Rick shooting at someone. You turned to see Carol laying on the ground using Axle as a shield. Maggie and Carl came running out with guns giving one to Carol and taking up place in the court yard. You exchanged fire with the governor and his people. You could see a truck flying towards the front gate crashing through it. It stopped and the back opened up and a bunch of walkers stumbled out. You exchanged fire a couple more times before the governor and his men left.

Michonne headed towards Hershel taking down walkers while cane flying in driving through the field and picked up Hershel and Michonne. You ran down the steps and out into the court yard. "What the hell! Is Every one alright?" You said. "Yeah," Maggie told you. "Open the gate!" You heard Rick. Carl ran over opening the gate. You looked over to see Daryl and Merle standing there. You wanted to just walk away and ignore Daryl but you found yourself running towards him jumping and wrapping your legs around his waist. He caught you stumbling back a little. He was surprised he didn't think you would want to be near him. "You came back." You whispered tears running down your face. Daryl let go of you putting you back down on your feet and looked at you. "M'sorry. I shoulda never left ya. Shoulda never said what I did." You just put your hand on his cheek leaning up and kissing him. "We'll talk about it later." You said. You were just glad he was back.


	38. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 38

You were in the cell block standing up on the platform you were standing between Daryl and Beth, Beth and Carol were over by the steps with Judith who was in an old mail bin, Hershel was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Rick standing a couple feet away from him, Glenn and Michonne were standing on the side of the stairs and Maggie was a few feet away from Rick. Every one was talking about what to do. "We're not leaving," Rick said strapping a rifle to his back. "We can't stay here," Hershel told him. "What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds." Maggie said. "We can't even go outside." Beth said you All looked at her. "Not in the daylight." Carol told her. "Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Glenn said putting his hands on his hips.

"No, better to live like rats." Merle piped in from outside the cell block. He wasn't allowed in where the cells were so You locked him in the common area. "You got a better idea?" Rick asked him. "Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now." Merle said. "We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl said walking down the plateform. "Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to." Merle told You. Maggie was wrapping a bandana around her hand "Let's put him in the other cell block." She said. "No. He's got a point." Daryl said walking dearth down the platform. Maggie turned to look at Merle raising her voice "This is all you. You started this." She said. "What difference whose fault it is?" Beth said heading for the stairs. You stood the leaning on the rail "What do we do?" You asked. "I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." Hershel said.

Rick starts to walk away Hershel standing up yelling at him. "Get back here! You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something." He said. Rick walked outside and Carl followed him.

"Daryl?" You said walking over to him. "Can we talk? Please." You asked. Daryl looked at you nodding his head. You walked into you cell and he sat down on the bed so you climbed over him crossing your legs and sitting against the wall. "I-I get why you left I do. But that doesn't mean it hurt any less just because I understand. You still left me, you left the group. We care about you Daryl," you said. Daryl looked down at his hands. "I wanted ya ta come with me.... but I knew ya wouldn't of come," he told you. "Promise you won't leave again," you said looking at him with wide eyes. He looked at you nodding "I promise I won't leave ya ever again," he said.

You walked down starts Rick coming back in saying. "Field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers out there, but we'll keep Maggie on watch." "I'll get up in the guard tower, take out half them walkers, give these guys a chance to fix the fence." Daryl told Rick. "Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place." Michonne said. "We can't access the field without burning through our bullets." Hershel said. "So we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo." Glenn said. "Been here before. We'll be all right." Daryl said. "That's when it was just us. Before there was a snake in the nest." Glenn said. Daryl looked at him walking closer to Glenn "Man, we gonna go through this again? Look, Merle's staying here. He's with us now. Get used to it." Daryl said. "Hey" Rick said. You touched Daryls arm. "All y'all." He said walking off. You walked after him calling for him. "Daryl! Wait up." You followed him up stairs to your cell.

You were sitting with Daryl when Carl came in telling Rick Andrea was here. You alk walked outside as she was walking up the path to the gate with a walker on a lead pole. "Are you alone?!" Rick asked. "Open the gate!" She yelled. "Are you alone?!" Rick yelled again. "Rick!" She yelled. Rick throw Daryl the keys and Daryl unlocked the gate as Andrea let go of the walker she had running in through the gate. Merle closed it. Rick grabbed Andrea right away yelling for her go turn around pushing her up against the fence. Daryl trained his crossbow on her as Rick patted her down. "Get down on the floor," Rick told her pushing her to her knees. Everyone had their weapons up keeping cover in case she brought he new friends. "I asked if you were alone!" Rick said taking her bag. "I am," she said. Rick went over grabbed her stuff and went back to Andrea grabbing her by the arm to pull her up saying "welcome back."

You all walked back into the cell Rick leading Andrea. You sat down at one of the tables Daryl climbing behind up sitting on the top with you between his legs. Carol hugged Andrea. "After you saved me I thought you were dead," Carol told her. "Hershel, my God. I can't believe this." Andre a said looking around. "Where's Shane?" No one answered "And Lori?" "She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Hershel said. "Neither did T-Dog." Carol told her. "I'm so sorry. Carl. Rick, I.." "You all live here?" She asked "Here in this cell block." You told her.  
  
"There? Well, can I go in?" She said pointing to the cells. "I won't allow that." Rick told her. "I'm not an enemy, Rick." She told him. "We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up." Rick told her. "He said you fired first." She said "Well, he's lying." You said. "He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel said. "We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl told her. "I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out." She told you. "That was days ago." Glenn said. "I told you, I came as soon as I could. What have you told them?" She said looking at Michinne. "Nothing." Michonne said. "I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" Andrea said getting angry. "He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us." Glenn said. "With his finger on the trigger. Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?" Andrea said pointing at Merle. "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out." She said. Who the fuck is Philip you thought. "There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will." Rick told her.

"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you." Andrea said. "You know better than that." Merle told her. "What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" You asked her. "No." She said. "Then why did you come here?" Rick asked her. "Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack." She said. "I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl said. You just giggled looking up at him, he gave you a small smirk. "We're taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one." Glenn said. "Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town." Andrea said. "Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore." "You want to make this right, get us inside." Rick said. "No." "Then we got nothing to talk about." "There are innocent people." Andrea said as Rick walked into the cell block.


	39. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 39

Rick gave Andrea a car that was one of the prisons and gave her her weapons back. You all said goodbye and she drove out of the gate and down the path.

You were standing with Daryl and Hershel by one of the cells. Beth, Carol and Glenn over by the was sitting around a lantern and candles, Maggie was sitting on the stairs and Michonne was sitting outside her cell. Rick came walking stairs as Beth started singing. Rick walked over to you Hershel and Daryl l, Glenn went over to sit with Maggie. "Some reunion, huh?" Daryl daid. "She's in a jam." Rick said. "We all are. Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction." Hershel told him. "So what do you want to do?" Daryl asked. "We match it. I'm going on a run." Rick said. "I'll head out tomorrow." Daryl said. "No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother. I'm glad you're back, really, but if he causes a problem, it's on you." Rick said. "I got him." Daryl told Rick. "I'll take Michonne." "You sure that's a good idea?" You asked. "I'll find out. And Carl. He's ready. You hold it down here." Rick said. "You got it." Daryl told him.

You walked over and sat across from Beth and joined in singing along with her she looked at you and smiled.   
🎶"When there's nothing left to keep you here,   
When you're falling behind in this big blue world,   
You got to hold on   
Hold on   
Got to hold on   
Take my hand, I'm standing right here   
Got to hold on... 🎶

Michonne, Carl and Rick left to go back to Kings County where Rick was from to see if they could get more guns. Leaving the rest of you to get what you already had ready in case the governor came back. "So my baby brother is hook in up with a hot piece of ass like you" you heard Merle say. You just ignored him not wanting to give into his bullshit. "Yeah, I'd definitely hit that. What ya say sugartits how bout ya let old Merle take a ride." He said. You couldn't do it your temper was to short. You turned around and punched right in the jaw knocking him on his ass. You knelt diwn looking at him cocking your head and saying "1. Don't ever call me sugartits again, 2. I ever hear you bashing Daryl again I'll kill you, 3. I wouldn't touch you dick woth a 20 foot pole so fuck off asshole!" You got up and walked off.

Daryl heard you yelling and rushed out seeing you storming towards your shared cell. He grabbed you wrist stopping you. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked seeing you knuckles were bleeding a little. "Asking you dick head of a brother!" You spit out. Daryl turned his head to look at Merle who was rubbing his jaw. "Just turned me on more sweetheart!" Merle said "I'm gonna kill him!" You growled running towards him. Daryl ran after you picking you up by the waist and throwing you over his shoulder. "Lets go! Damnit Y/N would ya fuckin stop!" He yelled dropping you on the bed. He blocked you when you got up. "Move Daryl!" "Nah, I think I'll stay here," he told you with a smirk on his face. "The fuck are you smirking at!" You growled folding you arms over your chest. "Nothin, ya just cute when ya get mad," Daryl said his cheeks turning red. "Shut up!" You said but you couldn't help the smile and the blush. He pulled you to him wrapping you in his arms kissing the top of your head. "Just ignore Merle. If ya don't it'll just continue." He said.

You heard a gun shot making you look at Daryl with wide eyes. You both ran out of your cell and down the steps out to the common area. There was Bethwith a gun pointed in the air. "Beth, hey honey put the gun down," you said walking over to her. "They were fighting ," she told you. You looked at Merle and Glenn Maggie and Michonne near them. "The hell wrong with ya!" Daryl yelled at Merle. "He wants to go kill the governor before he can attack." Beth said. "I swear to god Merle!" You said walking up to him. "If you don't just go sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up and let us handle things I'll hand you right back to that asshole!" You said. "M'brother wouldn't let ya do that sweetheart. He'll pick me over you again." He said smirking. "Ya wanna bet?" You growled. You stood there staring at him daring him to keep talking.

You walked outside and up into the guard tower. You were leaning against the rails with you arms when you heard Daryl "Ya alright?" He asked. "Yeah, I just hate your brother," you said. "Everyone hates m'brother." He said smirking. He came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist laying his chin on your shoulder. You two just stood there in the silence watching the walkers outside the fence. You seen a car coming up the path towards the gate. "Looks like Ricks back." You said. Maggie opened the gate and he drove through. Daryl let go of you and you both walked down to meet Rick.

"Any luck?" You asked. They opened the back hatch showing all the guns and ammo the got. Michonne pulled out a crossbow handing it to Daryl smirking at him. You could see the sparkle in his eyes he was excited. "Aww look how excited he is," you said making Daryl stop and look at you his cheeks turning red. He pushed you playfully and everyone chuckled. "How things go here?" Michonne asked. "I punched Merle. Woukd have killed ' em too but someone stopped ne," you said. Rick looked at Daryl with a question on his face. "Merle being Merle," Daryl said. "Oh, there's a hole in the ceiling now too," you said Rick and Michonne looked at you. "It wasn't me it was Beth." You said walking off with some of the stuff they brought back.   
You heard Daryl snort as he ran after you wrapping his arm around your shoulder walking you back into the cell block. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 


	40. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 40

Daryl, Rick and Hershel were going to meet the governor. Well Rick was meeting with the governor. Daryl and Hershel were going as backup. "I'm going too," you said grabbing you gun and two clips and putting them in you holster on your thigh and putting you knife and machete on her belt. "Nah huh, ya staying here." Daryl said. You looked at him cocking your head putting your hands on your hips giving him thst who the fuck do you think you are look. "I'm going end..of..story," you said walking outside. Rick looked over at Daryl his face turning red from embarrassment and from being angry. Rick just chuckled and patted him in the shoulder.

Daryl walked outside to see you laying on his bike. Your head up by the handle bars and your feet on the seat. He stopped and just stared at you. Your eyes were closed, hands behind your head, your left leg bent up a little while your right leg was straightened out. He rubbed his chin, looking you up and down, dirty thoughts going through his head. "I'd say take a picture but ya know," he heard you say snapping him out of his thoughts. Great now he was hard he thought and he's gotta ride with you behind him holding on to him. You were looking at him smirking which only made him shuffle from foot to foot uncomfortable. He walked towards you "Get up we're leavin." He said a little harsh. He wasn't mad at you he was made at the situation. You sat up whispering sorry letting him get on the bike and climbing on behind him. He felt you put your hands hesitantlyon his side's instead of wrapping your arms around him. Great job Daryl you made her think you're mad at her.

Rick and Hershel came out and got in the car. Daryl made a split decision and grabbed your hands pulling the around him. He didn't know how to tell you it wasn't you so he hopped doing that would show he wasn't mad at you. Daryl pulled out first to take the lead driving down the path and out of the gate Rick close behind.

You pulled into the meeting spot an old mill. Daryl parked, Rick parking behind him. You and Daryl got off his bike, Hershel and Rick getting out of the car. Rick came over to Daryl telling him to keep an eye out. Daryl looked over to see you slide up on the hood of the car laying back against the windshield putting you arm over your eyes one leg bent one leg straight just like on the bike. He roamed ypur body licking his lips. Damn you he thought. Were you doing this on purpose to fuck with him? Daryl started have those dirty thoughts again. In his head he would grab you by the ankles pulling you down towards him, putting his hands on either side of you and leaning in to growl "You trying to get yourself fucked right here?" In your ear. But in reality he would just stare to shy to do anything afraid you'd regret him. He still couldn't understand why you liked him, a redneck nobody who did whatever his older brother said they were going to do.

A truck pulled up bring Daryl out of his thoughts. Andrea jumped out ealking over towards him. "What the hell? Why's your boys already in there?" Daryl growled "He's here?" Andrea asked walking towards the build Rick and the governor were in. "Maybe I should go inside." "The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." One of the governor's men said. You slide off the hood standing close to Daryl. "Who the hell are you?" You asked. "Milton Mamet." The guy with the glasses said. "Great. He brought his butler." Daryl scuffed. "I'm his advisor." Milton said. "What kind of advice?" You asked. "Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen and his side kick." Milton said. "You better watch your mouth, sunshine." Daryl growled at him. "I'm his girlfriend not some side kick!" You growled more to yourself then anyone.   
"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor, shut your mouth and keep your bitch quiet." The other guy said. "You son of a bitch!" You said walking forward but Daryl wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you back. "We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough." Hershel said.

  
"Andrea came back out of the building sitting on a bench beside the door. You hopped back up on the hood of the car Daryl standing in front of you pacing. "There's no reason not to use this time together to explore the issues ourselves," Milton said. "Boss said to sit tight and shut up," the other guy told him. "Don't you mean the governor," Daryl said looking at him. You put one arm around Daryl waist leaning your head on his back to try and keep him calm. The guy looked at Daryl. Milton spoke once again saying "it's a good thing. Them sitting down, exspecially after what happened. They're going to work it out nobody wants another battle." "Is that what you call it a battle?" You said. "I would call it a battle. And I did I recorded it." Milton said holding up a little book. "For what?" Daryl asked. "Someone's gotta keep a record of whst we gone through. It'll be part of put history." Milton told him. "That makes sense" Hershel said. "I've got dozen of interveiws.." Milton started saying to Hershel when you heard a growling.

You looked towards the silos where you heard the walker. Jumping down you grabbed you machete, Daryl taking his crossbow off his shoulder and the governor's man getting in the truck pulling out a bat, Andrea stood up pulling her knick out walking towards the silos. You all ran to where the walkers were. Daryl stopped looking at the other guy saying "After you." "Oh no after you," the guy said back. "Really do we need to have a whose dick is bigger contest right now!" You growled Andrea walked pasted you guys rolling her eyes pushing the walker up against the silo standing her knife through it's eye. "Pussy" the guy said looking at Daryl walking over twirling his bat and smashing the Walkers head against the silo looking back at you and Daryl smiling. Daryl just shrugged walking forward shooting a bolt in a walkers head. The guy twirled his band had a walker in the head. You just stand back and watching them have their whose dick is bigger contest. Daryl shot another walker through the eye it went straight through her eye sticking in the neck of the Walker behind it. The guy was going to hit the walker with his Bat but Daryl pulled out his knife and through it hitting the Walker right in the middle of the forehead.

Daryl retrieved his knife going to the pockets of the Walker finding a package of cigarettes. "Look what he's got." He said showing the to the other guy. Daryl pulled one of the cigarettes out and lighting it offering one to the other guy. "Nah, I prefer menthols." "Douchebag. You army or something?" Daryl said. "Nah, I just-- just hate these things" he said. Yeah.After what they did to my wife, kids." "Sucks." "Thanks." You stood the beside Daryl looking out for walkers. "This is a joke, right? They ain't gonna work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance and tomorrow, next day... they'll give the word." The guy said looking at you and Daryl. "I know" Daryl said looking back at him, you just looked down. The guy lotion for Daryl to give him a cigarette no pull them out I was pocket and handed him one.

You walked back to the building where the meeting was just as Rick was coming out with the governor. You and Daryl got back on his bike and wrapping her arms around him, Rick and Hershel getting in the car and the governor has men and Andrea getting in the truck and you all drove off. You drove back to the prison driving up the path, into the gate and into the court yard. You got off the bike Daryl wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "Lets get inside," Rick said. You were all in the cell block looking at Rick. He nodded his head "sat with them for quite a while." He said. "Just the two of ya?" Merle asked. Rick nodded his head. "Shoulda gone while we had the chance" Merle said walking off. "He wants the prison. Wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead. For what we did to Woodbury." Rick said. Everyone was silent you moved closer to Daryl him putting his arm around you waist pulling you even closer. "We're going to war." Rick said walking away. Everyone went there separate ways, you and Daryl going up to your cell.


	41. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 41

You and Daryl walked in your cell. "God I'm so tired," you said. Daryl stood by the door leaning up against it. You kicked your boots off, unbuttoning your pants and shimmying out of them. Daryl looked down "What ya doin?" He said. "Changing. I'm all sweaty," you said. You slide out of your jeans kicking them to the side and pulling your shirt over head leaving you in just your bra and panties. You looked over your shoulder to see Daryl looking down, shifting uncomfortably, the tips of his ears red. You smirked turning around to face him saying "You act like you've never seen a girl in her bra and panties before. You getting all hot and bothered thete Dixon?" Daryls head shot up his eyes wide trying not to roam his eyes over your body. You giggled walking over to him. "Do you want to touch me Daryl?" You asked him wrapping your arms around his neck.

Daryl stiffened when you wrapped your arms around his neck. He just stood there arms by his side's looking at you. He hoped you couldn't feel how hard he was. Daryl was so nerves and flustered he didn't know what to do. He heard you giggle and looked at you. "What ya laughin at?" He growled. "You're so cute when you get all flustered" you said smiling up at him. He just scuffed. "Daryl?" "Hmmm?" Are you going to just stand here like a stiff board or are you going to loosen up and wrap your arms around me?" You asked. Daryl galped and pleasantly wrapped his arms around your waist. "Now kiss me?" You asked. He leaned down and kissed you. You leaned up whispering in his ear "I know your hard. I can take care of it if you'd like." Daryl stiffened again, letting go of you and unwrapping your arms from around his neck. "I'm gonna go keep watch" he said turning around. You grabbed his hand "Daryl! Wait!" He stopped turning around but not looking at you "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We can go as fast or as slow as you want" he just nodded kissing your forehead and leaving.

You layed in bed tossing and turning not being able to sleep. You got up wrapping a blanket about you, slipping your boots on, and walking out if your cell, down the steps, and out the door to the court yard. You walked over to the guard tower Daryl had claimed as your and opened the door. You walked up the steps and through the door seeing Daryl standing with his forearms leaning up against the railing. You opened the door to outside closing it behind you. Daryl didn't turn around or say anything so you walked over wrapping your arms around him laying your head on his back. "Why ain't ya sleepin?" He asked "I couldn't sleep not without you there," you told him. "Daryl? Is everything alright? I didn't make you mad did I?" You asked. "Nah," Daryl told you. You stepped back biting on your lip. You could feel something was off. "Okay, well I'll let ya alone to think or whatever," you said quietly. You walked inside the tower laying down on the mattress closing your eyes. A few minutes later you felt the mattress shift and Daryls arms wrap around hour waist pulling you close to him.

The next morning Daryl was gone, you woke up and walked down the steps seeing him, Hershel and Rick talking. "Hey, what's going on?" You asked. They all looked at you. "Don't even try that shit. Like you weren't just having a hushed conversation. Somethings up or everyone would be here." You told them. Rick sighed "The governor wants Michonne. We have til noon to hand her over to him." He said. "What! You can't be considering during that!" You told him. Rick just looked down. "And let me guess your going to have Merle do it!" You growled. "Y/N.." Rick started. "No! This is wrong and you know it." You said walking off to go inside.

You were helping Beth with Judith when you seen Daryl and Rick coming in the common area and going to the door to the tombs. "I'll be back," you told Beth. You got up and followed them to the generator room. "He was in here. Said he was looking for drugs. Said a lot of things, actually." Daryl said." Like what?" Rick asked. You hide out of sight. "Said that you were gonna change your mind. Here we go. Yeah, he took her here. They mixed it up." Daryl said. "Damn it! I'm going after him." Rick said. "You can't track for shit." Daryl told Rick. "Then the both of us." "No, just me. I said I'd go and I'll go. Plus they're gonna come back here. You need to be ready. Your family, too." Daryl told Rick. Daryl walked out the door and Rick walked back in the tombs.

You opened the door Daryl went through seeing him on his bike you ran over and hopped on the back before he could take off. "The hell ya doin?!" Daryl yelled. "I'm not getting off so you may as well go," you told him. He growled and drove down the path out the gate. Daryl pulled over parking the bike and getting off. "We walk from here," he said. You two were walking down a road when you seen Michonne. "You kill him?" Daryl asked her. She shook her head "He let me go." She said. "Don't let anyone come after me. Y/N go back with her." Daryl said walking off. "The hell I am!" You said running after him. "Don't. It's no use," you said. You walked to the old mill where you met the governor. Looking around you came to a walker hunched over one of the bodies laying on the ground.

You gasped seeing it was Merle. Daryl dropped his crossbow, stumbling a little. "Daryl," you whispered. The walker looked up at you, flesh falling from it's mouth. Merle stood up stepping over the body tripping a little. Daryl went over pushing him back a couple times before pushing him to the ground, pulling his knife out and stabbing him in the head over and over. He fell back on the ground crying. You had tears running down you face. You walked over to Daryl kneeling down beside him. Putting you hand on his shoulder "Daryl I'm sorry," you said. He looked at you his eyes red tears running down his face. He grabbed an old of you wrapping his arms around your waist burying his face in your stomache. You wrapped you arms around one of his shoulders and one on the back of his head and just sat there until he was ready to go back.


	42. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 42

You and Daryl pulled into the gate pulling up to the court yard. He parked the bike and you got off. You grabbed his hand as Rick came out. "Did you find him?" He asked. "Yeah" is all Daryl said. "Where's he at?" Rick asked. You looked at him shaking your had tears brimming your eyes. "Daryl. I'm sorry" Rick said putting his hand on his friends shoulder. Daryl just nodded bitting on his lip looking down. The three of you walked inside.

Everyone in the common area to talk about the plan for when the governor came. The plan was to pack everything up and make it look like you fled. Beth,Carl, Hershel and Judith would stay hidden in the woods with the cars and Daryls bike. You, Daryl, Rick and Michonne would be in the tombs to set of flash bangs to fill the tombs with smoke then lead the walkers in different directions. Carol, Glenn and Maggie would stay outside on the walk way hidden by the table tops and wooden pallets and shoot at the governor and his men when they ran out.

You all packed you stuff up taking it outside and putting it in the cars. Daryl was sitting on the ground, you were putting your stuff in the back of the car. Carol came over to Daryl saying something you didn't hear and helped him up. Once Hershel and the kids were safe in the woods the rest of you got in your positions and waited for the governor to pull in.

The governor and his men showed up walking in to the cell block. "No one's here. Looks like they left." "They could be somewhere else in the prison." They walked through the door to the tombs. Once you heard the voices and four of you through a flash bomb the tombs filling with smoke then you lead walkers in. You all met up and hurried outside hearing the screams and gun shots. You seen the governor and his men running outside "Get out if here!" Glenn,Maggie and Carol shooting at them as the got in their cars and left.   
You all walked out to the gate watching as they speed down the road. "It worked" you said. "I'll go get the others" Daryl said.

Daryl came back with the others and you all unpacked your stuff from the cars and put it back in your cells. You all met in the common are. "Are we going after them?" You asked. "Yeah, we gotta find Andrea," Rick said. "Daryl, Michonne, Y/N, Maggie and Glenn you're with me." Rick said walking towards the door. You got in the cars and headed towards Woodbury. You came to a stop when you came to the cars the governor and his men were in. You slowly walked up to the truck, stepping up on the step and looking in the window. A woman jumped up and slammed her hands on the window making you scream and fall backwards. You were preparing to hit the ground but Daryl was right there catching you, you looked up at him smiling saying "looks like I'm falling for you" he just scuffed but you coukd see he was tryong not to smile and the light pink tint to his cheeks. Rick pulled his gun,opening the door, and pulling the woman out of the truck.

"What happened here? Where's the governor?" Rick asked the woman. "He shot everyone then to off with his two right hand men" she told him. "He just shot everyone for no reason?" You ask. "He was mad. He wanted to go back to the prison. But no body wanted too follow we didn't know we were fighting people we thought we were clearing the dead." She said. "Lets go we're going to woodbury" Rick said. You got back in the cars and parks a mile from the gates walking the rest of the way. "Who's out there?" The woman stood up walking into view "it's me Tyreese." "Karne? Why are you with those people? What happened?" "The governor killed everyone. These guys saved me!" She told him. They open the gate and you walked through. "Is Andrea here?" Rick asked " She left said she couldn't stay here no more." "Yeah, and when the governor found out he went out to look for her. Said she wasn't stable" "well she never showed up to the prison" you said.

You went to the building Glenn and Maggie were held in. You came around a corner to a door at the end. You looked down seeing blood. "Rick" You said nodding down. He looked down seeing the blood and went to the door. He opened the door swinging it back but nothing came out. You seen a foot and slowly walked in. There was Andrea leaned up against the wall. "Andrea" Michonne said going to her side. "We gotta get her outta here" you said. "No Y/N it's no use." She said pulling her shirt to the side showing a bite takin out of her shoulder. "Are the rest of you om?" She asked "the rest of us. The rest of us," Rick said. "They're fine. Theyre back at the prison." You told her. "I need to do it soon. I won't be long now" Rick handed her his gun "Are you sure?" He asked. "I know how to use the safty" she told him making him smile a little. "I'll stay with you" Michonne told her. The rest of you said your good byes and went out in the hall. You were facing Daryl your head on his chest your arms around him and his arms around your waist. * _BANG_ * You jumped a little pulling yourself closer to Daryl tears streaming down your face. Michonne came out handing Rick his gun.

"Don't look like the governor's coming back" Daryl said when you were back out on the street. "Yeah" Rick said. "Maybe we should bring these people back woth us." You said. So that's what you did Rick told them the rules and that if they wanted go come they needed to follow them. You loaded everyone up on one of the busses and walked back to the cats and then head back to the prison. You pulled through the gates. Getting out and walking to the bus helping people into cell block D once it was checked. After everyone was settled in you went out and buried Andrea having a services for her then going to the guard tower with Daryl laying down.


	43. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 43

It's been six months since the war with the governor and you took in the people left at Woodbury. Everything was going great. Everyone was getting along and helping out around the prison. Hershel had started a garden, Rick stepped down from leader and made a Council for when deductions needed made and he was now playing farmer John. Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie lead the supply runs. You helped out Hershel and Dr.S, went on runs mostly when it involved medical supplies. Beth watched th e kids, Carol had the guys build her an outdoor kitchen. Everything was kinda perfect. You and Daryl moved out of the cell block once winter was over and moved into the gaurd tower.

You were talking to Carol as she cooked up the deer Daryl had got yesterday. You looked up to see Daryl walking towards you. He walked up on the platform of the kitchen / dining area "mornin" Dr. S said. "Sup Dr. S" Daryl said back "morning daryl" a couple people said. He just looked back at them coming up to you and Carol. "Smells good," He said. You walked over to him wrapping an arm around around your waist he pulled you close kissing your forehead. "Just so you know I liked you first" Carol said smiling. You smirked "We can share," you said with a wink. "Stop" Daryl said. "You know Rick brought in a lot of em too" Daryl told Carol. "Not recently. Give the stranger sanctuary, keeping people fed, you're gonna have to learn to live with the love" Carol told him. "Right" he said. "Oh don't act like you don't like it" you said bumming his hip with yours. He looked down at you and you stuck your tongue out at him. "I need you to see something" Carol said Patrick do you want to take over?" She asked Patrick was a nice respectable kid. "Yes. Ma'am he said as He walked around taking the spatula from Carol. You Carol and Daryl started walking away when he said "uhh, Mr. Dixon, I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. And I'd be honored to shake your hand." Patrick said holding his hand out. Daryl looked at him and licked his fingers off taking the kids hand and shaking it.

You three walked off towards the gate seeing walkers surrounding the fence outside more the usual. "About today, I don't know if we're gonna be able to spare a lot of people for the run." Carol told you. "That place is good to go. We're going to move on it." Daryl told her. "Yeah. Thing is we had a big build up over night. Dozens more towards tower three. It's getting as bad as last month. They don't spread out anymore." Carol said. "With more of us sitting here, we're drawing more of them out. You get enough of those damn fence-clingers, they start to herd up." Daryl said while eating his deer meat. "Pushing against the fences again. It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it, not for long." You said. Carol looked up at Daryl and said "Sorry, Pookie." He scuffed and nudged Carol with his elbow. You giggled causing him to look at you "What ya laugh at?" "Oh nothing pookie" you said when glared at you making you laugh harder.

You were helping Daryl pack up the cars to get ready for the run. Beth walked over to Zach "I was just gonna come find you" he said giving her a kiss. "What's up?" She asked. "Well, the council pulled back everyone on the coal crew from going on the run. They're shorthanded right now. I figured I'd step up to help, go with 'em. Just, you know, wanted to make sure that I saw you before." He told her. "Okay." She simply said. "I just-- 'cause, you know, it's dangerous going out there." He told her. "I know." She said kissing his cheek and walking away. "Okay, are you gonna say goodbye?" He yelled after her. "Nope" "Damn romance novel" Daryl said looking back at Beth as she walked away. "Oh come on its cute" you said kissing his cheek making him scuff. He couldn't help the feeling he got when you kissed him or even looked at him.

"Hey, I'd like to pull my wait around here" the new guy Bob said. Daryl and Glenn had found him alone on the road and brought him back he had a bit of medical training in the army. "Bob it's only been a week" Sasha told him. "That's a week of meals, a roof over my head. Let me earn my keep. Bob said. "You were out on your own when Daryl found you." Sasha told him. "That's right." Bob said. "I just want to make sure you know how to play on a team." Sasha told him. "We ain't gonna do it unless it's easy." Daryl said walking passed her towards you who was leaning against his bike. "You know he was a medic in Army." Glenn said leaning against the hood of the car. Bob loo ked at Sasha who just looked back at him. "You one of a tough sell you know that?" Bob told her. "Okay" she said. Everyone got in the cars and you and Daryl on his bike and headed out.

You were coming down the lane coming to a stop seeing Michonne was back. Daryl turned the bike off looking at her. "Well look who's back" he said. "Didn't find him" she said. Daryl nodded biting his lip and looked down. "Glad to see you in one peice." Daryl told her. "I'm thinking of looking over near Macon." She told you. Rick looked at her then looked away. "Its worth a shot" she said. "Seventy miles of walkers. You might run into a few unneighborly types. Is it? Daryl asked. "We're going to check out the Big Spot. The one I was talking about, just seeing." Daryl told Rick. "Yeah, I got to go out and check the snares. I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the walkers." Rick said. "I'll go." Michonne said. "You just got here." Carl said to her. "And I'll be back" she told him. Daryl started up the bike again and you wrapped your arms around his waist. Rick runs down and opens the gate and you drive through heading down the road.


	44. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 44

You pulled up to the Big Spot parking the bike and cars. You walked up to the fence Daryl was talking to Bob. "Army came in and put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go. Last week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keeping people out like a bunch of guard dogs." Daryl said. You were looking through to the tents wondering if maybe there could be any medical supplies thst could be salvaged. There was a noise and Daryl pushed you away a little looking in through the fence. "So they all just left?" Bob said. "Give a listen." Sasha said. You listened and heard music playing from somewhere. "You drew 'em out." Michonne said. "Put a boom box out there three days ago" Sasha said. You walked around Daryl to the opening they had cut in the fence. "Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn said. You started walking through the yo the the tents. Daryl rolled his eyes saying "All right, let's make a sweep. Make sure it's safe. Grab what you can. We'll come back tomorrow with more people."

Daryl rushed up to you grabbing your arm. "What ya doin? Stay near me" he said. You just stared at him and nodded your head. "Come on" Daryl said walking over to the building and banging his elbow on the glass to attacked the walkers in the storm to the front "just give it a second" He said. He sat down on the ledge and waited you went up standing in between his legs.he did say stay close to him after all. Zach and Michonne were standing beside you two. "Okay, I think i got it" Zach said abd came over and sat down beside Daryl. "Got what?" Michonne asked. "I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn." Zach said. Zach was pretty fond of Daryl and looked up to him but this was the first time you were hearing about this. "He's been trying to guess for, like, six weeks." Daryl said. "Yeah, I'm pacing myself. One shot a day." Zach said. "All right, shoot." Daryl told him. You put your one arm around Daryl neck and sat on his right knee, he wrapped his arm around you waist to steady you. "I've gotta hear this" you said. "Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of surly. Big swing here..... Homicide cop." You and Michonne laughed you puttingbyour face in the crook of daryls neck. "What's so funny?" He said squeezibgvyour side. "[Oh.my](http://Oh.my).god" you said. "Nothing. It makes perfect sense." Michonne said. "Actually, the man's right. Undercover." Daryl said. You knew he was just fucking with Zach. "Come on, really?" Zach asked surprised. "Yep. But I don't like to talk about cause it was a lit of heavy shit" Daryl said. "Dude come on really?" Zach asked. Daryl just looked at him. "I guess ill just keep guessing." "You do that" Daryl told him as walkers slammed against the window.

Daryl tapped you hip and you got up letting him stand.   
"We're doing this detective?" Michonne asked. "Lets do this" Daryl said Tyreese handing him a crowbar. You went over to the doors prying them open, killing the walkers as they came out. "All right, we go in, stay in formation for the sweep. After that, you all know what you're supposed to look for. Any questions?" Sasha said. "Was there ever a time that you weren't the boss of me?" Tyreese said. "You had a few years before I was born." She told him.

You stayed with Daryl as you both walked down the isles looking for anything useful. You came to an isle full of medical stuff. You stopped and walked into the isle. "Y/N?" Daryl said. "Here!" You called out. He came down the isle seeing you throwing stuff in the cart. "Told ya ta stay clo..." "close. Yes, I know Daryl but we could use this stuff." You told him. He just sighed. He was about to say something when you heard a load crash. You ran towards to finding bob under selves of wine that had knocked over. "Are you alright" Daryl asked him. "Are you cut?" You asked him. "Nah, but my foot is caught." He said. "Alright. He's just caught. Come on help push these up" Daryl said as he went to lift the selves off Bob, Tyreese and Glenn helping him. They were pushing the selves up when a walker gell through the roof hanging by It's insides. Everyone backed up looking up. Daryl pushed up back a little shining his light on it. "Its just hanging there like a pinata" you said. Daryl looked at you strange but had a small smirk it reminded him of when he and Andrea went out looking for Sophia cause no one could sleep and the came to a walker hanging in the tree. He had said it was a big pinata hanging there for the other geeks.

"Umm yeah, we should probably go now," Glenn said. More walkers started falling through the ceiling. You pulled your machete out and started killing the walkers. You seen Glenn go down with a walker on top of him and as you were going to help you tripped and fell, screaming as a walker falling on top of you, your machete sliding across the floor out of your reach. You reached up holding the walker away from you as best you could not being able to get to your knife or gun without it falling on you and taking I bite out of you.

Daryl was on top of a few boxes killing walkers when he heard you scream and it made his heart stop. He jumped down and ran towards you seeing a walker on top of you, you bad my keeping it away from you.. He shot a bolt trough the walkers head, it went limp and he ran over pulling it off of you. He bent down grabbing you and pulling you up into his arms. "Ya alright?" He asked. You just nodded your head gripping on to him. Daryl let go of you and you picked your machete up going back to hacking at the walkers. Daryl jumped back up on the boxes to avoid the walkers. He looked up seeing a helicopter about to fall through. He started shoiting that the walkers. "Daryl!" You screamed and he jumped down killing a walker by Bob helping Zach push the selves up. A walker grabbed Zach biting his leg and taking him down biting into his face. "Zach!" Glenn yelled. Daryl grabbed you and yelled "Come on!" You all started running just as the helicopter fell through the roof.

You made it outside catching your breath. "Holy shit" you said. Daryl grabbed you turning you around and pulling you to him. He almost lost you he thought. "Hey, I'm okay" you whispered. He pulled back looking at you and leaned down kissing you. You got back on the bike, the others in the cars and you headed back to the prison.   



	45. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 45

You got back to the prison going inside and to your cell block Daryl was right behind you. You went to your cell and he put his crossbow down and you took your belt off and theigh holster. "M'goin ta tell Beth about Zach." Daryl said. "I'll come with you" you told him grabbing his hand. You walked to be the cell seeing her laying on her stomach writing in her diary. She looked up seeing you and Daryl standing at her door. "Hey" she said. "Hi" Daryl said back you smiled at her. "What is it?" She said seeing the look on your faces. "Zach" Daryl said. "Is he dead?" She asked Daryl just looked down and you nodded your head. "Beth honey I'm sorry" You told her. "Oksy" she said and got up going to her board she had that had how many days with out an accident. "What?" She asked. "I don't cry any more Daryl. I'm just glad I got to know know him" she said "me too" Daryl said. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Mmhmm. Just tired of losin people is all" she came over hugging Daryl "I'm just glad I didn't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes" she said. She let go looking at him "me too" he said. Beth went back to her bed and Daryl grabbed your hand and you headed back to you cell.

Once you were in your cell again Daryl dropped the sheet you used as a curtin for in front of the door. You started stripping you dirty clothes off. You kicked you boots off, undoing you button on your pants and shimmying out of the, Daryl came up behind you helping you pull you shirt off, he kissed your shoulder and sat down on the bed un-tying his boots. Daryl looked you up and down just standing there in you bra and panties. He felt himself get hard as always and let out an audible growl. You whipped around looking at him "What was that?" You asked "Are you okay? You knelt down in between his legs looking at him with concern.

Daryl looked down at you knelt between his legs. You looks so beautiful so sexy like that. He wanted you but was still to shy to make that kind of move. "Daryl" he heard you said putting you hands on his thighs. He growled again the action just making him harder making him imagine you sucking him off. "Did you just fucking growl?" You asked "No!" Daryl said. "Yes you did" you said looking down noticing the bulge in his pants. "You know i can take care of that problem of your" you said rubbing his thighs close to his middle. You looked up at him with a seductive look licking your lips. Daryl grabbed your hands stopping you movements and standing up. You thought he was going to leave but he pulled his pants down stepping out of them, he never took his shirt off in front of you and never told you why.

Daryl laid down in bed "Lets get some sleep" he said. You huffed and started climbing over him but stopped and stayed straddling him. Daryl looked at you wide eyed and he stiffened up. You could feel how hard his was and it just turned you on even more then you already were. "What ya doing Y/N?" Daryl growled out. "Nothin" you said innocently starting to grind on him. Daryl grabbed a hold of your hips so hard you knew there would be bruises.

Daryl held your hips his fingers digging into your skin. He started moving your hips faster against him. He looked up to see your head fly back as you let out a moan. "Daryl" he heard you moan and he flipped you over "ya sure he want this?" He asked "Yes please, just fuck me we'll do all that other shit another time." You told him. Daryl pulled your panties down and off your legs standing up and pulling his boxers off. He got back between your legs. He took his fingers sliding them between your folds making sure you were ready. He lined himself up and pushed inside of you. You let put a moan Daryl grunting. "Shit girl" he said. "Daryl" he started moving pumping in and out of you. He leaned down kissing you as you wrapped you arms around his neck. "You feel so good" he whispered in your ear as you moaned his name again. He started rocking fast and harder reaching down between you two and running circles on you clit. He could feel you tightening around him, you arched your back. "Let it go baby" Daryl said. You moaned his name as you came around him. Daryl started getting sloppy pumping into ypu a few more times before pulling out and cumming on your stomach. He rolled to the side getting off the bed to get a rag and clean you up. After he was done he layed down and pulled you to him. You laid your head on Daryls chest still catching your breath.

Daryl couldn't help but think if it was good enough for you. "That was... that was just wow" he heard you say. "Was....was it... was it okay?" Daryl asked. You looked up at him looking him in the eye "it was better than okay," you told him leaning up and kissing him. He covered you two up and wrapped his arms around you. "Lets get some sleep, gotta big day tomorrow" Daryl said. You closed your eyes and fell asleep.


	46. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 46

The next morning you woke up alone in your cell. Daryl had gotten up early to go out hunting. You got up and stretched grabbing clean clothes and putting them on, you sat down pulling your socks on the sliding you boots on. You stood up grabbing your belt and thigh holster and putting them on before walking out of your cell. You walked down the steps, through the common area and outside. You seen Daryl over at the kitchen area talking to Carol. You started walking over when someone picked you up from behind spinning you around, you screamed which got Daryls attention. He seen a man he didn't know touching his woman he ran over grabbing the guy causing him to let go of you. "The hell ya think ya fuckin doin?! Touch her again and I'll kill ya!" Daryl yelled at the guy. "I'm sorry! Im just an old friend," the guy told him. Daryl came over to you checking to make sure you were alright.

Once you got over the shock if what happened you told him you were fine. You looked behind him to see a man with short brown hair and blue eyes staring at you. Your eyes widen "Oh my god! Adam!" You said tears stinging your eyes. You ran passed Daryl to Adam throwing yourself at him. "I thought you were dead!" You cried. "Can't get rid of me that easily" he said. "How did you get outta there? You were surrounded," you asked him. "Got lucky I guess. I pulled myself under one of the beds and rolled to the other side. I got out just in time too," he told you. You huffed him again, wrapping your arms around his neck and his around your waist.

Daryl looked at the two of you. He could feel anger and jealousy bubbling up. He looked down to see the guys hands a little to close to your ass which just fueled his anger more. "Who the hell is this?" He growled. You pulled back looking at him smiling "Daryl this is Adam, Adam this is Daryl," you said wrapping your arms around Daryls waist. Daryl wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you close, kissing you on the forehead and looking Adam up and down, glaring at him. I worked with Adam at the hospital we had the same shifts, spent a lit of time together, became really good friends. "Mmm" Daryl said. Staring down Adam and tightening his grip on your waist. "Its nice to meet you" Adam said extending his hand. Daryl just looked at Adams hand then looked back up to him. "Daryls not much of people person" you said. Adam dropped his hand saying "I can see that."

"Okay well I better go find Dr. S" you said. Daryl looked down at you "Ya haven't eaten." He said turning you to face him your back to Adam. He said his hands down your hips a little more staring at Adam as he leaned down kissing you and pulling you closer. "Eat first," he said. "Alright fine I'll eat first. Adam have you ate yet?" You asked turning around in Daryls grasp. "No, I haven't" he said looking at Daryl smiling. "Well then let's go" you said reaching for his hand. "I'll see you late?" You asked Daryl. "Mmmhmm" he said watching you walk off with Adam your arms linked. Red that's all he seen. This Adam guy was bad news he just knew it. What if you decide you don't want to be with him anymore and rather be with Adam. You two had a history and more in common the you and he had.

You were sitting at one of the tables with Adam talking and catching up, talking about what you've been through since the beginning. "So how long have you been with Daryl?" Adam asked "ummm, a year now probably. Since the farm I told you about" you told him. "He seems..." Adam started but was cut off by gun shots and screams. You jumped up "stay here!" You told him running towards cell block D. To see people screaming and running around. Walkers were in the cells eating people. Rick,Glenn,Daryl,Michonne came running in. You pulled your machete and started killing the walkers.

Daryl looked over to see you standing on the other side of the stairs a walker coming up behind you. He pulled the trigger of his crossbow and hit the walker right in the eye. You spun around looking down the walker and then back up to Daryl. Daryl ran towards you pulling his knife and you two went to killing walkers together. He didn't want to leave your side. Daryl grabbed a little boy away from a walker and handed him off to someone else, coming back to you.

Once the walkers were all killed you went around to make sure none were still alive and tried to figure out what happened. You came to a walker hunched over a body. "That's Patrick" you said. Daryl shot a bolt in his head and went to retrieve it. "No bites. No wounds." "I think he just died." "Horribly, too. Pleurisy aspiration. Chocked to death on his own blood," you said. "Caused those trails down his face" Hershel said. "I've seen them before on a walker outside the fences." Rick said.   
"I saw them on Patrick, too." "They're from the internal lung pressure building up... like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top." You said. "It's a sickness from the walkers?" "No, these things happened before they were around. Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain." Hershel said.

  
"How could somebody die in a day just from a cold?" Daryl asked. "I had a sick pig, it died quick. Saw a sick boar in the woods. Pigs and birds. That's how these things spread in the past." Rick said. "We need to do something about those hogs." "Maybe we got lucky. Maybe these two cases are it." Glenn says. "Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time." Hershel said. "Bugs like to run through close quarters. Doesn't get any closer than this." Daryl said. "All of us in here, we've all been exposed. We need to quarantine anyone that shows any signs of symptoms." You said.


	47. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 47  
  
You walked out of the cell block and to the library. You, Daryl, Carol, Hershel, Glenn, and Sasha were all on the council. You sat around the two tables that were pushed together. Daryl sat to the left of you on a chair backwards, Carol was on your right, Sasha was on the other side of Daryl with Glenn on her other side and Hershel between Carol and Glenn. "Patrick was fine yesterday, and he died overnight. Two people died that quick?" Carol said. "We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed," you said. "That's everyone in that cell block. That's all of us maybe more." Daryl said looking around the table. "We know that this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?" Hershel asked. "We can't just wait and see." You said. "And there's children. It isn't just the illness. If people die, they become a threat." Carol says. "We need a place for them to go. They can't stay in D. We can't risk going in there to clean it up." Hershel spoke. "We can use cell block A." Carol said. "Death row? "I'm not sure that's much of an upgrade." Glenn said. "It's clean. That's an upgrade." Daryl says. Think that'll work for Dr. S?" Daryl asked. "I'll help Caleb get it set up." You said. "Nah, you ain't goin in there." Daryl told you. "He's going to need help." You said. "I'll help him get set up you stay out here" Hershel told you.

You were about to argue but heard coughing coming from the hall. Daryl put his hand on his knife and went to stand up they rest follow. You walked out in the hall to see Ty and Karen walking down the hall. Karen wad coughing. "You alright?" Ty asked her. "Mmhmm" she said. You walked out in the hall "You sure?" You asked "You don't sound so good" Carol told her. "We're just taking her back to my cell so she can rest." Ty told ypu. "Tyreese, I don't think that's a good idea." Hershel told him. "Why? What's going on now?" Karen asked. "We think it's a flu or something." You said. "That's how Patrick died." Glenn said. "Judith was in that cell block. She's vulnerable. Anyone that may be sick or even exposed should stay away." Hershel said. "It killed Patrick?" Karen asked. "She's gonna be okay. Now that we know what Patrick died from we can treat it, right?" Tyreese asked. "Don't panic. We're going to figure this out. But we should keep you separated in the meantime." Hershel told them. "We'll have Caleb take a look at you. I'll see what we have in the way of medications." You said. "David from the Decatur group, he's been coughing, too." Karen said. "I'll get him." Glenn spoke.

"There's some empty clean cells in the tombs, right?" Glenn asked Sasha. "Yeah, we'll meet you there." She said. "Okay." "Come on. Let's get you settled." Sasha said. Her, Th, and Karen walked off. "Have to call another meeting later." Hershel said. "All right. I'll get to burying the dead ones." Daryl told him. "You wear gloves and a mask." Hershel said. "Uh-huh." Daryl told him and Hershel walked off leaving You, Daryl and Carol. "You all right?" Daryl asked her. "I'm worried about Lizzie and Mica. They were around Patrick." She said. "We all were" you told her. "Karen and David will be separated til they feel better." Daryl said. "You guys okay?" She asked. Daryl looked back at you. "Ummhmm. Gotta be" Daryl said. Turning around grabbing your hand and the two of you walked away.

Daryl looked at you as you walked outside. "Ya okay?" He asked. You looked over at him "Yeah I'm fine" you said. He kissed your forehead and started walking down to the field to start burying the ones who died.   
You went and found Dr. S. "Hey Dr. S! Can you go take a look at Karen and David they're in a cell in the tombs they both have been coughing." You said. "Yeah, sure Y/N. Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I haven't had any symptoms." You told him. He walked off and you went to see what to see what you had in medication.

You were walking outside to go talk to Daryl about needing to go on a run to find more meds. "Y/N! Hey. Y/N!" You stopped and turned around seeing Adam running up to you. "Hey," you said. "Hey, is everything alright?" He asked hugging you. "Patrick, one of the kids here got sick. Some kind of flu and died. He came back and turned others. Everyone that was in D block and that has any kind of symptoms are to go to A block." You told him bugging him back."Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?" He asked you. "Just stay away from anyone who has been exposed. That includes me. I was in there. And if you start having any kind of cough go to see Dr. S in A block." You told him. "Alright. Yeah sure." He told you.

Daryl seen you talking to Adam again seen him hugging you again his hands getting to close to your ass again and he felt that anger and jealousy bubbly up again. You were his girl not Adams. He turned around and kept digging the grave thinking about how bad he'd like to put Adam in it. What the hell was wrong with him? why was he acting like this? He's never done any of tgis. Never felt things like this. "Hey!" Daryl turned around looking up at you smiling at him. He loved your smile. He loved everything about you. Your beautiful E/C eyes, your laugh, the way you moaned his name, the way you looked at him. You looked at him like he was the only one. "Hey" he said turning back around after seeing Adam up at the fence in the court yard looking down at the two of you. It pissed him off. "You alright?" You asked him. "Mmm" was all he said. "Okay.... well we need to have a meeting. We need more meds." You told him. "Alright. Well I'm a little fickin busy Y/N!" He said a little harsh. He didn't mean to be but he couldn't stop seeing Adams grimy hands on you. "Okay... I'm sorry. I'll let you work" you said and walked off to find Hershel.


	48. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 48

You were in the cell block with Beth and Michonne. You looked at Michonnes foot and ankle. "Its just sprained. We'll get it wrapped up. You'll need to stay off of it as much as possible." You told her. She nodded and thanked you. You walked out of the cell and went to get an ace bandage. You found one and went back in to Michonnes cell finding Beth in there. You smiled at her and sat down on the chair in front of Michonne. She proped her leg up on you lap and you began wrapping her ankle and foot.

As you sat there wrapping Michonnes foot Beth started to talk sitting beside her. "Did you see anything?" She asked. "They just started taking out the dead." Michonne told her. "I don't need to know who yet. I don't want to. I'm glad you came back safe." Beth spoke. "It was stupid. I was so stupid. When I fell on my ass, they should have just left me out there." Michonne says. "Now that's stupid. We care about you." You told her. "They could have gotten hurt." Michonne told you.   
"When you care about people hurt is kind of part of the package." Beth said. And she was right hurt was part of the package. Every time you lost someone it hurt or someone you loved and cared about were in danger you would do anything for them even if it meant you got hurt or even worse killed in the process.

Everything was silent for a while before Beth spoke up again. "Were there any kids?" She asked Michonne just looked at her.Judith started fussing a little. "Got all these widows and orphans, but what do you call someone who lost a child? You'd think someone would have given that a name." Beth said and Judith started crying. Beth got up and when to get Judith coming back to the cell. "Are you okay?" Beth asked. "Does she always cry like that?" Michonne asked wincing at the sound of Judith crying. "I think she senses people's moods." Beth said. "There you go all new. I'm going to go try talking to Daryl again," you told her and got up walking outside.

You seen Daryl, Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Tyreese killing walkers on the fence trying to keep them from pushing it over. You started running down to the guard run to help when someone grabbed you. "Hey what the fuck!" You yelled spinning around. "Hey. It's just me sorry." Adam said. "I can't talk right now I need to go help down at the fence," you told him. "Plus I told you to stay away from me I was in D block you could get sick," "Y/N I was a nurse too I know what I'm doing and I want to help" he told you. "Then grab a poker and let's go." You said heading down to the fence. Daryl saw you [co.ing](http://co.ing) beside him stabbing the walkers through the fence. He looked over at you he was about to say something when Adam popped up on the other side of you. He's eyes hardened and he felt that anger and jealousy. He was fucking every where you went it seemed.

Maggie fell backwards Glenn goes over to help her up.   
"Don't. We're supposed to stay away from each other." She said. "Are you seeing this? Sasha yells. You all look over to see rats laying on the ground half eaten. "Is someone feeding these things?" She asked. "Heads up." Daryl said. "This part of the fence, now!" Sasha yells. You all go back to stabbing the walkers trying to keep the fence from collapsing. "Hey, hey, hey" Glenn yells. You back away the walkers pushing the fence down as it starts to fall. You try and push it up to keep it from falling. Daryl stands back his crossbow ready.   
"Everybody back! Come on, back, now." Daryl says grabbing you and pulling you back towards him. "The fence keeps bending in like that, those walkers are coming over it." Sasha says. "Daryl, get the truck. I know what to do." Rick tells him looking over at the pig pen. Daryl goes to get the truck and him and Rick load the pigs up and go out to the field. As Rick cuts the one pig he puts it down to draw the walkers away doing that with the other pigs. The rest of you pushing the fence back up and putting poles up to keep it upright. You were sad that Rick had to do that hearing those poor pigs squeal in pain it broke your heart.

You walked back up to the prison sweat coating your body. You were in deep thought about what happen ed this morning and just now. "Hey," Adamsaid making you jump. "You alright?" He asked. You stopped walking looking at him. "Yeah I'm fine just so much going on today." You said. He pulled you to a hug yet again wrapping his arms around your waist letting his hands linger. You wrapped your arms around him taking a deep breath. It was okay but it wasn't like when Daryl hugged you. Daryl was watching you. Seeing Adams hands on you again. He turned around and went inside pissed off.

You walked inside seeing Tyreese. "Hey Tyreese. I was just going to check on Karen and David" you said. "I'll come with you I wanted to give these to Karen." He said holding up some wild flowers. You got there and see something smeared on the floor. Tyreese walked in the cell turning on the light to see blood every where like someone dragged a body. You followed the trail outside to find two burnt bodies. "I'll go get Rick" You said. You walked back inside through the tombs and found Rick talking to Daryl and Carol. "We have a problem. Follow me" you said. Walking back to where Tyreese was.

You lead them outside where the bodies were. "You found them like this?" Rick asked. You nodded your head. "I came to see Karen with Y/N and we saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them.... Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire! You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me." Tyreese said looking at rick. "You understand? You bring 'em to me!" Tyreese said getting in his face Daryl going to grab him just in case. "We'll find out who.." Rick started but Tyreese cut him off. "I need to say it again?" He asked. "No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous." Rick told him. "Karen didn't deserve this. No. David didn't deserve it. Nobody does." Tyreese said. "All right, man, let's.. Daryl started grabbing Tyreese arm. Man, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!" Tyreese said slamming Daryl against the bars. "Daryl!" You said. He put up his hand to stop you saying it was alright. 

"Man, I ain't going no where til I find out who did this!" Tyreese yelled. "We're on the same side man" Daryl told him. "Hey, look I know what your going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down." Rick said coming up to Tyreese. "You need to step the hell back!" Tyreese told him. You just wanted him to let go Daryl. "She wouldn't want you being like this." You said. Tyreese punched Rick a few times bringing him to his knees. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Carol yelled. Daryl came up behind Tyreese grabbing him. Rick stood punching the kicking him and repeated punching him. Daryl went up and grabbed Rick "Rick!" He said trying to pull him off Tyreese. "Let go of me! Let go of me!" Rick yelled pushing Daryl away. Rick stood there shaking a little looking at his hands. Eventually you all went back inside. Rick going to Hershel and you checking Tyreese out.   
  



	49. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 49

You headed to the library the next morning for a council meeting. Daryl, Carol, Hershel, Glenn, and Michonne already there. "Sorry I'm late someone didn't wake me," you said sitting beside Daryl. "It's spread. Everyone who survived the attack in cell block D. Sasha, Caleb, and now others." Hershel informed you. "Oh, Jesus." Daryl said. "So what do we do?" Carol asked. "First things first. Cell block A is isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David." You said. "What the hell we gonna do about that?" Daryl asked. "Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline who's where when. But what are we gonna do to stop this?" Carol spoke. "There is no stopping it." Hershel told her. "You get it, you have to go through it." You continued. "But it just kills you?" Michonne said. "The illness doesn't. The symptoms do." Hershel turned around facing her. "We need antibiotics." You said. "We've been through every pharmacy nearby. And then some." Daryl told you. "That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for animals there are the same we need." Hershel said. "I completely forgot about that place.That's 50 miles." You said. "Too big a risk before. Ain't now. I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time." Daryl said standing up. "I'm in." Michonne said. "You haven't been exposed." Hershel told her. "Daryl has." You said. "You get in a car with him..." Hershel started. "He's already given me fleas." She said with a smirk.

"I can lead the way. I know where everything's kept." Hetshel said. "When we're out there, it's always the same. Sooner or later we run." Daryl told him. "I'll go with I know the place too. "I can draw you a map. There are other precautions I feel we should take." Hetshel said. "Like what?" Carol asked. "There's no telling how long it'll be before Daryl and his group return. Wouldn't it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable? We can use the administration building. Separate office, separate room." Hershel began. "Who is the most vulnerable?" Asked Glenn."The very young." You said. "What about the old?" Glenn asked.

You walked to your cell and got you back pack and made sure the clip in you gun was full along with the two extra you carry with you. You headed down the stairs and outside. You seen Daryl at the car checking the oil and making sure it was gassed up. You headed towards him hearing someone call for you "Y/N! Wait up!" But you didn't stop til you were beside Daryl. Daryl looked up seeing Adam running towards you yelling for you. "Yerboyfriend's lookin for ya" Daryl said harshly. "Daryl.." You began but Adam ran up to you. Michonne came up "son of a bitch is about a quart low." Daryl told her. "We still keep it in the bottom of tower three?" She asked. "Yeah," Daryl told her. "Hey! I'm glad your here." He told her wiping his hands off with the red rag he had. "Where else would I be?" She asked. "Running off" he told her. "You know im not running off. He tooked at her and nodded going back to looking the car over and she went to get the oil.

Daryl looked over to see you talking to Adam. He couldn't take it no more. "Let me come with you. I can help" he heard Adam say. Before you could say anything Daryl came over saying "We don't need or want yer damn help! Just fuck off!" You turned around looking at Daryl with wide eyes his face red, has clenched, fist at his side's. "Daryl!" "Nah. He just wants to go so he be all over ya! And ya'd let 'em too! Daryl yelled. "The fuck ate you talking about?!" You asked him. He looked over seeing Adam smiling. "I see the way he touches you! Always trying to grab your ass!" He yells jumping at Adam who steps back. You step in front of Daryl turning around and looking at Adam. "Maybe you should go help Hershel while we're gone. Pulse there's no room Tyreese and Bob are going too." You said. Adam looked Daryl up and down then looked at you "Yeah, sure anything for you," he said staring Daryl down. Daryl growled jumping forward but you stopped him.

"We'll talk about this later when we get back and everyone gets meds into them." You said kissing his check. You sat in the back with Bob and Tyreese with Daryl driving and Michonne in the passengers seat. You drove out if the gate and down the road. "Hey. I know you weren't running off. The thing is that trail went cold. You know that right?" Daryl said looking over to Michonne his right hand on the wheel as he leaned on his left against the door. Michonne didn't say anything so he continued. "If it was any different I'd be right out there with you" he told her. Michonne had been looking for the governor ever since he and his two henchmen went missing. Michonne just looked over at him not saying anything.

Daryl started playing with the radio when you thought you heard voices. "Can you hand me one of those CDs" Daryl asked Michonne "Wait what is that?" You said leaning forward. "Is that a vouce?" Bob asked. Daryl shushed him. Playing around with the radio you tried listening to see what they were saying. When all of a sudden a walker was on the road in front if you. Daryl hit the breaks and swerved around the walker and clipping another before he came to a complete stop. Looking in front of you, you seen a herd of walkers bigger then the one at the farm. The walkers surrounded the car and Daryl started backing up. "Grab something!" He said. "Go to the left" Michonne told him but when he went to go he couldn't we were on a pile of walkers. "We're jammed up. Make a run for the gaps right there. You two, you make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing, you hear me? Now! Move!" Daryl said. Bob opened the door getting out killing the walkers that got to closes so you could get out. You ran after Michonne and Daryl leaving Bob to get Tyreese. You ran into the woods Daryl grabbing you pulling you with him Go! Come on!" He said. You ran for a little before he stopped "Hold up." He said loading his crossbow. A couple walkers came out if the trees and Daryl went to kill them when one went down Tyreese stumbling out of the trees behind them dropping to his knees. Daryl killed the other Bob grabbing Tyreese as you all ran off just as more walkers were coming out of the trees.


	50. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 50

You ended up by a creak to catch your footing and take a small break. You needed to try and find another car. You had to get to the Veterinary college and back as fast as you can. Tyreese was down by the water washing his shirt to get the blood and brains out of it. You, Daryl, Bob and Michonne were on the bridge looking at the map. "This is Turner Creek, so Barnesville must be a few miles downstream." Michonne said. "Sounds like our best chance at finding a new ride." Bob says. "Yo, Ty. Come on, let's go. Vámonos." Daryl yelled at Tyreese. You started walking away Bob yelling for Tyreese.

You were walking down an old dirt road when Daryl stopped. "What ya doin?" You asked. He bent down picking something up. "Its Jasper? You asked. "Mmhmm." He said. "It's a good color. Brings out your eyes." Michonne said. You snorted that. Daryl looked at you "What ya laugh at" he said. "Nothing" you said giggling. He smirked saying "When Miss Richards went into A block, we were leaving. Asked me to keep a lookout. I'm gonna use it for her old man's marker." He said. "You know all them back there?" Michonne asked. "You stay in one place more than a couple hours, you'd be surprised what you pick up." Daryl told her walking off. You looked at her and walked after him catching up to him and grabbing his hand but he pulled it away harshly. You gasped a little not expecting him to so.

You cane to an old gas station. It had vines covering the whole front of it. Daryl found a van beside the building. He got in trying to hot wire it but it wouldn't start. He got got out closing the door "We gotta find us a new battery" he said. He looked over seeing a window, he spit on his hand going to wipe the dirt away when a walker slammed it's hands against it making him jump back. "Got some friends inside. Come on" he said. You all went around front to the where the doors should be. You got your machete out ready to start hacking at the vines. "Let's clear a path, see how many we got." Daryl said. He went up starting to grab branches and pulling them out. The rest of you hacking away. Tyreese was angry still you could tell the way he was hacking at the vines. "Hey, man, go easy. We don't know what we're dealing with." Bob told him. But Tyreese didn't listen and ended up getting caught on something.

The door started rattling as Tyreese pulled on whatever he was caught on. A walker coming out grabbing at Daryl. Michonne cutting it's arms off. "Ah!" You screamed as one jumped out at you grabbing you. "Y/N!" Daryl yelled killing the walker that grabbed him. Bob grabbed you while Michonne cut the walker who had you head off. Daryl ran over to you grabbing to check and make sure you weren't bit or stretched. "I'm okay" you said he pulled up in to his chest kissing you head. "Tyreese! Ty! Ty, let him go." Bob yelled. Tyreese had a walker by the arms pulling on it. "Ty!" Daryl said. "Let em go" michonne told him. The walker ended up falling on him. You went over sticking your machete through its head. "Why the hell didn't you let go?" You asked. But Tyreese didn't say anything.

You walked into the store looking around. You went in woth Daryl and Bob. "Come on" Daryl said. Walking to the back to the garage part. "Hey. Thanks for helping me" you told Bob. "Its no problem" he told you. You walked in the door behind Daryl. "Here we go" he said walking up to a few batteries checking them out. "Cells look pretty dry" Bob said. "A little distilled water will clear it right up" Daryl told him. Daryl grabbed the battery and you walked back into the store. "That's puke." You said looking on the floor to see cups and antifreeze. "Those douchebags in the vines took themselves out, holding hands kumbaya style." Daryl said. "They wanted to go out together same as they lived. That makes them douchebags?" Bob said. "It does if they could have gotten out." Daryl said grabbing a jug of water. "Everybody makes it, till they don't. People nowadays are dominoes. What they did, maybe it's about not having to watch them fall." Bob said. "Right." Said looking at him and continued to walk.

You came around the donor to see a walker on the floor covered in derby. You walked over to him. Bob grabbed the screwdriver on the wall and killed it. You and Daryl walked back outside. You were standing beside the van watching Daryl. He looked up at you a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "What?" He said seeing you look at him. "Did it do something?" You asked. But he just looked at you and kept working on the van. "Daryl?... does this have to with Adam? We're jyst friends" you said. Daryl started feeling anger build up hearing his name come outta your mouth. He scuffed shaking his head. "He seems to think other wise" he said. "Daryl I don't like him like that I neve r had and never will. I'm yours" you told him.

Damn straight you were his he thought. He looked at you. "Okay?" You asked. "Mmhmm" he said nodding. Daryl poured water into the van, taking a drag of his cigarette and then a chug of water. He told Bob to try and start the car. Bob got in and it started up. Daryl whistled for the others. You got in the back with Michonne and Tyreese. Bob driving and Daryl in The passenger seat as you headed down the road to the college. You were going to need to have a long talk with Daryl and find out what was going on with him.


	51. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 51

You parked about a mile away. Getting out of the van you grabbed you backpack and through it over your shoulders and pulled your machete out just in case. You all started walking in the direction of the college. "Looks like we're getting closer." Daryl said. "The building we want is just up ahead." You said. We get to the door, it creaking as Daryl opens it. You run down the the hall and into a classroom. "Come on. Come on. Move, move. All right, let's make this quick There you go. Come on." Daryl says.

You start going through and grabbing anything you can use. Then going back out in the hall and into another room with Bob and Michonne. You were looking in the cabinets grabbing everything you could use. "Anything ending with cillin or cin, C-I-N, grab it." You said. "We'll dissolve the pills in the IVs, put 'em right into the bloodstream. Dosage will be tricky but considering the time we lost..." Bob continued. After you grabbed everything Daryl and Tyreese came in. "How'd you do?" Bob asked. "Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors. Everything on the list." Th said. "What about y'all?" Daryl asked. "Yeah, we got it all." You said. "Yeah. We're good." Michonne said. "All right, let's roll." Daryl told you heading for the door.

You followed after him down the hall. He looked in one room and seen walkers so you all ran down the hall to the door with the exit sign above it. You walked through a door and everything was pitch black, looking around with your flash light you could see a bunch of empty cages. "Hey. The doors busyed" Bob said. "Okay. Hold up" Daryl said going over to help block the door as walkers were coming. You all continued down the dark hallway passed the cages to the stairwell. When a walker came out at Tyreese who quickly killed it. Getting to the door to the stairwell you seen there was a bunch of walkers behind it. The door was chained and their hands were grabbing at you. "How many?" Daryl asked. "Not sure" Michonne told him. The walkers from the other hall started coming through the door you came through.

"We can take 'em." Tyreese says. "No! They're infected. Same as at the prison." You said. "We fire at 'em, get their blood on us, breathe it in. We didn't come all this way to get sick." Bob says. "How do we know the ones in there aren't any different?" Tyreese told him. "We don't." You said. "Well, it's gotta change sometime" Daryl said. Daryl goes over and breaks the leg off an old chair and breaking the chains off the door. Bob shoots and Michonne uses her sword. You all run through the doors and up the steps just as the walkers get to you.

You come out to another hallway Michonne killing a walker. You get the the end of the hall, Bob throwing stuff in front of the walkers to slow them down. Daryl trys kicking the door to the stairwell open but can't so he hops up to the window and breaks it. Y/N! Let's go!" He yells. You go over grabbing his hand and climb out and out the window on to the roof. Everyone jumps out, Bob falling and his pack going over the edge, walkers grabbing at it. Tyreese goes over grabbing him and Daryl grabbing a hold of Tyreese. "Let go. Let go man" ty tells Bob but he doesn't. Bob flings the pack up on to the roof and it rattles. Daryl goes over pulling out a bottle of alcohol.

"You got no meds in your bag? Just this? You should have kept walking that day." Daryl says to Bob. He goes to throw the bottle when Bob say "Don't." Putting his hand on his gun. Daryl stops goung up to him and getting in his face. Daryl takes Bob's gun and grabs him by the shirt. "Just let it go, Daryl. The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it. Just gotta let it go." Tyreese says. "I didn't want to hurt nobody. It was just for when it gets quiet." Bob said. "Take one sip. When those meds get in our people, I will beat your ass into the ground. You hear me?" Daryl tells him giving him the bottle back and walking off. You jump off the roof and head for the car.

Daryl was sitting in the front seat of the van looking at the jasper he had found while Tyreese and Michonne looked over the map, Bob standing off the the side. You got in the drivers seat looking at Daryl. "You good?" You asked. He just nodded. Michonne and Tyreese came around the car. "Taking Highway." Ty said to Daryl. "I heard." He said. You got out switching with Michonne and getting in the back. "You were right, what you said before. About the trail going cold. I don't need to go out anymore." Michonne told Daryl. "Good." He said. Michonne started the car and you headed towards the highway to go back to the prison. You looked out the window as you drove.Daryl turned around looking at you then back towards the road.

It was dark the time you pulled up to the prison driving up the path. Michonne parked. Ty got out asking Rick how Sasha was. "I don't know" he said. "Better get in thet" Daryl told him. You took what you could and headed into the prison to cell block A. You knocked on the window and Hershel came to the door. You handed him the meds and he took them. "Do you need help?" You asked. "I'll help him" Bob said from behind you. You turned around looking at him. You were going to protest but you just nodded your head and headed through the tombs to find Daryl.

  



	52. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 52

You walked through the tombs to cell block C hoping to find Daryl in your shared cell. You walked in the door shutting it behind you and walked up the stairs. "Daryl?" You called out. You moved the sheet but he wasn't there. You turned around heading back down the stairs and into the common area but he wasn't there either. You walked outside heading for the gaurd tower.

You seen Adam coming towards you. "Hey! How'd the run go?" He asked you "It was good. We got a lot" you said. "That's great! Any trouble getting the meds?" He asked. "Yeah, every time we're out there something happened. The people at the college had the same sickness as we have here" you said. "Really?! Anyone survive?" Adam asked you. "No. They were all dead. They all had blood trails coming from their eyes,ears,nose and mouth." You told him. "Wow. This seems to be a pretty serious flu" he says. You just nodded your head. "I have to go find Dary. I told him we'd talk when we got back." You said. Adam looked at you nodding his head.

You started walking away when what Adam said next stopped you in your tracks making you whip around to look at him with wide eyes. "I don't understand why you're with a guy like him. You're to good for him. Way out of his league," he said. "Excuse me?!" You said anger building up in you. "He's no good for you." He says walking up to you. "He can't possibly know how to treat a woman like you." He brushes a strand of hair out of your face then cups your cheek. "I could give you everything. I've always wanted you Y/N. Wht be with a redneck loser when you can be with me someone who understands you, knows everything about you." He says leaning in and placing his lips on yours holding you tight against him. You try pushing away but his grip is to tight.

Daryl was up in the gaurd tower he walks out on the landing walking around making sure everything was okay. He looked down seeing you talking to Adam. He started getting jealous again seeing him push a strand of hair out of your face but that turned into pure anger once he seen Adam grab you and kiss you. He was going to just turn away until he noticed you trying to pull away. Daryl quickly ran down the stairs and out of the tower. He ran over grabbing Adam by the shirt throwing him away from you. You just stood there in shock. Daryl grabbed Adam by the collar of a shirt slamming him against a wall. "The fuck ya think ya doin?!" He yelled. "Claiming what's mine asshole!" Adam says smirking. Daryl pulls his fist back punching Adam who falls to the ground. Daryl straddles him and continues to punch him. "I ever see you near her again I'll kill ya!" Daryl yells. "Daryl!" You yell trying pulling him away.

Rick comes running over to you yelling "what's going on here?!" He pulls Daryl off Adam. Daryl pulls out of Ricks grasp going back over to Adam who was trying to get up but Daryl kicks him a few times knocking him back down. "Daryl! That's enough!" Rick yells. You were just standing there shocked. You didn't know what to say or do. Yo u never thought Daryl would be that guy. The guy that got jealous like that. He's usually quiet and shy and pushes himself away. "What's going on here? What happened?" Rick asked. "He was all over Y/N! Little basterd was kissing her without her wanting it!" Daryl yelled trying to go back over to Adam but Rick held him back. "Oh she wanted it" Adam said smirking and winking at you. You felt nausus how could you not see it. I mean he flirted with you a lot at work but you never thought anything of it. "The hell she did! " Daryl yelled pushing passed Rick punching Adam again. "Damnit Daryl enough!" Rick screamed pulling him off Adam again. Adam jyst laid there laughing then had to open his big mouth again. 'Man, she's always wanted me even before the world ended. Would have gave in sooner or later" he said looking Daryl in the eye. "That's enough out of you!" Rick said going over and pulling Adam up. "You can pack your shit and leave" Rick told him taking him to his cell.

You stood there with your arms wrapped around you, looking down at the ground. "Ya alright?" Daryl said. You nodded your head. "Yeah. I'm okay.... Daryl I'm sorry. You were right. Thank you for saving me and not thinking that I would do anything like that to you." You told him finally looking at him. Daryl was standing there biting on his thumb a nasty habit he had when he was nerves, or over whelmed. "Was nothin. Ya ain't gotta be sorry wasn't yer fault" he said. "No in a way it is. I must have at some point whether it was before or now must have made him think he had a chance. He used to flirt with me all the time at work but I never thought anything of it. I never seen him that way." You said.

Daryl looked at you, you looked so small with your arms wrapped around you looking down. He walked up to you putting two fingers under your chin am d his thumb on your chin and lifted your head up to look at him. "It ain't yer fault. Ya hear me" he said sternly. You nodded your head. Daryl wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to him. You wrapped your arms around his waist laying your head on his chest. He kissed you on the top on the head and held you for a little bit before saying "how bout we go sleep in the gaurd tower tanight?" "Okay. Yeah that sounds good" you said pulling away. Daryl grabbed your hand and you walked to the tower walking up the steps and through the door. You laid down on the mattress Daryl laying behind you pulling you to him and you fell asleep.

* * *


	53. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 53

The next morning you woke up, sitting up rubbing your eyes, then stretched your limbs. You looked around and found Daryl out on the landing leaning his forearms against the railing smoking a cigarette. You stood up and walked outside wrapping your arms around his waist "Morning" you said. "Mornin. How'd ya sleep?" He asked. "Good. I always do when you're with me" you told him. Daryl kept looking out at the field a small smirk forming on his lips at your words. "Better head down soon, see what's goin on for the day" Daryl said. "Okay" you whispered still holding on to him. Daryl chuckled turning around in your embrace and wrapped his arms around you pulling you close. You later your head on his chest feeling him kiss the top of your head. "Can't we stay here all day?" You whined. You felt Daryl chuckle as he pulled away. "Come on lets go" he said and headed for the stairs.

You walked out of the tower to see Michonne, Hershel and Rick cleaning up the courtyard. Rick and Carl had to gun down all the walkers that were pushed up against the fence when they finally knocked it down. "Hey. Need any help?" You asked. "Yeah sure. Me and Hershel are going to be heading out if you want to come" "ye...." You began but Daryl cut in. "Nah, I don't feel right with ya goin out there. Something don't feel right" he said. Daryl had a bad feeling like something was about to happen and soon. He wanted you close by him if something did happen so he could get you out and safe. "Daryl, I'll be fine" you said. "I said no!" He snapped and walked off. You watched him walk away shocked at his behavior. "I'm going to go see what that was about" you said. Michonne nodded saying "we got this go ahead."

You walked after Daryl finding him by his bike. "Hey. What was all that about? What s going?" You asked him. He said nothing instead grabbing his tools and started working on the bike. "Daryl!" You huffed out. Daryl stood up looking at you. "Talk to me. Please," you said. "I gotta bad feeling like somethin is gonna happen and soon. I don't want ya outta my sight," he told you. You looked at him and wanted to argue but didn't usually Daryl instincts were right so thete was no use in arguing and getting in a fight. "Okay. I'm going to go check on Glenn and Sasha real quick make sure everything is still going okay and I'll be right back," you said. He just nodded and kept working on the bike.

You went in grabbed you stethoscope and went to checked up on both Sasha and Glenn to make sure they were getting better. "Hey. How's it going in here? Feeling any better?" You asked Sasja. "Yeah, still a little weak but the fevers gone," Sasha said. "Good make sure you drink lots of fluids" you told her. You next went to check Glenn out. Maggie was sitting beside him holding a cold cloth to his forehead. "How's he doing?" You asked her. "She's slowly getting better." She said. "Any fever, cold sweats, coughing up blood? You asked. "The cough is gone, no cold sweats but still has a bit of a fever," she told you. "Is it alright if I take a listen to him real quick?" You asked. "Yeah go head" she said. You knelt down beside the bed and put the stethoscope to his chest listening to his heart, then listened to his lungs the best you could. "Still sounds a bit congested but he should be fine in a couple days," you told her. She thanked you and you started walking back to your cell when you felt the prison shake and heard an explosion.

You ran outside to find the governor out in the field with a new group of people and a tank. "Daryl!" You yelled looking around not seeing him. "Daryl!" You yelled again. "Y/N!" You heard Daryl yell then saw him running towards you with a rifle. "Here take this the governor is here and he's got Hershel and Michonne" he said. Your eyes widen if you had argued with him and went with Michonne and Hershel you would be right there beside them. You went over to the fence with Maggie, Beth and Carl. Rick was down talking to the governor.

The governor currently had Michonnes sword to Hershels neck with Rick trying to talk him out of it. "We can all live here together there's enough room." Rick said. The governor looked at him said something you couldn't hear the pulled the sword back and bring it down cutting through Hershels neck. Beth and Maggie screamed "Daddy!" Beth yelled and we all began shooting at the governor and his new group of people. The guy in the tank ran down the fence others shooting whole walking. Everything seemed to be in slow motion Daryl pulled you with him not wanting you out of his sight. You run behind some old filing cabinets Daryl shooting at some guys. "We have to go!" You yelled. You started running Daryl taking a grenade and sticking it in the tank. "Run let's go!" Daryl yelled reaching for your hand.

You two started running when you got pulled away from Daryl. Someone had picked you up and throw you over their shoulder and ran. "Daryl!" Yelled. "Y/N! Y/N!" Daryl yelled. He seen someone take off with you but lost him in all the chaos. "Damnit!" He screamed. He looked around seeing Beth. Running over to her he grabbed her telling her they needed to go. "We gotta go!" They ran into the woods and didn't stop until they couldn't run no more. "Did you see Y/N? She was taken from me" he asked. "No I'm sorry Daryl," Beth said. "Damnit!" He said anger taking over you told her I'd always protect her no matter what and you couldn't even do that. He said to himself. "You'll find her again. They're out there I know they are" Beth said. Daryl just grunted and started walking they needed to find a place to camp before it got dark.


	54. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 54

"Let go of me!" You yelled pounding on the back of the person that had took you from Daryl. "Put me down!" You continues to yell and hit the person until you were suddenly dropped. "Ow! Asshole!" You said. Then you looked up, your eyes widen, jaw slack you couldn't believe it, it was Adam.

"What the fuck Adam! I thought Rick kicked you out!" You yelled at him. "Oh he did. But you see I found this new group with this guy named Brian who wanted to take the prison as his." He started. "You mean the governor! The crazy ass guy with the eye patch! He just wanted to kill us for fucking defeating him the last time he tried taking over the prison! He's a psychopath.!" You say. "Hey the man wanted the persion and i wanted someone at the person it was a win win. I help him get into the prison and I get you." Adam said smirking. "All I want to do is keep you safe. I got you out of harms way" he tells you kneeling down putting a strand of hair behind your ear. "I was perfectly safe with Daryl! You took me away from him away from the only person that could ever keep me safe" you hissed slapping his hand away from you.

Adam stood up anger clear on his face and pulled you up by both arms. "He could never keep you safe. He's a low life inbred redneck loser. Surprised he can even speak. He's stupid and weak. You need a real man, a man that can take care of all your needs, that'll make you feel good," he said looking you up and down. You felt like throwing up. "Daryl is the sweets,kindest, loving man I've ever met he's way smarter, sexier, stronger man then you'll ever be. You could never keep me safe or make me feel the way he does. He knows exactly what to do to make me feel good hits the spot everytime" you spat out even though you and Daryl only had sex once but Adam didn't know that. Adam clenched his jaw you could see the fire behind his eyes. "Lets go!" He growled through clenched teeth. He grabbed you by your upper arm and pulled you beside him.

"He'll kill you when he finds out it was you. He'll hunt you down like an animal and put a bolt right through your head" you said calmly. "Well good thing he's too stupid to figure that out now isn't it" Adam said gripping arm harder. After a few hours of walking you finally stopped. "Over there. There's a cabin let's go" he said. You walked up to the cabin walking up the stairs. Adam banged on the window closest to him and waited a few minutes but nothing came. He walked you over to the door and checked. "Well aren't we lucky. It's unlocked. Let's go" he said opening the door and pulling you inside.

The inside looked to be untouched. There was no rotting smell, nothing was out of place, the cupboards weren't open so hopefully there was some kind of food, nothing was broken everything was clean and in place. The place must have been used as a hunting cabin or get away home. "I'm hungry. What about you? I'll go see if anything in the kitchen" you said walking towards the big open kitchen. You had to play everything cool for now then tonight when's he sleeping try and make a run for it.

You walked over to what you were hoping was a small pantry you pulled your knife and opened the and stepped back. Nothing came out so you walked in. There wasn't much but there was food and a pack of water. You looked at everything finding big cans of veggie soup . You set them on the counter and looked through the cabinets for a lot, bowls, and through the drawers for spoons and ladle. After finding everything you needed you tried the sink but no water you looked out back seeing a pump. "Hey Adam would you mind taking these pots out and fill them with water please" you said over politely. He grabbed them and went out side and started filling the pots. You looked about and found a pack in one of the closest. You can use that later to cater somethings after He's asleep. You quickly went to the kitchen and looked for a can opener. After finding one you opened the can and poured it on the pot. Luckily the stove was gas and there was still gas in the bottle.

Adam came back in with the water sitting them on the counter "Here you go. So what's for dinner?" He said coming up behind you. You stiffened you didn't like him being so close to you. "You know you'd look great in just this apron" he wishpered in your ear holding an apron up that said kiss the chef. "How about you go out it on for me. Hmmmm..." He said turning you around. "If rather die then do that for you" you spat. He grabbed you by the hair pulling your head back. "Let go!" You yelled grabbing his hands. "You're going to do what I say! Do you hear me!" He yelled. "Fuck You!" You yelled. He pushed you to the floor and walked off.

You had finished to soup and ate but not even bothering to let Adam know it was done. He went back to Tue bedroom and slammed the door over an hour ago. You went back and put your ear to the door, you could hear small snores coming from the room so you went got the pack and throw a few bottles of water, vans, spoon and can opener in the bag, went over grabbed the blanket of the couch and shoved that in the bag too. Went back to make sure he was still asleep then made your way to the back door. You opened it as quietly as you could stepping outside and softly closing it, then you booked it into the woods and didn't stop.   
You didn't want to slow down until you were positive you were far enough away that when he did wake up and realize you aren't there he couldn't find you. You wanted to be ten steps ahead of him at all times. Hopefully you run into someone in the group before he could find you. 


	55. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 55

You don't know how long you've been running for but you had come to railroad tracks. You looked both ways seeing a righ to your left that said terminus those who arrive survive. "If anything that where everyone else who head right?" You asked yourself. So you looked at the map real quick and headed down the tracks. "Hope I'm right about this" you said. You had been walking a good hour or so when you head voices up ahead. You stopped and listened then walked faster. You seen there people up ahead and in was wearing a very familiar hat.

You smiled thanking whoever and started running towards them. "Rick! Michonne! Carl!" You yelled. The three turned around weapons pointed towards you. "Don't shoot it's me Y/N" You said. "Y/N! Oh my god" Michonne said hugging you. "Where's Daryl? You were with him last I seen you" Carl said. "Well someone grabbed me and throw me over there shoulder and took off. He could get to me." You said. "Who was it?" Rick asked. "Adam. He ran into the governor helped him attack the prison so he could get to me. We were in a cabin but I got away when he fell asleep. I've been running ever since then and that was hours ago." You said. You walked down the tracks for a while more before deciding to find a place to settle for the night.

You went off the tracks into the woods and found a spot in between some trees. You tied a string with cans hanging from it around the trees so if any walkers came you'd hear the cans rattle. You were sitting by the fire the next morning "How hungry are you from a scale one to Ten" Rick asked. "15" Carl said. "28" Michonne said. "50" you told him chuckling. "Yeah it's been awhile I'm going to go check the snares." "Can I go with yo?" Carl asked. "Well how else are you going to learn?" Rick told him. "Hey you too" he said to you and Michonne. You all got up Rick putting out the fire and you headed off to see if you caught anything. You walked up to your first snare and Rick explained to the three of you how it worked and how to set it up.

You had checked all the snaresgetting a rabbit when you heard screaming. "We gotta help" Carl said taking off. "Carl!" Rick whispered yelled. When we got to where the screaming came from Rick grabbed Carl. There was a man wearing glasses being surrounded by walkers, he was screaming for help but the walkers caught up and ripped into him. You all ran the other way. "There's nothing we can do for him" Rick said. You walked for a few miles following the tracks again until it was close to dark. You came across an old abandoned Bronco and decided to make shelter there for the night. You had made a fire and ate, then Carl went inside the truck to try and get some sleep while you, Rick, and Michonne sat outside around the fire. When you heard a noise. The next thing you know Rick had a gun to his head and you were surrounded by 5 men.

One had a gun to Michonne and one grabbed you another grabbing Carl out of the truck. "You screwed up asshole!" The one that had Rick at gun point said. The one holding you had a knife to your throat. You started breathing heavy as he sniffed your hair. "Claimed" he said. The fuck does that mean you asked yourself. The next thing you Daryl comes around the corner. "Stop" he said walking towards you. "You're stopping me on 8 daryl." The guy said. " just hold up" Daryl said looking at you. "This is the guy that killed Lou so we got nothing to talk about" another man said. "The thing about now a days we got nothing but time. Say your peace Daryl." The next to Rick said. "These people youre gonna let em go. These are good people." Daryl said. "Now I think we disagree on that. I'm gonna have to speak for them all because ypur friend here strangled him in a bathroom." The guy said. "You want blood I get it. Take it from me man come on" Daryl said putting his crossbow down and putting his arms out. "This man killed our friend. You say he's good people. See now that right there is a lie." The guy next to Rick said. Daryl looked at putting his arms down. "Its a lie"

Suddenly one of the guys comes over ramming his bow into Daryls stomach. "Oh" you heard Daryl grunt. "No!" Rick yelled. "Daryl!" You yelled. The guy drug Daryl back, Daryl struggling against him. "Teach him fellas teach him all the way." A 6th guy you did see comes up helping the guy who had Daryl pushing him up against the truck and started beating him. "No! Daryl!" You cried. The guy who had Carl put a knife to his neck holding him close and shushing him. The guy who had you through you to the ground, climbing on top of you laughing while holding the knife to your neck. "It was just me" Rick said. "First wete going to beat Daryl to death then we'll have the girls then the boy then I'll shoot you and we'll be square. The guy with Carl pushed into the ground getting on top of him holding him down car looking over to us what is Dad crying trying to get loose. "No! Daryl!" You cry squirming around trying to get away from the man above you. "Let em go" Rick warned.

Rick feel his head back making the guy loose balance, the gun going off. The guy who had you ripped your shirt open, laughing saying "I'm gonna have fun with you." "No" you cry. Rick gets up punching the guy. But he punches him back making him fall to the ground kick8ng him. Michonne hits the guy on her. You look over to see Rick sink his teeth into the guy who had him. Michonne shooting the guy who had her then pointing it at the guy who had Carl. "I'll kill him" he said. Daryl kills the two men who had him runn8ng over to you, pulling the guy on top of you off, beating him over and over, then slitting his throat. He comes over to you pulling you and into his chest, holding you. You grab onto him sobbing and shaking. "You're alright. I got you" he says. Rick goes over to the guy who had Carl killing him. Michonne grabs Carl. After everyone was dead Michonne took Carl in the truck him laying down putting his head on her lap.

Daryl doesn't let go of you walking the two of you over to Rick who was sitting against the truck. You both sit down him against the truck beside Rick and you in between his legs wrapping yourself around him still in shock. Daryl had Rick a wet rag to clean his face still holding on to you. He kissed your forehead before talking to Rick. "You should save that to drink. "You can't see yourself. He can" Daryl told Rick. "I didn't know what they were" Daryl said looking down at you for a second. "How'dyou wind up with thwm?" Rick asked looking at you with your arms wrapped tight around Daryls waist with your head on his chest. "I was with Beth. We got out together. Someone took Y/N from him and ran with her. I with her for awhile." Daryl said pausing. "She dead?" Rick asks. "She's just gone." Daryl said. "After that That's when they found me. But I didn't know they were bad. They had a code it was simple. It was stupid. but it was somethin. it was enough." Daryl said. "You were alone" Rick said. Daryl tightened his arms around you playing with the ends of your hair. "They said they were looking for some guy. That when they got this spot. I held back. I was gonna leave. But I stayed. That's when I saw it was you three and Y/N. I had to do something. I didn't know what they could do." Daryl said feeling you flinch a little so he kissed the top of your head.

Rick looked at Daryl and you for awhile before he said "it's not on you Daryl" Daryl just looked down. "Hey." Rick said. Daryl looked at him "it's not on you. You being back with us here, now. It's everything..... you're my brother" Rick told him making Daryl looked him. "Hey what you did last night. Anyone would have done that." Daryl said. "No not that" Rick told him. "Somethin gappened. That's not you" Daryl said. "Daryl you saw what I did to Tyreese. It ain't all bad but that's me. That's why I'm here now, that's why Carl is. I want to keep him safe. That's all that matters." Rick said. After that you got up and you all headed down the road, Daryl still holding onto you not wanting to ever let you go again.


	56. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 56

You were walking down the road towards terminus Rick d idnt want to take the tracks and go right in he wanted to walk through the woods and go on the back. "Who took ya from me?" Daryl suddenly asked. You looked up at him "Adam" you said. You could see the anger flare up in him, you could feel it radiating off of him. "Imma kill him if I see him" he growled. "Did he hurt ya? Touc... touch ya?" He asked. You looked at him shaking your head "No! No. I got away from him right away. We were in a cabin and when he went to sleep I ran into the woods, kept running til I came to the tracks, that's when I found Rick,Michonne, and Carl" you told him. He pulled you into him. He thought back to when him Beth found that old run down house and the moonshine.

Beth had gotten him to play some stupid game. "Never have I ever been in prison before the world ended" she said. Daryl had gotten pissed at her "is that what you think about me?" He asked. Beth was silent and he had gotten up and went to the kitchen and took a piss in the corner. "Lets see I never rode a pony, never had a birthday party!" Daryl yelled. "Daryl" Beth had said. "Cone on you want ta learn to use the crossbow it's the perfect time" Daryl told he grabbing her and taking her out side. He pinned a walker to the tree with a couple bolts and grabbed Beth making her shoot the bow. She got away from him and stabbed the walker. He was feeling emotions he never felt before. He was feeling guilt for leaving everyone, not helping Hershel, not saving Y/N. He and Beth argued then she hugged him from behind. Later that night they sat out on the crappy deck and drank. "I was nobody before this. Just followed Merle around." He said. "Do you love her?" Beth asked. Daryl had looked at her eyes wide and his face heated up. "You do don't you? You love Y/N and I can tell she loves you. It's okay to love her" Beth told him.

" Daryl? Hey Daryl" Daryl snapped out of his thoughts and looked at you. "You alright?" You asked. "MmmHmm" he said. Beth was right he does love you but he didn't know how to express that or tell you. He was also afraid of rejection, what if he did find a way to tell you he loves you and you tell him you don't feel that way about him. He pulled you into him and kissed your temple. You both continued walking after Rick. The five of you walked into the woods coming to a fence. Rick took the dufle bag with weapons and buried it. You then hopped the fence and walked in the back.

When we walked in there were people sitting at tables with radios giving out a signal "Terminus--those who arrive survive. Follow the tracks to the point where all lines intersect. There are maps at the crossings to help guide you with your journey. Sanctuary for [all.Community](http://all.Community) for all. Those who arrive survive. Terminus, sanctuary for all. Community for all" a woman was saying. "Hello" a man said noticing you. "Hello" Rick said back. "Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch. You here to rob us?" The man asked. "No. We wanted to see you before you saw us." Rick told him. "Makes sense. Usually we do this where the tracks meet. Ahem. Welcome to Terminus. I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit." Gareth said "We have. Rick. That's Carl, Daryl, Michonne, Y/N." Rick said. "You're nervous. I get it. We were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary. That what you're here for?" Gareth asked us. "Yes." Rick says. "Good. You found it. Hey, Alex. This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer. Alex will take you, ask you a few questions. Uh, but first, we need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you. All right. I'm sure you understand." Gareth told us. "Yes, I do." Rick said.

"I'd hate to see the other guy." Gareth said looking us . "You would." Rick said. "They deserve it?" He asked. "Yes." Rick told him eyeing him. "Just so you know, we aren't those kind of people, but we aren't stupid either. And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid. As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions. Okay." Garth said. "Follow me." Alex told us. "So how long's this place been here?" You asked. "Since almost the start. When all the camps got overrun, people started finding this place. I think it was instinct, you know? Follow a path. Some folks were heading to the coast,others out west or up north, but they all wound up here." Alex said. "Hi. Heard you came in the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here." An older lady said stand at a grill. "Hey, Mary, would you fix each of these new folks a plate for me?" Alex asked. "Why do you do it? Why do you let people in?" Michonne asked. "The more people become a part of us, we get stronger. That's why we put up the signs,invite people in. It's how we survive." Alex said. "Here." Alex tried handing you a plate and rick one too. "No." You said.

You noticed Rick look down then snatch something out of the guys pants pocket. "Where the hell did you get this watch?" Rick asked. No one answered. "Where the hell did you get this watch?" Rick yelled. "You want answers? You want anything else? You get 'em when you put down the gun." Gareth said. "I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle. How good's his aim? Where'd you get the watch? Where'd you get the watch?!" Rick screamed. You looked up and seen the sniper. "Don't do anything! I have this! You just put it down. You put it down! You want to listen to me. There's a lot of us." Gareth said. "Where did you get the watch?" Rick asked again. "I got it off of a dead one. I didn't think he'd need it." Alex told him. "What about the riot gear? The poncho?" Rick asked. "Got the riot gear off a dead cop. Found the poncho on a clothesline." Gareth said. You looked around seeing cleans riot gear and Daryls poncho. 

You all drew ypur weapons and all hell broke loose. You ran around being shot at until you were cornered. Men around you and on the roof with guns Gareth was standing up on the roof looking down at you. "Drop your weapons! Now! Now!" Gareth yelled. You all stopped your weapons on the ground looking up at Gareth. "Ringleader, go to your left. The train car, go." Gareth said but Rick didn't move. "You do what we say, the boy goes with you. Anything else, he dies and you end up in there anyway." Garth told you and rick walked to the train car and stood in front of it. "Now the archer." He said next. Daryl looked at you then walked to stand behind Rick. "Now the samurai." Gareth said and Michonne walked over behind Daryl. "Now the girl" he said and you looked at car not wanting to leave him thete by himself but you walked over to rest and stood. "Stand at the door, ringleader, archer, samurai, Girl in that order." Gareth yelled. "My son." Rick yelled vack. "Go, kid. Ringleader, open the door and go in." Gareth told him. "I'll go in with him." Rick said. "Don't make us kill him now." Gareth told him. Rick walked up the couple steps opening the door just as Carl got there and walked into the train car. Daryl, Michonne, you, and Carl following. Then the door was shut and locked and you were left in the dark.   
  
  



	57. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 57

When you walked in to the train car Daryl had grabbed you right away. It was pitch black besides the small amount of light coming through the cracks in the door. "Rick?" You heard a voice that sounded like Glenn. "You're here. You're here" Rick said. You all looked at each other. You couldn't believe it everyone was there except Carol, Tyreese, Judith and Beth. You also noticed four other people one of which you had seen with the governor. "They're our friends. They helped save us" Maggie told us. "Yeah. Now their friends if ours" Daryl said nodding his head. "For how ever long that'll be" a guy with what looked to red hair said. "No. They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out." Rick said walking over and looking through the gap in the door. Everyone looked at him windering what he meant. "Find out what?" The guy with red hair asked. "They're screwing with the wrong people." Rick said.

Daryl wrapped his arm around your waist looking at rick. It was time to make a plan and get the out if there. You all started making weapons out of anything you could. You found out the the red heads name was Abraham, the girl that was with him was Rosita, the guy with the god awful mullet was Eugene and the girl who had been with the governor name was Tara. "They seemed nice enough, but I was ready to go. We just got here, but, damn, it was time to go. When I told them about DC, a wink and a nod from the head asshole in charge, they pulled their guns and it was right back to our regularly scheduled shitstorm." Abraham said to Rick. "Before they put you in here, you didn't see Tyreese?" Sasha asked. "No." Michonne told her. "Good." She said. Daryl and you were talking to Maggie he was telling her about Beth. "Black car with a white cross painted on it. I tried to follow it. I tried." Daryl said. You could tell he was beating himself up about it. "But she's alive?" Maggie asked him. Daryl nodded his head "She's alive." He told her.

You had made spikes out of the wooded beams that were in the train car, sharpening them. Rosita took her hoops off and made them into a weapon. While you were working you all heard men chatting outside. "All right, got four of them pricks coming our way." Daryl said looking through the gap. "Y'all know what to do. Go for their eyes first. Then their throats." Rick told you. You all stood up and got Ready to fight. You heard a man yell through saying "Put your backs to the walls on either side of the car now." When you heard something. Looking up the hatch on the top opened and something was dropped in. Daryl grabbed you trying to sheild you not knowing what it was. You looked down to see a smoke grenade. "Move!" Abraham said. Daryl pushed you to the floor and covered you with his body. The grenade went off, the car filling with smoke. You were all coughing. The doors opened, men running in woth gas masks on. Daryl was lifted off of you and drug away along with Glenn, Rick and Bob. Then the doors shut again.

Daryl looked over seeing Glenn on the left side of him and four others, Rick and Bob on his right. They were kneeling and leaning over a big long steel tub with a drain in the middle. He could hear what sounded like a saw running. They were all gagged and their hands and feet were zip tied. There was a guy with a bat and one with a knife. They went down to the end to a blonde guy. The one with the bat hit him in the back of the head knocking him out then the one with the knife life's his head and slit his throat. Daryl knew then what they were doing. They were bleeding them so they could later gut them like you would do with an animal. They had to get out of this, he had to get back to Y/N.

The blood started flowing down the tub. When they got to Glenn Gareth walked in. They stopped and looked up at him. "Hey Guys, what were your shot count?" Gareth said. "38" the one guy said. "Hey! Your shot count?" Gareth asked the other guy. "Crap, man, I'm sorry. It was my first roundup." The other guy behind them said. "After you're done here, go back to your point and count the shells. Kaylee won't be gathering them until tomorrow." Gareth told him. There was muffled Hey. From bob. "Hey, let me talk to you." He said. "Four from A, four from D?" Gareth asked. "Yeah." One of the guys said. "Hey, let me talk to you for a minute. Let me talk to you for a minute. Let me talk to you for a minute." Bob's muffled voice said. "What?" Gareth said taking Bob's gag out of his moth. "Don't do this. We can fix this." He said. "No, you can't." Gareth told him going to put his gag back in. "You don't have to do this. We told you there's a way out of all this. You just have to take a chance" Bob told him.

"We have a man who knows how to stop it. He has a cure. We just have to get him to Washington. You don't have to do this, man. We can put the world back to how it was." Bob said trying to convince Gareth. Daryl hoped he could he didnt want to die, and didnt even want to think about what they'd do to his girl.'Can't go back, Bob." Gareth told him. "We can! You don't have to do this! Bob said as Gareth out the gag back in his mouth. Gareth walked over to Rick, kneeling down and taking his gag out if his mouth."We saw you go into the woods with a bag and come out without it. Had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it. What was in it? You hid it, right? In case things went bad? Smart. Still, we'll find it. But it's too dangerous to go out there right now." He said then grabbed Bob by the back of his beck and pulled him forward putting the tip of his knife at Bob's eye. "What was in it? I'm curious. And it was a big bag. You really gonna let me do this?" Gareth said looking at Rick. "Well, let me take you out there. I'll show you." Rick said. "Not gonna happen. This might." Gareth said getting closer to Bob's eye. "There's guns in it. AK-47. .44 Magnum. Automatic weapons. Nightscope. There's a compound bow and a machete with a red handle. That's what I'm gonna use to kill you." Rick told him looking him in the eye.

Gareth looked at Rick smiling and chuckling a little then put his knife back. Garth put the gag back into Ricks mouth patting in on both arms saying "Thanks." "You have two hours to get them on the driers. I'm gonna go back to public face. Now's the time we can get messy, but we need to dial it all in by sundown. Got it." Gareth said to the two men behind them. "Yes, sir." They said. There was gunshots heard. Gareth took his walkie and said "Hey Chuck?" Into it. There was more gun shots and then the building shook with an explosion. "Hey, what the hell was that? Do you copy? You stay here." Gareth said. "Gareth, these guys aren't going anywhere." The on guy told him. "Stay here until I know what's happening." Gareth said. "So we just sit here?" The guy said. "Got a job to do." He told him.

"You there, Gareth?" The one guy behind them said into the walkie. "He's busy." The other guy told him. "You smell the smoke? You hear the shots? He could be dead. The hell we doing here? The whole place could be going up." The guy with the knife said. "You went on one roundup and you blew protocol. We don't deal with security. That ain't our job. This is. Hey, look at me." The guy with the bat said. "What?" He said turning around. Rick came up behind the other guy and stabbed him in the neck and walked towards the first one. "No, no, no, no, no!" The guy said and Rick went and cut Glenn, Bob and Daryl loose.


	58. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 58

You heard an explosion, making you jump up. You were worried about Daryl. Abraham was over by the door he hit it saying "What the hell is going on?" Rosita and Eugene walked over to where Abraham was. "Someone hit them." Michonne said. "Maybe our people got free." Sasha said making you hopeful. "Excuse me. What the hell are you doing?" Rosita said to Eugene who was knelt down. "I might be able to use this shell to compromise the door. From the sound of things, there may not be anybody left to open it." He told her. "Eugene, I'm sorry, but shut up." Tara said. "Okay" he said. "Hey. My dad's gonna be back. They all are." Carl said. "They are. And we need to get ready to fight our way out with them when they do." Maggie said.

You stood there trying to amp yourself up for the fight and hoping to see Daryl again. Maggie looked at her father's watch and went to the wooden beam and started sawing at it. You and Michonne were looking through the gap in the door watching walkers walk through the smoke. There was screams and gun dire coming from outside. "What's the cure, Eugene?" Sasha asked. "It's classified." He said. "We don't know what's gonna happen." You told him. "You leave him be." Abraham said. "We need to keep working." Maggie said. "Yeah, but it's time to hear it. 'Cause we don't know what's coming next." Sasha said. "What's next is we get out of this." Tara said. "Even if I told you all, even if I provided step-by-step instructions complete with illustrations and a well-composed FAQ and I went red-ring, the cure would still die with me." Eugene said. "I'm not gonna let that happen." Abraham told him.

" The best-case scenario, we step out into a hellstorm of bullets, fire, and walkers. I'm not fleet of foot. I sure as hell can't take a dead one down with sharp buttons and hella confidence." Eugene told ypu. "Yeah, but we can and we will." Michonne told him. "You don't owe us anything. Not yet. But we just want to hear it." Sasha said standing up. "You don't have to." Rosita told her. "I was part of a 10-person team at the Human Genome Project to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases. Pathogenic microorganisms with pathogenic microorganisms. Fire with fire. Interdepartmental drinks were had, relationships made, information shared. I am keenly aware of all the details behind fail-safe delivery systems to kill every living person on this planet. I believe with a little tweaking on the terminals in DC, we can flip the script. Take out every last dead one of them. Fire with fire. All things being equal, it does sound pretty badass." Eugene finally said standing up. "So let's get back to work." Maggie spoke.

There was banging and then the door started to open. When it opened you were all prepared but it was Rick. "Cone on. Fight to the fence " he yelled. You ran out passed him to Daryl he grabbed you and you all took off fighting the walkers and the living running for the fence you had hopped earlier. You stabbed walkers with the spike you had made not leaving Daryls side. You had made it to the fence. "Up and over" Rosita told Eugene. Daryl helping you over and everyone following you. You all ran into the woods. And found were the bag was and dug it up. You took you gun and knife out outt putting them were they belong. Your machete was taken from you.

You started walking when you seen Carol standing there waiting. Daryl ran over to her, throwing his arms around her, picking her up and hugging her. You went up hugging her as well saying "I'm so glad to see you." She hugged you back. When she pulled away she gave Daryl his crossbow and you your machete. Rick came over looking at her. "You do thst?" He asked her. She nodded and he hugged her. He had told you and Daryl before the prison fell that he had made her leave because she was the one that killed Karen and David but you could see he regretted it. "You have to come with me" she said. So you all followed her.

You were walking beside Daryl hand in hand. You walked up over a hill. Once you got to the top there was Tyreese hold Judith. Carl and Rick ran over to him Rick taking Judith in his arms. Sasha ran to her brother hugging him. You had tears in your eyes and looked up at Daryl and smiled leaning into him. He looked at you and kissed you forehead. The rest of you walked up and greeted the new people. "What happened?" Carol asked Tyreese. "There were a bunch of walkers out here and he got his hands around Judith's neck." Tyreese told her. She went to go into the small cabin but he stopped her. "No, he's dead. I-- I had to. So I did. I could." He told her. "I don't know if the fire is still burning." Rick said. "It is." Carol told him. "Yeah. We need to go." Rick said. "Yeah, but where?" Daryl asked. "Somewhere far away from there." Rick says. "We'll talk to him. Not just yet." Abraham told Rosita. And you all started walking.

You came to the tracks and another sign for terminus. Rick took mud and cover everything except sanctuary and put no above it. Then you continued back into the woods on the other side of the tracks. Walking until you got to a road. You had stopped to take a break. You were with Daryl since he wouldn't go anywhere unless you were with him. After the break you kept walking up the road and found a stream. Tyreese and Carol going and filling bottles up with water. Then kept on walking some more. Daryl always making sure you were beside him. You had seen a walker and Michonne went to go grab her sword but remembered it wasn't there. So she took the gun and got the walker with it making it fall to the ground the smashed it's head in woth the butt of the gun and rejoined the group.

You kept walking for a few more miles then stopped to make camp. You had a fire going, sitting with Daryl. Rick was talking to Carol who you seen give Rick his watch. You were with Daryl and Carol keeping watch. You and Daryl both were looking at her. "I don't want to talk about it. I can't. I just need to forget it." She said. "All right." Daryl told her. You heard leaves rustling and a twig snap making all three of you look towards the noise. Daryl got up telling you stay with Carol and telling Carol to look after you and went to see what was making the noise. He came back walking up to you and wrapped his arms around you. "It's nothing." He said.


	59. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 59

The next day Daryl took you with him to go hunting. "You know i could have stated with the group I would have been safe. I'm not good at hunting, not as quiet as you" you told him. He just kept looking at the ground not saying anything. You kept walking behind him. He stopped and raised his crossbow up and pulled the trigger. You looker around him to see he got a squirrel. He walked over and pulled the arrow out of the squirrel putting it on a string he had. He walked over to you looking at you "I ain't ever lettin ya outta my sight again Y/N." He said and turned around. You kept walking and Daryl got a few more squirrels before you started heading back to the group.

You walked around a tree to see Rick pointing his gun at you. Both you and Daryl stopped surprised. Daryl put his hands up "We surrender" he said. You chuckled and Rick smiled a little. Then you all started walking through the woods. "No tracks. No nothing." Daryl told Rick. "So whatever you heard last night..." Rick began. "It's more what I felt. If someone was watching us, there would have been something." Daryl said. Rick looked at him and turned around whistling for the others. "Keep close." Rick told him. "Ready to get some concrete under your feet?" Abraham asked Rick. "I think it's time." Rick told him. "That is sweet music to my ears, Officer. Take the next road we come to, try to get back to going north till we find a vehicle. Good?" Abraham said. "Good. Tighten it up." Rick said taking up the back. "Uh, wet socks." Sasha says "Cool feet." Bob says next. "Mosquito bites." Sasha said to Bob. They had this game were you said what reminds you of bwing alive. "Itching reminds you you're alive." Told her. They had become a cute couple and you smiled listening to them. "Danger around every corner." Sasha continues. "Never a dull moment." Bob said. "The hot sun beating down on you." Sasha tells him. "Come on, a glorious tan." Bob said and they laughed. "I said it and I meant it." Bob says. "No privacy." Sasha tells him." Captive audience." Bob says kissing her. "One more." He said kissing her again. "One more." He said and she smiled at him. "He's a damn expert at that." She told Tyreese. "What was it?" Ty asked. "A little game. Good out of the bad." She told him.

You were walking holding hands with Daryl when you heard a man screaming "Help! Help, anybody! Help!" You all stopped Daryls hand tightening around yours. "Dad, come on. Come on! Come on." Carl said and took off the rest of yoy following. "Anyone, help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Anybody, help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! Help!" You heard. You got to were the screams were coming from seeing a man on top of a boulder trying to get away from walkers. Carl pulled his gun killing one of them, Rick smashing another head on the boulder, Michonne beating the one with the butt of her rifle, and Carol stabbing one in the head, Daryl taking the last one out.

" We're clear. Keep watch." Rick tells you and looks up at the man. "Come on down." He tells him so the man climbs down standing in front of you. "You okay?" You asked. He put his finger up and turned throwing up hardly anything. "Sorry. Yes. Thank you. I'm Gabriel." He says. You couldn't see any kind of injuries so you stepped back. "you have any weapons on you?" Rick asked. The guy just chuckles at that "Do I look like I would have any weapons?" He says. "We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like." Abraham says. "I have no weapons of any kind. The word of God is the only protection I need." He says. That's when you notice the white collar and roll your eyes. "Sorry but God ain't gonna help you." You said. "Sure didn't look like it." Daryl said standing beside you. "I called for help. Help came." He said and you scuffed. "Do you have-- have any food? Whatever I-- I had left, it just hit the ground." Gabriel asked. "We've got some pecans." Carl said handing him some. "Thank you." He said. "Judith cooed making him look at her. "That's a beautiful child. Do you have a camp?" He asked. "No. Do you?" You asked him. "I have a church." He said which again you rolled your eyes "great" you muttered. "Hold your hands above your head." Rick told him and patted him down. "How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked him. "Not any, actually." He said. "Turn around. How many people have you killed?" Rick asked next. "None." Gabriel told him. 'Why?" Rick asked. "Because the Lord abhors violence." He told him.

You squinted your eyes at him looking him up and down. "What have you done?" You asked him. He looked at you scrunching his face up in confusion. "We've all done something." You told him."I'm a sinner. I sin almost every day. But those sins, I confess them to God, not strangers." He said. You pinched the bridge of You nose "Oh my god" You said. "You said you had a church?" Michonne said. He nodded his head and you followed him. "Hey, earlier, were you watching us?" Rick asked walking beside him. "I keep to myself. Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?" Gabriel asked. "No, people are worse." You told him.

"Well, I wasn't watching you. I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since it all started. That was the furthest I've gone before today. Or maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm lying about everything and there's no church ahead at all. Maybe I'm leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels." He said. You all stopped looking at him. "Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired." He said looking at all of you. "Yeah, it does." You told him. You came to a church walking up to it. Gabriel walked up to the door but Rick stopped him "Hold up. Can we take a look around first?" He asked. "We just want to hold on to our squirrels." Daryl told him and you chuckled. You all went different directions and checked around to make sure there was no traps or and sign of an ambush then met around front.


	60. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 60

Rick walked up the steps putting his hand out and Gabriel gave him the keys. Rick unlocked the door and you stepped inside the church and looked around. You seen a bunch of empty cans laying around. Rick went back out and got Gabriel and the rest of the group. "I spent months here without stepping out the front door. If you found someone inside, well, it would have been surprising." Gabriel said. "Thanks for this." Carl said holding Judith and Gabriel went inside.

"We found a short bus out back. It don't run, but I bet we could fix that in less than a day or two. Father here says he doesn't want it. Looks like we found ourselves some transport. You understand what's at stake here, right?" Abraham says."Yes, I do." Rick said. "Now that we can take a breath..." michonne starts. "We take a breath, we slow down, shit inevitably goes down." Abraham cuts her off. "We need supplies no matter what we do next." Michonne tells him. You step foreward "That's right. Water, food, ammunition. Short bus ain't going nowhere." You said. "Bring you back some baked beans." Daryl said grabbing you hand and you walked into the church. "One way or another, we're doing what Rick does. We're not splitting up again." Glenn says. Walking in woth Maggie behind him. "What he said." Tara tells Abraham and walks up the steps. "We want to roll with you, but... what she said." Bob says next and him and Sasha walk in.

"How'd you survive here for so long? Where did your supplies come from?" Rick asked. "Luck. Our annual canned food drive. Things fell apart right after we finished it. It was just me." Gabriel told him. "Come here, Judith." Carl said taking her from Rick. "The food lasted a long time. And then I started scavenging. I've cleaned out every place nearby. Except for one." Gabriel says. "What kept you from it?" You asked. "It's overrun." He said. "How many?" Rick asked. "A dozen or so. Maybe more." Gabriel told him. "We can handle a dozen." Rick said. "Bob and I will go with you. Tyreese should stay here, help keep Judith safe." Sasha said. "That'll be okay?" Rick asked Tyreese. "Sure. You ever need me to watch her, need anything for her, I'm right here." He said. "I'm grateful for it. And everything else." Rick told him. "I'll draw you a map." Gabriel said. "You don't need to. You're coming with us." Rick told him. "I'm not gonna be of any help. You saw me. I'm no good around those things." He said panic in his voice  
"You're coming with us." Rick told him. And went to talk to Carl then him, Michonne, Sasha, Bob, and Gabriel left.

"Hey your coming with me and Carol. Come on" Daryl said. The three of you went to a stream and filled up six gallons of water each of you carrying two. You were walking beside Daryl with Carol on his other side. Daryl spoke up saying "Hey, I get it. You don't want to talk about it. You okay?" "Gotta be." She said. "We get to start over. All of us with each other. You saved us all by yourself." Daryl said. "We got lucky. We all should be dead." Carol told him. You stopped seeing a car. "I'll check it." Carol told you. "All right." Daryl says. You walked up to the car, Carol going and opening the drivers side door to check if it would start but it didn't. She got out and walked to the back opening the trunk. "Hey. We ain't dead. And whatever happened, happened." Daryl tells her. "Let's start over." You say. "I want to." She tells you. "Well, you can." Daryl says. She presses a button on the battery charger that was in the trunk. "We should leave this here for backup in case things go south at the church." She says shutting the trunk. "Want me to carry one of those?" Daryl asks pointing his hand but the he just ended up throwing it to the ground. You laughed and Carol looked at him smiling "No." She said. "Yeah I think we should carry yours instead" you said. "Yeah, haha" Daryl smirks at you and picks the gallon up.

You got back to the church just as everyone else was seeing they found a lot. You took everything inside and grabbed plates and silverware and everylne dished up plate. Sitting around talking and laughing. It has been a long time since you had actually eaten anything like this. "I'd like to propose a toast." Abraham says.everyone settles down and stops talking to listen to him. "I look around this room... and I see survivors. Each and every one of you has earned that title. To the survivors." He says "Survivors! Cheers!" Everyone says holding up their glasses. "Cheers." Tara says.

"Is that all you want to be? Wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, forage for food, go to sleep at night with two eyes open, rinse and repeat? 'Cause you can do that. I mean, you got the strength. You got the skill. Thing is, for you people, for what you can do, that's just surrender. Now, we get Eugene to Washington and he will make the dead die and the living will have this world again. And that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip. Eugene, what's in DC?" Abraham continues. "Infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even of this fubar magnitude. That means food, fuel, refuge. Restart." He says. "However this plays out, however long it takes for the reset button to kick in, you can be safe there. Safer than you've been since this whole thing started. Come with us. Save the world for that little one. Save it for yourselves. Save it for the people out there... who don't got nothing left to do except survive." Abraham says. Judith coos "What was that?" Rick asks her. "I think she knows what I'm about to say. She's in. If she's in, I'm in. We're in." Rick tells him and everyone cheers.

You look at Daryl him looking at you and he leans over kissing you. You both notices Carol was gone "Stay here. Do not leave do you hear me?" He says. "No! I'm going with you Daryl don't argue" you said. "Fine. Let's go" and the both of you went out after Carol. You seen her by the car killing a walker. She turned around looking at you. "What're you doung?" Daryl asked.   
"I don't know." She said. "Come on." Daryl saod and then you heard a car approaching so you hid as it went by you seen it had a white cross on the back window. "Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" You yelled as Daryl broke the tail lights out. "What are you doing?" Carol said. "They got Beth. Come on. Come on, get in!" Daryl told you. You got in the back sit will Carol got in the front and Daryl drove and then took off after the car. 


	61. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 61

Daryl followed the car with the white cross on the back down the road. "So it was just you and Beth after?" Carol asked him. "Yeah." Daryl replied. "You save her?" She asked. "She's tough. She saved herself. We were out there for a while. We got cornered, she got out in front of me and... I don't know, she was gone. I came out and a car's pulling out with a white cross on the window." Daryl told her. "Just like that one?" You said. "Yep." You could see up ahead that there was a walker laying on the ground that the car in front of you knocked down when it went passed, Daryl kept driving just running over it's head.

"Rick's gonna wonder where we went. Tank's runnin' low." Daryl said. "We can end this quick. Just run him off the road." Carol said. "Nah, we're good for a bit." Daryl told her. "If they're holding her somewhere, we can get it out of the driver." She said. "Yeah, but if he don't talk, we're back to square one. Right now we got the advantage. We'll see who they are. If they're a group, see what they can do. And then we'll do what we gotta do to get her back." Daryl said looking at you in the review mirror. Daryl knew he should have made you stay back with Rick but he was also glad you were there with him where he could keep an eye on you. He didn't need to worry if you were okay or not.

"They're heading north, I-85." Carol said. Daryl followed them up the to the highway that lead to the city. Everything was different, it was more overgrown, trash blew across the road. It didn't look like it did when you drove out of the city a year ago after the CDC blew up. You kept following the car, your headlights turned off so the couldn't see you, Daryl made sure to stay close but not to close. You followed as they avoided obstacles in the road. Then they came to a stop so Daryl stopped far enough away that you could see them but they couldn't see you. "What the hell's he waiting for?" Daryl asked. You seen them turn their car off so Daryl did the same. Then the passenger door opened and one of the people stepped out. "There's two of 'em." You said. "Is that a cop?" Daryl asks. Carol pulls her gun out Daryl looked over to her "They might've seen us." She said.

You watched as the man walked around the corner. You were sitting there waiting to see what would happen when all of a sudden a gand slapped the window making you all jump. "Jesus Christ" you said you heart racing. It was just a walker but it kept slapping at the car. The cop came back around the corner and noticed the walker banging at the car. You started getting nerves "what if he comes over here?" You whisper. But he got back in the car and they drove off. Daryl went to start the car but he would turn over. "Aw, shit! Tank's tapped. They'd have taken the bypass and they didn't. They must be holed up in the city somewhere. We gotta move, find someplace to hole up till sunlight." Daryl said looking around then turned and looked at you. "I know a place just a couple of blocks from here. We can make it." Carol said. Carol rolled down here window and took her knife stabbing the walker in the head. Daryl and Carol got out of the car closing the doors quietly then Daryl came ro the back opening door helpung you out. "Stay close to me" he said and you nodded pulling your machete out.

You walked a couple blocks killing any walker that came to clise until you came to a building. You went around back to a door that had a lock on it so Daryl took his knife and started chiseling at the wood around it. You and Carol kept an eye out "Two more." Carol said as two walkers were limping towards you. "I almost got it." Daryl said. He finally got the lock off and opened the door you could here the walkers snarls getting closer. "Come on." Daryl said and you and Carol turned around running into the building Daryl behind you closing the door.

You walked up a few flight of steps coming out of the door and walked down a hall seeing a walker laying on the floor he looked to have been a janitor. You waljed over and Daryl bent down taking the keys off its belt. You came to a glass door that said service center on it carol opened the door and walked in, you behind her and Daryl behind you. Ypu were in what looked to be a small office or something. It had a desk and chair, filing cabnits, another chair the a table beside it."You used to work here or something?" Daryl asked. "Something." Carol said. You looked around the small area Daryl going to another door and picking a bag up that was sitting on the floor. Carol moved the desk chair then you slid the desk in front of the door. Carol then walked over another door but it was locked so Daryl handed her the keys and she unlocked it. You walked through and down a few halls following Carol.

She walked into a room putting keys down on a desk beside the door. "What's this place?" Daryl asked. "It's temporary housing." She said. You looked down on the desk seeing a book that said Treating Survivors of Childhood Aduse. Daryl seen it too pointing his flash light at it. "You came here?" He asked. "We didn't stay." Carol told him. Daryl look his crossbow off sitting it up against the wall on the desk and taking the bag off and sitting it down. Carol took he stuff off as well as you. "I'll take the top bunk. I think that one's more your style." Carol said. You sat down on the bottom bunk, Daryl taking his jacket and vest off. "You should sleep. I'll take first watch." Carol told the both of you. "This is locked up pretty tight." Carol said. "I know." Carol said walking over to the window.

"Then we're good, then." Daryl said. "I'll keep first watch. I don't mind." Carol said. "Suit yourself." Daryl said walking over to you. Scoot over your against the wall" he told you. You looked at him rolling your eyes but climbed over and layed down Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed turning and telling you to get some sleep. "said we get to start over." Carol said turning and looking at him. "Yeah." He said. "Did you?" She asked. "I'm tryin'" Daryl said. You sat up and sat behind Daryl wrapping your arms around his s waist, kissing his shoulder and laying your head on his back. He put his hand over yours grabbing the one and rubbing soft circles on your hand with his thumb.Why don't you say what's really on your mind?" He said. "I don't think we get to save people anymore." She told him. "Then why are you here?" Daryl asked. "I'm tryin'." She said Walking over sitting down beside him and layed back. Daryl looked at her still rubbing soft circles on your hand. "When we were out by the car... what if we didn't show up?" Daryl asked. "I still don't know." Carol said. You moved over letting Daryl lay back beside Carol you curling up beside him and he put his arm around you.

You heard a loud distant banging coming from somewhere. The three of you jumping up grabbing your weapons you walked out of the door and down the hall you came around the corner and Daryl pointing his flashlight at a frosted glass door. You seen a walker, hearing it's snarling, it was banging against the door. Then you seen a smaller shadow of a child. You gasped putting your hand over your mouth. Carol walked over going to the door but Daryl stopped her. "You don't have to." He said but she just looked at him and went for the door again. Yoy walked over putting your handvon her shoulder. "You don't." You told her and she looked and the both of you and walked back to the room. You and Daryl following her. Daryl looked back and you grabbed his hand "Hey, come on" you said and he followed you. You layed down on the bottom bunk and curled against Daryl, he wrapped his arms around you and you drifted off to sleep.

You woke up to the sun shining amd birds chirping. You got up walking over to the window you seen smoke so you went back yo the room the mother and child walkers were. You walked around finding a door that lead outside, you opened it and you stepped out seeing Daryl burning the bodies. "Hey." You said. Daryl turned seeing you and walked over to you pulling you to his chest then leaned down giving you a soft kiss. Carol came out a door and walked up to you. "Thank you." She said. And you stood there for awhile before going back inside. You walked back in the room and packed up. "That car was headed downtown. I say we get up in one of the tall ones, get ourselves a view, see what we see." Daryl said. "We can stay close to the buildings and keep quiet, but sooner or later, we're gonna be drawing 'em." Carol said.

You walked out of the building and ran against the wall. To came to the end, Daryl looking the corner "All right, we can get up there. There's a bridge." He said. He put the bag on the ground reaching in and grabbing a notepad, he pulled his lighter out and set the notepad on fire throwing it around the corner where there were walkers. Once the walkers were distracted by it you made a run for it. You came to the car garage that was below the building. Daryl killed the walker that was in your way and you ran through the garage. You came to a door that was boarded up, Daryl opened it and you walked into a hall. You walked down to two elevators and a breezeway. You stopped seeing that people had made a camp out of it. There were walkers in sleeping bags. "Oh My God! It's like walker burritos!" You said. Daryl stopped and turned looking at you "what?! It is!" You said and him and Carol chuckled. Then you went to working killing the walkers. "Now it's dead walker burritos" you said. Daryl just shock his head. Yup he definitely was in love with this girl and wants to spend the rest if his life with you he thought.   
"You're strange girl" he said. "Eh y'all live me though" you joked. Daryl froze at that, Carol chuckling at him and nudged him.


	62. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 62

"Some days, I don't know what to think" Daryl said. As you kept walking making sure to avoid the walkers that were in the tents. You came to another that was boarded up and chained. Carol went and opened it as far as she could and slid through, you following after her. Daryl handed you his crossbow and squeezed through the door. "Good thing we skipped breakfast" he muttered. He stood up and you gave him his bow back . You walked down a hall and opened a door to a good size office. Daryl walked around the desk picking up a picture and Carol walked over to the window. "How did we get here?" She asked. You walked over standing beside here and Daryl came up behind um you leaning against the wall. "Mmm-mmm. Just did" Daryl told her.

You looked out the window that iver looked the city. The Windows were blown out on some buildings, the sides of the buildings, cars, and streets were blackened from when the dropped the bombs. You thought back to when you got out just as the jets flew over and dropped the bombs. You coukd still remember it shaking the car and the blast blowing out your back window as you tried ducking as best you could while flooring the pedalto get the hell out of there. Daryl noticed you staring off he remembered you saying about just getting out of city when they bombed the city. He put his hand on you shoulder pulling you outta your thoughts. "Ya alright?" He asked you and you looked over your shoulder at him nodding.

"You still haven't asked me what happened. After I met up with Tyreese, the girls" Carol said. "Yeah, I know what happened. They ain't here." Daryl told her. "It was worse than that." Carol said. And you and Daryl looked at her. "The reason I said we get to start over... is because we gotta. The way it was..." Daryl told her. "Yeah." Carol said. Daryl grabbed you gently moving You to the side and cupped his hand iver the window. "You see something?" You asked. "I don't know. Hand me that rifle." Daryl said. Carol handed him her rifle and stepped back looking through the scope. He put the rifle down and put his finger to the window pointing across the street. "Right there." He said. Carol took the rifle and looked through the scope you went iver to the other window looking out seeing a white van with a white cross on the back. It was hanging half off the bridge. "It's been there a while." You said. "Definitely one of 'em." Carol told him. "It's definitely some kind of lead." Daryl said. Daryl looked at you and Carol started heading over to the water cooler. "We should fill up." She said. "All right" Daryl said. You walked over to daryl amd you both stopped lookingvat the painting on the wall.

You cocked your head as you both looked at the painting. "Hmm." You both said. "What?" Carol asked. "I bet this cost some rich prick a lot of money." You said. "Looks like a dog sat in paint, wiped its ass all over the place." Daryl said. You looked at him and busted up laughing. "Oh my god! That was the best description ever!" You said laughing. Daryl just smirked at you. God how he loved your laugh. "And you say I'm strange. I think we have more in common then we thought" you told him. He just shook his head. Carol came over smiling at the two of you. "Really? I kinda like it." She said laughing at Daryl and yours face. "Stop." He said. "I'm serious. You don't know me." She said. "Yep, you keep tellin' yourself that." You and Daryl said in unison. And you walked back out the door and down the hall to the whete the walker burritos were.

Carol went first then you, you both stood up but stopped seeing a kid no older than 18 years old standing in front of you with carols rifle pointing at you. "Daryl, don't." You tried to warn him but he was crawling through. "Get up. Hands up, both of you. Lay down your crossbow and you lay down you machete" He said. Daryl and you looked at him "You got some sack on you." Daryl growled. "Look, nobody has to get hurt. I just need weapons, that's it. So, please, lay down your crossbow and you machete." You all layed down you weapons. "Back up." The kid said. You backed up staring at him. He came over and gathered everything up. "Sorry about this. He said. You heard snarling from the walkers in the tents and the kid looked at you "You look tough. You'll be all right." He said cutting the tents open and took off.

The walkers walked towards Daryl stabbing one and Carol taking he handgun out shooting at another. She then pointed it at the kid put Daryl stopped her. She looked at and the three of you took off running after him. You heard the door to the car garage shut. When you got there you couldn't open it. So you went and found a different door into a large room with nothing in it. Daryl was pissed and walking at a fast pace. "Three bullets. We're in the middle of a city. He was stealing our weapons. Did you think I was gonna kill him? I was aiming for his leg." Carol said. "Could that have killed him? Maybe, I don't know." She said. "Yes it could have if you would have it an artery" you told her. "But he was stealing our weapons." She said. "He's a damn kid." Daryl growled. You came to a door, Daryl tired opening it but it was locked. He pulled his knife out and went to work to try and open the door.

" Without weapons we could die. Beth could die. Carol said. "We'll find more weapons." You told her. "I don't want you to die. I don't want Beth to die. I don't want anybody at the church to die, but I can't stand around and watch it happen either. I can't. That's why I left. I just had to be somewhere else." She said. Daryl through his bag on the floor kneeling down and kept working on the door "Well, you ain't somewhere else; you're right here. Tryin'." He said stopping and standing up looking at her then went back to the door. "Look, you're not who you were and neither am I. Carol sighs. Daryl finally got the door open putting his knife back on his belt. "I don't know if I believe in God anymore or heaven, but if I'm going to hell, I'm making damn sure I'm holding it off as long as I can." She said. You bent down and picked up Daryl bag but when you did a book fell out. You looked down seeing it was the treating survivors of Childhood abuse book that was on the desk at the tempory housing.

Daryl bent down and picked it up and put it back in his bag. You never asked Daryl about his past so you didn't know anything. It clicked finally that he was abused as a child and that's why he was always so timid around people. "Daryl" you whispered. But he ignored you taking his bag and walking through the door. "Come on" Carol said and you followed after Daryl.


	63. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 63

You were walking on the bridge towards the van. Daryl opened the back doors and looked inside. "Alright let's get this done" Daryl said. "Its not stable. I'm lighter." Carol said. Daryl looked at her then you and sat on the edge of the van pulling himself up into the van. You can Carol looked down the road seeing walkers coming. Carol pulled a tire over with her foot and hopped in after him. You stood outside keeping a watch on the walkers as they looked around. "There's more coming." You yelled. "We're gonna have to fight through." Carol told Daryl. "Yeah, I see 'em." Dartl said. "We have to go." Carol told him. You got closer the van ready to hop in if you needed to. Daryl flipped the gurney over "GMH, what's that? A hospital?" "I don't know. Grady Memorial, maybe?" Carol told. "Grady, the white crosses-- it might be where they're holing up." Daryl said.

They got out of the van and you went back to back killing the walkers but thete were too many of them.   
"Daryl!" You yelled. "Go, go, go, go" Daryl said. Carol jumped in the back of the can, Daryl lifted you up into the back then got in closing the doors. "Anything we can use?" Carol asked. "Nothin' but what we got." You told her. Both her and Daryl went up front and day down. "All right, buckle up. " daryl said. "What! Daryl there are no seats back here!" You said. He turned looking at you. "Come here. Come here! Now Y/N!" He yelled. You went up to him looking at him. "Sit" he said patting his lap. He had to be kidding. "Now! We aint got much time!" He growled. Yoy sat down your back against his chest and he through the seat belt around you twom "You hold on." He said as he wrapped his arms around your waist as tight as he dared too.

Carol buckled up and braced herself. Your hands were braced against the dashboard and she put her and on top of yours and gave you a reassuring look.   
You wete breathing heavy and tears were building up in your eyes. "I gotta ya" Daryl said. The van started rocking back and forth as the walkers pounded on the van. The you were falling, you squeezed your eyes shut and held your breath. You hit the ground with a force and bounced a little, you head flew forward hitting the dash and knocking you out.

"Y/N! Wake up! Wake up!" Daryl yelled. Your eyes fluttered open, you lifted you head up looking around. You looked behind you to see Daryl staring at you worry in his beautiful blue eyes. "Yer alright. Hey. I got you" he said. You turned enough to wrap your arms around his neck. He held you and looked at Carol. "We're okay. We're okay" she said. Then you heard a thud. You looked at the windshield, it was cracked to hell and there was a walker laying on it, the blood draining from it's head filling in the cracks. Then there were more thuds from above. "It's raining walkers, Hallelujah, it raining walkers, Amen" you started to sing. Carol and Daryl stopped and looked at you dancing on Daryls lap. "I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get Absolutely soaking wet. It's raining walkers, hallelujah, It's raining walkers, every specimen. Tall, blonde, dark and lean Rough and tough and strong and mean. You sang and then noticed they were staring at you What" you said. Carol chuckled and Daryl looked at you with a smirk on his face.

"Yer definitely more strange then me" he said. And you laughed kissing him. You got off his lap and he opened the door and got out you following him and Carol getting out the passenger side once it stopped raining walkers. You stood there for a minute "Oh boy" you said. "What! What s wrong?!" Daryl asked you. You put you hand up to you head feeling a wet gooey substance. You pulled your and away seeing red on your fingers. You felt a little dizzy and grabbed a hold of Daryl who wrapped his arms around you waist to steady you. "Hey! What s wrong!" He said. " just a little dizzy" you said. Carol came around the van and Daryl grabbed you and the three of you headed towards the city to find a building close to Grady Memorial Hospital so you see what you could see.

You cane to a stop between a couple building. Daryl sat you down and h ending you the water. "Ow" Carol said. "Here." You said handing her the water. "I'm fine." She said. "Prove it. How bad is it?" You asked. "I've had worse." She said. "Let me look. Please" you said. And she pulled her shiet back from her shoulder, a blue and purple bruse showing from her should down to her chest. "Damn, that was stupid." Daryl said. "We made good time down." Carol said. Daryl scoffs and sits down. "There's only three blocks between us and Grady." Carol said. "We need to find a place nearby, scope it out, see what we can see." Daryl told you. "You really think we're gonna find out what we need to know just by watching?" You asked. "It's where we start. Come on." He said. Daryl got up grabbing his bag then came over and helped you.

You found a build that was across from the hospital and walked inside. You walked up a few flights of stairs and throw as door, into a hall. You looked around seeing dead walkers, trash, clothes, blankets people tried to hole up here. Daryl walker over to walker that wasn't dead and had a machete by his hand. Daryl picked the machete up and sunk it into the walkers head. He grabbed as bag off the floor that had snacks in it. You walked over the window were Carol was looking out. Daryl followed you while going through the bag. "Its them" Carol said. "Alright. Let's see what we see" Daryl said handing both you and Carol a bag of chips. You sat on the desk chair that was beside the window, Carol sitting on the window seal and Daryl just stood. You looked at the hospital and then closed your eyes. You could hear the machines beeping, doctors yelling orders, the feet of every one hustling around, then you heard the scream, smelled the blood in the air everything was red. Your eyes shot open and you were breathing heavy. You started to wish you would have stayed back at the church with the other.


	64. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 64

Daryl turned around looking at you. You were breathing heavy and your eyes were wide just staring out the window at the hospital. He knew you worked at one of the hospitals in the city but didn't know which one. He was starting to wondering if maybe it was Grady Memorial Hospital just by the way you looked at it. He could see the fear in your eyes. He couldn't imagine all the horror you must have saw that day. He walked over to you cupping your chin in his hand and turning your head to look up at him. You looked up at him with those big beautiful E/C eyes but instead of the glimmer of happiness he usually saw was replace with fear.

"Ya alright?" He asked and you just nodded your head and looked away. After a couple minutes you spoke "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry just got stuck in my thoughts is all" you told him. He chewed on his lip and nodded leaning down kissing yhour forehead. He didn't want to push you to talk about anything. If you wanted to you would. You did the same with him. Never forcing him to talk when he didn't want to. He turned back to look put the window letting you to your thoughts.

"You said I wasn't like how I was before" he said looking at Carol leaning his one hand against the window and his other curled around the machete. "Yeah" Carol said. "How was I?" He asked her. He was curious because to him he was still the same nobody redneck. "Its like you were a kid. Now you're a man." Carol told him. Daryl just looked out the window processing what she said. "What about you?" He asked her. She looked at him then down at the chip she was fiddling with. She brushed her hands off saying "Me and Sophia stayed at that shelter for a day and a half. Before I went running back to Ed. I went home I got beat up. Life went on and I just kept praying for something to happen. But I didn't do anything. Not a damn thing." She told him. Daryl looked at her then looked down at the floor.

"Who I was with him, she got burned away. And I was happy about that. I mean not happy but at the prison I got to be who I always wanted to be, who I thought I should've been. Then she got burnt away. Everything now just consumes you." Carol said. "Hey. We ain't ashes" Daryl told her looking at her.

You heard a banging coming from in the building You stood up, Daryl turning and looking behind him towards the sound. Daryl grabbed his bag and you and Carol followed him as you walked down the hall. As you got closer you heard snarling and walked around the corner to see a walker pinned to the wall with an arrow in its neck. "Is it yours?" Carol asked. "Yeah" Daryl responded and took the machete sinking it in the walkers head, it going all the way through down the side of its face like a hot knife going through cold frozen butter. Daryl pulled his arrow out of its neck and the walker slid down the wall.

You heard rapid fire further down the hall and you took off after it. You turned the corner to see the kid that took your weapons struggling with a walker. He pushed it off of him and it came towards Carol and fell on top of her, Daryl came over and sliced the machete through its head. Pulling it off Carol. The kid looked at you and took off. "Hey!" You yelled and took off after him. "Y/N!" You heard Daryl yelling your name but you kept going. "I'm good go" Carol told Daryl and he took off after you and the kid. You found the kid struggling to move a book case. "Hey!" You said scaring him. Daryl ran passed you and slammed the kid into the book case. Both of them falling to the ground. The book case came falling down on top of the poor kid, Daryl getting up and picking his bag and crossbow up. There was a walker trying to squeeze through the door.  
  
"Plea-- please. I had to protect myself." The kid said struggling under the weight of the book case. "Why you followin' us?" Daryl growled. "I-I didn't, I swear! I thought you followed me." He said. "Bullshit." You said walking over to the book case. The walker continued snarling at you trying to get through the door. Daryl put his crossbow down and pucked up a box of cigarettes and took a pack out and through the box. "Come on, man. Plea-- please! Please, please." The kid pleaded. Daryl opened the pack of cigarettes and took one out. "Nah, I already helped you once. It ain't happenin' again." He said lighting the cigarette up. "Have fun with Hoss over there." Daryl said and started walking away. You just stood there and then turned but felt a hand on your ankle. "No. No, no, no. No. No, no, no! Please! Please! Please! I'm sorry, please! Please! Please, please!" He said looking up at you. "Daryl." You said but he didnt stop. "Daryl. Stop." Carol said.

He stopped and turned around looking at her "You almost died 'cause of him!" He yelled. "But I didn't." She told him. "Nah, let him be." He said. Daryl didmt notice that the kud had ahold of your ankle. "I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry!" The kid pleaded. You felt bad and didn't want to leave him. "Daryl!" You yelled as the walker finally got through and fell on the book case and arrow went through it as Daryl turned around looking at you the down at the kid finally realizing he had a hold of you. "Best get yer hands off her!" He growled. The kid let go of you and he came over and you began lifting the book case up. "Come on, just a little more." You said. "Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you." The kid said and limped over to the window.

"You okay?" He asked you and you looked at him and nodded. Daryl went over to carol "You okay?" He asked her. "I'm still here." She told him. "I gotta go. I gotta go. They're gonna come. They probably heard the shot. If they find me..." the kid started panicing. "Who?" You asked. "Them, people at the hospital." He said. "Wait, wait, wait, just tell us-- is there a blonde girl there? You see a blonde girl?" Daryl said stopping him. "Beth?" He asked. "You know her?" You asked. "She helped me get out, but she's still there." He said. "They're coming." Carol said from the wondow. "We gotta go now. We gotta go. We gotta go." The kid said.

You ran down the stairs and came out on the main floor that was Black and shinny with trash all over the place. "The building next door has a basement. It's clear. We'll be safe." The kid said running as best he coukd down the hall. "Ah! Ah!" The kid yelled flung to the ground. You stopped kneeling down beside him. "Hey. What's wrong? I can help you" you told him. "Go, I got him." He told Carol so she started running. "Come on, get up. Get up." Daryl growled at him. The kid groaned getting up "Okay." He said. You got up Am d were about to go out the door when a car came flying by hitting Carol the tires screeching. "No, no, no!" You said trying ypu go after her "Wait, wait, wait! Grab her!" The kid said and Daryl grabbed you pulling you back. "Let go of me!" You said. "Wait! They can help her. They're the only ones who can. They have medicine, machines, a doctor. You go out there, you'll have to kill them, okay? And then she can't get their help. Is that what you want?" The kid asked you. "I'm a fucking nurse! I can help her" you yelled struggling. "We can get her back. We can get Beth back." He said and you stopped letting Daryl turn you around and hold you to his chest. "What's it gonna take?" Daryl asked the kid. "A lot. They got guns, people." He told Daryl. "So do we." Daryl said.

> 


	65. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 65

You found an ally with a box truck but there were walkers all over so Daryl set on of the dumpsters on fire to draw their attention. Once the walkers were distracted you made for the truck slipping through a hole in the fence. You got in the truck sitting between Daryl and Noah. Daryl was in the drivers seat. He put it in drive and floored it driving right through the fence. He drove out of the city and back towards the church.

"You saod you were a nurse?" Noah asked you. "Yeah" you simply said. You looked at Daryl you could see he was holding everything back, he was just as upset as you. You laid your head on his shoulder as he drove and he eventually put his arm around your shoulder kissing the tip of your head. "We cant let them find out you're a nurse" Noah said. "Why?" Daryl asked him. "They'll want her. If they would have seen her they would have taken her. And if they would be found out she was a nurse they wouldn't have given her back" he said. You felt Daryl tense up. "Ate there any doctors who worked there before still there?" You asked. "Yeah, There's one. Dr. Edwards" "Steven Edwards?" You asked. "Yeah.... how'd you lnow?" Noah asked you.

You were quiet for awhile until Daryl spoke up.  
"Y/N how do know that doctor?" He asked. "He was one of the internal medicine doctors. I've met him a few times when he came down to the Emergency Department to see a patient" you said. "Wait you worked at Grady Memorial Hospital?!" Noah asked surprised. "Yeah. But I got out when it became over run by the dead after the military came in. I had just gotten a few miles out of the city when they dropped them bombs" you told him. Daryl looked down at you then back to the road. "Is that why ya were acting strange earlier when we were looking out that window?" Daryl asked you. "Yeah" you said.

No one talked for about ten minutes then you spoke up. "When I closed my eyes I could hear and smell everything..... The machines beeping both with patients that were still alive and the ones who had flat lined, I could hear the doctors yelling out orders, the feet of everyone running around, the family members of people crying, the gun fire when the soldiers came in, the screams for everyone around me, I head the snarling of the dead, I could still smell the gun powder, and the iron of the blood, I can still see the floors once white turned red from all the blood. It was like i was in a horror movie." You said blankly looking out the front window. Noah looked at you horrified, eyes wide, mouth wide open. "Jesus" Daryl whispered. "I still remember hearing the jets fly over and the bombs exploding, the smoke and dust, my back window in my car bust out as I ducked down flooring the gas peddle." You said.

It was silent after that the rest of the way until you got where the car had been that you took to the city when you followed the car from the hospital. It was dark by the time you got there. "We walk from here" Daryl told you. The three over you got out of the truck and walked into the woods towards the church. When you came out of the trees there was the church seeing Michonne her sword pointed at you. She smiles putting it down seeing it was you and Daryl "wheres carol?" She asked. "Come on out" Daryl said and Noah came out of the trees.

You walked into the church everyone greeting you and Daryl and asking where Carol was and who the kid was. You told them everything. About following the car, and scooping the hospital out, meeting Noah, how he knew Beth, and about Carol being hit and taken to Grady. You even told them about you working there before the world went to shit. They told you about Bob, and how they killed the rest of the terminus assholes, and how Maggie and Glenn went with Abraham and them to Washington. Afterwards you went and laid down completely exhausted and fell asleep.

The next day you all started breaking up the benches and took the the organ using the pipes as spears for outside in front of the steps. You were trying to make the church safe from the walkers. Sasha was over busting up one of the benches. You and Daryl were over helping Tyreese with the organ. "Its good you weren't here for it" Tyreese told you both. "She hanging in there?" Daryl asked him. Tyreese looked at his sister who was going at it with the axe beating the hell out of the bench. "No" he said shaking his head. Daryl took the pipes he had and went out side you following to help him. You walked down the steps father Gabriel looking at you. "You going to tale the cross too?" He asked. He was clearly not happy that you wete ripping his church apart. "If we need it" you said handing Daryl one of the pipes and he shoved it into the ground.

You walked back into the church and packed up. You, Rick, Daryl, Noah, Tyreese, and Sasha all walked out the door, Michonne closing them behind you. You head off towards the city to go get Beth and Carol back. You went back to where you left the truck you, Daryl and Rick in the front and Noah, Sasha, and Tyreese sitting in the back. You flew down the road and headed for I-85 into the city. Daryl wrapped his arm around your shoulder "when we go in there I want you to stay behind me" he said. You looked up at him and nodded.

Once you got in the city you found a building and went inside to come up with your plan. Rick knelt on the floor in front of you "At sundown we fire a shot into the air. Get two of them out on patrol. Then once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, we go. We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor. I open the door, Daryl takes the guard out." Rick says. "How?" Tyreese asks. "He slits his throat. This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand. They're not expecting us. From there, we fan out. Knives and silenced weapons. We need to be fast. Tyreese, Sasha, take them. Daryl and Y/N, you take care of whoever is in the kitchen. I got dawn" Rick continues.

"If they're smart, the rest of them will give up. Then it'll be five on three. Six on three once we get a weapon to Beth." Rick tells you. "12 on three. The wards will help." Noah tells him. "That's best case. What's worst case? All it takes is one of those cops going down the hall at the wrong time. Then it's not quiet. All hands on deck. We're talking about a lot of bullets flying around." Tyreese says. "If that's what it takes." Sasha tells him. "It's not. If we get a couple of her cops alive out here, we do an even trade. Theirs for ours. Everybody goes home." Ty says. "Yeah, I get it. And it might work. This will work." Rick tells Tyreese standing up looking at him. "Nah, that'll work, too. You say this Dawn, she's just trying to keep it together, right?" Daryl says to Noah. "Trying and doing are two different things." Noah tells him. "You take two of her cops away, what choices does she have? Everybody goes home. Like he says." Daryl says pointing to Tyreese.

* * *


	66. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 66

Noah took off firing a shot in the air to attract the cops over to him so the rest of you could take them down. The rest of you walked out from around the corner, guns aimed, Daryl whistled getting there attention. "Hands" Rick said. "What do you want?" The woman asked. "Whatever this is, we can help." The guy told you both of them point their guns at You. "You do what we say, we don't hurt you." Rick tells them. The guy looks at you and puts his hands up "Okay." He says the woman following his lead. "Good. Now turn around. Put your guns on the floor and kneel." Rick tells them. They put their guns on the ground and kneel down, hands still in the air. Rick and Daryl go over to the guy while Sasha and Tyreese go to the woman and you go over to Noah taking your knife and cutting the zip ties off of him. "Thanks" he says rubbing his wrist.

Daryl and Sasha zip tie the cops "We need to talk. There's water if you need some and food." Rick tells them as they stand up. " Mind if I ask you something? The way you talk... the way you carry yourself... were you a cop? Believe it or not, I was, too." The guy said and Rick just looked at him. "That's Lamson. He'll be down for this. He's one of the good ones." Noah told Rick. Then you heard tires squealing, Daryl pushed you out if the way as a car came around the corner, everyone started shooting and getting out if the way. It pulled up and the doors opened the two cops getting in the back and the car taking off. You all ran after it coming around the corner.

When you did you stopped and gasped. Everything was burnt, there were walkers melted to the ground, trailers from FEMA blackened and melted, burnt out cars, builds burnt and destroyed, there was a water tower with a sign that said EVAC HERE, the car the cops were in was sitting there the doors open. The ground was blackened, walkers melted to it grabbing at you as you walked passed them. You seen one if the cops and you all took off running. Daryl stopped checking the car you slowed down waiting for him he walked up nodding his towards the trailed you both walked up checking it out. Daryl goes over to the door you covering him and he grabs the handle opening it no one inside. One of the guys comes out behind the door and tackles Daryl to the ground.

"Daryl!" You yell running up and jumping on the guys back he throws you off making you land hard on your back, knocking the wind out of you as your head bounces off the blackened burnt ground. Daryl sees you go down, he gets up and goes after the guy. He swings at him but the guy block a it. He grabs Daryl around the waist and throws him to the ground. His head between to walkers as the guy gets on top of him wrapping his hands around his neck choking Daryl. Daryl trys pushing him off as the guy pushes his head towards a walker that's snapping it's teeth trying to take a bit out of Daryls face. You're laying there trying to get your breath and watch8ng them with black dots dancing in your vision. Daryl reaches over putting his hand in a walkers mouth but pulled it out just in time and reaching again shoving his fingers through its eye sockets pulling the head along with the spinal cord out of the body and hits the guy on top of in the head with it.

Rick comes over firing a shot making the guy back away from Daryl. "Okay. You win asshole" he says. Rick just looks at him pointing the gun as his head. The guy stands up challenging Rick. "Rick. Rick! Rick, three is better than two." Daryl says standing up. Rick puts the gun down and Daryl comes over to you bending down picking you up. "Hey, Y/N Stay awake for me" he says. Your eye lids feel heavy but you nod and focus on his voice and laying your head against his chest. "Touch my girl again I'll kill ya" Daryl says to the guy as he walks passed him. "She okay?" Rick asks Daryl. "Yeah, she'll be good" he said.

Rick zip ties the guy while Daryl carries you and you meet up with the others taking the three back to the building. You can breathe better and the dots are slowly fading but your head is pounding. You walk into the building towards Rick and Noah. "Your friend what's his name?" The woman asks. No one answers her. "I need to talk to him. Your plans going to get me and my friends killed." She said. "We're gonna make it work." Sasja tells her. "It would work if you had different cops to trade." The woman tells you. Everyone stood turning around looking at her. "Dawn's running Grady into the ground. A bunch of us want her out and she knows it. Pretty sure she knows we want Lamson to replace her, too." The woman tells you.

You keep your head against Daryls chest, your arms wrapped around his neck. "Dawn doesn't know that." The guy who throw you said. Daryl just glared at him. "She might. And she's smart. So there's a good chance you can't make this deal work and that'll leave us all dead. But if you let us go, we'll take care of Dawn ourselves and then we'll let your friends go and this is over." The woman tells you. "No, we're not gonna do that." Lamson said. "Do you wanna die?" The woman asked him. "No. I just need you to shut up right now." He tells her. And she looks away from him. "You can make this work. But you've got to be able to talk to her." Lamson said. "Noah told us all about her." Sasha said. "I've known her for eight years, ma'am. I know this woman. And my only interest is peaceful resolution, not dying, and sleeping in my bed tonight. So, please, let me help you. Please." He said. Daryl takes you and walks towards Rick. "Hey Rick. You're gonna wanna hear this." He says.

Daryl then walks over to the wall sitting you down so your leaning up against it. He gets a bottle of water for you and opens it, holding it up to you lips you take a drink. He pulls it away taking a drink himself putting the cap back on and sat it down. He brushes a strand of hair out of your face and tilts your head up to look at him. "You doing okay?" He asks you. "Yeah. Just have a really bad headache. But I don't think I have a concussion so that's good" you told him. He kissed your forwards head and stands up walking over to the rest of the group.

"She doing okay?" Rick asks him looking at you. "Daryl turns around and watch's as you lean your head back. "Yeah, she said she just has a back head but doesn't think she has a concussion. She got her head pretty hard though" Daryl says. "Just make sure she doesn't fall asleep" Rick tell him. Daryl nods biting on his lip. He wants to kill that asshole for touching you but he knows he can't if they want to get Beth and Carol back. Daryl walks back over to you and sits beside you wrapping his arm around you. You lay your head on his should watching as Rick talks to Lamson.


	67. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 67

You sat with your back against the wall, head tilted back, eyes closed. Daryl was over talking to Rick about what they were going to do. He stared down the asshole cop who throw you and wanted nothing more than to rip him apart. "I know what your thinking Daryl. But we can't do it. We need him so we can get Beth and Carol back or if let you." Rick told him. Daryl just grunted and turned looking at you. Panic surge through him seeing you with your eyes closed. He ran over dropping down and shook you "Y/N! Hey open your eyes!" He yelled.

You felt hand on you, someone shaking you, then Daryl voice. You open your eyes looking at him in shock. "What! What's wrong? Is someone hurt?!" You said jumping up. Daryl took a deep breath trying to call him racing heart. "No. Everything is fine. I thought ya fell asleep" Daryl told you standing in front of you. You both heard chuckling looking over to see Rick smirking. "What the hell ya laugh at?!" Daryl growled. "Oh nothing. Nothing at at all" he said walking away. Rick thought it was great that his best friend, his brother had someone he cared so much about and that cared so much about him. He also found it amusing how obvious it was that Daryl was in love with you.

You stood there watching Rick walk away when Tyreese came up to you. "Have you seen Sasha?" He asked. "No. I thought she was with you outside" you said. "We've been back for about an hour now" he said. "Alright we'll find her" Daryl said. You all walked off in different directions looking for her. You walked up stairs calling out for her "Sasha!" You yelled but no answer. You walked around the corner and seen her laying on the floor. "Sasha!" You said and ran up to her. "Hey. Sasha? Wake up. Come on." You said. She slowly opened her eyes and groand sitting up. "Y/N?" She said. "Yeah. Careful, taling your time." You said. She looked around frantically "where's Lamson?!" She said. "What do you mean?" You asked. "We need to find Rick" she said.   
  
Sasha told you how Lamson gave her some bullshit story about ho w one of the walkers that were melted to the blackened burnt ground out by the FEMA trailers was someone he knew. Said that the guy had saved his life. So she told him to take her to where he saw him. He had lead her up stairs and to a window pointing out the walker. All she wanted to do was help. So she lifted her gun up and looked through the scope lining the shot up and just before she pulled the trigger everything went black. As soon as Rick heard about he took off outside and got in the cop car and went after Lamson. Leaving you to watch over the other two cops. You hoped you could get Carol and Beth back with just these two.

You all left to go over and meet two other cops they were going to take you to the hospital. You were all up on the car garage getting ready. You, Daryl, Noah, Tyreese, and Sasha stayed up on the top level keeping and eye out just in case things got funny. Rick took went down to meet their people. You watched as Rick talked and it didn't seem like anything was going to go wrong. After about ten minutes Rick waved you down. You, Daryl, Rick, Noah, Tyreese and Sasha followed them into Grady.

You stayed behind Daryl not wanting to take the chance of Dr.Edward recognising you. You let one of the cops go and they wheeled Carol over to you. You helped her up and asked how she was feeling. "How are you doing?" You said. "Ive been better" she said. You did the same trade to get Beth back. Beth came over and you all hugged her. "Im glad we could work things out" Dawn said to Rick. "Yeah" he simply replied "Now I just need Noah and then you can leave" you heard Dawn say as you got ready to turn around and walk away. "That wasn't part of the deal" Rick said walking back over to her. "Noah was my ward. Beth took his place. I'm losing her so I need him back" Dawn said. One of the officers behind her said something and she told them to shut up.

"My officers put their lives on the line to find him. One of them died" Dawn said. Noah started walking over to her. "Noah" you said walking up to h9m and put your hand on his shoulder. "He ain't staying" Daryl said walking up beside Rick. "He's one of mine. You have no claim over him" she told him. You walked toward standing beside Rick. "The boy wants to go home" you told her. "So you have no claim in him" Rick said. "Well then we don't have a deal" Dawn simply told you. "The deal is done!" Rick said. "It... it's okay" Noah said walking forward. "No, no no" Rick said. "Noah. No you don't have to stay here with her" you told him. "I gotta do it" Noah said handing Rick the gun he had. Beth walked over "Its not okay" Beth said. "Its settled" Dawn said.

Noah started walking over to Dawn when you heard "wait!" From Beth who ran over to him hugging him. "Its okay" he told her. "I knew you'd be back" Dawn said. Beth looked at her and walked over standing in front of her. "It get it now" Beth said. You seen Beth pull sometging from her cast "Beth No!" You said going forward just as she stabbed Dawn with a pair of surgical scissors. Just as you got up behind Beth as you reached for her Dawn pulled her gun and shot Beth in the head. Blood and brain splattered all over your face "No!" You screamed catching Beth as you fell to the ground. You sat there eyes wide, tears running down your face, sobbing. Daryl walked forward, tears in his eyes, he pulled his gun and shot Dawn in the head. Everyone pulled there guns pointing them at each other. "No. Hold your fire" the woman you had as a hostage said. You just stayed on the ground holding Beth, in shock, sobbing, and shaking.

"Its over. It was just about her. Stand down." The woman said. Everyone lowered their guns except Daryl who you heard crying and whimpering. Carol came over putting her hand on his shoulder and he lowered his gun. Daryl looked down at you holding Beth in your arms, covered in her blood, crying. He knelt down wrapping his arms around you and you turned with Beths head still in your lap. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and just cried. After a few minutes Daryl let go of you and picked Beth up in his arms. Noah came over helping you up and wrapped his arms around you and walked towards the others. Rick was talking to the woman about if they wanted to they could join you. But everyone stayed except for Noah. You all walked out of the hospital to see Michonne, Abraham, Rosita, Carl, Eugene, Glenn And Maggie. When Maggie seen Noah woth a distraught you covered in blood and then Daryl with Beth in his arms she dropped her gun and fell to the ground.


	68. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 68

After you left the hospital you found vehicals and left the city and head towards Noahs. You pullled off for the night finding a nice place to bury Beth, Father Gabriel saying a few words. You just stood there staring at the ground, you were still covered in her blood, your face red, eyes bloodshot and puffy, your head was pounding, Dawn shooting Beth in the head replayed over and over again in your head. Rick, Noah, Michonne, Glenn and Tyreese took a truck and went to Noah's neighborhood to see if anyone was still there. The rest of you stayed behind to wait just in case no one was there.

Maggie had gone off to be by herself to grieve over her sister. You sat on the ground stuck in your own thoughts. Daryl went out hunting while Sasha kept watch, Carol sat with Carl who was holding Judith and Gabriel sat near them. Daryl game but empty handed. He walked up to you kneeling in front for you and lifting your head up to look at him. "Hey. How about we get ya cleaned up" he said. You just looked down at you clothes and tears sprung to your eyes again. Daryl grabbed you pulling you up and into his chest. "Come on." He said and pulled you to the van, getting in you bag and pulling fresh clothes out. He grabbed you hand and pulled you away from the group. Once you were far enough away he had you lift your arms as he pulled your short over head head, and unbuttoned your pants. "Kick yer boots off" he said. So you did so and he pulled you panda down your legs helping you step out of them. He helped you put new pants on Am d put your shirt over your head then wrapped you up in one of his flannels that didn't have the sleeve ripped off of it. "There, ya feel better?" He asked. And you just shrugged. "Come here" he said pulling you to him.

Daryl couldn't stand seeing you like this. The bright color of your E/C eyes wasn't there, that beautiful smile of yours wasn't there either. You clung to him like if you let go he'd disappear. He did know what to do or what to say to make it all go away so Daryl just held you. He wished he could make to pain, and memory of Beth being shot go away so he could see those beautiful E/C eyes sparkle and hear that wonderful laugh of yours again. He walked you both back to the others and through your blood stained clothes in the fire, he'd find you more to replace them.

Daryl sat you down beside the fire holding you when you heard the radio crack Am d a voice came through. It was Rick informing you Ty was bite and had to cut his arm off and they were were they're way back. Sasha was crying and freaking out. That was the last thing you needed was to lose someone else. You waited for the others and the time they got back the sun was starting to set. But when they did come back Rick had broke the news to Sasha that Tyreese hasn't made it. You buried your face into Daryls chest crying. Rick went over and started digging another grave beside Beth's. Once he was down they laid him in gently and Father Gabriel said a few words then each of you took the shovel and throw some dirty into the grave, Rick finishing it off.

Glenn had told you that Noahs neighborhood had been over run, his mother and twin brothers were dead. After you buried Tyreese you head off towards Washington. You found out that Eugene had been lying about the cure but you decided to go anyway. Maggie, Sasha, Daryl and you went out looking for water and to hunt. Maggie went one way, Sasha another and you and Daryl a different way. You didn't find anything the game was scarce, the steams were dried up. Daryl was digging in the ground trying to see if he could dig far enough down Am d find water. But he inly found a warm which he decided to eat "gross" you muttered. You met back up with Sasha and Maggie they hadn't found anything either. You walked back to the group who was waiting for you on the road.

You got back in the cars and headed down the road until you ran out of gas. "Outta juice" Abraham said. "Then we walk" Rick told him. You all got out of the cars and started walking. You were walking beside Daryl and Rick, rick hold Judith. "We're not at our strongest" Rick said as Daryl turned around to look at the small herd of walkers that had started to follow you. "We'll get 'em when it's best. High ground something like that. They're not going anywhere" Rick said. "Its been 3 weeks since Alanta. I know you list something back there and you won't ever forget that feeling of holding her." Rick said to you and Daryl. Daryl said nothing and you just swallowed the lump in your throat trying to hold back the tears.

Daryl looked at Rick then down at Judith "She hungry" he said. "She's okay. She's going to be ojay" Rick told him. "We need to find water and foid" you said. "We'll hit something in the road. It's gotta rain sooner or later" Rick said. "I'm gonna head out see what I came fund" Daryl said handing Rick the rifle he had. "Hey don't rake to long" Rick told him. "I'll go with you" you said. "Nah, I gotta it" he said walking towards the woods. "You gonna stop me?" You said. He stopped and looked at you. And you walked after him as he turned and walked into the woods.

You walked in a big open field in the middle of the woods looking for anything, a squirrel, rabbit any sign of water. "Anything?" You asked. "Its to dry. Ain't nothing here" he said. "Maybe we should start back" you said. "You go" he said. He had to be kidding right? He hasn't let you out if his sight since he found you after the prison fell. "I think she saved my life. She saved ypur life too" you said. You walked over to Daryl and handed him Be the knife. Carol had given it to you said she took it off her before we guys buried her thought that you or Daryl would want it. You decided that Daryl should be the one to have it. "It was hers. Carol gave it to me" you said. Daryl took it from you looking at it "We're not dead.... that's what you said" you told him. He looked at you "you're not dead..... I know you. We're different. I can't let myself-- But you... I know you. You have to let yourself feel it..... You will." You told him going over to him and giving him a soft kiss.


	69. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 69

You walked back to the group to see them fighting ther herd of walkers that was following you earlier. Daryl went iver pulling a walker away from Rick that had grabbed his arm Am d was about to take a bite out of it. You took your machete and sliced through a walker that started stumbling towards you. Once all the walkers were taken care of you all continued walking down the road.

"Dad. Look" Carl said. You looked up ahead to see three cars. "I'm gonna head into the woods, circle back." Daryl said. "May I come with?" Carol asked him. "No. No, just me" he said. He went to walk away but you grab his arm before he got to far. "Daryl wait. Let me come with you" you said. "No. Stay here. Watch her for me" he said looking at Carol. He kissed your forehead and walked into the woods. "He'll be okay" Carol said walking up to you.

You joined the group and walked to the cars and started going through them but found nothing. They didn't have gas in them either. You all sat down together alongside the road when you heard a twig snap you looked up and saw Daryl coming out of the woods. He came over to you sitting down beside you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder and you leaned your head against him. "So all we found was booze?" You heard Tara ask seeing Abraham opening a bottle of liquor. "Yeah" Rosita said. "Its not gonna help" Tara said. "He knows that" Rosita told her. "Its going to make it worse" Tara continued. "Yes it is" Rosita said nodding her head. "He's a grown man. And I truly do not know if things can get worse." Eugen said "They can." Rosita told him.

You heard rustling in the woods across from you and you all looked towards the woods. Four dogs came out standing there growling and barking at you showing there teeth. Before anyone could do anything Sasha put them down. Rick and Daryl went over and grabbed them, skinned and cleaned them like any other animal. You built a fire and you had dog that night for the first and hopefully the last time. No one really cared what they were eating they were just happy to be eating something.

The next day you kept walking. "Daryl" Glenn said holding out the only bottke of water you had. "No, I'm all right." Daryl rild him. "Daryl." You said taking it from Glenn and trying to get Daryl to take it. "Don't." He said. "Hey, we can make it together. But we can only make it together." Glenn told him. "Tell them I went looking for water." Daryl said and walked off into the woods. "Daryl!" You said. But he didn't turn around. You went to go after him but Glenn stopped you. "He needs to be alone" he said. You took a deep breath and kept walking.

You stopped not being about to stop worrying about Daryl so you told Abraham you were going after him and ran into Tue woods in the direction Daryl went. You walked a good while until you seen Daryl sitting up against a tree. You stopped when you noticed he was crying. You started tearing and walked over to him kneeling down in front of him moving his arms so you could get close to him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and he grabbed a hold of you holding onto you tight, burying his face in your shoulder. You both sat there holding each other. Once you both calmed down Am d whipped away ypur tears you stood up and headed back to the group.

Everyone was standing around a case of water. They turned and looked at you as you both came out of the woods. Rick came over handing Daryl a pieceof paper that read "From A Friend" Daryl looked at then looked up and looked around. He took his crossbow off and you walked over to the rest of the group. "What else are we gonna do?" Tara asked. "Not this. We don't know who left it." Rick told her. "If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it. But I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend." Eugene said. "What if it isn't? They put something in it?" Carol told him. Eugene bent down taking one of the bottles from the pack "Eugene." Rosita said. He opened the bottle. "What are you doing, dude?" Tara asked him. "Quality assurance." He said gping to take a srink but Abraham knocked it out of his hamd amd on to the ground. "We can't." Rick said.

You heard a rumbling and looked up to see the sky turning black. Next thing you know to you know it started raining. Rosita and Tara laid down down on the road. "I'm sorry, my Lord." You heard Gabriel say. "Everybody get the bags. Anything you can find." Rick said. "I'm sorry." Gabriel said looking up. "Come on." Rick said And put out the bottles you had so the could fill up. You looked at Daryl and he looked at you then back down at the ground. Judith started to cry so Carl took his hat off to try and cover her up. You looked up at the sky The clouds that were moving towards you were pitch black. The thunder got loader and the rain got heavier. "Let's keep moving." Rick yelled over the noise. "There's a barn." Daryl yelled. "Where?" Rick said. You and Daryl lead him to the darn you had seen.

One you got there you all went in and checked it out only killing one walker. You had made a fire and sat around it to try and get warm and dry. You were so cold you you shivering. Daryl got in his bag and dug out his jacket and tossed it over you he sat behind you amd pulled you against his chest rubbing your arms up and down to try and warm you up more. Rick looked down at Carl who had Judith laying on the floor cuddled up to him. "He's gonna be okay. He bounces back more than any of us do." Carol told him. "I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now. In this. But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world. This is easier for them." Rick said. "This isn't the world. This isn't it." Michonne told him. "It might be. It might." Glenn said. "That's giving up." Michonne said. "It's reality." Glenn told her. "Until we see otherwise, this is what we have to live with." Rick said.

After a could minutes of silence Rick spoke again "When I was a kid... I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so... so I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself, "Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war." And then after a few years of pretending he was dead... he made it out alive. That's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be okay. Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves... that we are the walking dead." Rick tells you. You all just look at him like he crazy after he said that. "We ain't them." Daryl said shaking his head then he got up, you standing up with him. "We're not them. Hey. We're not. We ain't them." Rick tells him. Daryl looks at him and grabs your hamd Am d you both walked off to find a place to lay down for the night.


	70. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 70

You and Daryl walked over to one of the stales and laid down. You curled up beside him laying you head on his chest. Daryl wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. "Get some sleep" he said. You snuggled closer to him and fell asleep right away. You could inly fall asleep right away when Daryl was with you holding you. Daryl closed his eyes but couldn't fall asleep. He looked down at you and once he felt that you were sound asleep he gently moved you off of him and got up, grabbing his crossbow and walking out of the stale. He paced back and forth watching the doors as the wind blew them slightly open the chain holding them closers rattling.

You bolted up right, breathing heavy, tears running down your face, sweating. You had a nightmare again. You looked around and noticed Daryl was gone. You stood up looking around "Daryl," you asked panicking a little. "Over here" you heard. You walked out of the stale to see him standing in front of the doors. You walked over to him "what're you doing up?" You asked. "Couldn't sleep" he said. You were about to say something when Daryl walked over putting his crossbow down and walking over to the door.

Daryl looked through the gap in the door and to his horror he seen a herd of walkers walking towards him. "No" he said. "Daryl what's going on?" You asked when you seen him close the doors and try and try the chain around them tighter. "Walkers" he said. You ran over putting your weight against Tue door to try and help Daryl keep the doors closed as the wind and walkers tried opening them. Maggie got up and came over, then Sasha, the the rest of the group. You all put you body weight against the door as the walkers slammed up against them Am d the storm howled outside. After what seemed like forever it finally stopped and everyone went and layed down. All except Daryl which you went over sitting in between his legs with your back against his chest. You laid your head back and ended up falling asleep.

Daryl looks down at you curled up to him. Maggie walked over to him sitting down beside him. She looked down at you and then at Daryl. "You should get some sleep." She told him. "Yeah." He said playing with your hair. "It's okay to rest now." She told him and looked over to Sasha. "He was tough." Daryl told her. "He was." She said. "So was she. She didn't know it, but she was." Daryl told her. Maggie looked at him and Daryl reached over and grabbed The music box Carl had given her. "The gearbox had some grit in it." Daryl said handing it to her. "Thank you." She said taking it from him. She got up and walked over to Sasha.

Daryl look his vest off laying it down on the ground. Then he moved you to lay down with him. You instantly curling up against him laying your head in his chest and wrapping your arms around him. Daryl smiled and leaned down kissing the top of you head and wrapping his arms around you and closed his eyes.

After about an hour you and Daryl both woke up along with everyone else. Daryl was sitting on a stool cleaning his crossbow while you stood beside him leaning against the wooden beam cleaning off you machete. Everyone else was sitting around not saying anything when you heard Maggie opening the doors. "Hey. Everyone" she said walking in with some guy following her and Sasha behind him. "This is Arron" she said. Daryl stood up along with everyone else. He walked over Am d walked outside looked around outside then came in and started to pat the guy down. "We found him outside by himself" Maggie said. "We took his weapons and we took his gear." She told you. Daryl got down patting him down looking at you then at Rick. Everyone stood there guns ready. "Hi." He said. Judith started to cry so Carl came over and took her from Rick.

Rick walked over to Maggie "You said he had a weapin" he said. She handed him the gun the guy had. Rick took it and checked the chamber. "There something you need?" He asked. "He has a camp. Near by. He wants to audition for his camp" Sasha said. "I wish there was another word. Audition makes it sound like were some kind of dance group." He said. You all just looked at him. "That's only on Friday nights" he tried joking. You looked at him not saying anytging. "And it's not a camp. It's a community. I think you all would make valuable editions. But it's not my call. My call is to convince you to follow me back hime" he said. Well that doesn't sound creepy at all you thought. "I know if I were you I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into. " He said. "Sasha could you hamd Rick my pack?" He asked.

Sasha walked over and handed Rick Arron's pack. "Front pocket there's an envelop. There's no way I could convince you to come with me just by talk about our community that's why I brought photos." Rick took the envelop out of the pocket Ardor told him it was in. "And I apologize in advance for the picture quality. We just found an old camera store." Arrorn said. " nobody gives a shit" Daryl told him. You walked over to Daryl putting you hand on his arm, Daryl pushed you behind him not wanting you hear this guy. "Arron turned around and looked at Daryl then at you "you're absolutely 100 percent right" he said turning back to look at Rick. Rick took the pictures out of the envelop and put it down on the ground.

"That's the first picture I wanted you to see. Because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe. If you join us, you will be. Each panel in that wall is a 15-foot-high, 12-foot-wide slab of solid steel framed by cold-rolled steel beams and square tubing." Arron told you. You all looked at him and then at each other. "Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our say-so. Like I said, security is obviously important. In fact, there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival. The people. Together we're strong. You can make us even stronger. The next picture, you'll see inside the gates." He said. Rick walked over to him "Our community was first construc...." Arron started but Rick pulled his fist back and punched him in the face knocking him out.   



	71. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 71

"Must we hit peopke rick?" You asked walking over to you pack looking through it and grabbing a damp cloth. "So we're clear, that look wasn't a "let's attack that man" look. It was a "he seems like an okay guy to me" look." Michonne tells Rick. "We got to secure him. Dump his pack. Let's see what this guy really is." Rick says. "Rick." Michonne says. "Everybody else, we need eyes in every direction. They're coming for us. We might not know how or when, but they are." He says. Daryl ties Arrons hands together Carol coming over to help him. "Me and Sasha, we didn't see him. If he had wanted to hurt us, he could've." Maggie told Rick. "Anybody see anything?" Rick asked. "Just a lot of places to hide." Glenn told him.

"All right, keep looking." Rick said walking over to Carl. "What did you find?" He asked. "Never seen a gun like that before." Carl said handing him an orange gun. Arron started to wake up groaning. "That's a hell of a right cross there, Rick." He said. You look a cold cloth and gently dabbed his face with it. "Sit him up." Rick said. "I think it's better if..." You began. "It's okay." Arron cuts you off groaning. "He's fine. Sit him up." Rick said. Arron groans as they sit him upright. "You're being cautious. I completely understand." Arron says. "How many of your people are out there? You have a flare gun. You have it to signal your people. How many of them are there?" Rick asks him.

"Does it matter?" Arron asked. "Yes. Yes, it does." Rick tells him. "I mean, of course, it matters how many people are actually out there, but does it matter how many people I tell you are out there? Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say... eight, 32, 444, zero... No matter what I say, you're not going to trust me." Arron tells him. "Well, it's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face." Yoy say. "How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?" Arron said. "How long you people been following us?" Daryl asks. "Long enough to see that you practically ignore a pack of roamers on your trail. Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water, you never turned on each other. You're survivors and you're people. Like I said, and I hope you won't punch me for saying it again, that is the most important resource in the world." Arron says. "How many others are out there?" Rick repeats. "One." Arron said. And you all just looked at him. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." He said.

"If it's not words, if it's not pictures, what would it take to convince you that this is for real? What if I drove you to the community? All of you? We leave now, we'll get there by lunch." Arron says. "I'm not sure how the 15 of us are going to fit in the car you and your one friend drove down here in." You tell him. "We drove separately. If we found a group, we wanted to be able to bring them all home. There's enough room for all of us." Tells you. "And you're parked just a couple miles away, right?" Carol asked. "East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16. We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road. We couldn't clear it." Arron said. "Yeah, you've really thought this through." Rick said. "Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here. You know, light the barn on fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit." Arron said.

"Yeah that was real smart to say" you told him standing up. "You can trust me." Arron said. "I'll check out the cars." Michonne said. "There aren't any cars." Rick tells her convinced this guy was lying to you. "There's only one way to find out." Michonne says. "We don't need to find out." Rick tells her. "We do. You know what you know and you're sure of it, but I'm not." Michonne tells him.   
"Me neither." Maggie said. "Your way is dangerous, mine isn't." Rick says.

"Passing up some place where we can live? Where Judith can live? That's pretty dangerous. We need to find out what this is. We can handle ourselves. So that's what we're gonna do." Michonne tells him. "Then I will, too. I'll go." Glenn says. Rick sighs turning around "Abraham." He says. "Yeah. I'll walk with them." Abraham says. "Rosita?" Rick asks. "Okay" she says. "If there's trouble, you got enough firepower?" Rick goes over to Glenn asking. "We got what we got." He tells Rick. Daryl grabs Arron hauling him to his feet and moving him to sit against one if the beams. "The walkies are out of juice. If you're not back in 60 minutes, we'll come. Which might be just what they want. If we're all in here, we're a target." Rick says. "I've got the area covered." Daryl tells him then turns to you. "Stay here with Rick akright" he says "Yeah alright be careful" you tell him. "All right, groups of two, find somewhere safe within eyeshot." Rick says.

Rick walks over shutting the door. You walk iver kneeling front of Arron. "You're gonna have a nasty bruse on you cheek. But luckily nothing is broken" you tell him. "Are you a doctor?" He asks. "No. I was a trama nurse in the emergency department." You tell him. "We could use someone like you. We have a surgeon but he could use some help" he says. "Yeah well..." You say standing up. "When the world was still the world, I worked for an NGO. Our mission was to deliver medicine and food to the Niger River Delta. Bad people pointed guns in my face every other week." Arron said. "I'm sorry" you tell him. "You're not bad people. You're not going to kill us. And we are definitely not going to kill you." He says. "Just because we're good people doesn't mean we won't kill you." You tell him. "If the five of them aren't back in an hour... I'll put a knife in the base of your skull." Rick tells him closing the door. 


	72. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 72

You walked over to a crying Judith and picked her up. "I know sweetie" you said bouncing her. "She's hungry we need to find her something" you told Rick. "Yeah. Yeah, I know" he said taking her from you. "You did see the jar of applesauce in my bag, right? This isn't a trick. This isn't about trying to make you like me. It's self-preservation. Because if the roamers hear her and come this way, I know I'll be the first to go." Arron said. Rick handed judith back to you. "Shh, shh. All right, come here, come here. Shh." You softly said. Rick got in the bag that Arron had pulling out the jar of applesauce and a spoon. He walked over to Arron with a spoon full and shoved it in his face. "You think I'm trying to poison your baby daughter? I'm tied up and you've already expressed a willingness to stab me in the head. How would cruelly killing your daughter in front of you in any way help the situation? Maybe she doesn't die." Arron says looking at Rick.

"Maybe she gets sick. Maybe you're the only one that can help her and I just lose." Rick tells him. "I am the only one who can help her because I have applesauce and we all win. I hate applesauce." Arron said. Rick just stayed were he was holding the spoons in front of him. "My mom used to make me eat foods I didn't like to make me more manly. Salmon patties, applesauce, and onions. She was a very confused woman who tried her damnedest. I just bring the jar to show that we have apple trees nearby." Arron tells him. "Id eat if i were you" you told him. "Like you said, you'll be the first to go." Rick says. Arron caved and ate the applesauce making a face that made you chuckle. Rick came over taling Judith and started feeding her.

"The community is big enough. We can find a place for you to live where even when she cries, no one, nothing can hear it outside the walls." Arron says still trying to convince Rick to folkow him back. "You got 43 minutes." Rick simply says. You paced around waiting for the others to come back. You were of course worried about Daryl.

You were walking to the door for what seemed like the hundredth time when you seen a car and a camper pulling up out front. "Rick" You said. Rick came over just as the others were stepping out of the cars. Abraham was carrying a box full of food.   
He set it down in the barn and Rick went over checking it out. He stood up with a can in his hand and turned to look at Arron. "This,This is ours now" he said. "There's more than enough." Arron said. "It's ours whether or not we go to your camp." Rick told him. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go?" Carl said. "If he were lying or if he wanted to hurt us... but he isn't, and he doesn't. We need this. So we're going, all of us. Somebody say something if they feel differently." Michonne said. You were sitting on the floor btween Daryls legs who was sitting on a crate. "I don't know, man. This barn smells like horse shit." He said. You tilted your head back and looked up at him and smiled.

You wanted to go and check the place out. You guys could finally get to feel some what safe again and not have to keep running. "We should go. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of being hungry. If something happens and one of gets injured Rick I can't just save you when we don't have supplies and a safe clean environment." You said. "Yeah. We're going. So where are we going? Where's your camp?" Rick asked Arron.

"Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel driving recruits back. I believe you're good people. I've bet my life on it. I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives just yet." Arron said. "You're not driving. So if you want to get home, you'll have to tell us how." Michonnon told him. "Go north on Route 16." Arron said. "And then?" Michonne said. "I'll tell you when we get there." Arron told her. "We'll take 23 north. You'll give us directions from there." Rick told him. "That's... I don't know how else to say it... That's a bad idea. We've cleared 16. It'll be faster." Arron said. "We'll take 23. We leave at sundown" Rick said. "We're doing this at night?" Sasha asked. "Look, I know it's dangerous. But it's better than riding up to the gates during the day. If it isn't safe, we need to get gone before they know we're there." Rick told you. "No one is going to hurt you." Arron said.

Rick looked back at him. "We need to be sure" you said. "You're trying to protect your group, but you're putting them in danger." Arron said. "Tell me where the camp is, we'll leave right now." Rick said going over to Arron but he didnt say anything. "It's going to be a long night." You said. "Eat. Get some rest if you can." Rick said standing and walking outside.

"Ya really want to go ta this place?" Daryl asked you while opening a can for you. "Yeah, I mean we can finally get a break you know. Maybe get to relax for once. We can have some alone time." You said winking at him. Daryls face turned bright red at that Am d he put his head down "stop" he said nudging you. You laughed and kissed his cheek "You know you want to Dixon" you whispered in his ear and taking the can going to sit down and eat. Daryl turned even redder if that was possible and you just laughed.

Once everyone ate you packed everything up and packed up the car and RV. Rick, Arron, Michonne and Glenn took the car and the rest of you got in the RV. At sundown you headed down North 23. You lost Rick and them picking up Arrons partner. He had twisted his ankle pretty bad so you had found an old shop. Daryl was outside keeping watch and waiting for Rick and them. "Well there's really nothing I can do for a broken ankle. But tell you to stay off of it" you said. "Thank you" Eric said. You nodded your head and walked outside. "Anything?" You asked. Just as Daryl was about to say something you heard whistling. Daryl jogged out to the road whistling back and waving his arms.

Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Arron came running down to you. Daryl went over knocking on the door and everyone came out. "Dad" Carl said running up to him. "Your sister okay?" Rick asked him. "Yeah. Yeah, we're fine." Carl told him. "Eric? Eric? Eric?" Arron said panic In his voice. "In here." You said taking him inside to Eric. "Eric! Eric?" Arron said running up to him. " I'm okay. It's like a volleyball injury. It's a broken ankle. At least that's what Y/N said. I like her. It's not a big deal." Eric said. "Oh, my God." Arron whispered. "I'll just go to the infirmary when we get back." Eric told him. Arron went over kneeled down amd kissed him. You smiled and walked out to the rest of the group.

You were standing with Daryl when Arron came out of the room. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Everyone. Thank you. You saved Eric. I owe you. All of you. And I will make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to our community. When we get to Alexandria. Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not do any more driving tonight. Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning." Arron said. "That sounds fine. But if we're staying here for the night, you're sleeping over there." Rick told him. "You really think we got to do that?" You said. "It's the safe play. We don't know you." Rick said. "The only way you're gonna stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me." Arron told Rick and went to walk into the room but Glenn stopped him.

Glenn went over to Rick "Rick, he told us where the camp is. And he really was only travelling with one other person. They're both unarmed. One of them's got a broken ankle. I want us to be safe, too. I can't give up everything else. I know what I said, but it does matter." Glenn told him. "All right." Rick said. And Arron went in to be with Eric. The rest of you settled down and found a place to sit and get some rest.


	73. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 73

The next morning you all plied into the car and RV headed down the road to Alexandra. You knocked on the side of the door Noah beside you. "Yeah?" Arron said you shook the bottle making the pills rattle. "Oh, um... I know it's time for another dose, but I want to let him sleep until we get home." Arron said. "No, it's for you." You told him. "A few bottles. Don't need to be stingy with 'em." Noah said. "I know how bad those hurt." He said looking at Arron looking at his wrist. "Yeah. Thank you." Arron said. Noah went to walk off "Oh, your leg." Arron said and Noah came back. You went over to check and make sure Eric didn't have a fever.

"Did that happen before?" Arron asked. "During. Dad and me, car accident. Rotters in the road. I had a doctor. Probably lucky I can even walk." Noah said. "We have a pretty gifted surgeon in Alexandria. His name's Pete. I've seen him do some amazing things. He might be able to help." Arron told you both. "Yeah?" Noah asked. "Yeah." Arron told him. You got up and went back out to sit woth the others.

"Seven-card stud. Stares and squares. It's aces, cuatros, neeners, and two-eyed jacks" Eugen said deal out cards. "So there's 14 wild cards? Are you serious?" Tara asked him. "Serious as two copulating dogs." Eugene said. "Abraham. Look." You heard Rosita say. You looked out the windshield to see the Washington Monument. Abraham looked at it smiling and looked at Rosita. "Eyes on the road, champ." She said. "How much longer we got?" You asked. "Looks like we're a little over halfway there. Why?" Rosita said. "We can make it. We can make it." He said.

Not long after that the RV broke down. Abraham pulled over and everyone got out. "Just like old fimes" you said nudging Daryl and he smirked nudging you back going up in top of the RV. "Can't win. Might as well paint it red, put a ladder on it." Abrham said. "All we need is another battery." Glenn told him. "Where in the hell are we gonna find another battery?" Abraham said. "Right over here." Glenn said walking over to the door and lifting up the panel reveling batteries. "How'd you know those were there?" Abraham asked surprised. Glenn just smiled "Come on." He said pulling one out and going over to the front and replacing it. Abraham started up The RV and everyone cheered.   
Daryl came down off the roof and you followed everyone into the RV. Once Rick was back you set off to Alexandra.

You pulled up outside of the gated communty and got oyt of the RV walking over the car Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith were in. You took Daryls hand and looked up at him. "Ready?" You asked he just looked at the gates and shrugged. You walked up to the gate with everyone and waited. The gate opened and you all just stood there. You heard something moving in the trash can on the side of the road and everyone turned pointing there guns at it. A opossum jumped out and Daryl shot it with an arrow and walked over and picked it up.

The guy that opened the gate looked at you then at Daryl holding the opossum. Daryl just looked at him holding it by It's tail then said "we brought dinner." You nudged him smirking and shaking your head. "Its okay. Come on in guys" Arron told you and you walked inside the gate. After you were in the gate was shut and you all turned around watching as it did. "Before you go any farther I need you all to turn over your weapons" the guy who opened the gate said. "You stay you hand them over" he said. Rick walked over to him and Arron "We don't know if we wanna stay" he said. "It's fine, Nicholas." Arron said. "If we were gonna use them, we would have started already." Rick told him. "Let them talk to Deanna first." Arron said. "Who's Deanna?" You said. "She knows everything you'd want to know about this place. Rick, why don't you start?" Arron said. "Sasha" Rick said. Sasha turned around and shot a walker and then the other gate started to close. "Its a good thing we're here" Rick said.

You all followed Arron to Deanna's house. Rick went in first and the rest of you waited. After Rick came out Carl went in then Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Tara, Eugene, Abraham, Rosita, Noah, Daryl then you went in last. You walked up the steps and opened the door walking inside. You were greeted by a woman with brown hair. "Hello, I'm Deanna. You must be Y/N. It's so nice to meet you. Follow me." She said you followed he into a room that looked to be a livingroom of some sorts. It have sleeves full of books, a TV above a fire place. "Please sit" she said. You looked behind you to see a chair. You went over and sat down. "I'll be filming this hope you don't mind. It's just so we have a record of everyone" she said.

You sat there looking around at everything. It has been so long since you been in a house that hasn't been ransacked or destroyed. It was like the world never ended this p kace was untouched. "So if you could just state you name." She said. "Y/N L/N" you said. "What did you do before the world ended?" She asked. "I was a umm.... I was a trauma nurse in the emergency department at Grady Memorial Hospital in Alanta" you told her. "A nurse. We could use more people with medical skills. We have a surgeon. If you wouldn't mind if like if you could work with him" she said. " work with him?" You asked. "Yes. Everyone here has a job. It keeps things in order and keeps everyone busy" she said. "We have an Infirmary. Maybe after you get settled in I'll have someone show you where it is and introduce you to Pete" she told you. "Okay. Am I done?" You asked. "Yes" she said and you got up and went back outside.

A woman came over to the group with a cart. Deanna cane outside "There still you guns you can have them whenever you go outside the wall. But inside here they stay in the armory." She said. You set you gun down on the cart but kept your knife and machete, Daryl keeping his knife and crossbow, everyone else had their knives too. "Should have brought another bin" the girl saod pulling it away. Arron took you to the houses you'd be staying in.

You walked in looking around. "Wow" you muttered. You walked over and turned the faucet on "holy shit there's water!" You said. You could not wait to get a shower. You walked out on the porch   
Where Daryl was sitting hitting the opossum he had got. "You can look. Just be quick." Rick told Carl. "Okay." He said and went over to the other house Carol following him. After they left you, Rick and Daryl went around back checking everything out. As you were walking back up front Carol came out walking up to you. "They're right next to each other, but--" she said "They took our weapons and now they're splitting us up." Rick said. "Yup" Daryl said. "Yeah. We'll all be staying in the same house tonight." Rick said.

Later that night you all gathered up pillows and blankets gathering together in the livingroom and dinning room. Michonne came out of the bathroom sword in one hand and a toothbrush in another. "How ling have I been in there?" She said. "20 minutes" Rick said. "I could not stop brushing" she told him. Once Everyone settled down there was a knock on the door. Rick opened the door and Deanna stepped in. "Rick, I-- Wow. I didn't know what was under there. Listen, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling." She said looking around.

"Oh, my. Staying together. Smart." She said. "No one said we couldn't." Rick said. "You said you're a family. That's what you said. Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that. Don't you think?" She said. "Everybody said you gave them jobs." Rick said. "Mm-hmm. Yeah. Part of this place. Looks like the communists won after all." She said. "Well, you didn't give me one." Rick told her. "I have. I just haven't told you yet. Same with Michonne. I'm closing in on something for Sasha." She said. She looked over at you And Daryl sitting by one of the windows "Y/N was a nurse before so she'll be in the imfermiry. And I'm just trying to figure Mr. Dixon out, but I will." She said. "You look good." She said and walked out the door and Rick shut the door.


	74. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 74

The next morning you walked outside to find Daryl sitting in the corner of the porch. You walked over to him and sat down laying your head on his shoulder "You alright?" You asked. "Mmmhmm" he said. Everyone had gone out to explore the town but you decided to stay and sit with Daryl. It was silent until Rick came out. "They said explore. Let's explore" he said. You looked at Daryl and he looked at Rick "nah, I'll stay" he said. "Alright" Rick said. Rick walked over to the steps and looked out watching a woman walking a dog. "Lori and me, we used to drive through neighborhoods like this. Thinking, "One day..." rick said. "Well, here we are." Daryl said. "We'll be back." Rick said And walked down the steps.

  
"You can go look around. Ya ain't gotta stay here" Daryl told you. You coukd tell he wasn't liking it here. "No. I'm good staying here with you. I don't need to look around." You told him. "Don't ya wanna see what it's like. You grow up in a nice neighborhood didn't ya?" He said. "Yeah" you said. "Should feel at home then" he said. "No. I don't feel at home. My parents were rich not me. I lived in a small little cabin in the middle of no where" you told him. He looked at you and you could see the sadness in his eyes. "Hey. We can leave. If thats what you want Daryl we can leave and find a little cabin in the woods" You told him. "I don't belong here. I don't got in" he told you. "None of do. These people wouldn't be able survive 5 minutes outside these walls." You told him. He didn't say anything just layed his head on your shoulder and the two of you sat there.

Later on everyone came back and you all ate and sat around and talked then eventually went to sleep. Deanna said she was having a party and wanted you all to come so you coukd meet everyone. The next morning you were outside with Daryl who was sitting on the railing playing with his crossbow. He did something making his thumb slip and punching it. He brought it up and sucked on it and looking at it with a pout on his face. You chuckled and he looked at you. "What s so funjy?" He said. "Oh nothing you're just so adorable when you pout" you said making him turn red. You walked over to him taking his hand "let me see" you looked at his thumb kissed it and said "I think you'll live." He pulled his hand away rolling his eyes but you seen that small like smirk.

The door opened and Carol walked out in charcoal gray slacks, a white button up blouse, and a blue cardigan. "Time to punch the clock and make the casseroles." She said. You and Daryl looked up at her "What?" You both said at the same time. "Make dinner for the older people-- moms who need a break, people who can't cook. Get to meet a lot of the neighbors that way." She said. You both scoffed "alright" Daryl said. "Have either of you taken a shower yet?" She said. "Mm-hmm." Daryl said clearly not paying attention. "Take a shower. I'm gonna wash that vest. We need to keep up appearances, even you." She told him. "Hey, I ain't starting now." Daryl said. "I'm gonna hose you down in your sleep." She said walking down the steps. "I'll make sure he gets one" you said. "You look ridiculous." He called after her.

Later that day you had to stop Daryl when he went after Nicholas because he was starting a fight with Glenn. "Hey! Daryl! Come on!" You said but he would listen "damnit Dixon! I said cone on!" You yelled grabbing him and pilling him away. Deanna came over. You were standing in front of a fuming Daryl putting your hand on his chest he looked down at you and put his hand on your waist still breathing heavy. "I want everyone to hear me, okay? Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals. Understood?" Deanna said. "Understood" one of the guys said.   
"All of you, turn in your weapons. Then you two come talk to me" she said pointing to Rick and Michonne and walked off. Daryl scoffed and picked his crossbow up and walked off back to the house. "Daryl!" You called and ran after him.

Later that night you and Daryl were out on the porch he was smoking and you were just out there to be with him. Rick walked out with a constables uniform on. "Well if it isn't sheriff Grimes" you said.   
"We good?" Rick asked Daryl. "Yeah. You a cop again?" He asked. Rick sighs "I'm trying it on for size." He says. Daryl looks down then back up putting his left arm over his stomach and his right arm propped up on his left So he can smoke. "So we're staying?" Carol asks. "I think we can start sleeping in our own homes. Settle in" Rick says walking over to her. "If we get comfortable here, we let our guard down-- this place is gonna make us weak." She said. "Carl said that. But it's not gonna happen. We won't get weak. That's not in us anymore. We'll make it work. And if they can't make it... then we'll just take this place." Rick said looking at the three of you.

Carol and Rick walked inside and left you and Daryl alone. "We can leave you know. If you want to We can. Just you and me" you told him. "Nah, like Rick said we'll make it work and if we can't we'll just take it" he told you. You just stayed leaning your hands against the railing looking up at the sky. "Its so quiet here" you said. You heard Daryl boots on the floor walking cliser to you. He walked up behind you putting his arms on either side of you so he was caging you in. You turned around to face him. "I won't let nothing happen to ya" he said looking you in the eyes. "I know" you said putting you hands on in his and pulled him in to kiss you. He kissed you back then pulled away grabbing your hamd and pulled you inside to go lay down for the night.


	75. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 75

The next morning Rick, Carol, Daryl and yourself walked out of the gates of Alexandra and walked to a house that was a good bit away from the community. You, Carol, and Rick checked out your guns before leaving. You were standing around outside the white run down house, thete was junk outside and three dead walkers lying on the ground. You wanted to talk alone were no one else was around to hear your plans of taking a couple guns and hiding them outside Alexandra just in case you had to get out of there.

You coukd hear rustling and the faint growl of a walker. Daryl walked to look around the back of the house. "I don't see it but it's clise" Daryl told you walking back over to stand beside you. "There's just one of 'em" Daryl said. "We won't be here long.... so what do you think?" Rick asked. "We can go in when it's empty." Carol said. "How is that? It's locked up at night." You asked. "The window. There's just a latch. I can leave it open." Carol said. "A latch?" Rick ask. "Yeah." Carol told him. 'What if one of those pricks shuts it?" Daryl said. "Wait a couple of days, leave it open again." Carol says. You head the growling of a walker getting closer. "It's getting closer." Darylvsaid walking towards the back of the house. "We need to do it sooner than later. Right now, they're not watching us. Not worrying about meetings like this. We may need the guns, we may not." Rick tells you. "We will whatever way it goes." Carol tells him. "They're the luckiest damn people I ever met. And they just keep getting luckier." You said. "How's that?" Daryl asked. "We're here now." Rick says.

"They've got a couple of footlockers just full of 9 millimeter autos, Rugers, Kel-Tecs. Just tossed in there. They don't use them. They're never gonna know they're gone." Carol says. "Someone's got one now, right?" Daryl asked. Rick had stashed a gun in an old blender by the junk pile the day you arrived at Alexandria when the RV had broke down. "Mmm." Rick hummed. "Listen, the others, we want them to try." Rick said. "You, too." Carol told Daryl and you. "So we keep it quiet. Just us." Rick tells you.

The walker finally shows up stumbling down towards you. "Here it comes" Rick said. "I got him" Daryl tells you walking over towards it. "Hey, wait." Carol calls after him. Daryl stops and she walks up beside him bringing up her gun and shots the walker 7 times in the body before shooting it in the head. "We said we were taking me out shooting. I couldn't go back with a full mag." She said. "Lucky he came by." You told her. "We should get back. You'll pull the latch, we'll pick our moment. Us, we don't need to be lucky." Rick said as you started walking back. You were walking by the walker when you stopped running into Daryl. Daryl leaned down pointing at the walkers forehead "What the hell's that?" He asked. You got closer kneeling down and looking at its forehead where Daryl was pointing. "Is that a W?" He asked. "Yeah." You said looking up at him. Rick knelt down looking at it and getting that look he always got when he knew shot was going to go down. You stood up and the four of you walked away.

Carol and Rick went back to Alexandria while you and Daryl stayed out to go hunt. You didn't know how to hunt but you didn't want to go back without him so you stayed plus it wouldn't hurt for you to try and learn. "Can you teach me?" You asked As you walked beside him trying to be as silent as him. He walked so gracefully hardly making an noise. "Teach ya what?" He asked you. "How to hunt, how to track" you said. He looked over at you "why?" He asked. "Why not? It's a skill that's needed in this world to survive. I mean yeah I have you but what if something happens and we get separated again." You said. You seen his jaw clench at that " that ain't gonna happen. Told ya I ain't ever let anything happen to ya." He said. 'I know.." You wishpered. "Come on. Pay attention" he said. And you smiled walking up beside him.

He was teaching you how to track when he stopped you. "Shh" he said. He veered off to the left, bringing his crossbow up "Come out. Now!" he growled. You walked behind him stopping behind him. Daryl still had his crossbow up when Arron came out behind a bush with his hands up. Yeah you definitely needed to learn how he does that, you didn't even hear anything. Daryl put his bow down flaring at Arron. Arron put his hands down looking at Daryl "You can tell the difference between walkers and humans by sound?" Arron asked but daryl just kept glaring at him. "Can you tell the difference between a good guy and a bad guy? Rick doesn't seem to be an expert at that." Arron said. "There ain't much of a difference no more." Daryl told him. "That how you feel about your people?" Arron asked. "Why you following us?" Daryl growled. "I didn't know I was. I came out to hunt rabbits. I know why you're out here. Mind if I join?" Arron asked. "Keep up. And keep quiet." Daryl told him and started walking away. You looked at Arron then ran to catch up to Daryl.

You walk through the woods silently Daryl checking to make sure you were still behind him every so often. You moved up beside him and kept walking. Daryl suddenly stopped and you were about to ask why when you heard a very familiar sound. You looked over to see a beautiful black horse grazing in a field. Daryl put his hand up to stop Arron. You walked a little bit closer. "I've been trying to catch him for months, bring him inside. His name is Buttons." Arron told you. You and Daryl just looked at him. "Buttons?" You said. Arron shrugged his shoulders "One of the kids saw him run by the gate a while back. Thought he looked like a Buttons." He told you.

"I haven't seen him for a while. I was afraid it was too late." Arron said putting his pack down and getting inside it pulling out a rope. "Every time Eric or I come close, he gets spooked." He said. Daryl reached over taking the rope from Arron. Arron looked at him "Have you done this before?" He asked. "Our group did." You told him. "But they weren't out there that long. The longer they're out there, the more they become what they really are." Daryl told him putting the rope over his shoulder and started walking closer to the horse.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya. All right?" Daryl said talking to the horse as he walked closer with the rope. "Come on, boy. Yeah. Just keep on eating. Yeah." Daryl says and clicks tongue. "Good boy. Yeah, you used to be somebody's, huh? Now you're just yours." Daryl says as he gets even closer and going to put the rope around it's neck but it looked up and started getting antsy. You looked over to see walkers walking towards Daryl and the horse. "Shit!" Daryl says and the horse kicks up on its back legs neighing and takes off. "Come on, they're comin" Daryl yells at you taking his crossbow off his back. You and Arron start shooting at the walkers. Thank god for the silencers you had. Daryl takings his bow smashing one of the walkers in the face. Then you all switched to your knives. "Come on" Daryl said and you take off in the direction the horse went.


	76. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 76

You were walking through the woods looking for the horse. "You ride horses?" Arron asked Daryl. "I ride bikes" Daryl said. God you misses riding on the back of the bike with him just holding on to him and being close to him. "I miss that bike" you said and Daryl turned to look at you. "I take it you don't mean 10-speeds." Arron said but Daryl said nothing. "I know you're feeling like outsiders. It's not your fault, you know. Eric and I, we're still looked at as outsiders in a lot of ways. We've heard our fair share of well-meaning, but hilariously offensive things from some otherwise really nice men and women. People are people. The more afraid they get, the more stupid they get." Arron says.

Daryl just keeps walking and you did the same walking right beside him. "Fear shrinks the brain. They're scared of you and me for different reasons. They're less scared of me because they know me. It's less and less every day. So let them get to know you. You should go to Deanna's party tonight." Arron tells you. "We got nothing to prove." Daryl tells him."If they like us, then they like us if not then fine. We don't give a shit either way" you tell Arron. "We met a lot of bad people out here doing a lot of bad shit. They weren't afraid of nothing." Daryl tells him. "Yeah, they were." Arron says.

You finally come out to another field with post and wire around it. A section of it was open and there was the horse running by three walkers. "Gotta move quick. He's pinned in with them." Daryl tells you. "I got the far ones." Daryl says and takes off to the right. You follow Arron to the left. He brings up his rifle going to shoot but trips when a walker that was on the ground with a dead sheep on top of it grabs him by the ankle. You take out your machete going over and chopping it's hand off as Daryl runs over stomping on its head and grabbing the other walker bringing it down and smashing its head. You bring up your pistol and shot the last walker.

"Thanks" Daryl said. And the three of you take off after the horse. You hear the horses neighs as it kicks up trying to get away from a group of walkers. You run as fast as you can trying to get to it and save it but the walkers take it down. You stop in tracks hearing the poor thing cry trying to get away. Your eyes fill with tears and you turn away as the walkers take the horse down. Why did this world have to be so cruel? You could handle watching a human be taken down but when it came to animals it broke your heart. People were cruel and hateful they took from others without a care, animals were compassionate, innocent creatures that stayed to themselves minding their own business. Daryl turned to look at you and noticed you were crying he put his hand on your should turning you towards him and you buried your face in his chest.

Daryl let go of you "I got the ones on the right." He said and him and Arron walked over to the horse. They killed all the walkers that were around the horse. You stood there tears running down your face lookingvat the poor thing laying on the ground struggling to breathe. "Go ahead." Daryl said to Arron pointing at the horse and came over wrapping his arms around you to shield you from watching what Arron was about to do. Arron picked up his gun and pointed it at the horses head and pulled the trigger. You flinched and cried more Daryl pulled you closer kissing your head. "He always ran." Arron said sadly. "You were trying to help him." Daryl told him and wrapped his arm around your shoulder walking the two of you back towards the woods.

You got back to Alexandria just as the sun was setting. You walked through the gates heading towards the house you were stating in. "I'm going to go check my gun back in I'll meet you at the house" you told Daryl who just nodded his head and walked back towards your house. You walked into the armory, it was dark and no one was around since they were all at Deanna's party. You checked you gun in and walked back towards the house. You wanted to take a shower and you were going to get Daryl to take one too one way or another.

Daryl was standing out on the porch smoking watching you walk towards him from the armory. He couldn't help but think how beautiful you were. It broke his heart earlier to see you crying. You had such a big heart, and you were so caring and loving. Hey was stuck in his thoughts, chewing on his lower lip when you walked up the steps and stood beside him. "Hey" you said nudging him. Daryl snapped out of his thoughts of you and looked at you. "You're beautiful" he whispered. Did he really just fucking say that out loud?! What a fucking idiot! He thought. He looked away blushing feeling embarrassed. He took a chance a looked back at you to see you with a smile on your face, cheeks a shade of pink, your big beautiful E/C eyes sparkling, biting your lower lip looking at him with adoration and..... Love? No it couldn't be love could it.

You blushed at Daryls comment surprised that he would even say something like that. You had butterflies swarming in your stomach you felt like a teenager falling in love for the first time. Daryl looked away from you seeming embarrassed about what he just said but he looked back at you. "Thank you" you said quietly looking at him. He bit his lip and nodded looking away. "Come on" you said and walked towards the door. "Where ya goin?" He said. "Follow me and find out" you said opening the door and walking into the house. Daryl followed you and walked in the door into the kitchen shutting the door behind him. 

> 


	77. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 77

Daryl watched as you walked over to the stairs "Where ya going?" He asked. You turned around hold your hand out for him to take. Daryl looked at your hand squinting his eyes. "Well you gonna take it or not?" You said to him. "Why?" He said. "Daryl Dixon just take my damn hamd I'm not going to bite you.....not unless you want me too" You told him and winked. Daryls face turned red and he scuffed but took your hand. He let you lead him up stairs and down the hall. "Woman where are you taken me?" He said. "We are going to take a shower" you told him opening the door to the bathroom.

Daryl let go of your hand and stopped. "What're you doing?" You asked. "I'll wait til yer done" he said looking down at the floor. How cute you thought he's shy. "Daryl its not like we never seen each other baked before. Daryls face all the way to the tips of his ears turned a bright re d and he shifted from foot to foot. You giggled and his head snapped up to look at you. "The hells so funny?!" He growled. "Oh nothing... just.. Your so damn adorable when you get all flustered" you said smirking at him. He scuffed and turned around and started walking away. "Daryl!" You said running after him grabbing his arm.

"What?! Gonna make fun of me some more!" He snapped at you. "Hey. I am not making fun of you." You told him. You stood on your tip toes and put your lips beside his ear "I just find you extremely hot and want to take your clothes off" you whispered. You stepped back unbuttoning your flannel taking it off and started walking towards the bathroom. You through the flannel in the bathroom and grabbed The hem if you tank top and lifted it over your head throwing it on top of the flannel. You stepped into the bathroom standing in the doorway and faced Daryl. You reached behind you unhooking your bra and letting it fall down your arms.

Daryl watched as you let your bra fall down your arms throwing it behind you. His breathing picked up and he swallowed hard gulping loudly. He could feel himself getting hard and he watched you undo you holster putting it on the counter and then undid your belt laying it beside you gun. You unbuttoned your pants and slid the zipper down. Daryl just stood there watching you. You be my down un-tying your boots and kicked them off, taking your socks off and throwing them on your pile of clothes. You looked him in the eyes as you slid your jeans down your legs am d kicked out of them dropping them on the pile of growing clothes. You smirked at him as he shifted, his face bright red. You put your fingers in the waist band of your panties looking Daryl in the eye as you slowly pulled them down and then turned around. You smirked to yourself as you bent over giving him a view and stepped out of your panties. You heard a "fuck" from behind you as you walked into the bathroom and iver to the shower.

Daryl walked over to the bathroom standing in the doorway. He watched you bend over again to turn on the hot water. He was so fucking hard but he didn't move to take his clothes off. Taking a shower with you meant Taking his shirt off which in return meant you would see his scars on his back. "You can't take a shower in your clothes" he heard you say. "I'll wait til yer done" he told you. You huffed walking over to him and stood in front of him. "Take...your...clothes...off" You said. You started pushing his vest off his shoulders and he let you. You laid it on the counter and then started undoing his belt and then unbuttoning his jeans while you looked him in the eye. You then ran your hands up his stomach up to his chest. Daryl gulped he wanted to run but he was frozen. That is until you started to unbutton his shirt.

Daryl grabbed your hands stopping you half way down his shirt "stop" he growled. You swallowed and stepped back, wrapping your arms around yourself. Did he not want you? Did you do something? You asked yourself. "I'm sorry" you whispered looking down. "I'll just take my shower real quick so you have hot water for yours" you told him walking towards the shower and stepping in trying to hold back the tears. You closed the sliding glass door and stepped under the water.

Daryl felt like an ass he didn't mean to be so harsh. He just was afraid if you seen his scars and seen he was damaged you wouldn't want him anymore. He sighed and bent down undoing his laces and kicked his shoes off and took his socks off. He slid out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them off. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and paused for a second but let's his fall down his arms to the floor. He slowly walked over to the shower and opened to door stepping in facing you.

"I'm sorry" he told you. "It's okay" you said. "Nah, it's not. But there's a reason" he said. " Okay what's the reason?" You asked. Daryl turned around and you looked at his back. You brought your hand up and touched the scars on his back. Daryl flinched when he felt you touch his back but forced himswlf to relaxe. "Who did this to you?" You said barely a whisper. "My old man was a mean old drunk. He used to beat me and Merle. When Merle left the beatings got worse" Daryl told you. He felt you wrapping your arms around his waist and then felt your lips on his back. Daryl turned around to face you. You leaned up and kissed him as he grabbed your hips pulling you closer. Daryl bent down a little wrapping his arms around your thighs. You got the hint and jumped a little to help him wrap your legs around his waist.

He pushed you up against the cold tiled shower wall, kissing down your neck making you moan. Daryl wanted you so bad but he didnt want to rush you and he wasn't that confident guy who just takes a girl. He wasn't sure how well this was going to work he's never had sex in a shower. "Daryl, Please" he heard you moan. He looked at you just to be sure it's what you wanted "please. I need you" you whispered. He kissed you then lined himself up with your entrance and slowly pushed himself into you. "Fuck" he breathed out while you moaned his name. He started out slow but picked his pace up when you told him to go harder. He fucked you up against the wall your moans getting louder the fast and harder he went. You both knew it wouldn't last long, the last time you had sex was at the prison before the governor came back a blew it up. "Daryl, I'm... I'm going to cum" you told him. "Let go baby" he told you. He felt you tighten around him and cum making him him hit his high. He pulled you letting you down and came on you stomache. You both caught your breath took you shower quick and got out.


	78. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 78

Daryl stepped out of the shower helping you get out and handed you a towel then wrapped one around his waist. You picked up you dirty clothes and walked to the room you shared. You walked into the closet and looked at the clothes that were in there. Daryl walked over to the dresser and opened one of the draws find a pair of black jeans he pulled them out and opened another to find a new pack of boxers. That put a small smile on his face and he tore open the pack and pulled a pair out, putting them on and the jeans on. You were debating on what to wear. You finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a flowy dark blue tank top with anchors all over it. You walked out sitting them down on the bed and walked over to Daryl.

"Here I found this in the closet" you said handing him black button up shirt. He took it thanking you and putting it on. You walked over to the dresser and pulled out a bra and underwear. You were thankful for clean fresh underwear. You dropped your towel walking over to the bed you put the bra on the bed and bent over stepping in the panties then grabbed the bra putting it on it was strapless so you didn't need to worry about finding a new shirt not that you cared. You turned around to find Daryl staring at you. He blushed and looked away when he seen you looking at him. You just giggled and put the pants and shirt on. You walked back over to the dresser grabbed 2 pair of soaks putting them on the top of the dresser and picking up a brush and brushed your hair out. You grabbed the soaks throwing Daryl his pair and you both sat down on the bed and put them on then grabbed your boots putting them back on. Daryl put his vest on and you grabbed a light jacket and you both walked down stairs.

"So shall we go to this party?" You asked. "I guess we should try" he said shrugging. You both walked outside onto the porch Daryl shutting the door behind you. You walked down the steps and out onto the road. You grabbed Daryl hand lacing your fingers and you both walked to Deanna's. When you got there Daryl stopped you and stood beside a tree outside the house. "You okay?" You asked. "Yeah. Just not sure if u really want to go in" he told you. "Alright. Well we don't have to. We can just go for a walk then go home" you said. You stood there for awhile watching everyone inside. "Yeah. Let's go" Daryl told you so you headed back down the road.

You were walking down the road when you heard a door open. You slowed down and looked over to see Arron walking out. "Daryl. Y/N" he said walking out and closing the door. "Hey" he said coming to the top of the stairs. Daryl looked at him "I thought you were going to that party over there" he said point towards Deanna's house. "Oh I was never going to go because of Eric's ankle, thank god." Arron told him. "Why the hell did you tell us to go, then?" Daryl asked him. "I said to try. You did. It's a thought that counts thing." Arron said. "All right." Daryl told him and grabbed you hand and you started walking away. "Hey, come in. Have some dinner. Come on, man. It's some pretty serious spaghetti." Arron told you am d walked to the door opening it. Daryl looked at you and you shrugged "free food" you said. He just scoffed at you smirking and the two of you walked up the steps and into Arron and Eric's house.

Arron lead you to the table and you both sat down. The was a big bowl of spaghetti and wine. Everyone got a plate and a glass of wine and started eatting. Daryl scarfed his down and you just sat there trying to laugh. He was sitting next to Eric and across from Arron while you sat next to Arron across from Eric. "Thanks" Daryl said wiping his mouth on his sleeve. You need to teach this man some manners. "Mmm, when you're out there, if you happen to be in a store or something, Mrs. Neudermyer is really looking for a pasta maker. And we're all really trying to get her to shut up about it. I mean, we have crates of dried pasta in here, but she wants to make her own or something." Eric started saying to Daryl. Daryl just looked at him using his wine to wash down his spaghetti. "I really think she just wants something to talk about, so... if you see one out on your travels, it would go a long way to..." he paused looking at Arron who was giving his a shit up look. "I thought it was done. You didn't ask him already?" Eric said.

Arron shook his head no. "Ask me what?" Daryl said. Arron got up telling Daryl to follow him. You all got up and went out to the garage. There was a bunch of parts every where. "When I got the place, there was that frame and some parts and equipment. Whoever lived here built them." Arron said. "It's a lot of parts for one bike." Daryl said looking at the parts. "Whenever I came across any parts out there, I brought them back. I didn't know what I'd need. I always thought I'd learn how to do it, but I get the feeling you already know what to do with it. And the thing is, you're going to need a bike." Arron told him. "Why?" Daryl asked. "I told Deanna not to give you a job because I think I have one for you." Arron told him.

"I'd like you to be Alexandria's other recruiter. I don't want Eric risking his life anymore." Arron said. "You want me risking mine, right?" Daryl said looking at you standing behind Arron. Arron turned around to look at you then back at Daryl. "Yeah, because you know what you're doing. You're good out there. But you don't belong out there. I know it's hard getting used to people getting used to you. And I understand right now you need to be out there sometimes. So do I. But the main reason why I want you to help me recruit is because you do know the difference between a good person and a bad person." Arron said. Daryl looked at you and you smiled at him and nodded telling him it was alright. You knew he needed to be out there and not inside the walls all the time. "I got nothing else to do." Daryl tells him. "Thanks." Arron says. "Yeah. I'll get you some rabbits." Daryl says. You and Arron laugh "Great." Arron says.

The next day you, Daryl, Carol, and Rick met back up at the old white house. Carol had snuck in to the armory last night while everyone was at the party and took a few guns. "Take your pick" she said holding the guns out. "Look, I've been thinking. Do we really need these? I mean, things go bad, yeah, sure. We do what we gotta do, but it's like you said. We don't need these for that." Daryl said. "Right now we don't." Carol told him. "You wanted us to try, right? We're good." Daryl said. Carol looked at the two of you then turned to Rick. Rick took one of the guns and put it in the back of his pants. You walked back to Alexandra. The gate opened and you walked in. Rick went one way, Carol another, and you and Daryl headed to Arrons garage so Daryl could work on the bike. 


	79. The Rednecks First Love please

Chapter 79

A few weeks later Daryl had finished the bike. It was starting to get colder outside. "Hey. I'm leaving to go out with Arron" Daryl said coming into the bed room. You walked out of the closet putting your stethoscope around your neck. It was so weird to wear scrubs again. You had asked Glenn to keep an eye out for any in your size when he was out on a run and one day he came back with a bunch of them. "Alright. Be careful please and come back to me" you said walking over to him. Daryl was biting on his bottom lip and nodded his head "always" he said. You leaned up and kissed him. You both walked out of your room, down the stairs and out the front door. He walked you to the infirmary kissing you goodbye he got on his bike and headed to the front gate.

You were in the infirmary doing inventory when the door flew open. Glenn and Eugene rushing in with an unconscious Tara. "What happened?" You said rushing to them. There was a walker with a grenade on it uniform. Aden fired at it hitting the grenade and it went off. Eugene and Tara were in the isle we need she hit her head. You had them lay her down on one of the beds. Normally you would order a CT scan of her head to see if there was any swelling or bleeding of the brain. But considering where you were and the fact there was no hospitals anymore to go to all you could do was watch her and wait. You took the wrap they had put on her head to stop the bleeding off and replaced it with new.

That night you stayed in the imfirmary to watch over Tara. Eugene had pulled a chair up beside the bed and that's where he's been all night. Eugene was sleeping by the bed in his chair when you walked over to check in Tara. You took her temperature, her blood pressure and listened to her heart. "How is she?" Eugene asked. "She doing good. She'll be just fine. You did the right thing Eugene it was very brave of you" you told him.

You were checking the inventory since you never got to finish it when Michonne came in. "Hey Y/N I need you to patch up Rick." She said. "Alright where is he?" You asked. "Locked up. He got into it with Pete." She said. You grab some supplies and told you Eugene you'd be back. Michonne lead you to where Rick was. He was laying on a small mattress on the floor out cold. "I had to knock him out." Michonne told you. You wiped off his face and cleaned his cuts then put steri-strips on them, then you cleaned up his hand and wrapped it. "He should be fine. He'll wake up in a few hpurs" you told her.   
  
Later on you you went to check on him finding Michonne, Glenn, Abraham and Carol there too. "Where'd you get the gun?" Michonne asked him. "You took it, right? From the armory? That was stupid. Why did you do it? " Carol asked. Rick looked at her staying silent for a while then finally saying "Just in case." "Deanna's planning to have a meeting tonight. For anyone who wants to." Glenn said. "To kick Rick out?" Abraham asked "To try. " Carol said. "We don't know that. Maggie's with Deanna right now. She's gonna find out what it is." Glenn said. "At the meeting, you say you were worried about someone being abused and no one was doing anything about it. You say you took a gun just to be sure that Jessie was safe from a man who wound up attacking you. You say you'll do whatever you want them to. Just tell them a story that they want to hear. It's what I've been doing since I got here." Carol said. "Why?" Michonne aaked. "Because these people are children and children like stories." Carol told her.

"What happens after all the nice words and they still try to kick him out?" Abraham asks. "They're guarding the armory now." You said. "We still have knives." That's all we'll need against them." Carol said. "Well, tonight at the meeting, if it looks like it's going bad, I whistle. Carol grabs Deanna, I take Spencer, you grab Reg," Rick says pointing at Michonne. "Glenn and Abraham cover us, watch the crowd. Y/N be ready to run to the infirmary for Tara." Rick says. "We can talk to them." You said. "Yeah, we will. If we can't get through, we take the three of them and say we'll slit their throats." Rick said. "Like at Terminus?" Glenn said. "No, we just tell 'em. They give us the armory and it's over." Rick told him. "Did you want this?" Glenn asked. "No. I hit my limit. I-- I screwed up. And here we are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna sleep some more." Rick said laying back down.

You were in the imfirmary talking with Rosita when Abraham walked in. "I'll come by later" he said starting head out the door. "He's asleep" Rosita told him. He hesitated "He's asleep. Sit." Rosita told him. He walked in and sat down in the chair beside Eugene. You and Rosita stood at the counter watch when she knocked the bed pan that was beside you on the floor waking Eugene up. "Whoops." She said abd yoy giggled. Eugene was staring at Abraham. "Good afternoon." Eugene said. Abe just turned around in his sit and didnt say anytging. "She saved my life. She also cracked open my gourd to considering implications I hadn't. I will remark about those at this time. You got us here. All I did was craft a top-shelf lie to which a person with strength and heroism could apply their talents. My bet was you needed that. I thank you. I am sorry. And I mean both emphatically and in equal measure." Eugene said. "I'm... sorry, too." Abe told him. "Utterly and completely unnecessary." Eugene said. "I almost killed you." Abe told him. "Yes, there's that." Eugene simply said.

You left for the meeting late just getting there as Rick did. He throw a walker on the ground. "I didn't bring it in. It got inside on its own. They always will-- the dead and the living, because we're in here. And the ones out there... ...they'll hunt us. They'll find us. They'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us. But we'll kill them. We'll survive. I'll show you how. You know, I was thinking-- I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives? But I'm not gonna do that. You're gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be. Luck runs out." Rick said. "You're not one of us. You're not one of us!" Pete starts yelling walking in with Michonnes sword in his hands. "Pete, you don't want to do this." Reg says to him. "Get the hell away from me, Reg." Pete growls. "Pete, just stop." Reg says trying to get him to stop what hes gping. "Get away from me." Pete tells him. - "Reg. Reg." Deanna whispers. "Not now." Reg says trying to hold Pete back. "Get away. Get away!" Pete says. "Now, Pete, stop. Pete--" Reg trys. Pete pushes him away but when he does he the sword ends up slicing right into Regs thriat. Deanna screams "No, no! Oh, no, no!" Reg is gurgling on his blood. Abe has Pete down on the ground "This is him!" "Shut up!" "This is him!" Pete yells. You run over dropping down placing your hands over Regs neck trying to stop the bleeding. Deanna is sobbing "Oh, God! Oh, my love. My love, my love. No, my love, no. No, my love." She keeps repeating. "It's him! This is him!" Pete keeps yelling. Your hands and arms are covered in blood and Reg stops breathing. "Rick... ...do it." Deanna says looking at Rick. Rick turns pillingvhim gun and points it at Pete's head and pulls the trigger. There are women screaming. You stand up covered in blood. "Rick?" You hear and turn to see Daryl Arron and some other guy. Daryl looks at you and you shake your head looking down at Reg.


	80. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 80

You were at the quarry Rick and Morgan found full of hundreds of walkers when they went out to bury Pete since Deanna didn't want him buried inside the walls. You were going over the plan for tomorrow when you let them all out and lead them away from Alexandra. Daryl, Sasha, Abraham, and you were going to lead them away while everyone else made sure they stayed on track and followed us. You would be with Daryl on his bike and Sasha and Abraham would be in a car. Daryl tried to argue with you about going. You wanted to go in case one of them got hurt and Rosita had everything under control at the imfirmary.

_****FLASH BACK: TWO HOURS BEFORE****_

You were standing in your bedroom getting ready when he walked in. "The hell ya doin?" He asked you when he seen you weren't in scrubs. "I'm going with you, Sasha, and Abraham tomorrow" you said as you strapped your gun holster on your thigh. "The hell ya are!" He growled. "This isn't up for debt, Daryl. I'm going. What if something happens to one of you and you need medical attention?" you said to him not even looking at him. "Ya ain't goin and that's final!" Daryl had growled at you. You looked up at him your right eyebrow raised as you sucked your teeth. "Yeah, no. I going so deal with it" you growled right back. You put your knife and machete on you belt and walked out of the room, down stairs and out the door.

Daryl just stood there stunned at you growling at him like that. It always pissed him off when you never listened to him. But he always loved how independent and sassy you were. He smirked to himself and rushed after you. When he stepped outside he seen you leaning against his bike smiling at him. He walked over to you, standing in front of you "ya just can't listen can ya?" He said. He looked around to make sure no one was around then he put his hands on your waist and pulled you to him kissing you. Daryl wasn't the one to show a lot of affection in front of people exspecially the people from Alexandria. He would give you a peck on the lip, kiss ypur forehead, hug you or put his arm around you but that was about it and that was usually only in front of our group. Daryl got on the bike kicking up the kick stand "let's go before I chant my mind" he said and you got on the back.

**_**END OF FLASH BACK**_**

You were all gathered around while Rick talked about what was going to happen tomorrow. The quarry was full of walkers there was only two tracker trailers blocking them in, there was another one on the other side of the quarry that was about to fall. "I know this sounds insane, but this is an insane world. We have to come for them before they come for us. It's that simple." The sound of the walkers snarling was loud and intense. "This is where it all starts tomorrow. Tobin gets in the truck, opens the exit and we're off. He hops out, catches up with his team at red staying on the west side of the road. Daryl and Y/N get on his bike--" Rick says going over the plan when you here a loud rumbling sound. The truck on the other side of the quarry fell down on the walkers.

"It's open! We got to do this now! We're doing this now! Tobin's group, get moving, go!" Rick yells. "No, Rick, we're not ready." Carter says. "Sasha! Abraham!" Rick yells. "Damn straight, we'll do it live." Abraham tells him. "You meet Daryl and Y/N at red. Let him take them through the gauntlet." Rick says. "Yeah, we meet at red." Sasha says and her and Abe get in the car. "Go!" Rick yells. "Rick, I'll hit the tractor place." Glenn says. "Okay, who else?" Rick asks. "We got to take them out or they'll distract the horde." Glenn tells Heath. "I'm here, let me help." Nicholas says. "No." Glenn tells him. "I'm here!" Nicholas yells. "Do everything I say." Glenn tells him. "I will." Nicholas agrees. "Rick, this was supposed to be a dry run." Carter trys to tell Rick but Rick doesn't listen. "Daryl, get ready." Rick yells. Daryl pushes you behind him "They're coming." He yells holding his crossbow up and aimed at the walker that was pushing itself between the gap of the trucks. It's skin peeling of its face. "Rick, we haven't even gone through the whole plan." Carter argues. "You want to go back, go back. We're finishing this." This tells him and walks off. "Tobin, you hit it on my signal. They're heading for home. We don't have a choice. Rick says.

Everyone runs off back to the others. Before going to the quarry everyone got together and built a wall with sheets sheets using the cars to help in force them. The walls were to help block them from going towards Alexandria and to herd them in the direction you wanted them to go. "Get ready to hit the flares. Now!" Rick yells. And the flares were shot into the air to help drawl the attention of the walkers. The walker that was trying to get through the gap finally got through peeling the skin away from his face and torso making it look like it was a jacket. Daryl shot an arrow through its head and Tobin moved the truck let the walkers out. You and Daryl jumped on his bike and he revved the engine to get the walkers attention.

**_**FLASH BACK: NIGHT OF THE MEETING**_ **

You walked over to Daryl covered in Regs blood. You knew you couldn't save him but you had to do something. Daryl put his arm around you and walked you back towards the house you were staying in. Everyone else started going home too. "What happened?" Daryl asked. "Rick and Pete got into a fight over Pete hitting Jessie. They started in Pete's house and ended up going through the front window, out in the street. Deanna stopped them and Rick started going off and pulled a gun. Michonne knocked him out. Deanna wanted a meeting to discuss it with everyone. She wanted him gone. Walkers got in because someone left the gate open Rick took care of it. Brought one to the meeting to show everyone that they will always get in one way or another. Pete came in with Michonnes sword started going off and Reg went to stop him but Pete pushed him and ended up slitting Regs throat so Deanna to Rick to kill Pete" you explained.

You went up stairs and cleaned off changing your clothes and then walked back down stairs. When you walked into the kitchen you saw Rick and the guy who was woth Daryl and Aaron. "Hey" you said walking over to Daryl who was eating a bowl of soup. "Ya hungry?" He asked getting up. "No. I'm good" you said sitting on the stool beside him at the counter. "I'm Morgan" the man said holding his hand out. "Hi! I've heard about you. It's so nice to meet you in Y/N" You said shaking his hand. You looked over at Rick who had a map in his hands. "You were right. Wasn't over." Morgan said to rick. Rick looked at him putting the map down "We should talk more tomorrow." Rick said. And Morgan nodded. "Listen... I don't take chances anymore." Rick told Morgan walking towards him. "And you shouldn't." Morgan said.

**_**END OF FLASH BACK**_**  
  
  
  
  
  



	81. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 81

"You all have your assignments. You know where to rendezvous. Daryl and Y/N leads them out. Sasha and Abraham join him at the bottom of the hill. Glenn, you hit us when you take care of the walkers at the tractor place. That's the one thing we gotta get ahead of. Everybody keep your heads. Just keep up." Rick said into the radio. You and Daryl started leading the walkers out if the quarry. Daryl made sure to go slow so the walkers would keep after you but also fast enough that they couldn't surround you or touch you. Michonne, Rick, and Morgan ran down the stone path to the road. The road was lined with cars which helped keep the walkers herded. You and Daryl drove down that path towards the road to eventually meet up with Sasha and Adraham.

**_**FLASH BACK: DAY AFTER THE MEETING**_ **

Daryl was outside fixing up his bike when you walked outside. You stood on the porch and admired how sexy he looked when Rick walked out. He chuckled at you and you looked at him "what?" You said. He just smirked and walked down the steps with you close behind. "So, is he okay with it?" Daryl asked not looking up from what he was doing. "It was pretty much his idea. He gets it." Rick said walking around to the other side of tye bike. "It's got a bed and a bath, but it's still a cage, you know?" Daryl told him.

"He gets it. He told me what happened out there with the trucks." Rick said. Daryl told you about what happened to him and Aaron. How they came to a warehouse thst had trucks that advertised can goods so they went to open one but it was a trap. It opened more trucks full of walkers and they ended up getting stuck in a car surrounded by walkers until Morgan came along. "He tell you about those guys he met?" The Ws." Daryl said standing up. "Like that walker we saw, yeah. We need more watch points. And I'm gonna tell Deanna we don't need to go looking for people anymore." Rick said. You seen the look on Daryls face You could tell he was disappointed in that. "You feel different about it?" Rock asked him. "Yeah, I do." Daryl told him. "Well, people out there, they got to take care of themselves, just like us. I'm gonna get him out. Shouldn't leave him in there any longer than we have to." Rick said.

You walked over to Daryl wrapping your arms around him waist and laid your head on his chest. He put one arms around you and kissed the top of your head and watched Rick walk off. You leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go check on Tara and see how Glenn's doing" you told him. He bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. And you walked off to the imfirmary.

_****END OF FLASH BACK****_

You and Daryl were almost to red to meet up with Sasha and Adraham. "We're at red at the bottom of the hill." You heard Sasha iver tue radio. Daryl got on the radio "All right, here comes the parade." He said. And you lead the walkers down the hill towards the car. "Glenn, you there yet?" "Almost. We'll have it handled before they get here. And we'll meet you at yellow." "Copy that." You heard Glenn and Rick over the radio. You and Daryl came up over the hill the walkers following you as you meet up with Sasha and Adraham.

**_**FLASH BACK: MEETING ABOUT THE QUARRY**_ **

Rick and Morgan came back with Ron who had followed them when they went out to bury Pete somewhere else. They had found a quarry full of walkers Rick said there had to of been hundreds of them and that's probably why Alexandria was still there untouched. A meeting was called at Deanna's house to talk about what to do about it.

"My team... we saw it early on, back when we were on one of those first scouts, finding out what was around here. There was a camp at the bottom. The people, they must have blocked the exits with one of those trucks back when everything started to go bad. They didn't make it. They were all roamers. Maybe a dozen of them." Heath said. "No one's been back since?" Maggie asked. "DC, every town worth scavenging are all in the other direction. And I never really felt like having a picnic next to the camp that ate itself." Heath said. "So all the while the walkers have been drawn by the sound and they're making more sound and they're drawing more in." Michonne says. "And here we are. Now what I'm proposing, I know it sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. One of the trucks keeping the walkers in could go off the edge any day now. Maybe after one more hard rain. That exit sends them east. All of them. Right at us." Rick explains to everyone.

Everyone just looks around not saying anything. "This isn't about if it gives, it's when. It's gonna happen. That's why we have to do this soon." Rick says. "This is-- I don't even have another word for it. This is terrifying. All of it. But it doesn't sound like there's any other way." Carol says. "Maybe there is. I mean, couldn't we just build up the weak spots? I could draw up plans. I worked on the wall with Reg. Construction crew-- we can try and make it safe." Carter says. "Even if we could, the sound of those walkers is drawing more and more every day." You tell him. "Building up the exits won't change that." Rick says. "We're gonna do what Rick says, the plan he's laid out." Deanna says standing by the window.

"I told you all, we're gonna have Daryl leading them away. Rick tells everyone. Daryl was sitting on the window seal with his one leg proped up and the other on the floor. You stood leaning up against the book shelf next to him. Daryl looks at rick and nods his head. You didn't like that am d made a quick decision to go with him whether he liked it or not.

"Me, too. I'll take a car, ride next to him. Can't just be him. I'll keep 'em coming, Daryl keeps 'em from getting sloppy." Sadha says. "I'll go with her. It's a long way to white-knuckle it solo." Abraham says. "We'll have two teams. One on each side of the forest helping manage this thing. We're gonna have a few people on watch from now on. Rosita, Spencer, and Holly. So they're out. So who's in?" Rick asks. "Me." Michonne volunteers. "You should keep an eye on her. Keep going with the plans you talked about." Glenn says to maggie. "I know, but this is important." Maggie tells him. "She's important. People are scared. They need to see her come back." Glenn says. "That's not the only reason." Maggie says looking at him. "Yeah, it isn't." He tells her. "Okay." She says. "I'm in." Glenn tells Rick. "I'd like to help as well." Gabriel says. No.Who else? We need more." Rick says.

"There's got to be another play. We can't just control that many." Carter starts saying. "I said it before, walkers herd up. They'll follow a path if something's drawing them. That's how we can get 'em all at once." Rick tells him. "So, what? We're supposed to just take your word for it? We're all supposed to just fall in line behind you after..." carter starts. "After what?" Rick growls. "After you wave a gun around screaming, pointing it at people. After you shoot a man in the face. After you--" Carter starts saying but he's cut off "Enough!" Deanna says and turns around. "I'll do it." Heath says. "Me, too." A woman next to him volunteers. "Whatever you need, I'm in." Tobin tells Rick. "Now who else?" Deanna asks. "I'll go. We have to do this. I need to help." Nicholas says. "You sure you can handle it?" Rick asked him. "You need people." He tells him. "We'll make this work. We'll keep this place safe. Keep our families safe. We will." Rick tells everyone. "The plan. Go through it again." Carter days. "Man, he just said it." Daryl tells him. "Every part again. The exact plan." Carter says.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	82. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 82

You had finally made it to the RV with the wall at the corner of Redding Road and Marshall Road. where Rick, Morgan and Michonne sat of flares. You had the wall up so you could here the walkers to the right away from Alexandria. Sasha and Abraham were right beside you and Daryl with hundreds of walkers a few feet behind you. You held into Daryl as tight as you could. You weren't going to lie it was terrifying as fuck to have that many walkers only a few feet from you but you trusted Daryl you knew he'd never let anything happen to you. You slowed down letting the walkers catch up. Once they did you turned right onto Reffing Road as Rick, Michonne and Morgan set more flares off to get the walkers to follow you.

The walkers came around the turn following after you and banging into the wall that was built some of them getting crushed by the other walkers. It made a loud noise when they banged into the wall. But it helped with herding them towards the car and Daryls bike.

**_**FLASH BACK: DAY OF BUILDING THE WALL**_ **

You had gone out to Redding amd Mrashall Road to start building up the wall to help herd the walkers away from the community. You were helping Rick put dirt into sacks when Daryl came over with a wheelbarrow. "Hey, what you said before about us needing to take care of ourselves? Going out finding more people, that is taking care of ourselves." Daryl says dumping more dirt in front of you. Rick looks up at him "Your call, though" Daryl tells him walking away again.

Carol walks over handing you both a cup of water. "Thanks" you both say. "You know, I can come with all of you. You, Y/N and Daryl have been teaching me how to shoot." She says keeping up her act in front of the people from Alexandria. Rick sighs "I think you got the hang of it." He says looking up at her smiling. You looked over at the other who were digging. "You should stay back, get a feel for how people feel now. We still got a long way to go with them." Rick tells Carol. "We'll get there. She's in charge. But you're in charge now." She says and walks off. "Rick" You say looking at him. "Yeah?" He ask. "I'm going with Daryl, Sasha and Abraham. There's not room to argue about it. Daryl won't like it but he'll have to deal with it." You say. "Alright" he tells you.

**_**END OF FLASH BACK**_**

You were driving down the road when Abraham got out of the car and went to get the attention of some walkers that had gotten off the road and into the woods. Once he dod he ran back to the car and got in shutting the door. "The hell is wrong with him!" You say more to yourself then to anyone else. You kept up your speed as the walkers followed you. You turned your head looking behind you your anxiety starting to creep up. "Ya good?" Daryl asked you. "Yeah I'm good" you said.

**_**FLADH BACK: BUILDING THE WALL**_**

You were standing with Rick and Deanna talking when walkers started coming through the woods. "Carter heads up" Rick said. Carter and the guy with him turned around seeing the walkers. Michonne, Daryl, Morgan and others ran over but Rick stopped them. "Use your shovels. The guns will draw more." Rick said. "Help us." Carter said. "You can do this. You need to, all of you." Rick said. The walkers started coming but they hesitated not knowing what to do. "Morgan, don't!" Rick said as he ran to kill the walkers. The rest of you tan after him and started to take the walkers down. Once they were all taken care of you looked at the people from Alexandria. "What the hell? You can't just stand there and do nothing! You need to learn or you'll die we aren't always going to be there to help you." You said.   
Rick looked at Morgan pissed off. "You said you don't take chance anymore" Morgan said. Rick just looked at Carter not saying anything. You all went back to Alexandria.

You, Daryl, Rick, Morgan all were outside when you heard banging coming from where the pantry and armory was. You walked down the steps and Rick opened the door to see Eugene on the floor and Carter standing over him with a gun pointed to his head. Carter looked at all of you the gun still pointed at Eugene. "What the hellsgoing on? What's you doing? " Rick asked. "Taking this place back from you" Carter told him. "That's what you were talking about in here?" Rock turns and asks the others. "That's what he was talking about" Spencer says. "See, I would have-- I would have set up some lookouts. That would have been the smart thing. You know, if I happened..." Rick starts saying then he did he over to Carter grabbing the gun and pushing Carter to the ground and pointed the gun to his head.

"You really think you're gonna take this community from us? From Glenn? From Michonne? From Daryl? From Y/N? From me? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Rick growls at him. "It was just me." Carter says. "What?" Rick asks. "It was-- it was just me. Just-- just kill me." Carter tells him. "Rick" Daryl says and Rick looks up at him. "I'm good. I'm good." Rick says handing the gun to Daryl. "You can try to work with us. You can try to survive. Would you do that?" Rick says to Carter.

**_**END OF FLASH BACK**_**

  
  
  



	83. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 83

Daryl got on the radio "Rick!" He said. "I'm here" you heard rick on the other side. "What the hells going on back there?" Daryl asks. "Half of them broke off. They're going toward Alexandria." Rick said. "Towards you?" Abraham asks. "We ran ahead. There's a horn or something. Loud, coming from the east. It's not stopping." Rick says. "I'm gonna gas it up, turn back." Daryl says. "We have it. You keep going." Rick tells him. "They're gonna need our help." Daryl says. "Gotta keep the herd moving." Rick tells him. "Not if it's going down, we don't." Daryl argues. "The rest of that herd turns around, the bad back there gets worse. Daryl?" Rick says into the radio. "Yeah, I heard you." Daryl tells him.

Daryl looked over to Abraham "Hey, we gone five miles out yet?" Daryl yells asking him. "Give or take some yardage. You got a reason for asking?" Abraham tells him. "Next intersection we're gonna spin around and go back." Daryl tells him. "The plan is to go 15 more." You say. "Yeah, I'm gonna change that. Five's gonna have to work." Daryl said. "The magic number's 20. That's the mission. That's making sure they're off munching on infirm raccoons the rest of their undead lives instead of any of us." Abraham tells him. "You want to go, we can't stop you. "But without you, they could stop us." Sasha tells him. You pass a sing for Alexandria and Daryl looks at it. You know what's wrong he doesn't want to lose another place again not so soon. "Baby, if you want to go back then let's go back. We won't lose our home not again" you tell him and he takes one hand off the handle bars and places it on yours. "Nah, I got faith in ya." Daryl says and takes off. "Daryl!" Sasha yells. "Don't do it, man!" Abraham tells out the window.

You held on to Daryl as tight as you could as he flew down the road. "Daryl?" You heard Rick say through the radio. "I'm here" Daryl told him. "Won't be long now. They're almost here. I'll get them going your way again." Rick says. "How 'bout that, Daryl?" He's gonna be coming our way. Sasha says into the radio. Daryl doesn't say anything just keeps going. "There's gunfire coming from back home. We gotta sit with it and hope they can handle it. I think they can. They have to. We keep going forward for them. Can't turn back 'cause we're afraid." Rick says. "We ain't afraid." Abraham tells him. "This is for them. Going back now before it's done, that'd be for us. The herd has to be almost here." Rick says.

You heard gun fire through the radio. "Was that gun fire!" You yell. "Rick? Rick?" Daryl calls on the radio but gets no answer just static. You go a little more up the road before Daryl comes to a stop. "Rick? Rick?" He asks again but gets nothing. Daryl starts the bike and turns around. Eventually you come to a Y intersection and meet back up with Sasha and Abraham. The horde behind you a few feet slowly following.

You drove a while more the walkers following you about half a mile away. "All right." Sasha said in the radio. "That's 20?" Daryl asked. "It will be. 642 is a mile ahead. We gotta put distance between us and them before the turnoff." Sasha said. "So floor it." Abraham said. "All right, try to keep up." Daryl told them. "Hild on tight" Daryl told you. "Daryl, have you looked at this car? Believe me, we want to get back there, too" Sasha says chuckling. You speed up leaving the herd of walkers behind. You drove a mile turning left on 642.

You were driving down the road when someone started shooting at you. "What the fuck!" You said. Daryl ended up skidding and you both fell off the bike. "Ya Alright?" Daryl asked. "Yeah I'm fine" you told him. You got back on the bike and took off a car following you and shooting. You make a turn running into some walkers but Daryl drove around them. The car that was following ran head on into an old bus. Daryl drove down the stone path with another car behind you. You drove off the dirt path onto a road and Daryl turned into another path hiding until the car passed by you then crossed the road to the other side.

You drove down the path into the woods. Everything was burned and blackened. Daryl slowed down and stopped. Daryl fell off the bike making you fall on top of him. "Ugh" he said When you landed on top of him. "Sorry" you said. And he just held you. You laid there with your forehead against his chest taking deep breaths when you heard snarling. You jumped a little and you both look over to see a burned to the bone walker with a motorcycle helmet on. "Great" you muttered laying you head back on Daryls chest. Daryl wrapped his arms around you holding you to him. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. What about you?" You asked. "I'm good" he said.

You finally got off Daryl and stood up holding your hand out. Daryl took your hand and you tried pulling him up but he just ended up pulling you back down in top if him. "Daryl!" you squealed. He just chuckled and you rolled off of him. He stood up and then helped you up. "Now what?" You asked. "Guess we walk back" he said. Daryl picked his bike up and started pushing it. "Come on" he said and you followed after him. You walked through the blackened burnt woods weaving around chard walkers. After awhile Daryl stopped and ended up falling over with the bike.

"Oh my god are you alright?" You said. "Yeah" he told you stand up. He looked around out of breath and pulled the walkie out. "Sasha? Abraham, are you there?" He asked. But you got nothing but static. You looked down to see a burned skeleton and noticed blood dripping on it. "Daryl" you said. "Huh?" He asked. You looked at his hand and seen that it was all bloody. "You're bleeding" you told him. He looked down at his hand and brought it up taking off his glove. You helped him take his vest and jacket off. He through his jacket over on the ground by the bike and looked at his arm.

You took his arm to look at it seeing a gash on his upper arm. "You must have cut yourself when we skidded" you told him. You went over to the bike and unclipped his bag. You walked back over to him when you heard a twig snap. You both looked up and Daryl went over getting his crossbow. He put his finger to his lips to tell you to be quiet and you nodded your head. Daryl took his back outing over his shoulder and dragged the blacked branches and coveted his bike and jacket. You walked behind him as he raised his crossbow and walked towards the noise.

You came around a tree and two woman jumped up one woth long brown hair am d another with short blonde hair. "You found us, okay? Here we are. We earned what we took." The girl with brown hair said. You heard another twig snap and as you and Daryl went to turn around a man came up hitting both of you with a thick branch knocking you both out.


	84. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 84

Daryl started to come to opening his eyes to see it was dark out. There was a fire going with two woman and a man sitting on the other side of it. He started going in and out of consciousness. When he came to again he seen the woman with brown hair shoving his crossbow into a bag they were talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He ended up falling back into unconsciousness.

When he finally came to again the man was in front of him. "Hey, get up. Hey, get up" he said. Daryl was proped up against a tree his hands tied in front of him. "Where movibg" Tue guy said point a gun at him. Daryl just glared at him then it dawned on him You were with him. "Where is she?" He growled. "Where is who?" The guy asked. "My girl! Where she us?! I'll kill ya if ya hurt her!" Daryl growled. "She's fine she's over there" the guy said. Daryl looked over where he was pointing to see you laying on your side still knocked out.

"You don't say shit and I won't have to ya" the guy told him. "We ain't who ya think" Daryl told him. "Say something else. Go ahead." The guy said pointing the gun at Daryl. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his feet. "Follow them." He said. "I ain't goin no where til she's awake" he said. The man lead him over to you "get her up or I kill her" he told him. Daryl glared at him but knelt down. "Hey, Y/N/N. Baby wake up" he said nudging you with his tied hands. "Hmmm" you hummed. "Come on. Time to get up Y/N." He told you. You opened your eyes "Daryl?" You said. "Yeah, baby it me. I need ya ta get up" he said. You looked up at him and noticed his hand were tied. Your eyes widen and you shot up seeing a man with blonde hair and the two woman behind him. You looked down to see your hands were tied together as well.

Daryl stood up helping you get up the best he could. "It's gonna be okay" he told you. You stood up looking at him then at the blonde gaired man, you walked over and started to walk behind the two woman. "Here, drink the rest." The brown haired woman said handing the other girl a bottle of water. "We should save it." The blonde woman said. "We'll find some more. Drink. You're supposed to stay hydrated. It all works together." The brown haired woman told her. "Yeah, it does." The girl said and drank the water. She handed the battle back and then the woman took it handing it to Daryl "here take it" she said but he ignored her. The blonde guy took it walking over to Daryl. "We don't need you falling down. Drink." The guy said.

Daryl took it walking over to you "here drink" he said. You took the bottle drinking some of it and giving it back yo him. Daryl took it drunking yhe rest of the water. 'They find us, maybe we give you to them, they let us call it even. You see, we're reasonable people. Everybody's got their code. You feel you gotta kneel, that's fair enough. We don't." They guy said. You looked at Daryl mouthing "What the fuck?" He just shrugged his shoulders. "let's go" the guy said taking the bottle and handed it back to the woman. He went to grab you but Daryl wasn't having any of that. "Don't touch her!" He growled. "Come on" Daryl said looking at you and you walked over to him and started to follow the two women.

"Who do you think we are?" You asked As you walked through the blackened burnt forest. No one answered and just kept walking. You were in front of Daryl and behind the blonde girl. "Can't believe were back" she said. "Its not home anymore. But it's better then where we were" the brown haired girl told her. "This is a pit stop. We pick up Patty nothing more than that." The guy says. "How'dyou do it?" The blonde girl asks. "You saw where I left the truck? We opened the valve and drove all the way in from Farmview Road. Ran from the tree line till we got to the pavement. Lit up a matchbook from the Sweetwater and dropped it in on the trail.  
Then we just ran for the car. Got in and the dead ones were there. They were beating on the hood, and then-- and then boom! Knocked 'em on their asses and I took an axe to each one." The guy told her. "Then we just watched it go up. No more moans, no more of that wailing. It was just the fire, just burning them all away." The vrown haored virl said.

You and Daryl listened looking around at the chard blackened burnt trees, forest floor and bodies. "You did all this?" Daryl asked. "It was right at the start. Everything stopped-- the TV, the radio. We were here. The forest was full of them. And the other ones in town, they were drawn to it. They just walked right into the flames. We got most of them. Thought we ended it for us, and she was in DC. We thought everyone was fighting them wherever they were." The brown haired woman said. "Yeah, we thought that was what everybody was doing. Fighting it. That we'd all win together. We were stupid." The guy said. You and daryl stopped "Y'all don't think you're being stupid right now?" Daryl asked.

The guy walked over ro daryl putting the gun in his face. "Are you saying I should kill you? I mean it, are you gonna try and pull something on us? Are we just being thick here by not removing all doubt? Right now, by me not pulling this trigger, is that a mistake? I'm serious. I really wanna know. You made a choice to kill for someone else, to have them own you for a roof over your head and three squares, so maybe I'm not considering all aspects here. You tell me, am I being stupid?" The guy said. Daryl looked at him calmly you how ever were freaking out inside. "No. Look, I got somewhere to be. We can make a deal. We can help you out." Daryl said. "You're one of them. You're hurt and you're alone and you'd say anything. We should've never trusted you people to begin with." The guy said.

"Go on. Keep moving." He told the both of you. You kept walking until you were out of the burnt forest and came out to a small field to see a fence with rigs and walkers behind it. "Son of a bitch." The guy said walking towards the fence with the two women. The walkers growled and slowly walked closer to the fence. "Patty." The guy says. "She could be..." brown haired girl started. "No, she's gone.the guy told her. You and Daryl just stood back watching them.

"Then we make another plan." Brown haired girl says. "Yeah, we get out of here, that's the plan." The guy tells ger. "Then that's the plan." She says. "You guys didn't have to do this for me." The blonde girl said. "It was the right thing for all of us." The brown haired woman told her. "This was the right thing? Even if just you guys went back now, if you just told them that it was me..." The blonde girl started. "No, we'll find a way." "Just think about it." "No." "Look, maybe we don't get as far, but we'll get--" the guy started when the blonde girl fainted. "hey! Hey, hey, hey! Tina," they both said. Daryl grabbed the bag. "hey! Hey, baby sister, look at me." The brown haired woman said. "Hey, stop! No!" The guy yelled standing up shooting at daryl and you as you took off. "Don't! We need that, please!" The woman yelled.


	85. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 85

You ran through the woods after Daryl. He had jumped over a lot and sat down so you did the same crunching down. He was using his teeth to get out of the room that was around his wrist. Once he got it undone and his hands were free he gently took your hands and took the rope off. After he was dine get grabbed the bag and opening it. He pulled you machete out handing it you, then he pulled the walkie out. "Sasha, Abraham, are ya there?" He said into it but you get nothing but static.

You look around trying to ca5ch your breath when you hear a walker growling and walking towards you. "You've gotta be kidding me" you muttered completely exhausted. The walker got closer to you it was only wearing a pair of dress pants and had green moss all over it. Daryl struggled to get his bow put of the bag. He finally got it out rolling over on his back and shot the walker making it spin and fall.

You told up and looked down at the bag to see a white and red cooler that had a label on it saying INSULIN MUST BE KEPT COOL. "Shit. Daryl" you said. He stood up and came over standing next to you. "We need to find them and give it to them. That girl will go into diabetic shock and she could die." You tell him. "Yeah" was all he said. He bent down pulling your gun out and handed to you then he picked the bag up and started walking back to find them "Come on" he said. You followed Daryl as he tracked them.

After about 20 minutes you had finally found them Daryl had his crossbow up and you were behind him. "Drop the gun." Daryl said but the guy stood up and pointed at the both of you. "Drop it." Daryl said and the guy lowered it. "Give it to me. I came all this way. What you got for the duffel? You put me through too much sh1t just to give it back. Principle of the thing. What you got besides this gun?" Daryl asked them still pointing his crossbow at them. "Nothing." The brown haired woman said. "What was that thing you were carving?" Daryl asked the guy. The guy took a piece of wood out of his pants pocket "My grandfather taught me how-- " he started. "Don't care. It'll do. Take it. It's all there. Good luck. You're gonna need it." He said giving them the duffle.

Daryl grabbed you and started walking away until you heard twigs snapping but this time it was a car causing them to snap. Daryl took your arm and ran the other way out if sight. You hide behind trees looking to see an old big ass truck plow it's way through the forest. You hear the door open and a few guys steps out. "Let's end this." One of the say. "It's ours. We earned what we took." The brown haired woman said. "You're gonna return what you took. You're gonna pay for the gas it took to come out here and for all the time these men took out. It's over. You know the rules." A man said. "Your rules are batshit!" The woman yelled. "We're not going back, Wade. We're done kneeling!" The blonde guy says. "Don't change the subject, asshole." The man tells him. Someone whistles really loud and the truck move A forward.

Daryl looks clearly seeing something you didn't. He grabs you and you go to the other three and "Come on. Hey, that way." Daryl tells them. "Come on. Go, go, go. Go. Get up." Daryl saud going over to help the blonde girl and you all take off. You run a bit until you find a bunch of branches stuck together in between trees. You kneel down so you were hidden. Daryl stood behind a tree taking the gun out of his belt. "Hey, take it" he said handing it to the blonde guy and he takes it. You see a guy walking out towards a large boulder where a walker his but daryl rattles some dry branches m along the guy get closer to the walker.

The walker grabbed onto the guys arm with its teeth. "Ahh! Ahh!" The guy guy screams and a couple other guys come to him aid. "Wade, I'm bit! Wade, I'm bit! Take it off me. Damn it. Do it! Just take it off!" The guy yells. "I'll get your watch after." Wade you assumed told him. He puts a belt around the guys arm and takes a machete out slicing his arm off. Blondie turns away.

You help the brown haired girl with her sister who is in desperate need of insulin. You pinch the girls arm, taking an alcohol wipe cleaning the area and then raking the needle and stick it in the part of her arm you have punched and slowly ouch the medicine in. Blondie turns around looking up at Daryl after the men leave. "We thought you were with them. We knock you and her over the head, tie you up, threaten to kill you... why the hell did you come back?" Blondie asked. Daryl just grunts then says "Maybe we're stupid, too." You got up and walked over to Daryl. "We gotta find Abraham and Sasha" you told him. "Yeah, we will" he says.

You started walking through the woods making sure to stay right beside Daryl. "So you knew 'em? Still you thought we were one of them?" Daryl asked Dwight. "Where we were-- we were there since the beginning. We still didn't know everyone. Back when we first threw in with them, it was as good as a place as any. Then things got harder, people got harder. Human nature kicked in and it became a truly unique kind of shitshow." Dwight told you. "People will trade anything for safety, for knowing that they're safe." His wife sherry said. "Everything. So they got nothing left except just... existing." Dwight says. "Hey, nobody's safe anymore." You told them. "Can't promise people that anyhow." Daryl says. "You could promise the people who want to hear it." Dwight says to you.

Sherry sister starred running towards something "Hey, Tina, hold up." Dwight yelled after her. You followed her coming to a burnt down green house. "Carla and Delly. That's them." Tina says. "Me and Tina used to babysit them when they were kids. Everyone said that they went out north when it all started. We didn't know." Sherry said. "I did this." Dwight said looking at the two bodies invaded in glass. "We did this." Sherry tells him. Tina walkems over with some wild glowers kneeling down. Next thing you know tina is screaming and you hear glass break as she falls down on top of the walkers. The walkers break put of the glass shells and grab her sinking their teeth into her.

Daryl runs over killing both the walkers as sherry kneels do an over her sister sobbing "I'm sorry!" She says as Tina starts to cough. "I'm so sorry, baby. We had to try. We had to try. We had to. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm..." Sherry continues to say as she sobs. Daryl and Dwight start digging a grave for tina. "Hey. How many walkers you killed?" Daryl asks Dwight. He looks at him funny "Just answer the question." You tell him. "A lot. A couple dozen at least." Dwight says. "How many people you killed?" Daryl asks next. "None." Dwight says. "Why?" You ask. "Why haven't I killed anybody? Because if I did, there'd be no going back. There'd be no going back to how things were." Dwight tells him "I'm from a place where people are still like they were... more or less, better or worse." Daryl tells him.

After you buried Tina you walked back where you left the bike. Daryl taking the branches off of it "I can walk it from here. Till we meet up with our friends. They got a car. You can ride with them." Daryl tells them. "How many friends you say there were?" Dwight ask. "We didn't." You say. "There's two of 'em." Daryl says. "Where are they?" Dwight asks. Daryl picks up his jackt and vest then picks his bike up and starts walking "We're gonna find out." He says. "How do you know they even got away? That they didn't get taken?" Dwight asks you. You walk beside Daryl "we don't." You tell him. You here the hammer on the gun click and look over to see dwight pointing his gun at you. "Oh, damn it." Daryl says dropping his bike. "I'm sorry. Give her the crossbow." Dwight says. "You gonna go back? You gonna be safe?" You ask. "Shut up." He says. "Ain't nowhere safe no more." Daryl says. "Give her the crossbow." Dwight tells Daryl. "You gonna kneel?" Daryl asks him. Dwight points the gun away and fores a shot. Daryl gives sherry his crossbow and then dwight gives her the gun and he picks the bike up. They get on and dwight starts it. "Patch yourself up." Sharry says throwing some gauze ar your feet. "We're sorry." She says. "You're gonna be." Daryl growls and they take off on his bike leaving you both stranded.

You stand there for a few minutes looking at where they left. "Come on" Daryl says picking the stuff up off the ground. You both started walking through the woods back to where you first stopped and where that walkers with a bike helmet on was. Daryl looks down at the walker then kneels down dusting off the dirt that was covering what looked to be an old sign. Daryl looked around and then got up walking down the path to a bunch of branches. The moves the branches to revel at truck that said "Patrick's fuel company"on the back. "Hopy shit!" You said. You walk around to the door and Daryl opens it letting a walker fall half way out. He takes his knife and sinks it into it's head and then pulls the body out. He lets you crawl inside and then he gets in shutting the door. He starts it up and you go look for Sasha and Adraham.

You pull up to a building and the both run out of it and jumped in the truck. You drove back towards Alexandria. Daryl picks up the walkie "Rick, you copy?" He says in to it. But get nothing "Anybody?" Daryl asks. He drove down the road and you heard someone say something through the radio. "Say it again" Daryl says back. "Help" you hear a man say.

  



	86. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 86

You're driving down the road towards Alexandria when you come around the corner to see a group of men on motorcycles blocking the road. "Daryl" Sasha says. "Yeah, I see 'em" Daryl says as he keeps driving. It's a tight fit in the cab of the truck, Daryl was driving, you sat next to him and Abraham sat on your other side, and as much as she hated it Sasha sat on Abraham's lap. "What in the holy shit" Abraham says to no one in particular. "Who the fuck?" You mutter. Daryl finally comes up to the men and stops the truck.

"Why don't 'cha come on out?" The one guy in the front of the group says as he waves his hand towards him. "Join us in the road" he says. You all just look at him as he stands there and continues to talk. "You know if want to resist, try somethin then, it's a choice I guess. But we will end your asses. Split you right in two. Straightt through to the sinuses." He says. You just sit there watching him "so come on" he says waving his hand towards him to tell you to get out. Daryl turns off the truck and Abraham opens his door, him and Sasha getting out while you and Daryl get out of the drivers side.

Sasha and Abraham stand on one side of the truck while you and Daryl stand on the other side. "That's great. It's going well right out of the gate" the guy says. "Now you" he says pointing towards you. "Move over here with the other two" he tells you. Daryl puts his arm in front of you as he glares at the guy. "Nope. Now come on so no one gets hurt" he tells you. You put your hand on Daryls arm and push it down "Its fine" you tell him and walk over to stand beside Abraham and Sasha.

"Now, step two, hand over your weapons." The guy tells you. "Why should we?" Daryl asks him. "Well, they're not yours." He says. "What" Abraham says. "You see your weapons, your truck, the fuel in your truck, you got mints in your glove department, porn under the seat, change in the seats, hell the seats them selves, the floor mats, your maps, little stash of emergency napkins you got there in the consul. None of those things are yours "Whose are they?" You ask him. "Your property now belongs to Negan. And if you can get your hands on a tanker, you're people our person wants to know. So let's get those sidearms, shall we?" He tells you walking over to Daryl. "Right now" He says as he stands in front of Daryl. Daryl reaches around his back and pulls the gun he has in the back of his pants out. He hands it to the guy and glares at him. "Thank you" the man says as he takes the gun from Daryl.

Daryl watches him as he walks over to you and stands in front of you. The guy holds his hand out for you to hand of your gun. You reach down and pull your gun out of your thigh holster and hand it to the man standing in front of you. He smiles at you and moves on to Sasha who hands him her gun "Thank you" he says. He then moves over to Abraham am d stands in front if him. Abraham just looked down at the man standing in front of him holding three hand guns. The man looks up at him "If you have to eat shit, best not to nibble. Bite, chew, swallow, repeat. It goes quicker." He tells Abraham. Adraham takes his gun out of his holster on his belt at hands him the gun. He takes it from him and mouths thank you.

"Who are you people?" Sasha asks. "I get the curiosity, but we have questions ourselves." He says as he walks back to the guys on the bikes. He hand the guy with long black hair, and a fucked up eye holding a assault rifle one of the guns "And we'll be the ones asking them while we drive you back to wherever it is you call home. Take a gander at where you hang your hats. First, though, your shit What have you got for us?" He says. "Yeah, you just took it." Daryl tells him. "Come on. I mean, can we not, okay? There's more. There is always more." He says. No one says anything and he sighs. "T... take my man to the back of the truck, start inside the back bumper, work your way to the front." He says to another man who gets off his bike and walks over to Daryl and pushes him towards the back of the truck "Go" he says as he keeps pushing Daryl. You look at Sasha and Abraham. You don't like this at all.

"Bite, chew, swallow, repeat." The leader guy says to you sitting on his bike. "Who's Negan?" Abraham asks him. "Ding, dong. Hell's bells." The guy sings as he points a gun at Abraham. "You see, usually we introduce ourselves by just popping one of you right off the bat. But you seem like reasonable people. I mean, you're sportin' dress blues, for Christ's sake. And, like I said, we're gonna drive you back to where you were. I mean, do you know how awkward it is carpooling with someone whose friend or friends you've just killed? Oof. But I told you not to ask any questions. And then what does this ginger do?" So that's that. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me." He says and pulls back hammer back on the gun. "Wait. Wait. You don't have to do this." Sasha says as the man pulls out another gum amd points it at you. "Shut up." Abraham tells her."I am talking to the man." She growls at him. "No, you're not." The guy tells her. He pulls the hammer on the other gun and points them both towards the three of you. You closes your etes and wait for the pain but you hear him sigh. You open your eyes to see him drop the guns and slouch his shoulders "I'm not gonna kill you." He says. But after a few seconds he sighs "Wait, wait. You know what? Yes, I am." He say.

Before he can pull the guns back up an explosion knocks the three of you back and on the ground. Sasha grunts, you let out a groan and Abraham groans. As you lay there groaning and coughing Daryl comes around the front of the truck. You stand up and walk over to Daryl who is holding a grenade launcher. Holy shit he looked fucking hot hold that thing all dirty and sweaty you thought to yourself as you walked over to him. "Son of a bitch was tougher than he looked." He said walking towards the back of the truck. "Did he cut you?" You said seeing blood on the back of his vest on his left shoulder. "A little. What a bunch of assholes." He says looking at you. You go over to him grabbing the red rag he keeps in his back pocket and hold it to his shoulder. "Let's get you fixed up at home." You tell him."Yes, ma'am." He says smirking at you and you blush as he opens the door for you to get in. Sasha and Abraham walking around to the other side. "Nibble on that." Abraham says. He gets in the truck and Sasha gets up and sits on his lap and shuts the door. Daryl shuts his door and starts the truck up and heads down the road.


	87. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 87

You finally got back to Alexandria but when you pulled up the place was swarming with walkers. You seen Glenn over by the wall walkers all around him. She she and Abraham jumped out of the truck and stood on the one platform and started shorting at the walkers around him. You stayed in the truck with Daryl as he pulled up to the platform where Maggie and Enid were. Shane and Abraham on top of the tanker to help them jump over. Glenn ran around the side of the truck and jumped in beside you shutting the door. "What the hell happened?" Daryl asked him. "I don't know, I just got back" he said looking over at the two of you. "We can... We can lead some of them away. But they're scattered." Glenn told you. "Nah, keep 'em all together. We won't have to lead ' em away." Daryl told him.

Daryl took his fist and pounded on the ceiling to let the others know he was moving. He started to the truck, put it into drive and started driving making Sure to go slow. He went over to the pond and backed up to it. "Stay here" he said looking at you and you nodded. He kissed your forehead and opened the door, jumping down and going around to the back of the tanker. Once back there Daryl pulled out the hose and started pouring fuel into the pond. Glenn got out of the truck and the others got off the top and made sure walkers wouldn't swarm the truck while Daryl poured the fuel in the pond.

When Daryl felt that he had poured enough fuel into the pond he stopped the fuel and put the hose back. Daryl came around front seen you were okay and grabbed The grenade launcher. He climbed up on top of the tanker with the grenade launcher while you moved over to the drivers seat. Abraham got in beside you, Sasha climbing in next and sitting on his lap, Enid sat next to him, Glenn got in and then Maggie got on sitting on Glenn's lap and shut the door. You slowly moved forward until you heard Daryl banging on the roof "Alright, that's it" he said and you stopped. Daryl stood up and put the grenade launcher to his shoulder and aimed it at the pond and pulled the trigger letting a grenade fly into the pond. You looked out of the side mirror and seen the pond explode into flames setting the whole pond on fire. The walkers started walking towards the pond, walking into the water right into the flames. You all got out of the cab, Daryl climbing down off the tanker and started to fight. You held tight onto your machete and started slashing at walkers heads. Everyone was hand to hand against the walkers trying to save our home.

After all the walkers were dead the next day you all went to the imfirmary Rick had told you that Ron had shot Carl and the bullet had gone through his eye. Denis was able to stitch and patch him up and now he was unconscious upstairs in one of the bedrooms. You grabbed Daryls hand and pulled him inside the imfirmary "whatcha doin?" He asked. "I need to clean and stitch that cut on your shoulder remember" you told him. He nodded his head and let you lead him to the metal table. "Sit" you said. He jumped up on the table and you went to get what you needed to clean and stitch him up. You walked back over to where he was sitting on the metal table and sat your supplies down. He took his shirt off for you and you examined the cut. "Not to bad but you will need stitches" you told him. "Okay" he said softly.

Daryl could hear the exhaustion in your voice. The two of you have been through a lot the past few days. Thst asshole and his bitch taking his bike and crossbow and knocking the two of you out and tying you up before that. He flinched when you put the alcohol to his skin. "Sorry" he heard you whisper. "You're fine" he told you. You continued to clean his cut and then prepped the suture kit. You threaded the needle and told him you were going to start. He griminced at the first stitch but once you had started the second one he was fine. You were working on the sixth stitch when Abraham walked in saying hey to Daryl. Daryl nodded his head and turned his head best he coukd to watch you. You got done with the sixth stitch and tied it off snipping the remaining thread. "There, all done" you said and kissed his shoulder. You put the needle and suture sissors down and sighed. "Hey, come here" Daryl told you hold his hand out. You took it walking around and he pulled you in between his legs close to him, wrapping an arm around your waist and taking the other one thst had your hand to put around his neck then put it on your cheek and rubbed his thumb over your check bone. "Ya alright?" He asked you. You looked at him "Yeah, I'm just tired" you told him. He nodded his head and kissed your forehead. He then got off the table and put his shirt on and lead you outside.

After a few more hours Rick came out to tell you that Carl was awake. You had went over and hugged him and told him you were here if he needed anything. After that you and Daryl went back to the house. "God I need a shower. I feel so gross" you said walking in the door. Daryl walked in behind you shutting the door "You look gross too" he said with a smirk on his face. You stopped and whipped around with a gasp, eyes wide, jaw open. "You look even more gross" you said laughing. Daryl gasped and put a hand iver his heart pretending to be hurt by what you said. You loved how he was when it was just the two of you. You busted out laughing, smiling wide. Daryl chuckled and looked at you. He loved you smileand your laugh and he loved that he was the one that made you do both. Daryl walked over to you kissing your forehead "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up you smell" he said smirking. You hit his chest lightly "so do you" you said. "That's it" he said grabbing you and throwing you over his good shoulder. "Daryl!" You squealed and he started walking up stairs and towards the bathroom. 


	88. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 88

It had been a few weeks since the walkers took over Alexandria and Carl was shot. You were standing in front of the mirror that was above the dresser on the wall brushing your hair when Daryl walked in the room. Daryl looked at you seeing you dressed in your regular jeans, tank, flannel, boots, your thigh holster strapped on with a new gun in it and your knife and machete on your belt. He looked at you confused "what're ya doin?" He asked. You looked over at him for a second then back to the mirror "brushing my hair" you said confused. "No. I mean what're ya doing dressed like that and not those scrub things" he said. You put your brush down and forwarded your brows "umm..... because I'm going with you and Rick" You said checking to see that your extra clips were full and then the one in your gun. "The hell ya are!" Daryl said raising his voice.

You stopped what you were doing and just stood there for awhile then you slammed the clip back into your gun putting it back in the holster. You tilted your head looking at Daryl, squinting your eyes, you sniffed a little and clicked your tonuge "excuse me" you said in a low growl. Daryl was a little taken back by your reaction he's seen you mad before and usually when he said you couldn't go you just told him to shut up and there was no point in arguing but right now you looked like you were about to kill him with the look you were giving him. He paused for a second then he composed himself and looked at you, walking closer "I said like hell ya are" he repeated himself puffing out his chest, squinting his eyes at you.

Today was not the day for him to try and pretend that he could tell you what to do. You huffed and walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Look here Daryl Dixon, I..am..going..with..you..and..Rick. there is no room for you to try and pretend like you can tell me what to do and I listen. So back the fuck off!" You yell poking your finger into his chest. Daryl looked at you in complete surprise at you talking to him the way you just did. You walked passed him and towards the door but he turned around and grabbed you wrist. You stopped and looked down at his hand wrapped around your wrist which only pissed you off more. "Get your hand off..." You started but he pulled you towards him and into his chest wrapping his arms around you.

You tried pulling away but he wouldn't let you. "Daryl!" You growled. He brought his one hand up and pushed your hair away from your face and put it on your cheek, rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone. You looked up at him confused "M'sorry. For yellin at ya and always tellin ya, ya can't go out there. I know ya can protect and take care of yerself. I just hate the thought of somethin happenin to ya. I can't lose ya Y/N" he whispered the last part. He looked at your beautiful E/C eyes staring up at him the hostel pissed off look you had a few minutes ago was gone. He noticed you had tears in your eyes and he was afraid he had said something wrong or maybe you were hostel with him because you didn't want to be with him any more and didn't know how to tell him so you just lashed out.

His thoughts were stopped when he felt your lips on his. He pulled you closer, his hand still on your cheek and his arm around your waist. It wasn't a needy kiss, or a rough kiss it was a sweet and slow kiss. You pulled away and looked at him "Thank You. For apologizing. And I'm sorry I yelled at you and poked you like that. I shouldn't have done that. I just kinda woke up grumpy. I shouldn't take things out on you." You said feeling guilty. Daryl bit his bottom lip and nodded. He moves his hand down to your waist and clears his throat "Y/N, I..I..I l..." omg he's going to say it. He's going to say those three little words you thought to yourself as you looked up at him. "You what?" You said in a soft voice. "I umm....I" Daryl stuttered. He looked down into those E/C eyes of yours seeing you were stating at him. Shouldn't have done that he thought. He can't tell her he loves her What kind of stupid idea was that?! She could never love someone like you, she'll reject you and laugh at you. He thought to himself.

"Daryl? What is it?" He heard you ask snapping him out of his thoughts. "I think we better get down stairs" he said. Your face fell and you looked down "oh..... Yeah okay" you said and stepped out of his hold. You turned around quickly so he wouldn't notice the tears in your eyes. What an idiot to think he was going to say he loved you. You thought to yourself. There was a knock on the door pulling you back to reality. You walked over wiping your eyes and opened the door. "Hey Rick" You said. "You guys ready? We gotta head out" he said. "Yeah, we'll be down" Daryl told him. "Alright I'll go get the car" Rick said and walked down the stairs. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. When you opened your eyes Daryl was in front of you. "Ya alright?" He asked. "Yeah" you simply said. "Better get goin" he said leaning forward and kissing your forehead.

You walked out ofvthe room Daryl behind you closing your bedroom door and then you both walked down the stairs, passed the kitchen, out the front door, down the deck steps. "Gotta find Dennis need ta ask her about somethin on the list" Daryl said. You grabbed his hand and started walking down the street. "There she is" you said spotting her. You walked up to her Daryl letting go of your hand and pulled out the list she gave him. "Hey" Daryl said. "Yeah?" Denise says back walking over to the two of you. "The thing at the bottom right here, you're talking about the drink right?" He asked. "I am but..." she says. "It's not medical" Daryl tells her. "No. I drew a line between the important stuff and that" she told him. Daryl looks at the list he looks back up at her when she continues. "I just figured if you saw it." She says. "Alright" Daryl says shrugging his shoulders. "Anything remotely medical is a priority and food. And maybe food before medicine and gas and batteries or books for the kids or clothes. It's just if you see it, it if it just happens you know be right there" she says.

Daryl looks at her "You like it right?" He asks. "Mmm-mm. No I don't drink pop" she says. "What the hells pop?" Daryl say. "Oh I'm originally from Ohio" she says. Daryl just looks at her for a bit then grabs the strap of his backpack "Why do you want it?" He asks. "Tara was talking about it in her sleep I think. Either she likes it or she doesn't but if she likes it, it wouldn't a really nice surprise. I'm not good with that kind of stuff. She and Heath are going on that two week run I just thought it'd be a nice goung away present." She said. "That's really sweet" you tell her and Daryl looks at you. "Don't go out of your way" she says making had hands and Daryl mocks her making you chuckle and bump him with your shouk d. "And umm if it gives you any trouble" Denise tells you. "I won't" Daryl tells her. "Okay good cause it's not important it's just a little more so just draw a line" she says. Daryl grabs your hand and you walk down the street. "Got it" he says as you walk away.


	89. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 89  
  
You and Daryl met up with Rick at the car, you get in the back, Daryl in front of you in the passenger seat and Rick drove. You pulled up to the gate Eugen opening it for you then came around to Daryls window. "I mapped out some of the agricultural supply places in the area," Eugen said handing Daryl a map. "Even if they've been cleaned out, my bet is that the sorghum would be untouched. Now, that there is a criminally underrated grain that could change the game with our food situation from scary to hunky-dunky." He said and Daryl slowly turned his head to look at him. "I'm talking standability, drought tolerance, a grain-to-stover ratio that is the envy of all corns. Think about it." Eugene told you. You all just stared at him. "Thanks," Daryl said. "Alright. Okay" Eugene said. And you drove out of Alexandria.

"Today's the day. "Rick said. "Uh-Huh," Daryl told him. "We're going to find food, maybe some people. The law of averages has gotta catch up." Rick told you. "I don't know. We ain't seen anybody for weeks. Maybe we ain't gonna find nobody. Maybe that's a good thing." Daryl said looking out the window his right arm leaning on the door his hand rubbing his chin. You moved over to the middle and leaned on the seats to be closer to the guys. "We'll find something. Our lucks gotta turn at some point" you said. Daryl looked at you and a smile grew on his face. He couldn't get over how beautiful you were and still wondered how he was lucky enough to be the one to call you his. Rick looked over at you and noticed how Daryl looked at you with pure love. He was happy that his best friend, his brother had someone like you in his life. He smiled when Daryl leaned over and kissed your cheek making your face light up.

"Don't. Don't. Please don't." Daryl said as Rick pulled out a CD. Rick just smiled and pushed it into the CD player extremely old country playing. Rick snapped his fingers looking out at the road as you drive. You laughed at Daryls annoyed face at his best friend's music taste. You didn't like it either it was boring. The one thing you and Daryl had in common was you both listened to Rock. AC/DC, Def Leppard, Guns-N-Roses, Led Zepplin, Metallica, R.E.M. Daryl was, of course, older than you so he grew up when those bands were popular but you had grown to love Rock turning it up to drown your parents out when they were home.

"Draws 'em away from home!" Rick yells over the music. Daryl leaned his back up against the door looking at rick with an annoyed look and you just laughed. " what's so funny" Daryl growled. "Nothing you just look cute when you're all annoyed," you said making his face turn red and he sat straight again. You and Rick laughed and you leaned over more, putting your arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, then his neck, then nibbled a little on his ear lobe whispering in his ear "it's also very sexy" you said and Daryl face turned even redder. You giggled and kissed his cheek again and sat back in your seat.

  
You drove down the road, flying through the stop sign when Rick came to a stop and backed up turning onto another road and drove towards a barn with a small silo and a small garage. Rick walked around the side a little to look and see what he could, you and Daryl stopping in front of a big door that said "SORGHUM" on it. Daryl dug in his backpack and pulled a crowbar out, and you pulled your machete just in case. "Hey, hold up. It's best to be safe." Daryl said going over to the door and prying it open. "cover it?" Daryl asked. "Yeah." You and Rick said. Daryl lifted the door open nothing came out after you. "Yeah, we're good. One more time?" Rick said. There was a box truck in the garage and Daryl stood in front of the back door "It ain't locked." Daryl said pulling the latch up and pushing the door up. Nothing came out at you but to your surprise, it was full of stuff. "Holy shit," you said. "Well, how about that? The law of averages." Rick said. "Yep," Daryl said climbing up in. "Let's get this thing going, grab our gear, come back for the car later. Take another way back. See what we can see." Rick said standing up in the back. Rick jumped down and Daryl jumped up grabbing the strap to pull the door down "Think it'll start?" He said as he pulled the door closed and locked it. "Yeah, I do," Rick said. You chuckle "Sorghum." You say. You walk around to the passenger side with Daryl. He opens the door putting his hands on your hips and helps you up into the truck, once you're in he gets in beside you and Rick got in the driver's side. It was a little tight so you throw your legs over Daryls and leaned into his side and he instantly wrapped his arm around your shoulder and his other rested on your legs rubbing absentmindedly up and down your thigh.

You drive down the road a few miles when you came to an old gas station. You got out of the truck Daryl walking over to the doors only for them to be locked. He then walked over to an old vending machine that was laying face down on the ground. "Yo, give me a hand with this." He said and you and Rick walked over to him. "Ahem," Rick said. "Let's flip it over." He said. He handed you the crowbar he was using as a weapon since he didn't have his crossbow. He and Rick went to go try and push it over but it was to heavy. "I don't think we got it," Rick said. Daryl walked around to the other side and then looked at the truck. "I got an idea." He says. Daryl finds a chain and hooks one end to the vending machine and the other to the truck. Rick gets in the truck and starts moving forward until it flipped over. Daryl guides him and he whistles when its flipped over. You knew why he wanted to flip it and check inside. You walked over to him and kissed his cheek "You are the sweetest man I know" you told him and of course, his face turned red. He walked over to the vending machine and Rick got out walking to stand beside him.

"It's soda and candy. Why the trouble?" Rick asked. "It wasn't any trouble," Daryl said looking at you and you smiled at him. Next thing you know a man was running into the back of Rick and then running into you knocking you to the ground. "Son of a bitch" you growled. Rick drew his gun while Daryl helped you up checking you real quick then the two of you drew your guns pointing them at the man who had run you over. He had long hair and a bandana over his face, with his hands up. "Hi." He said. "Back up! Now!" Daryl yelled. "Keep 'em up!" Rick growled at him. "Whoa, easy, guys. I was just running from the dead." The guy told you. "How many?" Daryl asked him. "10, maybe more. I'm not risking it. Once it gets to double digits, I start running." He said. "Where?" He asked the guy. "About a half a mile back. They're headed this way. You probably have about 11 minutes." He told him. The guy looked at you and Daryl moved in front of you. "Okay, thanks for letting us know," Rick said putting him a gun down. "Yeah. There's more of them than us, right? Gotta stick together." The guy said. Daryl still stood in front of you holding his gun towards the man. "Right?" The guy asked Daryl. Daryl thought for a second then put his gun down.

You went to go move around Daryl but he pushed You behind him again. "You have a camp?" The guy asked. "No," Daryl said glaring at him. "Do you?" Rick asked. "No," the guy said. Sorry for running into you and sorry for knocking you down. I'm gonna go now. If this is the next world, I hope it's good to you guys." The guy said and started walking away. "I'm Rick. This is Daryl and Y/N. What's your name?" Rick asked. The guy stopped and turned around. You stepped out from behind Daryl to stand beside him. "Paul Rovia. But my friends used to call me Jesus. Your pick." He said. You raised your eyebrow and looked at the man like he was crazy. "You said you didn't have a camp. You on your own?" Rick asked him. "Yeah. But, still, best not to try anything." Paul or Jesus said. "Best not to make threats you can't keep, either," Daryl growled at him. "Exactly," Jesus said. "How many walkers--" Rick started. "No, not this guy." Daryl interrupted him. "How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked. "Sorry, gotta run. You should, too. Think you've got about seven minutes." Jesus said and ran around the building.

"Well that was weird," you said. "What the hell was that?" Daryl asked. "He was clean. His beard, it was trimmed. There's more going on there." Rick said rubbing his chin. "He didn't have a gun, either." You said. "We could track him, watch him for a while, get to know more. See if he's really alone. Maybe bring him back." Rick said. "Nah, the guy calls himself Jesus," Daryl said. You jumped a little when you heard gunshots and then some kind of popping that sounded like explosions. You ran around the building only to find nothing and a barrel. "Firecrackers," Rick said. "Hell." Daryl said. "shit." Rick said at the same time. "He swiped your keys, didn't he?" Daryl said looking at him. "Oh, shit!" Rick said. You ran around front again to see Jesus the asshole in your truck driving off. "Sorry!" He yelled and took off down the road the vending machine following him. The three of you ran out into the road and watched him drive off with your truck. "shit." Rick said.

>   
> 


	90. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 90

The three of you ran down the road after the truck for a couple of miles then came to a stop when you see the vending machine sitting in the middle of the road. "Fuck! I hate running. Imma kill that son of a bitch when we find him" You said trying to catch your breath. Daryl broke the glass on the vending machine and started pulling whatever was in it out and into his backpack. He pulled two cans of orange crush soda out of the vending machine that had somehow magically didn't bust. "This was a special request from the doctor", he said and put them in his bag then pulled a third one out that had a hole in it and drank some of what was left in it and handed it to Rick. "Whatever she wants. She saved Carl's life" Rick said taking a drink and handing the rest to you.

"We didn't know her and she turned out to be alright," Rick told Daryl. Daryl put his backpack on and you throw the empty can back into the machine. "There are still people out there. They're still people. We should bring them in" Rick said. "What like this guy?" Daryl asked. "No not this guy," Rick said. You chuckled at them and Daryl came over while Rick was facing away from the two of you looking down the road and kissed you. "We still got a trail," Daryl said. "Let's go," Rick tells you and the three of you took off running down the road.

You ran another mile slowing down to walk to catch your breath and to make sure you still had a trail after a few minutes you started running again. You started seeing skid marks on the road. You started slowing down and slowly crept up a small hill seeing the truck and Jesus changing the tire. You headed into the woods and came out closer to the truck. Rick went one way and you and Daryl went another. Rick came around the truck and grabbed Jesus from behind wrapping his arms around him.   
"Hold still and maybe we won't hurt you." Rick growled in his ear. "Sure thing." Jesus told him before he elbowed him in the gut, head butted him, turned around and kicked him. "Ah!" Rick yelled falling to the ground. You and Daryl came arpund the other side Daryl going after him but Jesus was faster and slammed Daryl up against the truck.

You ran around the truck and tackled Jesus to the ground Daryl and Rick look at ypu in shock. "What?" You said." This is dobe" Rick said the three off you pulling you guns and pointing it him. You heard growling looking up yo see a walker. "Do you even have any ammo?" Jesus asked and the three of you shot the walker at the same time. "Okay. You gonna shoot me over a truck?" Jesus asked. "There's a lot of food on that truck." You told him. "The keys, now." Rick told him. "I think you know I'm not a bad guy." Jesus told him. "Yeah?" Rick asked. "What do you know about us?" You said making him look at you. "Give me the keys."This is the last time I'm asking." Rick said. Jesus gave Rick the keys and then we got rope and tied Jesus up. "Damn it." Daryl said looking in his back pack on of the cans had got busted open when he was slammed against the truck and socked his backpack.

"You're gonna leave me here like this? You're really gonna do that?" Jesus asked. "Eh, the knots aren't that tight." You said walking away. "You should be able to get free... after we're long gone." Rick said. "Maybe we should talk now." Jesus said. "Nah." Rick told him getting up and walking to the truck. "Here. In case you get thirsty." Daryl said throwing the busted can at his feet and you both walked around to the passenger side. Daryl got in first the helped you up. You crawled over his lap and sat like you did the first time. Rick got in and started the truck up. "So long, you prick!" Daryl yelled and stuck his hand out the window giving him the middle finger.

You drive down the road share a chocolate bar. "Still worked out. Today still is the day." Rick said And Daryl turns up the radio. "Hey, look at that." Rick says. You look up a head and see a barn. "Yeah, a barn." Daryl says. You hear a loud thudding from above "You hear that?" You asked and you hear the thudding again. Rick turns the volume down and you hear the thudding once again. "I think that son of a bitch is on the roof." Daryl said. "Hold on." Rick says the tires screech as he accelerates the truck and then comes to a sudden stop. Jesus falls off the top of the truck and stands up looking at you. Jesus turns around and starts running so Rick stomps on the gas and chases after him. "Mother-- " Daryl begins and opens the door jumping out. "Daryl! Daryl!" You say.

There's cars in the field your in with walkers tied to them. You jump out just as Rick stops the truck and you run after Jesus. Rick gets put to take care of the walkers tied to the cars just as the door brakes. You and Daryl Chase Jesus through the field trying to block him in. "We came to a conclusion, asshole!" Daryl yells as Jesus takes off passed you. "I got him!" You yelled. You ran after him just as you were about to tackle him he jumped in the turck. "Come here, you little shit! Daryl says. Jesus holds Daryls gun up to the bother of you and you both freeze. "Duck." Jesus tells you and the both of you Duck as he pulls the trigger hitting a walker in the head. "Thanks." You say. Daryl punches him "That's my gun!" Daryl says. Daryl grabs Jesus "Come here!" He says as He struggles with him to get him out of the truck.

"umm... guys!" You say but they don't listen and the truck starts rolling back words towards the pond. "Uh, whoa!" You hear Jesus. The both jump out of the truck Jesus rolls and the door hits him in the head knocking him out. "You all right?" You asked running over to Daryl helping him up. "Yeah." He says. The truck rolls into the pond sinking to the bottom. "Great" you say. "Law of averages." That's bullshit, man. Let's go check them cars, get the hell out of here." Daryl grumbles. "What about the guy?" Rick says. "What about him?" Daryl asks. "Yeah, he's fine. He'll probably have a headache that's it" you say. "Well, he helped you." Rick said. "Maybe." You and Daryl said. "He ever pull a weapon on you?" Rick asked. "Fine. Let's put him up a tree." Daryl says. You chuckle nudging him. "Walkers won't get him" You said and Rick looked at the two of you. Daryl went over to Jesus and picked up his arms and started dragging him. Rick would let Daryl put him up in a tree so you found a car and put Jesus in the back seat Rick made Daryl sit in the back with him and you sat Up front with Rick.

You were driving down the road and Rick swerved a little make Jesus' head fall in Daryls shoulder. Daryl glared at Rick and you busted up laughing as he shoved Jesus off of him. "What ya laugh at?" Daryl grumbled. Rick smirked as you continued to laugh. "Gotta new friend" you said. And he hit the back of your seat making you and Rick laugh even more. "He took a pretty hard hit" Rick said. "He'll be fine" you said. "Denise needs to look him over." Rick said. "Yeah. Yeah." You mumbled. "You wouldn't have gone through with it. You wouldn't have left him." Rick said to Daryl looking at him in the rear view mirror. "I would've, right up in a tree. I would've." Daryl said. "Yeah, he would've" you said. "No. I know." Rick said. There was a pause before he continued. "Almost as soon as we got to Alexandria, you got it. You saw-- you... and Michonne, Glenn, you all tried to tell me. So shut up." Rick said swerving again and making Jesus fall in Daryl. Daryl glared at him and pushed Jesus off of him. You chuckled and Daryl hit your seat again "you think that's funny" Daryl said. "I think it's hilarious" you told him turning around and he just glared at you so you winked at him.

'Cause I'm finally listening." Rick muttered looking at Daryl. You turned around in your seat and watched as the trees went by. "You know, I was thinking... back before we went out to the quarry. The morning after Reg and Pete. You said we shouldn't be looking for people no more. You were right." Daryl said. "No... I was wrong. You were right" Rick told him. It was dark the time you got back to Alexandria the person on gaurd duty opened the gate and Rick drove through and parked. You all got out of the car and Rick and Daryl lifted Jesus up carrying him to the infirmary. You knocked on the door and Denise opened it.

"Sorry to wake you up." You said. "Who is this?" She asked. "Come on, man, he's heavy. Oh, that thing, uh, didn't work out. It's this asshole's fault. Sorry." Daryl said. "Lay him on the bed." She said and you walked in. "All right, take a look at him. He ain't staying, though." Daryl told her. After she looked over him and wrapped his head they carried him to the unfinished house and licked him in there. Daryl laid a cookie and a cup if water beside him and Rick left him a note. We'll see" Rick said And stood up. "It is pretty stupid of us to go out there, isn't it?" He said. "Yep." You and Daryl said. "Do it again tomorrow?" Daryl asked. "Yep." Rick said And the three of you walked out shutting the door and going to your houses.


	91. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 91

It was real early in the morning when you were in yours and Daryls room getting ready for the day the sun hadnt even cime up yet when you heard noises out in the hall. You walked out to see Carl pointing his gun at Jesus' head. "Its okay. I'm Just waiting for your mom and dad to get dressed" Jesus said. Carl looked at you and you shrugged your shoulders. A shirtless Rick and Michonne came out of the room. Carl looked behind him at them both then back to Jesus. Daryl came running up the stairs pointing a gun at Jesus followed by Abraham, Glenn. "It's alright" Rick said. Your eyebrows were raised looking at Rick and Michonne then a smirk grow on your face. "Mmm. Get it girl" you said winking at her. They both looked at you faces turning red, Daryl looked up at you shaking his head. "He said we should talk. So let's talk" Rick said.

You all headed down stairs into the dinning room.   
Jesus sat at the head of the table by the windows, Rick to his left, Michonne to his right, Carl sat beside Michonne, you and Daryl to by the wall between him and Rick, Glenn was at the other end, Abraham standing beside him, and Maggie was beside Rick. "So how'd you get out" Rick asked. "One guards can't cover two exits or third floor exits. Knots untie, locks get picked and Entropy comes from order, right?" Jesus said. "Right." Daryl said. "I checked out your arsenal. I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. You're well-equipped, but your provisions are low. Very low for the amount of people you have. 54?" Jesus told you. "More than that." Maggie said. "Well, I appreciate the cookie. My compliments to the chef." Jesus said. "Yeah, she ain't here." Daryl told him glaring him down.

You grabbed Daryls arm pulling back towards you and Jesus turned in his chair to Look at him. "Look, we got off to a bad start. But we're on the same side-- the living side. You, Y/N and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't. I'm from a place that's a lot like this one. Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with. I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you looked like trouble. I was wrong. You're good people. And this is a good place. I think our communities may be in a position to help each other." Jesus told you. "Do you have food?" Glenn asked him. "We've started to raise livestock. We scavenge, we grow. Everything from tomatoes to sorghum." Jesus replied. "Tell us why we should believe you." You said. "I'll show you. If we take a car, I can take you back home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer." Jesus said. "Wait, you're looking for more settlements. You mean you're already trading with other groups?" Maggie asked. Jesus looked at all of you "Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger." He said.

You all went and got Ready packing anything you might need. Daryl went and got the RV and pulled it up in front of the house popping the hood. You walked do an the steps andcwaljed over to him "whatcha doin?" You said. "Checking to make sure everything is runnin good" he said not looking from what he was doing. You stood there watching him when Denise walked up to you both. "Here" she said handing Daryl a cookie or something. Daryl looked at her "homemade oat cake. Complex carbohydrates, omega-3s." She said. "Nah, I'm good. We're gonna make a pit stop. I'll pick up something then." Daryl said. "Like rabies?" She said. You stood there giggling and Daryl gave you a warning look. "this 'cause I tried to get you that stuff?" He asked her. "Yeah. And you remind me of someone I used to know." She said. "Well... I hope it tastes better than it looks. 'Cause it looks like shit." He said shoving it in his pocket. "Daryl!" You said. "shit's still better than roadkill. Okay, maybe-- just eat it." She said and walked off.

"Let's chew up some asphalt" Abraham said. You, Daryl, Rick,Glenn,Maggie,Rick,Michonne and Jesus all got in the RV. Rick drove and Michonne sat up front with him, Maggie and Glenn sat on one side on the RV while you, Daryl and Abraham sat on the other. Daryl leaned back against the counter he moved you sat beside him so your knees were pulled up and your feet were pointing towards Abe leaning back against Daryl, with his arms around you. A little ways down road Abraham leaned forward towards Glenn "Hey." He said amd glenn looked at Maggie who was sleeping then lean forward. "Can I ask you a question?" Abraham asked. "Sure." Glenn said. "When you were, uh, pouring the Bisquick, were you trying to make pancakes?" He asked. "Oh my god" you said giggling and Daryl just shook his head. Glenn looked at him confused "Uh... yes? Oh, okay, um... it's something that we talked about, yeah. Yeah. Why?" He asked.

  
"No, I just... Well, given the precarious state of affairs on any given Sunday, I am damn near floored that you or anyone else would have the cojones to make a call like that." Abe said. "I mean, well... we're trying to build something, me and her. All of us." Glenn said. Abraham looked over at you and Daryl "What about you man you going to pour the bisquick and make pancakes too" Abe asked. You snorted feeling Daryl tense up. "No" he said his face getting bright red. "Oh my god Abe really?" You said laughing. "For the record, I see rain coming, I'm wearing galoshes. I double up." He said. You just shook your head and looked up at Daryls bright red face and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

All of a sudden Rick stopped. "Yo, Rick. What's going on?" Daryl said looking through the blinds. "We got a crash ahead. Looks like it just happened." He said. "It's one of ours." Jesus said and got up and got out of the RV. "If this is a trick, it won't end well for you." Rick told him as the rest of you got out. "My people are in trouble. They don't-- we don't have a lot fighters. I know how it looks, but I'll play it out. Can I borrow a gun?" Jesus daid. "No. We got tracks right here." Daryl said. You followed Daryl as he followed the tracks that lead you to a house. Rick banged on the door nothing coming to the window. "They gotta be in there." Jesus said. "We moving in or what?" Abe asked. "How do we know this ain't firecrackers in a trash can?" Daryl said. "You don't." Jesus said. "We'll get your people. You're staying here with one of us. That's the deal." Rick said and Rick hand cuffed him. "Will you stay?" Glenn asked Maggie. "Yeah. Y'all go. Just be careful." She said. Daryl looked at you and you nodded "I'll just out here with Maggie" you said and Daryl nodded. "you hear me whistle shoot him" Rick said. "We will" Maggie said. And Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Abraham all went inside.


	92. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 92

You stood outside with Maggie watching Jesus while the rest of the group went inside the office building to look for Jesus' group. "So how have you been feeling? Any morning sickness?" You asked Maggie. "Yes! It's horrible" she said chuckling. "You and Daryl going to make little Dixon's?" She asked you. "Oh god No! I mean I'd like to maybe one day if he wants too" you told her. "You and Daryl would have gorgeous children Y/N" Maggie said to you. You smiled at her "I can't wait for little Glenn or little Maggie to be here" you told her. You looked up hearing the door open to see To k and the other walking out with three others. You guessed they were part of Jesus' group. "Thank You" he said to Rick.

You learned the one guy was a doctor. "So I've been told you're an RN he said sitting across from you. "Yeah... I was before the world ended" you said. Daryl sat beside you staring the doctor down wrapping his arm around your shoulder pulling up against him. "Where did you work? If you don't mind me asking" he said. You didn't mind he seemed to be a pretty decent guy. "I worked at Grady Memorial Hospital in Alanta. I worked in the emergency department mostly trauma" you told him. "Wow do you've seen a lot way before all tgis happened" he said. "I've seen some pretty bad things in the ER that would have probably haunted people before" you said with a chuckle. After a few more miles of driving you finally pulled up to a gate that was made of logs.

The RV got stuck so you all jumped into the mud and followed Jesus up to the gate. The doors opened and you walked in "Welcome to Hilltop" Jesus said. There were trailers, a huge house, other little building thst had different uses, gardens, a field with a cow. You looked up at Daryl and then followed Jesus into the house to meet the leader of Hilltop Gregory. You walked into the house and waited outside double doors while Jesus went in to talk to the leader. After awhile Jesus came out with a man with gray hair. Rick introduced himself along with everyone else. "We'll talk after you clean up. Jesus will show where you can do that" he said. You followed Jesus upstairs and he lead Rick and Michonne to one room, Glenn and Maggie to another, Abraham to his own and you and Daryl to a room.

You walked in looking around "This is.... ummm...." you said lost for words. "This is bullshit" Daryl said and you turned to look at him. "We should be talking to that asshole and make a deal with him. That why were here not to get cleaned up" he grumbled. You chuckled walking over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck he automatically put his hands on your hips looking down at you. "You really hate baths don't you," you said smirking. "Ha-ha funny. I hate assholes who fuck around" he said. "Well I mean we have some time and a perfectly good bed.... we could have some fun" you said looking up at him biting your lip.

His face turned red avoiding your stare. "I know you want to Daryl... cone on it'll be fun" you said reaching between the two of you and palmed him. Daryl jumped back looking at you in shock "are you crazy woman?!" He said as you stalked towards him. "Y/N We are not fucking here" he growled. "Why Not? Don't you want me?" You asked pouting as you unbuttoned your shirt. You heard Daryl let out a low growl and you smirked. "Of course I do. I always want you but...." he started. There was a knock at the door making the both of you turn around "hey you guys reaft" you heard Rick ask. Before Daryl could open his mouth you beat him to it wanting to fluster him more. "Be right there! I have Daryls dic..." You started but Daryl slapped his hand over your mouth. "We'll be out!" He yelled. "Just hurry up!" You heard Rick laughing. "The fick is wrong with you!" Daryl growled. "What? I didn't do anything" you said batting your eye lashes at him. "Just wait til we get home" he said walking to the door. "Oh no. What're you going to do Mr. Dixon? Punish Me? How terrifying" you mocked walking passed him out the door winking at him and messing your hair up just to make it look like you did sometging. He shook his head walking after you face bright red "why'd you mess your hair up?" He said but you didn't answer only smirked.

The two of you walked down the steps everyone looking at you trying to hide the smiles. Daryl caught on his face only turning redder. 'Damn you' he thought. Abraham clapped Daryl on the shoulder "God damn you're lucky" he said. You snorted when you seen Daryl glaring at you. You fixed your hair and Daryl walked over to you "You think this is all funny" he said. "What?" You asked innocently. Just as he was about to say something the doors opened and Jesus ushered you into the office to talk to Gregory about making a deal. You talked to him but he declined your offer and Jesus tried to talk to him but he would have it. Rick had maggie try to talk to him. He seen the leader that she was and wanted her to do it since she would be more reasonable then he would be.

You were waiting for Maggie to cone out ofvthe office when you heard people coming through the gate. Gregory came outside just as the one guy said about Negan having their friend. The guy walked over to Gregory saying that Negan would only let him go if they brought Gregorys head to him and he ran at him and stabbed him in the gut. After he hit the ground Rick and them stopped him starting a fight while you dropped beside Gregory "I'm a nurse you're going to be alright" you told him putting pressure on the wound. "I don't want to die" he said grabbing the front of your shirt pulling you closer to him. "You're not going to die. You'll be just fine Gregory I promise" you told him just as Dr. Carson came running over. You helped patch him up and then he was taken to him room to rest. The fight was over but the man that stabbed Gregory was dead. Maggie finally was able to make a deal with him but that deal involved you taking out Negan.


	93. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 93

You were sitting on the bench across from Maggie and Gleen who were looking at the sonogram picture smiling. She leaned forward handing you the picture and you took from her. She laid her head on Glenn's shoulder and he put his hand on her stomache. You smiled and looked down at the picture you had always wanted to get married and have kids but wanted to make sure it was the right guy and had a support system. You smiled passing the picture over to Daryl. Daryl looked down 6th at the picture and over to you looking at the couple sitting across for you. Maybe one day you two could start your own family but not now not til he knows for sure everything's safe to raise a child, safe for you to give birth it'd kill him if you ended up like Lori he seen your distant look when you walked out covered in her blood after saving Judith.

Daryl wrapped his arm around you and pulled you to him so you had your head on his chest. He kissed your head and thought more about telling you he loves you. He was scared if he did you'd turn him down and laugh in his face. You just found another community with more people, more guys that you could choose from that were better than he was. He tightened his arms around you feeling you snuggle closer to him which made him smile. He look over to see Maggie and Glenn staring at them smiling. He blushed and started shaking his head seeing Glenn's smirk "No! Nope forget it" Daryl said making Glenn laugh. He felt you chuckling and looked down at you seeing you were staring at him. You put your hand on his cheek and leaned up kissing him and he pulled you into his lap completely forgetting everyone else.

"You gonna pour some bisquick?" You heard Abraham making you burst out laughing and Daryl turned red from embarrassment "shut up man!" He growled burying his face in your chest and everyone started laughing. He looked at you and you put your hand around his neck smiling at him. "They're in love. They're definitely going to be pout the bisquick even if the don't make pancakes" Abraham said. "Fuck you!" Daryl growled while everyone burst out laughing again. "We could if you wanted to. Finish what we started" you whispered in his ear making him turn even redder. Daryl gripped your hips harder you made him feel things he's never felt before. He wanted to strip you and watch you ride him hard. He growled lowly but you heard it and when he looked at you You seen the lust in his eyes but it disappeared quickly. Daryl didn't want to be that guy that just took even if that's what you would want.

Once you were back in Alexandria Rick called a meeting. Everyone gathered in the church to discuss everything how there was a new community that we could trade with but the deal is we kill Negan and his men. To be honest you weren't so sure that was the best thing to do because nothing was that simple something always came to bit you in the ass. Rick stood up front while everyone took a seat and waited. You sat with Daryls arm around your shoulder. "We can work with the hilltop. Maggie hammered out a deal. We're getting food-- eggs, butter, fresh vegetables. But they're not just giving it away. These Saviors, they almost killed Sasha, Daryl, Y/N and Abraham on the road. Now, sooner or later, they would've found us, just like those Wolves did, just like Jesus did. They woulda killed someone or some of us. And then they would try to own us. And we would try to stop them. But by then, in that kind of fight, low on food, we could lose. This is the only way to be sure, as sure as we can get, that we win. And we have to win. We do this for the Hilltop, it's how we keep this place. It's how we feed this place. This needs to be a group decision. If anybody objects, here's your chance to say your piece." Rick said.

You heard someone stand up and you all turned around "You're sure we can do it? We can beat them?" Morgan asked. "What this group has done, what we've learned, what we've become, all of us-- yes, I'm sure." Rick told him. "Then all we have to do is just tell them that." Morgan says. "Well, they don't compromise." Rick said. "This isn't a compromise. It's a choice you give them. It's a way out, for them and for us" Morgan argues. "We try and talk to the Saviors, we give up our advantage, our safety. No, we have to come for them before they come for us. We can't leave them alive." Rick says. "Where there's life, there's possibility." Morgan says. "Of them hitting us." Rick tells him. "We're not trapped in this. None of you are trapped in this." Morgan says to everyone looking around. "Morgan... they always come back." "Come back when they're dead, too." "Yeah, we'll stop them. We have before." "I'm not talking about the walkers." "Morgan wants to talk to them first. I think that would be a mistake, but it's not up to me. I'll talk to the people still at home. I'll discuss it with the people on guard now, too, but who else wants to approach the Saviors, talk to them first?" Rick said. "What happened here, we won't let that happen again. I won't." Aaron says standing up. "Looks like it's settled. We know exactly what this is. We don't shy from it, we live. We kill them all." "We don't all have to kill. But if people are gonna stay here... they do have to accept it." Rick says walking out of the church.

Daryl grabs your hand standing up and the two of you walk out of the church. " ya ain't going with us" Daryl says as you walk into the house. "What! Like hell I'm staying back" you say looking at him. "Don't argue with me Y/N. Ya ain't goin" he says. "No. I'm going so deal with it" you say and walk up stairs. You walked back down about ten minutes later to see everyone walking outside so you followed. You all gathered around while Jesus and the guy Andy drew a map of where the saviors were. "Describe it." Rick says. "Rectangular building, big satellites on it." Andy says. "Any windows?" Rick asks. "I don't remember any. I think they made it so there's only one way in." He says. "Guards outside?" You ask him and Daryl looks at you pissed off. "Yeah, two of them, at least." Andy twlls you. "And you don't know how many people they have?" Michonne asks. "No. Uh, I mean, no. I saw a place where they stored food. It wasn't that big, so..." Andy says. "You've been inside?" Rick asks him. "Yeah. They had us load in supplies one time." He says.

"And you didn't see any other rooms?" Maggie asks. "No, it's a big place. This is the hallway I saw. There is more." Andy says. "And every time, they had you bring things into here?" Yoy ask point at the paper. "Jesus." Rick says. "We brought a couple spears for them" Jesus said. "Two of the Saviors took them down this hallway. Now, they must've done something with them because they didn't come back with them." Andy tells you. "Maybe a weapons locker, an armory." Jesus siggest. "Okay. We get in there, secure the armory, that's how we end it." Glenn says. "That's how Carol ended it here." Maggie says. "But we don't know if they have an armory or where it even is." Andy says. "Well, we've got a lot of good guesses.We've done more with less." Daryl says. "We go in at night while they're sleeping." Rick says. "The guards won't be sleeping. Like I said, I think there's only one way in and there's no way to bust through that door without waking up the rest of them." Andy says. "We don't need to. They're going to open it for us, let us walk right in. They want Gregory's head, right? We're gonna give it to them." You tell him while everyone looks at you.


	94. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 94

The next day you headed out to go look for a walker that would resemble Gregory the closest then we would go to the satellite station and set up and go over the plan again before going in and taking everyone out. You picked one of the heads that looked closest to Gregory and Andy put it in a bag and headed to the satellite station to detract the guards. The rest of you waited nearby Maggie and Carol decided to stay back. Maggie because she was pregnant and Carol you were too sure why. "I want you to stay here with Maggie and don't argue with me about it I'm not giving you a choice," Daryl told you. "You're kidding right?!" You exclaimed. "No! Just stay here!" He growled. You just shook your head and turned around but before you could get far he caught your arm. "Look Y/N I'm sorry for getting angry but this isn't you," he said. "What isn't me?" You said annoyed. "Killing people out if cold blood. I know you could do it if you had to save yourself or me or anyone you cared about but not this it's not your nature" he said. You knew he was right you cared for people, you were a nurse that was your job not killing people for no reason other than to trade with another group. "Alright fine, I'll stay here. Just Daryl, please be careful" you said with a sigh. "Always am," he said kissing your forehead and walked off with everyone else. 

You, Maggie, and Carol all stood around when you heard an alarm blaring. "They're in trouble. Stay here." Carol said. "I'm going with you," Maggie said. "I said stay here," Carol told her. "I'll go with carol, you stay here," you said. "No," Maggie said. "Damn it, Maggie." You told her. "I have to." She said. "No, you don't. You don't have to." Carol told her. "Yes, I do." She said. "What the hell are you doing here? What am I supposed to do?" Carol asked her. "You're supposed to be someone else," I said. The alarm continued to blare. "They need our help," Maggie said. You heard a walker growl and went to it and put it down. "You are staying here," Carol said. When people came out of nowhere from behind you grabbing you. "Fuck!" You said. Carol turned around pointing her weapon at them. "Stop, or she dies!" The woman said. She stopped and so did Maggie after seeing what was going on. "Gun, knives on the ground right now," she told them. They dropped their weapons and she lets go out you looking at you. "Nice jacket for a murderous bitch," another woman said. "Well we'll take it off before we shoot her," the first one said. 

The women got on the walkie "Lower your gun, prick." You saw Daryl and Rick and Glenn looking around. "You, with the Colt Python. All of you, lower your weapons right now." She said. "Come on out. Let's talk." Rick said through the walkie. "We're not coming out, but we will talk. We've got a Carol, a Y/N and a Maggie. I'm thinking that's something you want to chat about." The woman told him. They lowered their weapons to the ground looking around. "Now, we're gonna work this out right now, and it's going to go our way." The woman told him. "You can see we have one of yours. We'll trade." Rick said through the walkie. "I'm listening." She told him. "First I want to talk to Maggie, Y/N and Carol, make sure they're all right." He told her. She walked over to carol "I'm gonna put you on. You say you're fine. I'll know if you try anything else." She told her. 

"Rick, it's Carol. I'm-- I'm fine, but--" she started but the woman took it away and scoffs. "Now you." She went over to Maggie. "Rick, it's Maggie. We're all okay. We'll figure this--" she said but was cut off. "Shut up." The woman said. "You have your proof." She told Rick. You saw Daryl take the walkie from Rick. "Where's Y/N!" He growled and she rolled her eyes. "Here make it quick!' She told you. "Daryl, I'm fine. I'm fine" you said and she walked away. "Let's talk." She said. Rick got back on the walkie after that "This is the deal right here. Let 'em go, you can have your guy back and live." Rick told her. "Three for one, that's not much of a trade." She told him. "You don't have another choice or you would've done something about it already," Rick told her. "We have to get him back." The other younger woman said. "Primo can take care of himself." She said. "He can patch me up. I need him, thanks to that bitch." Someone else said. "You lost your balls, Paula. You should've shot her in the head so they could hear her die." They said to her. "If you could just shut up, I'll solve this. Then make the deal or we go in." They told her. "She said shut up, so shut it. You should be glad she doesn't have a sack of gonads to trip over." An older woman said. The walking made a static hiss "Look, I know you're talking it over. It's a fair trade. Just come out, we do this, we all walk away." You heard Rick tell her. "Smug prick. He must think we're stupid. That's a good thing." She said. "Do we have a deal?" Rick asked. "I'll get back to you," Paula told him. 

Daryl was freaking out he thought leaving you with Carol and Maggie you'd be safe. "We gotta do something, Rick!" He yelled. "Calm down Daryl We will get them back," Rick told him. "I'm gonna kill them if they put one mark on her!" He growled and walked off with his bike. Rick sighed and the rest of them walked after him, he was going to find out where the three of you were. You were taken to some old slaughterhouse to something and tied up and gagged you. "You're wondering if there's a way out of this. There isn't. Not unless I say so." The woman Paula said to the three of you. You sat there looking down toning out everything until you hear Carol hyperventilating. "Carol!" You said through your gag but she didn't look at you. "Hey! Hey!" Maggie yells muffled by her gag trying to get the attention of someone. "Hey! You said. Paula walked over taking your gag out "What?" She says. "She's hyperventilating. Somebody needs to take her gag off." You told her. She walked out taking her gag put as Carol panted. "She's a nervous little bird, ain't she? Look at you. Bitch, how did you make it this far?" She said. "Honey, you need to take some yoga breaths and calm your ass down." The older lady told her. "I can't--" Carol said panting. "Oh. You're one of those." She said. "What are you so afraid of? Are you actually afraid to die? All this and you're scared of getting your ticket punched." Paula said. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. Just don't hurt Maggie. Don't hurt the baby." Carol told her.


	95. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 95   
  
The one girl turns around walking over to Maggie and pointed her gun at her head. "You're pregnant," she said. The guy said something but you were to focus on the pointed at Maggie's head. "I'm only two months I think," Maggie said. The woman with red hair the leader you had guessed looked at Maggie "You some kind of stupid or something? To get knocked up at a time like this," she said. Maggie looked up at her scuffing and glaring at her. "You think that's funny?" The woman asked her. "When was it ever smart to get knocked up? Women just used to just die in childbirth. And they always thought the world was going to end," she said and they glared at each other. "If you live through it why would you just give up?" Maggie continued. "But are you going to live through it?" The woman said smiling. "Anyway, it's cute. Babies are the point, children are our future. Make bite-sized snacks for the dead. The point is to stay standing," she continued.

"No, walkers do that. I'm choosing something," Maggie said. "That's right, you are. You're dead," she said and walked off. The old woman walked in and lite up a cigarette and started coughing and the man who was shot was groaning in pain. You could have told them you were a nurse and that you could help but decided against it. "The baby," Carol said and the woman looked at her then to Maggie. "Honey if you haven't noticed you have bigger problems then a little second-hand smoke," she said laughing and coughing. The girl said something to her and she put it out mumbling something. She walked over to the door closer to you and started coughing into a rag which turned red from the blood she had coughed up.

You zoned out after that thinking about if Daryl and the others had figured out where you were. You were brought back by the man hitting the redheaded woman. He was staring at Carol and before he could do anything Maggie leaned to her side and kicked him making him fall to the ground. She got herself to her knees before he got up and pulled her up by her hair. "No!no!" Carol yelled. "Let go of her you prick!" You screamed at him. Maggie head-butted him in the face making him let go. Before he could do anything you grabbed him and he turned kicking you in the stomach. The redhead knocked him out. "You really are some kind of stupid," she said looking at Maggie as she touched her cheekbone. "Take her out see if she knows anything. We've done that before," she said pointing to you. The other girl came over picking you up and dragged you out of the room.,

She took you to another room and sat you in a chair in the middle of it while she sat in another one across from you. "You got nice clothes. Time to make babies like your friend. You're holding up somewhere good. Tell me where," she said. You didn't answer her just stared at her with a neutral face. "Don't draw this out bitch. Just tell me where," she said. But you didn't say anything. "Help yourself," she said. "Eat shit," you said. "You're not that good guys. You should know that" she told you. "You're right, you have no clue who you're fucking with," you told her.

She unwrapped her finger and you noticed that part of her pinky was cut off and it was stitched. She was wrapping it back up "What happened?" You asked. "I stole something, got caught," she said. You nodded "what?" You asked her. "Gas. From this place," she said. You looked at her confused. "Why?" You said. "For the car so I could look for my boyfriend's body," she said. "Did you find him?" You asked. "He was blown up, not much to find," she told you. And your heart sank you remember Daryl blowing up those men. You looked down at her arms noticing a tattoo "Frankie. Is that his name?" You asked. "Hell no. I barely knew him. He was a real dick," she said. "Frank was my dad. And that's what I was going to name the baby," she continued after a little bit. You looked down at your lap "I'm sorry," you whisper. "No you aren't," she said. "I'm not planning on dying today," you told her. "Yeah, me neither," she said.

"Either way one of us is wrong..... just tell me where," she said. "Fuck you," you said in a monotone voice. She looked at you shaking her head and put her hand on her gun. Eventually, she got up and left. You got up and started to try and cut through the duct tape. You were sawing through it when the door opened and Carol and Maggie came in. You got through it and Carol came helping you take the duct tape off your feet. She hugged you and then Maggie hugged you "Are you okay?" You asked them and they both told you they were fine. "They spread out but I think we can make it passed them," Carol said. "We can't leave them alive," you said. "No we should just go," Carol said shaking her head. "Carol We have to finish this, we have to," Maggie said.

The three of you walked out of the room and snuck down the hall. You went back to the first room and got the rope from the man and Maggie checked him. "He was already dead he's turning," she said. "We should go," Carol told her. "We need a gun," you said. He was starting to growl and move A little. You were glad you didn't help him, glad he was dead. If it was up to you you would just keep him in here alone to walk around with no food but Maggie and Carol were here and you didn't want them getting hurt. Maggie put the rope through the guy's belt and you tied him to a pipe near the door so when one of the others walked in it would bite them.

Maggie went up behind the old woman and you helped wrestle her. You took her weapons and killed her. You started beating her head in with the butt of the gun letting out some of your frustration. The three of you then ran out the door closing it behind you. You came to a hall where there were walkers stuck on pipes sticking through them and on the floor with no legs. There was one of them that came at you so you stabbed it while Maggie and Carol talked. You heard shooting and pushed Maggie and Carol to the ground. "Crazy bitch," you said. Carol pointed the gun at her "just run," she said. "Shoot her," Maggie said. "Go on do it," the red headed bitch told her. "You killed Donnie, you killed Molly. Your people have destroyed my home," she said. "Get outta here," Carol said. "Carol," Maggie said.

"You have no idea the things I've done. What I've given up. What I've got to do," she said walking towards you. "Just run," Carol said. What the hell was wrong with ger?! "Carol shoot her!" You said. "Go ahead I've already lost everything," red said. A walker grabbed Carol making her shoot the gun in the air. Maggie stabbed it. "Paula you heard so Maggie went to Check it out while you and carol faught the red-headed bitch. You ended up pushing her onto one of the pipes and a walker fell with her onto it and took a bite out of her face. You ran around the corner to see Maggie struggle with the other girl so you shot the girl in the head point-blank. Maggie looked at you with wide eyes and so did Carol.

Two other guys were in the building and you coaxed them into a room called the kill floor. You quickly shut the door and carol throw a lite cigarette in before fully closing it. The room engulfed itself in flames and the men just screamed. Maggie and Carol didn't look but you did and watched them burn. You felt nothing, no regret, no remorse, nothing. Then you headed for the door when you got There Rick, Glenn and Daryl were there with guns pointed at you. They dropped them seeing it was just you three. Glenn went to Maggie and Daryl came over to you while Rick checked on Carol.

"Hey, you alright?" Daryl said pulling you to him. "I'm fine. You were wrong. I just killed people and I feel nothing at all," you said. "Hey, you did it to save you, Maggie, and Carol. It's fine to not feel anythin," he told you kissing your forehead and wrapping you in his arms. You all got into the cars and left going back home to Alexandria. 


	96. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 96

The next day you all went on with your normal routine. Shift changes and runs. Morgan was building a cell in the one house in the basement. Carol just sat on the swing on the porch of tobins where she was now staying. Rosita was sleeping with Spencer ever since Abraham dumped her for Sasha. Things weren't the best but they never were, to begin with.

You woke up to an empty bed. Daryl had gotten up and gone outside you had guessed so you got up and got a quick shower, got dressed in your normal jeans, tank, flannel and put your jacket over it, then your boots and went out to find him.

You spotted him kneeling by his bike at the bottom of the stairs looking through something. "Hey baby," you said. He looked up at you "hey," he said then looked back at the small black bag he had in his hands. "What's that?" You asked and sat down beside him. He unzipped it and pulled out a wooden soldier and throw the bag on the ground. "Wow, that's hand made," you said. Daryl just looked at it not saying anything. He throws it on the ground and started looking at his bike again. "Baby, are you alright?" You asked him. "Mmhmm," he hummed.

"Didn't even notice you got your bike back," you heard and seen Carol walking over to the two of you. Carol sat down beside you and Daryl turned to look at her "yeah," he said in his deep gravely voice. He got up pulling you up the sitting beside Carol and pulled up down to sit in between his legs. "You got another one of those?" He asked Carol pointing to the cigarette in her hand. She reached into her pocket pulling out a pack and handed it to him. Daryl took one out and lite it up and pulled you to lean back against his chest, taking a drag then kissing the top of your head.

'Those people you met, the ones in the burnt forest, they took it from you?" Carol asked. "Yeah," Daryl replied. He took another drag and blew it out. "You saved them right?" Carol asked. Daryl kicked over his bottom lip and looked ahead not saying anything. "Sorry," Carol said looking away. You reached up and grabbed Daryls hand and squeezed it. "It's who you are. We're still stuck with that," Carol said. "No, we ain't. I should've killed them," Daryl told her. Carol was silent for a little before getting up and putting the pack of cigarettes beside Daryl and started to walk away. "Hey. The ones that took you, Y/N and Maggie... what'd they do to you?" Daryl asked and he felt you stiffen. Carol looked at you and then back at Daryl "To us? They didn't do anything," she said and walked off.

You stood up and went to walk back inside when Daryl stood and grabbed your wrist. "Hey. What they do?" He said. "Like Carol said they didn't do anything to us. You killed them. I shot a girl in the head point-blank and didn't blink an eye. I watched women get her face eaten off by a walker felt no pitty, I set two men on fire felt nothing no regret, no sadness, just relief," you said and kissed his cheek walking back inside.

Later on, you were with Daryl when Rosita and Denise came up to you both. "Hey. What's up?" You asked. Denise handed Daryl a map and you both looked at it. There was a place circled on it. "After I got out of DC, I just drove. I remember seeing it right when I realized I had no idea where I was going. Edison's Apothecary and Boutique. It's just this little gift shop in a strip mall, but if it's really an apothecary, they had drugs," she said. "How do you know they still got 'em?" Daryl asked. "It isn't that far. I just wanna check. And you, Y/N and Rosita aren't out scavenging or pulling shifts," she said. 'We'll go," Daryl told her. "I wanted to check. I just wanted to help,' she said. "How much time you spend out there?" You asked her. "None,' she told you. "Forget it," you and Daryl said. "I can ID the meds," she told you. "I know how to ID the meds too plus I've been out there before," you said. "I know how to use a machete now. I've seen roamers up close. I'm ready," she said. "You good with this?" Daryl asked you and Rosita. "No" you both said. "I'll go alone if I have to," Denise said. "You'll die alone," Daryl told her. "I'm asking you to make sure I don't," she told you. You and Daryl looked at Rosita "I'm not babysitting her by myself," she said.

You sighed and the four of you crammed into a truck. Daryl was driving and doing a horrible job at shifting as he ground the gears. The gear shift was between your legs so it didn't help any. You kept wanting to make corny dirty jokes about It but didn't. "It-- the..." Denise started. "What?" Daryl said. "Forget it." She said and Daryl continued to grind the gears. "No, what?" He said. "I think maybe you're disengaging it too soon. I've been driving stick since I was 15, usually beat-up trucks like this. I mean, before-- you know, before I left home. My brother taught me, so I just know." She told him. "Daryl," you said looking ahead. "Yep," he said and rolled the truck to a stop.

In front of you was a tree that lay across the road blocking your way. "Stay here." You told Denis and you, Daryl and Rosita got out walking over to the tree. Rosita moved one of the branches to see a walker "I got it. This happened fast. Tree rotted out. It wasn't people," she said and pulled her machete killing it she pulled a bag out and you walked over opening the door to the truck "Come on, it's clear," you said to Denise. Daryl pulled the bags out of the back of the truck. "What'd you find?" You asked Rosita. "Bottles of booze. Any takers?" She said. "No, thanks," Denise said. "For later. I'm not bringing these to the pantry," Rosita said. "I'm good. They were kind of my parents' thing. Which is why they aren't mine," Denise said. Daryl hand you and Rosita the bags "That truck ain't gonna make it past this tree. Come on, let's walk," he said and headed for the woods. "Hold up. Looks like a straight shot if we follow the tracks," Denise said. "No. No tracks. We'll take the road," he told her. "That's twice as far," Rosita said. "Go whichever way you like. I ain't taking no tracks," he said grabbing your hand and walking towards the woods. "We should stick together," Denise said to Rosita and followed you and Daryl while Rosita took the tracks.

* * *

* * *


	97. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 97

You, Daryl, and Denise eventually met up with Rosita who was sitting at the railroad crossing for you. She stood up when she saw you coming. "Bout time," she said walking over to you. Daryl just tightened his grip on your hand and kept walking. You gave her a look that said sorry. She and Denise walking behind you. You knew why Daryl didn't want to follow the tracks. The last time you followed tracks you and your group were almost killed by cannibals. "Hey," you said nudging Daryl. He looked down at you "You alright?" You asked. "Mmmhmm," he hummed. 'Don't be too hard on her she was there too," you said. And he just looked at you.

You could hear Denise ask Rosita where she learned to fight. "Who taught you? You know, how to fight?" Denise asked but got nothing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up..." she started to say. "A lot of people taught me a lot of things. Years from now, he'll just be a name in a long list of names,' Rosita told her. You put your free hand on Daryls arm and leaned your head on his arm while you walked down the road. He looked over smiling the tiniest bit and kisses the top of your head making you smile.

You finally get to the apothecary where Denise said there should d be medicine. You walked over to the storefront that said Edison and Daryl walked over knocked on the glass door that had old dirty bloody handprints all over it and waited to see if any walkers came to it"All right, I and these two are gonna do this. You're gonna stay back, got it?" Daryl said to Denise. She nodded her head and said yeah. You and Rosita got ready with your rifles raised to your shoulders and Daryl pulled out a crowbar and pried the door open. Daryl raised his rifle and opened the door the four of you walking in. Denise started to gag and you looked at her for a seconds before looking around again. "We gonna find out what you had for breakfast?" Daryl said. "Oatmeal. Just so you know." She said.

You walked after Daryl looking around and spitting the pharmacy "Hey," you said and nodded your head towards it. Daryl took the crowbar and shoved it up under the metal roll-down door and started to pry it open. "You want me to hold your bags, or...? Yeah." You heard Denise but you all ignored it. Once he got it open you, Rosita and he jumped over the counter. "If you set 'em on the counter, I can tell you which," she said. "No, we're gonna take it all," you told her. "Are you sure? Because--" she started. "No, it's fine," Rosita said. "It'll be easier. We can go through them when we get back," you said and started putting as many pill bottles as you could in your bag. You heard a thud and you looked around but didn't see anything "It's just one," Rosita said. "It sounds like it's stuck," Daryl says.

You were busy gathering up the medicine when you heard glass shatter. 'What the hell are you doing?" You asked seeing Denise. "Nothing," she said and ran outside. You finished gathering all the bottles and went outside to find Denise sitting up against the building. "Hey. You did good finding this place," Daryl told her. She nodded and got up. "Tried to tell you you weren't ready. We all three did," Rosita said. "I know," she said quietly and the three of you headed back the way you came.

You were walking down the road walking with Daryl and Denise. "So was he older or younger?" Daryl asked her. "Older. By six minutes. My parents came up with the Dennis/Denise thing on one of their benders. Hilarious, right? Nothing scared him. He was brave. He was angry, too. It's kind of a dangerous combination," she said. "Sounds like we had the same brother," Daryl told her. You came to the railroad crossing and Daryl started walking the tracks "Hey," Rosita said. "This way's faster, right?" Daryl said to her and you took the tracks this time.

You came to a couple of cars parked beside the tracks a walker in one of them "There's a cooler in there! Might be something we can use inside," Denise said. "We got what we came for," you told her. "Nah, ain't worth the trouble, come on," Daryl told her. The walker pounds on the window growling and grunts coming from it. Denise didn't listen and opened the door trying to get the cooler but the walker jumped at her and she fell with the walker on top of her.l but she flipped it and sat on top of it. "shit," you said and you ran over to her. "No, don't," she said and stabbed it in the head. Standing up she bent over and threw up.

"Oh, man. I threw up on my glasses," she said picking them up and then walked over to the cooler, opening it and pulling out a can of orange crush soda. "Hot damn," she said. "What the hell was that? You could've died right there, you know that?" Daryl said. "Yeah, I do," she told you. "Are you hearing me?" He said. "Who gives a shit? You could've died killing those Saviors, all of you, but you didn't. You wanna live, you take chances. That's how it works. That's what I did," she said to you. "For a couple of damn sodas?" You said. "Nope. Just this one," she said walking past the three of you. "Are you seriously that stupid? Are you? I mean it. Are you?" You said walking after her back up on the tracks. "Do you have any clue what that was to me, what this whole thing is to me? See, I have training in this shit. I'm not making it up as I go along, like with the stitches and the surgery and the... I asked you to come with me because you're brave like my brother and sometimes you actually make me feel safe. And I wanted you here because you're alone. Probably for the first time in your life. And because you're stronger than you think you are, and you because you help me be more confident in myself about being a doctor and you're brave and strong and independent which gives me hope that maybe I can be, too." She said.

"I could've gone with Tara. I could've told her I loved her, but I didn't because I was afraid. That's what's stupid. Not coming out here, not facing my shit. And it makes me sick that you guys aren't even trying because you're strong and you're smart and you're all three really good people, and if you don't wake..." She was saying when an arrow was shot through her eye. "up... and face your... " she said before falling over as Daryl grabbed her and laid her on the ground. Your eyes widened and the three of you brought your guns up looking around. A bunch of men came out of the trees on the other side of the tracks. "You drop 'em now!" You heard. You and Daryl looking over to see the blonde man Dewight that you saved in the burnt forest his left side of his face scarred from burns now and he was holding Eugene hostage. Daryl pushed you behind him slightly and you grabbed Ahold of his arm. "Well, hell," Dewight said when he saw you and Daryl.   
  



	98. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 98

We stood there staring at Dwight. He had Daryls crossbow in his hand. Eugen looked like he was about to piss his pants. "You got something to say to me? You gonna clear the air? Step up on that high horse?" No. You don't talk much," Dwight said. He nodded his head towards us and the other men came over and started to pat us down. Daryl just glared at him while they did it. "Still getting the hang of her. Kicks like a bitch, but--" Dwight started but Daryl cut him off. "I should've done it," he said. "Oh, what's that? Seriously, I didn't catch what you said," Dwight said motioning to his ear that was burned and scarred over. "I should've killed you," Daryl told him. "Yeah, you probably should've. So, here we are. Kind of begs the question, right? Who brought this on who? I mean, I get that you'll just have to take my word for this, but... she wasn't even the one I was aiming for. As I said, kicks like a bitch. It's nothing personal. Look, this isn't how we like to start new business arrangements, but, well, you prick kind of set the tone, didn't you?" Dwight says. "What do you want?" You asked him. "I'm sorry, darlin', I didn't catch your name. I'm D or Dwight. You can call me either. So? What's your name?" He asked. "Rosita. What do you want?" She said. "Well, Rosita... it's not what I want. It's what you, Y/N and Daryl are going to do. You're going to let us into your little complex. It looks like it's just beautiful there. And then you're going to let us take whatever and whoever we want... or we blow Eugene's brains out. And then yours. And then Y/N. And then his. I hope it doesn't come to that, really. Nobody else has to die. We just try and start with one. You know... maximum impact to get our point across. So what's it gonna be? You tell me," Dwight said. "You wanna kill someone, you start with our companion hiding over there behind the oil barrels. He's a first-class a-hole and he deserves it so much more than us three," Eugen said. You looked over to see a current redhead. "Go check it out," Dwight told his little friends.  
  
They walked over and while Dwight was looking at the barrels Eugen turned his head and clamped his teeth down onto Dwight dick making you scream. Abraham came up and started shooting. You, Daryl and Rosita, sprung into action and started taking the other guys down. You picked up their guns and started to shoot. Daryl drug you with him behind a car and you started shooting. Eventually, Dwight and his guys ran off. Daryl started to run after them. "Daryl stop!" You yelled and he stopped. You didn't even realize you were shot in the shoulder as you ran over to Eugen. You put pressure on his stomach to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be alright," you told him.

"Y/N, your bleeding," Rosita said. "Huh?" You asked. "Your shoulder. You were shot," she said. "You looked down and saw your shirt was soaked with blood. "I'm fine," you said. Daryl gaming running over to you pulling you up and started putting pressure on your shoulder. Abraham came over to help Rosita who took over for you. "I've got it. Help them with Eugen. He kissed your forehead and helped Abraham and Rosita pick Eugen up and you started walking back. You put pressure on your shoulder and followed. Daryl looked at Denise as you walked by.

You got back to Alexandria and went straight to the infirmary. Once the laid Eugen down you went over and started working not carting about yourself. "Hey, I got it. Get yourself fixed up," Rosita told you. Daryl came over and lifted your shirt off and started cleaning you wound up and stitched for you. Abraham walked through the door "Rick's coming. How is he?" He asked. "Bullet just grazed him, but it's a good thing we got him back when we did," you told him. You walked back to Daryl and hugged him around the waist and he wrapped his arms around you. "Antibiotics we picked up could save him from infection. Could save his life. That's what Denise did,' Rosita said.

Eugene started coughing and you looked over at him. You went to go to his side but Daryl wouldn't let you go. "Hey let Rosita handle it. You need to rest you lost a lot of blood," he said. "Alright but only this once," you said. "You here?" Rosita asked. "Present," he told her. "Good. I was not trying to kill you. I was looking for a moment," Eugene told Abraham. "You found it," he said. "Do you apologize for questioning my skills?" Eugen asked. "I apologize for questioning your skills. You know how to bite a dick, Eugene. I mean that with the utmost respect. Welcome to stage two," he said. "Don't need to welcome me. I've been here a while," Eugene told him.

You and Daryl walked out of the infirmary and he started taking you home. "I want to stay with you," you told him. He just nodded and tightened his grip on you. He got shoves and Carol came over and they dug a grave and put Denise down and started covering the grave back up. You stood there and watched thinking about the what-ifs. What if you would have argued more with her to stay. What if you took the road instead. It was a never-ending cycle. Daryl stopped for a second and pulled a small bottle of jack out of his pocket and knocked it back before returned to his job. You and Carol looked at him sadly. "You were right. I knew it when you said it," Carol said. After he was done you hugged him and as he held you close and you just stood there for a little while before heading back to your house. 


	99. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 99

In the morning you and Daryl walked outside. As you made your way down the street you were stopped. "Carol left," Rick said. "What?" I asked. Daryl admittedly went to his bike and took off out the gates "Daryl!" You yelled. Glenn, Michonne and Rosita going after him. You went to the infirmary and started going through and sorting supplies checking to see what you had and what you needed. You were at it for a few hours when Enid cane running through the door.

"Y/N! It's Maggie there's something wrong," she said. You ran out of the door and to the house. Maggie was laying on the floor crying and clutching her stomach. "Maggie, hey what's wrong?" You said kneeling in front of her. 'Somethings wrong with the baby," she cried. "Enid go get Rick. We need to get her to hilltop now!" You yelled. "Hey, everything is going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen to you or your baby," you told her. Rick came running in asking what t happened. "She needs to get to hilltop right now!" You said. He ran out and got the RV. Helping her outside and to the RV you helped he lay down in the back. "Maggie I need you to take deep breaths for me," you said.

Carl, Rick, Eugene, Abraham, Sasha, and Aaron all got in the RV and you drove out of the gates towards hilltop. You stayed in the back with Maggie making sure to keep her calm. You noticed you had stopped "what's going on? Why'd we stop?" You said walking upfront. You looked out the windshield and noticed walkers chained up across the road. You looked at one and noticed an arrow so you walked out of the RV and up to the walkers. "This is Daryl's," you said to Rick who came up beside you and took dreadlocks off another walker. You got back in the RV and turned around. "We gotta get Maggie to hill top,"

Everyway you went you were blocked. The saviors there every time. Eventually, you agreed on walking to hilltop and Eugene would stay with the RV. You made the bed that Maggie was laying on into a stretcher so You could carry her. Rick, Abraham, Arron, and Sasha carried her while you and Carl took down any walkers that got to close. You stopped in your tracks when you heard a noise "What was that?" You said. Then it was all over people were whistling. "Run," Rick said. You all ran until you came to a clearing. Looking around you saw people coming out from all directions. "Rick, we're surrounded," you said spinning around.

The saviors surrounded you and Rick, Abraham, Aaron, and Sasha put Maggie down. You noticed the RV and Eugene. They took your weapons and made you kneel on your knees in a circle. Abraham helped Maggie up and kneel down beside you then he kneeled on your other side. The guy with a porn stache walked over and banged on a white van. Michonne, Rosita, Glenn, and Daryl were pulled out. Daryl had a blanket around his shoulders and he was bleeding. "Daryl!" You cried. Glenn tried going over to Maggie but was stopped. Daryl looked up at you hid eyes wide with fear. "Alright let's meet the man," porn stache said and banged on the RVs door.

A man in a black leather jacket, red scarf with a baseball bat wrapped in barbwire steps out "Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. Yep. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon," he says smirking. "Which one of you pricks is the leader?" He asked. "It's this one. He's the guy," one of the saviors tells him pointing to Rick. The man you assume is Negan the real Negan walks over to Rick and kneels down in front of him. "Hi. You're Rick, right? I'm Negan," he says standing back up. "And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is," he says looking at Rick.

"But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit... or I will kill you," he says swinging his bat at his side. "Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your door... Negan says and chuckles "...you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand?" He asks Rick who doesn't say anything. "What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you, people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay," Negan told us.

You sat there looking down not wanting to look up to afraid that if you looked at him he would kill you. "So, now... I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you," he says and your eyes get wide. "This-- this is Lucille, and she is awesome," he says gesturing to his bat. 'Who the hell names their bat' you thought to yourself. "All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor," He helped you gesturing to all of you. You looked around at your friends then your eyes landed on Daryl. He wasn't looking too good he has definitely lost a lot of blood.

"Huh. Ugh, I gotta shave this shit," Negan said rubbing his chin. He walks over to carl "You got one of our guns. Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our guns," he says kneeling down and taking the gun Carl had away. "shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a little," he says and stands back up and chuckles. "Ahem. Jesus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now," he says looking at Maggie. Glenn flew forward "No! No!bStop it! God--!" He says as he's stopped by saviors. "Nope. Nope, get him back in line," Negan growls. They drag Glenn back where he was while he cries "No. No. No. Don't. Don't."

  
Negan chuckles "All right, listen. Don't any of you do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it. Sucks, don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit," he says. He walks over to carl and points at him. "This is your kid, right? This is definitely your kid," he says. "Just stop this!" Rick says. "Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order," he says. He walks back l8oking at all of you "I simply cannot decide. I got an idea," negan says chuckling. He walks around pointing his bat at each obe of us "Eenie... meenie... miney... mo... catch... a tiger... by... his toe. If... he hollers... let him go. My mother... told me... to pick the very best one... and you... are... it," he says stopping on Abraham.

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that," he says and lifts his bat over his and brings it down on Abraham's head. You could hear the sick crack of his skull. You flinch as blood gets on you splattering across your cheek. Abraham sits up straight and looks at Negan. "Ho! Ho! Look at that. Taking it like a champ!" Negan says. "Suck..my...nuts," Abraham says and Negan brings the bat down on his head again over and over. You flinch every time as more blood gets all over you. "Damn! He said suck my nuts!" He says and laughs.


	100. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 100

You sat there just staring at the ground in front of you. Negan was swinging his bat around mocking what he just did. He noticed Rosita crying and went over to torment her yelling at her to look at the bat that's when you saw Daryl jumping up. "Daryl no!" You yelled but it was too late he had already lunched negan. A savior held h8m down while Dwight held Daryls crossbow at his head. "Do you want me to do. I'll do it just say the word," Dwight said.

That pissed you off and lucky for you Negans men weren't too good at checking you for weapons. You jumped up pulling the knife out of your boot, you grabbed a hand full of Dwights hair and held the knife to his throat. "Y/N no!" Daryl said. "I wouldn't do that Dwight," you said. "I thought I said to take all weapons!" Negan yelled. "We did sir," one of the saviors said. "Not very well you didn't!" He said. "If you don't put that damn crossbow down I will slit your throat. And I'm not afraid to bet Negan won't five two shit if you're dead," you told Dwight. Negan leaned back and laughed "Well holy shit! I don't even know this fine piece of ass and she's got me down. I like it! What was your name again sweetheart?" He asked. You just side glanced him still holding the knife to Dwight's throat.

Negan sucked his teeth and walked over to "I believe I just asked you a question, Darlin. It's only polite to answer," he said. "I think I could slit your man's throat with you blinking an eye," you said. "Shit sweetheart that's cold," he told you. "Y/N," you said. "Well Y/N, how about letting Dwight boy go and will let your friend go," Negan said. You let Dwight go and dropped the knife "he's my boyfriend, not my friend," you told Negan. His men moved Daryl back in line and Negan looked at you. "Holy shit! This fine ass woman is yours? Yours?" He said pointing to Daryl as he laughed. "I am his and only his. He ten times the man you are," you said. Your friends were staring at you with wide scared eyes.

"Well damn doll you just made me want you more," Negan said. "I'd rather kiss Lucille," you told him. He leaned in close to you and put his lips near your ear "You're lucky I don't kill the women or I'd make that fantasy come true," he said. "Get her back in line!" He said and a savior came over pulling you back and pushed you to your knees. You glared at Negan as he walked around.

"Now! I told you the first one was free and that is shut that shit down if it happened again. I don't know what lying pricks you've been dealing with but I keep my word," he told you. Your eyes widened because of you someone else was going to die. He stood in front of Daryl looked down at him then at you and lifted his bat. Your heart felt like it was going to burst through your chest. He turned at the last minute and brought the bat down on Glenn's head. Maggie screamed beside you and you let out a sob noticing Daryl flinch and his pained expression. "Holy shit! You still their buddy? I just popped your skull so hard your eyeball popped out," Negan said. Glenn looked at Maggie "Maggie... I'll find you," he said. Negan brought his bat up and brought it back down of Glenn's head over and over. You flinch every time All you could hear was Maggie's cries and Negan' s bat hitting flesh.

You zoned out to in shock to register anything happening around you. Ringing started in your ears and you felt the air leave your lungs. You felt a gun to the back of your bed and then noticed the RV leave with Rick and Negan in it. You had tears streaming down your face as you looked at Daryl who was looking down his hair hanging in his face.

After what felt like forever Negan and Rick finally came back. Negan pushed Rick to the ground and then called Carl up. 'You a southpaw, kid?" He asked. "A what?" Carl asked. "Are you left-handed?" He asked. "No," Carl told him. He had Carl lay down on the ground and asked for a pen. Carl stretched his arm out and Negan drew a line on his arm. He throws Ricks ax in front of him and told him to cut off Carl's arm stating they had a really good doctor. You knew if Rick dod do it and didn't get a clean enough cut it would be hard to stitch and fold over the skin. You were hoping Dwight wouldn't say anything about you being a nurse.

Rick begged Negan to let it be him and once began had enough of his fun he stopped Rick before he could do anything. "You provide for me. You work for me," Negan told him and Rick repeated him. Letting them both go. "Pack it. What's his name again?" He pointed at Daryl. "Daryl," Dwight said. "You that actually sounds right. Throw him in the van he's coming with us," Negan said. That snapped you out if it. "What? No!" You said. Negan just smirked at you. They took and grabbed Daryl and throw him in the van and he started moving back and forth like a caged animal. You tried getting up but a savior stopped you and pushed you back down. "Daryl!" You cried. They closed the doors "leave a truck and the RV," Negan said and he and his men left.

You got up and ran a little way after the van falling to the ground sobbing. Maggie went over to Glenn's body. You couldn't bring yourself to go over and comfort her. You felt it was your fault he was dead in the first place. Sasha said she'd take her to hilltop and they picked up Glenn and Abraham's bodies and loaded them into the truck. Michonne came over to you and pulled you up wrapping her arms around you and walked you to the RV. Once everyone was in Rick drove off back to Alexandra.

"I know you're thinking it's your fault Y/N. You were only trying to protect Daryl because you love him," Michonne said. You looked at her and went to say she was wrong but she stopped you "don't try to argue. I can see it in your eyes," she said. You had finally pulled back into Alexandra and Rick parked the RV. Everyone got out and said he wanted to hold a meeting to let everyone know what had happened. You just ignored him and walked into the house and to yours and Daryls room. You curled up on his side of the bed and cried until you fell asleep.


	101. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 101

It's been a few days since Negan killed Abraham and Glenn and took Daryl. You finally came out of your room and decided to walk outside. "Y/N It's good to see you out of that room," Rick said. "Yeah well I figured seeing as I'm the one with the medical experience I should probably check and make sure no one needs anything," you said. "Hey, we'll get him back I promise," Rick said putting his arm around your shoulder and pulling you into a hug. "Rick! Negans here," Aaron said running up to the two of you. Rick walked down the steps and started for the gate and you were quick to follow. 

Walking down to the front gate you saw Negan with Lucille over his shoulder standing on the other side. "Well, hello, there. Do not make me have to ask," Negan as soon as he saw you and Rick. "You said a week. You're early," Rick said as he motioned for the gate to be open. You and Rick walked closer "I missed you," Negan said. A walker started limping out from behind one of the trucks "Oh, Rick, come on out here. Watch this. Calling it!" Negan said and walked over to the walker and smashed his bat down on its head. "Hahaha! Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" He said as the walker fell.

"All right, everybody. Let's get started. Big day. Hey, Rick, you see that what I just did? That is some service! I mean, we almost get turned away at the gate. "Who is that guy, anyway?" Do I get mad? Do I throw a fit? Do I bash some ginger's dome in? Nope. I just take care of one of these dead pricks that could've killed one of y'all. Service," Negan said standing in front of you and Rick. "You're an asshole," you spat. Negan looked at you and raised his eyebrows "Y/N/N don't," Rick said. "No. No, it's okay Rick. She's got every right to be mad I mean I did kill two of her friends and took her lover boy," Negan chuckled.

You glared Negan down balling your hands into fists. "Hold this," Negan said handing Rick Lucille and walks passed the two of you. You turned and followed a little bit."Hot diggity dog! This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches, as they say. Yes, sir, I do believe you are gonna have plenty to offer up," Negan said looking around. You watched him as he looked around at Alexandra. "Daryl, hey --" you heard Rick and snapped your head around. "Daryl," you said breathlessly He looked broken just standing there looking down. "Daryl," you said and he looked up at you couldn't help tears that fell seeing him like that. His eyes were vacant and glossy, his left he was black and blue, he had cuts and bruises all over his face, and he was wearing dirty sweats pants and shirt with a big orange A on it. 

You slowly started making your way towards him but Negan stopped you by wrapping an arm around your waist "No. Nope. He's the help. You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, and I don't make you chop anything off of him," Negan said looking at Rick then at you "sorry sweetheart," he said. 'Don't touch me!" You spit out and pushed him away from you. "Damn do I like you. So damn feisty," he said chuckling. He saw Rosita and walked over to her and stood in front of her. "♪ Same goes for everyone ♪" he sang. "Right?" He said getting closer to her. "Rosita just stood there arms crossed over her chest. She took a deep breath and looked up and him with a glare and then walked away. 

Negan looked at you and Rick and smiled. He walked over and let out a breath "A lot of suspense there. I don't think she even knew how much," All right," he said. "All right, let's get this show on the road. See what kind of goodies you got in the cupboard," Negan yells. "We put aside half the supplies," Rick told him. "No, Rick. No. You don't decide what we take. I do. Arat," Negan tells him.   
"You heard the man. Move out!" Arat yells and they all start heading towards the houses. "They're just gonna search the houses a bit, keep the process movin'." Negan said gesturing with his hands. He Sighs and looks at you "All right. You gonna show me around or not sweetheart?" He says looking at you. "Well?" He said walking up and towering over you. "I guess I have no damn choice," you said and walked around him. "Hot damn Daryl you got one hot sassy girl," Negan said and walked after you. 

You walked up towards the houses to see his men talking anything they wanted. Chairs, lamps, beds, food, anything, and everything. "You see this? This is the kind of thing that just tickles my balls. A little cooperation and everything is pleasant as punch. You see, we really are reasonable people once you get to know us. Honest," Negan said and opened up a cooler. "Ohh. Man," he said pulling out a soda and pulling the tab and take a drink of it. "Ahh!" He said as he throws the Can to the side. "Damn, I love this place!" He said. "Sweetheart where are you at?" He said. You rolled your eyes and walked over to him standing beside him. 

"Ahh, there you are. Now make sure you stay beside me at all times," he said. "Fuck sakes," you mumbled. "Negan!" One of his men came walking up to him and handed him a video camera "Somethin' you might wanna see," he said. Negan took the camera "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I got my fingers crossed for a little freaky-deaky," he said smiling at you. "Gross," you said with a disgusted face. He opened the camera and watched it. It popped up to Rick's interview. "Jee-hee-sus!" Negan said. He walked over to Rick "

"Is that you, Rick, underneath all that man-bush?" Negan asked him. "They're dead so my family, all those people out there, can be alive." Rick's voice said in the video. "Shee-ot. I would not have messed with that guy. But that's not you anymore... is it? Nope," Negan said rubbing his chin. "I really gotta shave this shit," he said. He handed the camera back to one of his men and then looked at you.  
  
"Whatever happened to that sick girl? That seemed like a hell of a stressful night for her. The way she was carrying on, she was married to number two, right?" Negan asked and Rick looked at him. "Careful. Careful how you're lookin' at me, Rick. Widows, especially ones that look like that ...they...are special. I love 'em. Right after their husbands go, they are just... empty side. But usually not for long. Ahh.," he said. "Where is she?" He asked looking at you "I would love to see her," he said and you looked down. 

Before you could say anything father Gabriel came up behind you "Do you care to pay your respects?" He said. You and Negan turned around "Ho-ly crap! You are creepy as shit, sneaking up on me, wearin' that collar with that freaky-ass smile," Negan says. "My apologies. I'm Father Gabriel," he says introducing himself. "She didn't make it?" Negan asked sounded a little... What was that guilt? You let tears fill your eyes as you looked at him and slowly shook your head. 

You didn't know how but Gabriel had dug a grave and covered it and put a cross up to make it look like Maggie had died. "Damn tragedy. That's what this is. Well, this must really suck for you guys. Number one? That was on me. No choice there. Lessons had to be learned. But number two? That didn't need to happen. Daryl and Y/N here, they forced my hand," Negan said. You looked up to see Daryl looking down. He was blaming himself and you were blaming yourself too. He looked up at you with sad broken eyes and when Negan wasn't looking you slightly shook your head and put your hand to where you could point without Negan seeing. You wanted to let him know Maggie wasn't actually dead. "Probably put her right on her back, huh? Damn. I was gonna ask her to come back with me. Oh, I know what you're thinkin'. How could I have a shot, guy that just bashed her husband's head in? You'd be surprised. Boy, people, they --" Negan was saying but was cut off by a gunshot. "Fuck," you said. Negan looked at you and chuckled "such a mouth. I might just take you back with me," he said. "Not even in your dreams asshole," you said and walked towards the gunshot and everyone followed behind you. 


	102. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 102

You walked into the infirmary to see Carl holding a gun up at a few of Negans men. Rick, Negan, Daryl, and Dwight walking in behind you. "Carl what's going on?" You asked. "Carl, Carl, put it down," Rick told him. "No. He's taking all of our medicine. They said only half our stuff," Carl said. "Carl just put the gun down," you told him walking over to him. "Of course. Oh-ho. Really, kid?" Negan said. You looked at him "Not helping," you growled. "And you should go. Before you find out how dangerous we all are," Carl told Negan. "Well, pardon me, young man. Excuse the shit out of my goddamn French, but... did you just threaten me?" Negan asked. "Carl please give me the gun," you said ignoring Negan. 

"Look, I get threatening Davey here, but I can't have it. Not him, not me," Negan said. "Carl, just put it down," Rick told him. "Don't be rude, Rick. We are having a conversation here. Now, boy, where were we? Oh, yeah. Your giant, man-sized balls. No threatening us. Listen, I like you, so I don't want to go hard proving a point here. You don't want that. I said half your shit, and half is what I say it is. I'm serious. Do you want me to prove how serious? Again?" Negan said. Carl looked at you "You're just going to let them come into your infirmary and take all the medicine?" He said. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh. "Your infirmary? So what you're a doctor?" Negan said. "No. I'm a nurse," you told him. Looking at Carl you held your hand out "please Carl. Just give me the gun it's not worth it," you said. He sighed and handed you the gun. "Thank you," you said. You turned to Negan and shoved the gun into his chest "Here asshole happy?" You said. 

He just smirked at you and kept his eyes on you "You know, Rick, this whole thing reminds me that you have a lot of guns. There's all the guns you took from my outpost when you wasted all my people with a shit-ton of your own guns, and I'm bettin' there's even more, which adds up to an absolute... ass-load of guns, and as this little emotional outburst just made crystal clear... I can't allow that. They're all mine now," he said then he turned to look at Rick "So tell me, Rick -- where are my guns?" He asked. 

You lead him out of the infirmary to the armory where Olivia was at. "Hi Olivia," you greeted her. "I...figured you were coming," she said nervously. "Show him where the guns are, Olivia," you said. "The armory's inside," she said and you followed her. "You run the show in here?" Negan asked her. "I... I just keep track of it all, the rations, the guns," she told him. "Good. Smart. Don't let me stop you. Take her out, boys. Show 'em the goods," Negan said and Arat and a few men followed Olivia inside the armory. "Wait, wait, wait. While they're at it, I just want to point out to you that I'm not taking a scrap of your food," Negan says stand in front of you and Rick. "Slim pickin's in here. And I can't be the only one to notice that you got a fat lady in charge of keeping track of rations, can I?" He said. "Fucking rude. You really are an egotistical asshole," you said. He chuckled at you and went on. "Either way, you starve to death, I don't get shit, so for now, you get to keep all the food. How 'bout that?" Negan said.

"What do you want me to say?" Rick asked. "I don't know, Rick. How about a thank you. You think that might be in order? Or is that too much to ask?!," Negan said and Chuckles. "Ohh. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but what can I say? You forced my hand, Rick. But it's like I've been tryin' to tell you -- I'm a very reasonable man as long as you cooperate, so let me ask you a question, Rick. Are you cooperating?" Negan said. "What's it look like?" Rick said to him. "Oh-ho-ho. I know what it looks like. But what I really want to know is if we're gonna find all the guns back there or if maybe you got a few just waitin' for their moment... just like my Lucille," Negan said. "They're all in there, to the best of my knowledge," Rick told him. You rolled your eyes at the two men and ran your hand through your hair. "For fuck sake," you mumbled. "Mm. I am countin' on that, Rick," Negan said and then looked at you then he walked into the armory. 

You and Rick followed Negan and stood by while they went through all the guns. They started taking the guns out the door in the armory and up the steps to the truck they had waiting. You and Rick followed Negan outside and stood watching them load up all your guns. "You know what today is, Rick? Today is a banner day. Yes, it is. I think this little arrangement we have is gonna work out just fine," Negan said. Daryl came walking up the steps and Negan stopped him. "Hold up. Let's see if you've been taking care of my guns," Negan says taking one of the guns. He cocks it and points it at Daryl who just stares at him. Your heart dropped but Daryl just kept walking and Negan followed with the gun while looking at you and Rick. Then he pointed it at a window and shoots. The glass shatters and Negan Chuckles. "Feels good. Sounds good! Oh, I do believe Lucille's gettin' a little jealous," Negan said. 

One of his men walks up the steps with the grenade launcher that Daryl had used to blow up those men of Negans we had ran into. "Well, holy smokes! Look at this! It was you guys that took out Little Timmy and the Dick Brigade?" Negan asked. "Wow, Rick. Gettin' in your last licks. Ooh, man, I'm gonna have some fun with this," Negan said. "Please, I-I don't know for --" you heard Olivia as Arat shoved her up the stairs. Olivia stood next to you and you put your hand on her shoulder. "Arat, we don't do that unless they do somethin' to deserve it," Negan said. "Yeah, we went through the inventory. Guns in the armory, guns they had around the walls, they're short. Glock 9 and a .22 Bobcat," she said looking at the Ledger Olivia kept everything in. "Is that true?" Negan asked. 

"We had some people leave town. Those guns probably went with them," you to Began. "So Olivia sucks at her job. Is that what you're sayin'?" Negan said. "No. No, I'm not sayin' that," you growled. "There should be a full accounting here, right? Top to bottom. Am I right?" Negan said. "No. I mean, yes. The inventory is correct," Olivia said nervously. "Good. But not so good, too. You see, what's in here... isn't in there. You're two handguns short. Do you know where they are?" He asked. "No. I..." she stutters. Negan sighs "That's disappointing, Rick. I thought that we had an understanding. But this -- well, this shows that someone's not on board, and I can't have that. I don't enjoy killing women," Negan said. He turned looking at you and Olivia "Men -- I can waste them all the live long. But at the end of the day, Olivia, my dear, this was your responsibility," he said to her. "Look, we can work this out," Rick told him. "Oh, yes, we can. And I'm going to -- right now," Negan said   
  
Negan stood a little closer to Olivia and she started to cry. You moved a little so you were standing in front of her sone what. "This was your job, and you screwed up. Keeping track of guns? That shit... is life and death," Negan said. "Just hold up Negan. We'll find out who has the guns and get them back for you," you told him Now standing completely in front of Olivia. "You better hurry up then," he said. Rick walked over to you 'i'll call a meeting," he said. "I'll stay here with her and Negan," you told him. He nodded and walked off to gather everyone to the church for a meeting. 


	103. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 103

You stayed with Negan and Olivia not wanting to leave her alone with him. "Come on Olivia let's sit down over here," you told her and sat down on the bench outside her place. "It's going to be okay. Rick will find the guns," you said. And she just sat there with her head down, tears running down her cheeks. You took her hand and squeezed it slightly. Negan sat down beside you and put his arm behind you to rest in the back of the bench. He kicked his feet up and smiled "Aren't you sweet," he said. "Shut the fuck up," you growled. "You really are pushing it, sweetheart," he said looking at you running his tongue over his bottom lip. 

"And you're being a real jackass. Olivia does an amazing job of keeping everything in order. You don't need to threaten her life or Daryls. You touch him I'll kill you myself," you said. "Maybe I'll kill you. How does that sound sweetheart?" He growled. "Go ahead then. Do it. Kill me. That's right you don't kill women so you'll have someone else do it right?" You said. He just chuckled and looked you in the eye. "That bat of yours. It's named after someone important am I right? Someone you lost maybe your wife," you said. His jaw clenched and his eyes got dark "I'd shut the fuck up if I were you," he warned you. You knew you were right and you just smiled and looked away from him. 

Rick and everyone else was going through all the houses looking for the guns that were missing. Rick and Garbrial were in Spencer's house right now looking around. You would not be surprised if that prick took them he's done it before. You saw Rick walking over to you so you stood up. Negan walked over to him "What you got for me, Rick?" He asked. R8ck handed him the two guns that were missing. "Swe I told you," you said to Olivia. "Well, would you look at that? They were here after all. Funny how a little "Holy shit! Somebody's gonna die!" lights a fire under everybody's ass!" Negan said. Olivia whimpered and you put your hand in her shoulder. "So, tell me, Rick -- which one of your fine folks almost cost Olivia the rest of her days?" Negan asked him. "It doesn't matter anymore," Rick said. "No, it matters. See, you need to get everybody on board. Everybody. Or... we just go right back to square one," Negan says. 

You walked over to them passing by Daryl. You gave him a quick glance and walked to stand beside Rick. "Are you leaving now?" You asked. Negan just smirked at you looking at Rick the turned to look at Daryl "your girl better watch her mouth," he said and Daryl looked at you then to the ground. He mentioned for his men to pack up and then shut the door to the truck. They all got into trucks after taking anything they wanted and headed out of the gate. "Come on sweetheart you and Rick can walk me out," he said. You walked to the front gate and stopped. Rosita and Spencer came rolling back through the gates at the same time. "Hell of a place you got here, Rick," Began said. Rick looked over at the old church then at Negan "Give me a second," he said. "No," Negan told him. "Please, can you just... give me a second?" He said and Began nodded his head. Rick walked away and went to church. Looking you could see Michonne. 

You looked over to see Rosita and Spencer at the back of a van. Spencer opened the back door and there was Daryl's bike. Michonne came walking through the gate with a deer on her shoulders and Rick was right behind her. "Look at this!" Negan said. Rick handed him the rifle she had "I thought she was scavenging. She was hunting. This one never came inside. We kept it near the line," he told him. "Look at this. This is something to build a relationship on. Good for you, Rick. This is readin' the room and gettin' the message. I've said it before, I'm gonna say it again. You, sir...are special," Negan said. "Now that you know we can follow your rules..." Rick says. "Yes?" Negan asked. "...I'd like to ask you if Daryl can stay," Rick asked. You looked at him and then to Negan "Not happenin'. You know what? I don't know. Maybe Daryl can plead his case. Maybe Daryl can sway me. Daryl?" He said looking at Daryl. 

You spun around and looked at him pleading with your eyes but he just looked down at the ground. "Daryl?" You said but he still didn't lookup. Negan chuckled "Well, you tried. Now what you got to do is get over that tall wall of yours and try harder out there. Earn for me. Because we're coming back soon, and when we do, you better have something interesting for us, or Lucille, she's gonna have her way. I want you to hear that again. If you don't have something interesting for us... somebody's gonna die. And no more magic guns," Negan said. 

"Arat, grab that deer. It's getting late. Let's go home," he said and Michonne dropped the deer clearly pissed off. "Man, I love a gal that buys me dinner and doesn't expect me to put out," Negan says and chuckles. "I can't believe you," you said shaking your head. "Well believe it, sweetheart. You work for me. You provide for me," me said. You just looked at him. 

"I'll take that," Dwight said taking the bike from spencer. "Rosita! Got a little thank-you. That's all you're getting back," he said throwing her, her hat. "Took all your guns, most of your beds. I hope you find a place to lay your pretty little head. Did you find anything else out there?" He asked her. "Just your dead friends," she said and you laughed out loud at that. "Ha! A lot of them I hope," you said. He got on Daryl's bike and revved it up. He pulled up close to Daryl "You can have it back. Just say the word," he said mocking Daryl. Daryl just looked at him then back to the ground. You really want to punch him maybe take Lucille and bash his head in. 

"So, nobody died. And you know what I think? I think you and I, we've refined our understanding. Let me ask you something, Rick. Do you want me to go?" Negan asked. "I think that'd be good," he said. "You to sweetheart?" He asked looking at you. "Definitely," you said. "Then just say those two magical words," he said to Rick. "Thank you," Rick said. Negan laughed "Don't be ridiculous. Thank you," he said. A walker started to walk towards the three of you "Another one. You need our help. Davey, hand me that candlestick over there. You know what I think, Rick? I think we're both gonna come out of this winners. Watch my form!" Negan says. He walked over and smashed the walker's head with the candlestick. 

"Ahh. Yep. Win. Win. You should clean that up for me next time. Let's move out!" Negan said and started walking to the truck. He stopped and walked back over to Rick "Oh, wait. How careless of me. You didn't think I was gonna leave Lucille, did ya? I mean, after what she did, why would you want 'er? Thank you for being so accommodating, friend. In case you haven't caught on... I just slipped my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it," He told him.

He started walking towards you and stood in front of you. "You know what sweetheart we could use a nurse," he said and your face dropped. "Load her up! She coming with us!" He yelled and one of his saviors came over grabbing your arm. "What! No! I'm not going with you! Rick!" You yelled struggling against the savior. Rick tried to plead with Negan but he ignored him. You were put in the back of the truck with Daryl and you watched as they drove out of the gates. You looked at Daryl and he looked up and mouthed "I'll get us out," to you and you just nodded and looked down. 


	104. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 104

You watched as you drove down the road eventually stopping. They had Daryl get out and help with pile the mattresses they took up and then burned them. They all got back in the trucks and kept driving. After what felt forever you finally pulled through a gate. As you drove by we could see walkers chained up to the fences around the place. One of the saviors grabbed your arm and stood you up. "Move it," he said. You walked to the edge of the truck and he jumped down then you jumped down after him. 

You stood beside Daryl who was being held by Dwight. Negan walked over to you and stood in front of you as close as possible. "You got a choice either you go to the infirmary and start working for points or you can become my wife and I'll take care of you," he said leaning in closer. You put your hand up and put your palm against his forehead and pushed him away. "Neither. I'm not working for you and I sure as hell ain't going to marry you. If you forgot I'm with Daryl. I don't do egotistical assholes like you," you spat. 

You could see Negans face turning red, his hand tightened around Lucille until his knuckles were white, his nostrils flared, eyes turned a deep dark brown. He took a deep breath before speaking "fine have it your way but I grantee you won't like it," he said to you before stepping back and ordering around his men. "Take her to a cell and put Daryl in his cell," he said. "Umm sir, there are no more open cells," one of the saviors said. Negan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "then just put her in Daryls cell with him," he slowly growled out. 'Yes sir," the savior said. 

Negan started to walk away before he stopped "and don't forget to strip her but leave her bra and panties. We don't need a repeat of the night when she pulled a knife out of nowhere," he said and walked away. The Savior grabbed you by the arm tighter and pulled you along with him. Dewight was leading Daryl behind you. You were leas through a door and down the poorly light hall. You passed door after door until you got to the end of the hall. "Strip now," the savior told you. You turned to look at Daryl and he just nodded his head slightly. 

You unbuckled your belt and took it off sitting it on the table that was in the middle of the long wide hall. "Don't try and hide any weapons either," the savior told you. You reached into your boot and pulled the knife out and sat it down. You knelt down untied your boots and kicked them off and slide your socks off shoving them into your boots. Next, you shuffled out of your jeans and then took your flannel off followed by the loosed gray tee shirt you had on-off. You were left in your bra and panties. The Savior was looking you up and down smirking. You looked him in eye and reached into the side of your bra. You had cut a hole in the side of the padding and shoved a knife down in it. You pulled the small knife out and flipped it open. 

The savior's eyes widened and you chuckled sitting in down on the table. You had another one on the other side but you weren't going to let him know that. You wanted it just in case and maybe it could help you and Daryl get out. "That's everything," you said. Daryl knew about the other blade bit he didn't say anything. You and Daryl both were shoved into the small room and the door was closed and locked. It was pitch black inside with only a little bit of light coming from under the door. Then a horrible song was put on full blast on a loop. 

"Great. That's going to just piss me off," you mumbled and slide down the wall to sit on the floor. You lightly got your head against the wall and sighed. Daryl came over and sat down beside you stretching his legs put in front of him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got myself into this. I know I should have just kept my mouth shut," you told him tears filling your eyes. Daryl grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips and kissed your knuckles. "We're going to get out of here," he said. 

"They really keep you in here all the time?" You asked him. "Yeah. They stripped me naked and feed me dog food on bread," he said lowly. "What! Oh my god, baby. What about your shoulder? Did they at least clean it?" You asked. "The doctor looked at it and bandaged it," he said. You saw something on the floor beside you and you picked it up. There was just enough light coming from under the door to make out that it was a Polaroid. "What is this?" You asked looking at it. "Oh my god," you gasped. Daryl ripped it out of your hand "Don't look at that," he said. 'Is that.... is that Glenn?" You said as tears streamed down your face. "Yeah," he said quietly. 

You started to sob and Daryl wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you on to his lap. Burying your face in his neck and clutching the dirty sweatshirt he had on in your fist you sobbed. "What did we do Daryl? Maggie must hate us," you said. He just held you close with tears in his eyes. He kissed your temple and pushed your hair behind your ear. "I'm going to get you out of here Y/N I promise," he said. "I know you will," you said hiccuping a little. You lifted your head and looked at Daryl. You couldn't see him to well but you could see him just enough. You pushed the hair out of his eyes and rested your hand on his cheek. You leaned in and kissed him. His hand came to the back of your neck and deepened the kiss.

You pulled away to catch your breath and put your forehead against his. "I missed you," you whispered. "I'm sorry," he said. "For what?" You asked. "Getting us into this," he said. "You were trying to protect your friends," you told him and kissed him again. Daryl?" You whispered. "Hmm," he hummed. "I want to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out," you said. Daryl stiffened but relaxed just as fast "I need to tell you something first," he said. This was it he was going to tell you before it was too late he couldn't take the chance of something bad happening.

"Okay. What is it?" You asked sitting back a little to look at him. He swallowed hard and his heart rate picked up. "I...ummm I... I love... I love you Y/N," he whispered. He closed his eyes and looked down he didn't want to see the look on your face. He was scared you were going to tell him you didn't feel the same. He felt you lung yourself at him wrapping your arms around his neck and then taking his face in your hands and kissed him with so much force it almost hurt. "I love you too Daryl," you said laughing a little. 'What's funny," he asked. "I was going to say it first," you told him. He looked at you surprised "You were going to say hi love you first?" He said and you nodded. "Yeah I've been wanting to say it for a while now but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," you said. Daryl just kissed you and rested his forehead on yours. "I love ya," he said. "I love you," you whispered kissing him and then laying your head on his shoulder.


	105. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 105

You and Daryl sat there on the floor and you snuggled closer to him trying to keep warm. You were thankful that you got lucky enough to be thrown in the small cell as Daryl. You honestly didn't know if you would be able to cope with being alone in this place. You guessed the sun must have gone down with how it had gotten cooler in the cell as the hours ticked by. You could feel the goosebumps running up and down your legs and arms. You could feel a chill run up your spine making you shiver. 

Daryl took notice of it and pushed you away a little bit and pulled the old, ratty, dirty, smelly sweatshirt off over his head. He gathered it up by the collar and put it over your head and helped you put your arms through. You stood up and let the gross smelly fabric fall down your body and cling to your skin. You sat back down on Daryls lap so had a leg on either side of him and you faced him. He took his hands and brought them up un-tucking your hair from the shirt then he put his hands around your waist pulling you a little closer. 

"I know it's not much and it's gross but it's better then ya catching a cold," Daryl said. "It's fine to thank you, Daryl," you said and hugged him. "Plus I don't want these assholes looking at what's mine," he whispered in your ear making you laugh. "No we wouldn't want that now would we," you said and leaned in giving him a kiss. Daryl moved the two of you so you laying down. You snuggled closer to him and he held you tight. Your face was in his chest and your legs were intertwined. For a minute everything was perfect and you forgot you were in a tiny dirty dingy cell and fell asleep in Daryls arms. 

You weren't sure how long you were sleeping before you were awakened by the door being slammed open and Dwight yelling for you to get up. "Rise and shine you two!" He yelled. Daryl stood up and held his hands out for you to take. He pulled you up and close to him while he glared at Dwight. "You're going to need to give him his shirt back," Dwight said. "She ain't doing shit! I'm not letting you or any of these other assholes look at her like she's a piece of meat!" Daryl growled at him. "Look, man, I get it, I wouldn't want my wife walking around in nothing but her underwear in front of these assholes either. But if Negan sees that she has something on you'll both be punished. He'll be down there in a few minutes so," he told you both. 

"Daryl it's fine, I'm fine," you told him and slipped out of the shirt and he put it back on himself. Once the shirt was on he pulled you close trying to keep warm. He kissed the top of your head and you noticed Dwight move out of the doorway. "Well isn't this just a sweet sight," Negans voice boomed. Daryls grip tightened on you and he pulled you even closer if that was possible. You didn't mind it though, it was comforting and you felt safe in his arms. Negan chuckled "oh someone is very protective if whats his. I like you even more now Daryl," he said and Daryl just glared at him through his hair. "Dwight!" Negan yelled. "Yes sir," he said. "Give Y/N here the clothes I so graciously brought down for her," Negan told him. 

Dwight walked over to the table and picked up a stack of clothes and a pair of shoes and walked back into the cell after Negan moved out of his way. He handed them to you but Daryl took them and pushed you behind him handing them to you. He blocked you from anyone's view while you slipped on what you noticed were a pair of dark blue scrubs and a pair of black clogs that nurses usually wear. You had a pair of your own before the world went to shit they were kind of comfy. Once dressed you walked to stand beside Daryl wrapping your arms around his one arm and holding his hand. If you were being honest you felt more confident when you were with Daryl he made you feel safe kinda like you were invisible.

Negan walked back into the cell and looked you up and down "well look at you. Looking like a nurse again. How's it feel sweetheart?" He asked. "Like I'm still not going to be your nurse," you sass back at him. "Hot damn! There's that mouth again. I bet that mouth feels good doing ya know what. Am I right?" He said looking at Daryl. Daryls face went red and his fist clinches causing you to winch a little from the tight grip he had on your hand. Negan just laughed and said "we'll see about that. The doc wants to see Daryl here and check out his shoulder so you get to come along. Meet the doctor and see the infirmary all that good stuff." 

You were lead out of the cell and down the hall to the stairs. You walked up a couple of flights and led through a door and down another hall. You stopped in front of a door and Dwight opened it pushing Daryl inside and you glared at him as you walked by. You looked around and noticed it looked like any infirmary nothing special and to be honest you liked Alexandria's infirmary better it was bigger and brighter. The sanctuary's infirmary was small, dingy and dark it was depressing. 

Daryl sat on the table and the doctor started to take off the bandage and look at the bullet wound he had from Dwight shooting him. Negan and one of his saviors walked into the infirmary after a dew minutes if being there. "How's it lookin doc?" Negan asked. "It's healing nicely," he said. You stood there and watched just fo make sure they didn't do something to hurt Daryl in any way. "So doll what do ya think?" Negan asked you. Without turning around you said, "what do I think about what?" You heard Negan chuckle a little before speaking. "Of the infirmary what do you think of the infirmary? You ready to work as a nurse for me and help Dr. Carson out?" He asked you. 

You shook your head and let out a sarcastic laugh and spun around. "Are you deaf or just stupid? I told you I wasn't going to work for you. You can keep me locked up in a cell for the rest of my life I don't care," you told him. Then his savior stepped out from behind him and your heart stopped for a second and you heard Daryl growl from behind you. "Such a mouth on you Y/N. Sir trust me when I say this woman is one of the best trauma nurses you'll ever come across. She great when it comes to being under pressure. She's saved more lives then I could count on both fingers and toes," the savior said. "You know each other?" Negan said. Before the savior could speak you beat him to it. "Why yes, we do know each other. As a matter of fact, Negan Adam here is a trauma nurse as well he worked right beside me," you spat. Adam froze and Negan turned around to look at him and In an angry scare low voice he said: "is that so?" 


	106. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 106

Adam looked at Negan wide-eyed and mouth open "I...I...." he stuttered. Negan put his hand up and turned to look at you. "Can I have a chat with you alone?" he said. Assuming this wasn't an actual question and more of a demand. You looked at Daryl and the back at Negan. "Okay," you simply said. "Y/N," Daryl whispered reaching out for your hand. You took his hand and looked at him. "I'll be fine. He won't hurt me I'm too valuable," you told him. He nodded his head and you leaned in giving him a quick kiss "I love you," you said. Daryl put his head down, his hair falling in front of his eyes, his face turning red. You just kissed his cheek and smile "I'll see you later," you told him and went to pull away but he stopped you. You looked at him and he pulled your hand up and kissed you knuckles "love ya too," he said barely above a whisper but you heard him. 

"How sweet. D!" Negan yelled. "Yes sir," Dwight said. "Take Daryl here and get him something to eat. And I mean real food, not dog food. Then have someone send something up to my room," he told him. "Yes, boss. Let's go," Dewight said and grab Daryl by the shirt. "You! You go out and help with the haul that's going to be coming in!" Negan growled at Adam. "Yes sir," Adam said and ran off. Negan looked at you and gestured for you to follow him. 

You walked out of the infirmary and down the hall to the stairwell. Walking up a few flights you came to a door and Negan opened it letting you go through first. He let the door slam shut and walked you down the hall passed double doors then turned right and came to a door at the end of the hall. He opens the door and you walked into seeing a room. To your left was a big king-sized bed, to the right was a little living area. The room had a little kitchen and a bathroom. It was like a tiny apartment. "Take a seat," he said gesturing towards the black leather couch. 

You walked over and sat down on the couch while Negan went to the desk and poured a glass of whiskey. "Drink?" He asked. "No thank you," you said. He walked over and sat in the chair across from you. He propped one leg up on his other knee and swirled his whiskey in its glass. "So tell me more about how you know Adam," he said. "Well like I told you, we worked together," you said. "In a hospital?" He said. "Yes, in a hospital. We worked in Atlanta at Grady Memorial Hospital in the emergency department in the trauma bay. I was the head nurse and he worked right beside me, " you told Negan. 

Negan nodded his head and leaned back resting his arms on the armrests. He looked at you with a stoke face and took a sip of his whiskey. "And you're not lying to me?" He said. "No," you said getting annoyed with the questions. "Why what did he tell you he did before all this?" You asked. "Said he was in the army," Negan said. You started laughing "oh my god!" You breathed out tears now running down your cheeks from laughing so hard. You straightened up and whipped your face. "I'm sorry. That's just to damn funny," you said. "And why is that?" Negan said amused with you. "Well, you've seen him. He's a fucking pussy. He can't defend himself," you said. Negan just looked at you and drank his whiskey.

"Look I'm not lying to you. Adam is a nurse not as good as me but he's good. If you needed him to save a life he'd know what to do and he'd do it. Trust me you don't need me," you told him. He was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Negan groaned and placed his glass on the coffee table. He stood up and walked over to the door "there better be an emergency," he growled as he opened the door. "Sir, we have a situation outside," the savior said. "Then take care of it," Negan growled. "Its a stowaway kind of problem," the savior told him. Negan sighed and turned to look at you "stay here I'll be back," he said and walked out of the door. He stopped and looked at the savior "stand out here and make sure she doesn't go anywhere," he said and walked off. The savior shut the door and left you alone in the Negans room. 

You sat there waiting for Negan to come back. Bored you got up and started snooping around. You grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a sip and walked around the room checking everything out. Looking through drawers in the desk and taking out what looked like a logbook. You sat down in the chair ar the desk and started looking through it. You sipped on the whiskey while looking through the book. Negan kept track of everything, how many people were at the sanctuary, their names, where they stayed in the sanctuary, what they worked as. He kept track of what came in and what was used and how much. He even had the names od the prisoner and his plans for them, how many people he's killed, the communities he has taken from. You wished you had your phone to take pictures all this would be really useful but unfortunately, phones were no longer a thing in this new world.

You put the book back and picked the bottle up and stood up walking over to a bookshelf. For a guy that beats heads in with a barbed wire wrapped bat, he had some pretty good books. You kept drinking from the bottle of whiskey not caring if he walked in and caught you. You walked over to the bathroom and looked in the drawers not finding anything special and avoided the mirror. You walked back out into the room just as the door opened up. You stood by the bed as Negan walked he stopped noticing you weren't where he left you. You leaned on the bedpost and cleared your throat and took a drink from the bottle. Negan looked at you and walked the rest of the way in. 

"See you helped yourself," he said and you shrugged. You were about to say something sarcastic when someone walked in behind him. "Carl?" You said seeing the young boy. "Y/N!" He said and ran over to you hugged you. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" You asked him. "He snuck onto one of my trucks and when he got here he went all dirty harry and killed more of my men and tried to kill me," Negan said. You looked at Carl wide-eyed "are you crazy?!" You yelled. "Got to admit the kids got some big balls. I respect that," Negan said. You pinched the bridge of your nose and then took a big gulp of whiskey. This was going to be a long ass day you thought.   
  



	107. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 107

Negan walked over to you and took the bottle away. "Don't drink all my whiskey. Now sit down both of you," he said. You walked over and sat down on the couch, carl sat on the car across from you and to your displeasure Negan sat beside you. It was silent for a while until Negan spoke. "I want to get to know you a little better, Carl," he said. "Why?" Carl asked. "Work it out. You're smart. In fact, I'm gonna tell you just how smart you are, in case you don't already know. See, I'd expect a kid your age to be moping around, not doing a damn thing, except crying about missing the prom. But you... you go on a mission. You find me, you kill two of my men, and you're smart enough to know that I'm not gonna let this slide," Began says as he chuckles.

He keeps looking at Carl and his covered eye "Ah, I can't... I can't do it. It's like talking to a birthday present. You got to take that crap off your face. I want to see what Grandma got me," he says. Your eyes widen at what he just said. "No," Carl says. "Yeah no! Ate you kidding me?!" You said. "Two men! Two... men. Punishment. Do you really want to piss me off?" Negan growls. Carl looked at you and you shook your head. "Carl you do not have fo take that off," you told him. He just put his head down and started to unwrap the bandage around his head. 

"Almost there," Began said like an excited child. Carl was finally done and dropped the bandage on his lap. "Get that hair out of your face. Let me see," Negan told him. "Christ! That is disgusting. No wonder you cover that up. Have you seen it? I mean, have you looked in the mirror? That is gross as hell. I can see your socket," Negan says and he chuckles. You look at Carl and see what he's getting upset. You know how sensitive he is about gis eye and you start to tear up. "I want to touch it. Oh, come on. Can I touch it?" Negan says. Carl had tears running down his cheek and you shut up out of your seat. "What the hell is wrong with you!" You yelled and went over to Carl. You wrapped your arms around him and he clung to you bury his face into your stomach. 

Negan Sighs "Damn. Holy hell, kid. Look... I just... It's easy to forget that you're... just a kid," he says. You could hear carl sniffle as he still held onto you tightly. You comforted him by rubbing your hand up and down his back. "And I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I... I was just screwing around. Just forget it," Negan said seeming to feel bad but you couldn't be positive he was actually truly sorry. "You're a sick fucking bastard," you growled. Carl pulled away from you and wiped his good eye. "You alright sweetie?" You asked moving his back over his bad eye to try and make him less self-conscious. He nodded his head and you sat on the arm of the chair and glared at Negan. 

"Damn sweetheart if looks could kill," Negan said. There was a knock on the door and Negan yelled for them to come in. The door opened and a big fat guy walked in holding Negan's beloved bat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but, uh... you left Lucille out by the truck," he said. "Seriously? I never do that. I guess a kid firing a machine gun is a little bit of a distraction. All jokes aside, you look rad as hell. I wouldn't cover that shit up," Negan said looking at Carl. "It may not be a hit with the ladies, but I swear to you, no one is gonna screw with you looking like that. No, sir," he said to him. 

Negan stood up and walked over to the guy taking his bat "Fat Joseph, did you carry her all the way up here for me?" He asked. "Yes, sir," he said. "Were you gentle? Were you kind?" Negan asked. "Uh..." the guy said looking confused and nerves. "Did you treat her like a lady?" Negan asked. "Mm, yes. Yes, sir," he said. "Did you pet her little pussy like a lady?" Negan asked him and your eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with this man. Negan chuckles "I'm just screwing around, man. A baseball bat doesn't have a pussy," he said. The guy fat Joseph as Negan called him just looked at him not knowing what fo do. "Get the hell out," Negan told him and he left. 

Negan sat back down on the couch and looked at you and Carl. "Scared I'm going to bite sweetheart? I mean I will but only if you want me to," he said with a smirk on his face. "You're a pig," you spat. Negan just chuckled and licked his bottom lip giving you that damn cocky smirk. "Hey, you sure you're alright?" You asked Carl ignoring Negan's gaze. "Yeah. You're not working for him are you?" He asked you. "God no. But Adam's here. Didn't tell his saving grace over here he was a nurse. But now he knows so he doesn't need me," you said as you looked at Negan and clicked your tongue. 

Negan cleared his throat "Now, you see? That's what I'm talking about. Men breaking each other's balls," he said pointing to the door. "This is the shit your dad's supposed to be teaching you," he says with a sigh. "Not everyone's an asshole like you," you told him. Negan ignored you and looked at Carl "What do you like to do for fun? Do you like music? I want you to sing me a song," He said. "What?" Carl said confused. "Yeah. You mowed down two of my men with a machine gun. I want something in return for that. Sing me a song," Negan said. I... I... I can't think of any," Carl said. "Bullshit! What'd your mom used to sing you?" He said. "Okay no! Stop this bullshit!" You growled but he ignored you. "What'd your dad play in the car? Start singing," he growled. "Okay, okay. Okay. Uh..." Carl said as he tried to think of something. 

You couldn't let anything happen to Carl and you didn't want Negan yelling st him anymore so you started singing. 

"You are my sunshine," you sang and Carl looked at you and you nodded your head. Negan started to smirk "Go on," He said. 

"My only sunshine You make me happy   
When skies are gray," you both continued. Negan stood up and picked Lucille up and started to do practice swings "Do not let me distract you," He said.

"You'll... never know...dear How much I love you So... Please don't take me... Sunshine away," you two finished and you took Carl's hand. "That's pretty good. Lucille loves being sung to. It's about the only thing she loves more than bashing in brains. Weird, huh?" Negan said.

He sat back down on the couch "Did your mother sing that to you? Where is she now?" Negan asked. Carl started to sniffle and you squeezed his hand and he ended up wrapping his arms around your waist again. You couldn't help the tears that fell down your cheeks. You'll never forget that day how could you, you delivered Judith killing Lori and there was so much blood. "Damn. Dead, huh? You see it happen?" Negan asked. Carl let go of you and looked at his lap then up at Negan "I shot her... before it could..." he said. Negan took a deep breath and looked down "Damn, no wonder you're a little serial killer in the making. That was an example of breaking balls, by the way," Negan said. 

"You're an insensitive ass," you said. "Come on, kid. Get up. You too Y/N. It should be ready," he said. "What should be ready?" Carl asked. "The iron," Negan simply said and got up heading to the door. You and carl looked at each other and stood up following Negan. 

  
  



	108. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 108

You followed Negan down the hall and down the stairs. He opened the door and you walked out into another hall. Turning the corner you walked through open doors and walked onto a grated platform. He had you and carl stand on either side of him. Looking out over everything you saw a bunch of people and tables set up, which looked like a living quarter that was separated by sheets. There was a big oven looking thing in the wall that was being stoked. You could see a man being placed in a chair and his hand and feet were tied to it. The doctor was there and five women all in a black dress. 

Looking around more you spotted Daryl with a broom in his hands. He looked up to see you and Carl beside Negan. He looked right at you and you nodded your head to let him know you were alright. Once everyone noticed Negan was there they all kneeled like he was a king or something. You rolled your eyes and shook your head slightly. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. Negan looked at you and Carl and smiled. 

"Hold that for me," he said handing carl Lucille and walking down the stairs and up to the guy in the chair. "You know the deal. What's about to happen is gonna be hard to watch," he says to the people that stop doing what these were to listen. "I don't want to do it. I wish I could just ignore the rules and let it slide, but I can't. Why?" He says. "The rules keep us alive," everyone replies. "That... is... right. We survive. We provide security to others. We bring civilization back to this world. We are the Saviors. But we can't do that without rules. Rules are what make it all work. I know it's not easy. But there's always work. There is always a cost. Here, if you try to skirt it if you try to cut that corner..." he says and Chuckles. "Then it is the iron for you." 

What the hell does he mean by that? You wondered. Dwight reaches into the oven with a long hooked pole and brings out an old fashioned iron. Negan puts on a special pair of gloves as to not burn his hands. You then realize what he's going to do as the man in the chair starts to move around. You can see a small framed blond in one of the black dresses that you can only assume are Negans wives crying. Dwight walks over to Negan and he takes the iron off the pole. 

"Mark I'm sorry. It is what it is," Negan says and then presses the hot iron to the side of the man's face. He screams and thrashes around until he goes still. The blonde girl ran out of the room crying one of the other girls following her. You're horrified at what you just saw. "Ah, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Negan asked looking down at the man. "Jesus. He pissed himself. Clean that up. Doc, I'm all done. Do your thing. Oh and take our new nurse here Adam. A little birdie told me he was a trauma nurse before all this shit happened," he said with a smirk. "Isn't that right?" He asked Adam slapping a hand down on his shoulder. "Yes... yes sir," Adam said looking down. The lifted the man up into a Gurney and wheeled him off. 

"Well, the pussy passed out. But it's settled... we're square. Everything is cool. Let Mark's face be a daily reminder to him and to everyone else that the rules matter. I hope that we all learned something today because I don't ever... want to have to do that again," Negan says as he walks back up the stairs to you an Carl. "Some crazy shit, huh? You probably think I'm a lunatic," he says to you. "What is wrong with you?! You could have killed that man doing that. Us that what happened to Dwight's face? You ironed him too," you said. Negan just licked his bottom lip and smirked "Come on. Let's go figure out what to do with you," he said putting an arm around Carl's shoulders and you walked away. 

You ended up going back to Negan's room. You walk in and take a seat on the couch with Carl in the chair opposite of you and Negan sits beside you. "I wrap up my face now?" Carl asks. "No, you absolutely cannot," he tells him. "Why the hell not?!" Carl says angrily. Negan Chuckles "Look at this badass. You can't because I'm not done with you. And I like looking at your disgusting, rad-ass, badass eye, so it's staying put," Negan says. You glare at Negan. "What? You got something to say?" Negan says to Carl. 

"Why haven't you killed me? Or my dad or Daryl or Y/N? "Daryl... is gonna make a good soldier for me. You see, he thinks he's holding it together... but you saw it. Your dad? He's already getting me great stuff. Y/N She's too important with being a nurse and all. You, on the other hand... Well, we shall see. It's more productive to break you. More fun, too. You think that's stupid?" Negan says. "I'm thinking we're different," Carl tells him. "Mm. You're a smart kid. What do you think I should do? You know I can't let you go. So, do I kill you? Iron your face? Chop off your arm? Tell me. What do you think?" Negan asks. "I think you should jump out the window to save me the trouble of killing you," Carl says with a deadpanned expression. 

You look at him with wide eyes. He has grown so much since the quarry. He's a natural leader you can see it. Negan Chuckles "Oh! Now, there is the kid that impressed the hell out of me," Negan says. "I think you're not saying what you're gonna do to me because you're not going to do anything. If you knew us, if you knew anything, you would kill us. But you can't," Carl says. "Hoo. Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't," Negan says. He claps his hands and stands up. "Let's go for a ride, kid. Come on you too," he says. You both stand up looking at each other and follow Negan. 

You follow him outside where you see other men in the same type outfit Daryl is in. They're dealing with the walkers that are secured to the fence. You spot Daryl out there with them. He looks over at you with questioning eyes. You give a shrug and shake your head. "Daryl!" You yell as you see a walker getting a little to close. He turns and pushes the walk back and pins him to the fence. Negan looks at you and smirks. "You seem worried, so I'm taking the kid home along with Y/N," Began says. Your head snaps towards him "What?" You say surprised. "You can go home looks like I don't need you. So I'd be appreciative," he says. "Umm yeah thank you," you say looking back at Daryl. "If you do anything to him or her..." Daryl says going over to you but is cut off. "Dwight! Daryl needs a time-out. Put him back in his box for a while," Negan says. 

You couldn't stop yourself and ran over and flung yourself at Daryl. Wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in his shoulder. You could feel him wrap his arms around your waist hesitantly. "I'll get you out I promise," you said. "Don't worry about me I'll get out and be back with ya before ya know it. I love ya," he said. You had tears running down your face and he pulled you back kissing your forehead. "I love you," you said. Dwight came over and took him by the arm and started dragging him away. You got into the truck and took off to Alexandria. 


	109. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 109 

It took about half an hour to get to Alexandria. In that half, an hour Negan talked the whole time. "I hope you're not too attached to Daryl because I will break him," he said to you. "I hate to break it to you Negan but you won't break Daryl. He will never join you. He would never betray his family like that," you said while looking straight ahead. Carl reached over and grabbed your hand and you squeezed his looking at him and giving him a small smile. 

You had finally pulled up outside the gates of Alexandria. The person on guard duty opened the gate allowing you to pull in. Once all the trucks were in and parked you, Carl, and Negan got out of the truck and headed towards the house. Walking up the steps you went up to the door and opened it to find Olivia. "Y/N. You're back," she said coming over and giving you a hug. "Hey, so don't freak out but..." you started until Negan came through the door. "Rick the prick!" He yelled. Olivia looked at you with scared eyes. "Umm he's... he's out looking for supplies for you," she said. "Well good... because I brought him something," he said. He moved out of the way to reveal Carl. "Carl? I was just looking for you. Where's Enid?" Olivia asked. "Don't worry she's at the hilltop. She and Carl snuck off to hilltop and then they..." you said until you were rudely interrupted again. "Then he snuck in the back of one of my trucks and when he got to the sanctuary he tried to kill me. He killed two of my men in the process," Negan said. 

"When will Rick be back?" Negan asked Olivia. "Umm... umm well he just left not long ago," she said. "Well I guess I'll be staying for dinner then," he said. You rolled your eyes and pinched the bridge of your nose. "How about you go nake sine of the powdered lemonade I saw," Negan said to Olivia. "I'm supposed to be wat..." Olivia started to say but you cut her off. "I'm here now Olivia it's okay. Thank you for watching after everything," you told her. You didn't want Negan finding out about Judith. Olivia nodded her head and scurried out of the door. 

You and Carl stood in the kitchen awkwardly with Negan. "I really need to shave this shit," Negan said rubbing his hand over his beard. "How about giving me a tour," he said looking at the two of you. "Well, there's bedroom, bathrooms, closets, kitchen, livingroom ya know something every house has," you told him giving a tight-lipped smile. He looked at you his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip. You looked back him not willing to back down from his death glare. Carl just stood there watching and you were sure he was feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "We can start upstairs," he spoke and lead Negan up the stairs with you shortly following. 

"This is the upstairs bathroom," Carl said pointing to the right. Negan stopped and opened the door and walked in. He went over to the sink and turned the faucet on. The water started to turn hot and Negan looked Carl and you with a wide grin on his face. "Hot water! Well damn, I might just need to get me a vacation house here," he said. "Yes, because seeing your face will bring joy to everyone here," you said sarcastically and rolled your eyes. Negan slow-walked over to you leaning down to be closer to your level. "Careful doll. I have Daryl if you forgot and I am not afraid to send pieces of him to your doorstep," he said in a low growl. He stood straight and walked back to the sink the hot water had steamed up the mirror at the bottom. 

"Has your dad taught you how to shave Carl?" Negan asked. "No," Carl simply replied. "Well today is your lucky day, I'm going to teach you," Negan to him. Negan grabbed the clippers and shaved his beard until it was stubble then he grabbed the shaving cream. After his face was covered in shaving cream he to a straight razor and started to shave. "Always with the grain kid always with the grain," Negan said. You stood there hoping and praying that he'd slip and slit his throat. Of course, it never happened but it was fun picturing it. Once he was done he rinsed his face off and grabbed the hand towel and started dabbing his face dry. 

"So how do I look dollface?" He asked you. "Like the murderous bastard who brutally killed two of my family members, caused one to die from pregnancy compilations and let's not forget you took the love of my life and have him in a cell-like some animal. So pretty much the same just no beard," you said with a deadpanned face. Negan slowly walked over to you bending slightly to be a little closer to your level and put his mouth near your ear. "Careful Y/N with the way you talk to me. I will kill Daryl and send him in pieces," he whispered. Negan stood up straight and clapped his hands "Alright how about the rest of that tour!" He said and grabbed Lucille. 

You had walked through the whole house and we're currently in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Negan had taken off his boots and socks and was now scrunching his toes against the soft carpet. After he was done he put them back on and you continued. You were heading for the stairs when he stopped "What's in here?" He said. You and Carl looked at each other worried written on both your faces. "Nothing just storage," you said. Negan looked at you and opened the door you ran passed him and picked Judith up. "Well, who do we have here?" Negan asked. Judith laid her head on your shoulder and her tiny hand had your shirt bunched up in them. "She yours? She beautiful," He said. "No, she's not mine. She's Carl's sister," you said. Negan walked over to you and took Judith out of your grip after handing Carl Lucille. 

"Well hello there gorgeous," he said to her and with your surprise she didn't fuss. Negan turned and started to head down the stairs. You and Carl followed him closely as he went outside and sat in one of the rocking chairs. You saw Olivia walking over with the lemonade so you walked down the steps to help while Carl sat in the other chair. "She's okay, he won't hurt her," you whispered to her when she had that looked of surprise and worry on her face. You took two glasses and filled them giving on to Negan and one to Carl. Negan sat on the chair and rocked Judith while he talked to her Carl keeping a close watch. You stood up against the railing near Carl not taking an eye off Negan. It was weird seeing him be so soft and gentle like he was a different person. 

After awhile Negan stood up and hand Judith over to you. "Looks like Rick isn't going to be back for a while and I am starving! So I'll do you the favor and make my famous spaghetti with homemade sauce," he said. He walked inside and had Olivia get the things he'd need and started at it. Carl stayed by his side while you went into the living room and bounced Judith lightly while humming and song until she fell asleep you put her in the pack and play to tale a nap. You walked into the kitchen to see Negan in an apron standing by the stove stirring and pot of tomato sauce. The counters were full of other ingredients to make homemade pasta and rolls. 

Once everything was done the table was set and the food was put on the table as well. Olivia sat holding Judith on one said of the table, Carl on the other side, you sat and one end with Negan at the other he put Lucille in the chair beside him. "Pass the rolls," he said to Carl. Carl didn't respond right away "I said to pass the rolls," Negan said a little more sternly. Carl passed him the rolls while the rest of you just sat there. This was going to be a long day you thought and watched Negan eat.   



	110. The Rednecks First Love

Chapter 110

After dinner, you got up and started to clear the table. You were about to start washing dishes when there was a knock at the door. You walked over and opened it to find Spencer standing in front of you with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Spencer, what are you doing here?" You ask him. "I heard Negan was here so I thought I'd offer him a drink and I'd like to talk to him about something," he told you. Negan hearing the conversation got up and walked over to stand beside you at the door. "I never turn down a drink," he said and Spencer smiled and held up two glasses and the bottle of Whiskey. 

They both stepped out onto the porch and sat down in the chairs. Olivia handed Judith off to Carl and you went outside curious about what Spencer was up to. Spencer poured himself and Negan so whiskey and they clinked their glasses together. Negan took a sip and nodded his head "that is some damn gid whiskey," he said. Spencer smiled and looked st you "Been saving it for a special occasion. I think this counts as one," he said. You scoffed "what is it that you really want Spencer? You're being your usual kiss ass self," you said. "I'm just trying to be a good host to our guest of honor Y/N," he said. 

You rolled your eyes and let out a long sigh. Spencer was really getting on your nerves. "You know I'd kill for a game of pool," Negan said. "Really? Well, I happen to have a pool table in my garage," Spencer says. "Well hell lets get it out and play a round of pool," Negan says. Spencer gets up and walks down the steps and leads a group of Negans men to the garage. They carried the pool table outside and set in on the road out front of the house. Negan got up and walked down to the road you following shortly after. Olivia and Carl who had Judith came outside and stood upon the porch. 

Spencer set everything up and the two men started a game of pool. "I could never do this with Rick. He would just be standing there, scowling, giving me that annoying side-eye he gives me," Negan says. "That's actually what I came to see you about. I want to talk to you about Rick," Spencer says. You look over at him "I knew you were up to something!" You growled. "All right. Talk to me, Spencer. Talk to me about Rick," Negan tells him. "I get what you're trying to do here, what you're trying to build. I'm not saying I agree with your methods, but I get it. You're building a network. You're making people contribute for the greater good. It makes sense. But you should know that Rick Grimes has a history of not working well with others," Spencer says. "Oh, you are a real piece of work!" You mumble. "Mm. Is that so?" Negan says and takes a shot. "Rick wasn't the original leader here. My mom was. She was doing a really good job of it. Then she died, not long after Rick showed up -- same with my brother, same with my dad," Spencer continues. "So, everything was peachy here for....what....years? And then Rick shows up, and suddenly, you're an orphan? That is the saddest story I've ever heard. Good thing for you he's not in charge anymore," Negan says to him. 

"Doesn't matter. His ego's out of control. He'll find a way to screw things up, to try and do things his way, to take over. That's what he did with my mom. That's what he'll do again," Spencer said. "Oh that's a bunch of bullish...." you start but Negan puts his hand up to stop you. "What exactly are you proposing to be done about that?" Negan asks. "I am my mother's son. I can be the leader she was. That's what this place needs. That's what you need," Spencer tells him. "So I should put you in charge? that's what you're saying?" Negan asks him. "We'd be much better off," Spencer says. 

"You know, I'm thinking, Spencer. I'm thinking about how Rick threatened to kill me, how he clearly hates my guts. But he is out there right now, gathering shit for me to make sure I don't hurt any of the fine people that live here. He is swallowing his hate and getting shit done. That takes guts. And then there's you.....The guy who waited for Rick to be gone so he could sneak over and talk to me to get me to do his dirty work, so he could take Rick's place. So I got to ask....if you wanna take over, why not just kill Rick yourself and just take over?" Negan says stoping and looking at Spencer. Spencer looks confused and surprised "What? No, no. I didn't...I don't....," he stutters. "You know what I'm thinking? 'Cause I have a guess. It's because you got no guts," Negan says and takes out his very large knife and stabs Spencer and drags the knife across his stomach.

Spencer's insides spilling out through the hole Negan had created. You gasp and put you hand over your mouth, eyes wide. Ohh! Ohh. How embarrassing. There they are. They were inside you the whole time. You did have guts. I've never been so wrong in my whole life!" Negan says. Spencer drops to the ground his guts spilling out and blood spilling all over the ground. "Now, someone oughta get up here and clean this mess up. Oh. Anyone want to finish the game?" Negan asks. Nobody says anything they just look on in horror. "C'mon. Anybody? Anybody? C'mon. I was winning!" Negan says. 

Then there's a gunshot. "Shit! What the shit?! shit!" Negan exclaims. You look over to see Rosita with a gun pointed at Negan. "You just...You tried to kill me?! You shot Lucille!" Negan says in anger. "She got in the way," Rosita says. "What is this? What is this? This little bad boy made from scratch? Look at those crimps. This was homemade. You may be stupid, darlin', but you showed some real ingenuity here," Negans says. Rosita was on the ground now with one of the saviors over top of her with a knife to her face. "Arat, move that knife up out on that girl's face. Lucille's beautiful, smooth surface is never gonna look the same, so why should yours?!" Negan says.

"Unless... Unless you tell me who made this," Negan says. "It was me. I made it," Rosita tells him. You know that's not possible the only person that knows how to make bullets is Eugene who you see standing off to the side with fear in his eyes. "You see, now I just think you're lying. And you lying to me now?!" Negan says. Rosita shakes her head. "Such a shame. Arat's gonna have to cut up that pretty face. Arat slides the knife down Rosita's cheek and a trail of blood runs down her face. "One more try," Negan says. "It was me," Rosita says. Negan laughs "Oh! You are such a badass! Fine. Have it your way. Arat... Kill somebody," Negan says. "No. It was me!" Rosita yells. Arat stands up and points her gun and shoots. You hear Carl gasp and Judith cry so you look over to see Olivia laying on the porch with blood pooling around her head. 


End file.
